Work of Art
by DamageCtrl
Summary: AU: COMPLETE! New architect, Rogue, just arrived in San Francisco to begin her career at her mother's firm when a chance meeting at a museum puts her in the gaze of a New Orleans born artist.
1. Chapter 1

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter One: The Museum_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it. This story is loosely based on a friend's novel. Thanks for letting me use the premise:) .

* * *

_San Francisco, CA_

"Momma?" Her voice was sweet and calm as she held the little silver cellular phone against her head. "What time are yah gonna get here?" Her voice was also drenched in a warm, southern accent.

"Darling, I'll be there as soon as I can," another woman's voice replied calmly. "It's just that else blasted blue prints need a final once over. I'm sorry, my dear Rogue, but I'm going to be quite late."

"It's alright, momma," Rogue sighed, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Yah'll are a very busy woman. Best architect this side of the Mississippi. Ah know yah have a lot of work."

There was a pause on the line. "I knew I could count on you to understand, my dear," the woman chuckled, her voice was very refined and articulate, not holding any trace of the usual shrill, reprimanding tone Rogue was used to hearing her mother normally speak with. "But I will get there and we shall go to dinner. Even if I must bring these wretched things with me!"

"Momma, Ah don't want yah skipping out on work," Rogue scolded as a small smile caressed her soft, pouty lips. "We can always reschedule-"

"No!" Rogue jerked her head back from the phone as her mother's demanding voice cut through the crisp fall air. "It is not every day that my little girl gets hired on to this city's top architectural firm! I said we are going to celebrate, Rogue, and celebrate we are!"

Rogue chuckled. She had her interview the week before in one of the old, but beautiful buildings downtown. She had been so nervous. She had just moved back to the Bay Area after graduating top of her class in one of the top colleges in the South. After she settled into her new apartment, just a few blocks from her mother's flat, she immediately began looking for jobs.

Even though it had been her mother, the infamous Raven Darkholme, who got her the interview, it had been Rogue's portfolio and recommendations that got her the job. Now, she would be working in the Urban Development centered branch of the firm her mother worked in.

"Momma," Rogue blushed. "It's just a starting position-"

"In the top architectural firm in the city!" Raven added proudly. "Now, I have to get back to work. Can you stand a few hours alone at the museum?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. As a child, she practically wanted to live in the art wings of the local museums. "Yah, momma, Ah think Ah can manage," she murmured sarcastically. "Now, did yah call Kurt?"

"I called him and he will meet us at the restaurant at seven thirty sharp," Raven told her. "Now, I must go. I'll see you soon."

"Right. Ah'll see yah then, momma," Rogue closed her phone and tugged her warm wool coat around her tighter. She looked up at the big sprawling museum and almost grinned like a cat who just ate the canary. A large banner was spread across the top of the entry way, just above the steps were she now stood. The Louvre was sending some of it's works aboard to other museums and a sizable portion of works were sent to San Francisco. Rogue clutched her purse closer to her as she trudged up the steps. "Almost feel bad for the folks travelin' down ta Paris...came all that way and the classics are right here in front o' meh."

The doors were open and she slipped through, silently thanking God for the warmth within in the old building. Her heeled boots echoed along the stone floor as she walked to the counter and smiled as she pulled out her Museum Pass. "Welcome back, Miss Darkholme."

"It's lakhe Ah nevah left anyway, sugah." Rogue giggled. She was handed a pamphlet on the exhibition and a VIP badge baring her name. She clipped it on the side of her purse.

"Coat room is to your left, Miss Darkholme. Enjoy your visit." The friendly girl at the counter said. Rogue gave her a warm smile and headed across the foyer to the coat room. There was no way she was planning on carrying her thick jacket through out the entire museum.

She easily found the coat room and check in her heavy pea coat, but kept her warm scarf. Tucking the ticket she received back into her purse, she proceeded to head towards the exhibition she was looking forward to since she received that e-mail from the Museum's mailing list.

Her knee high brown leather booths were beneath a warm, black skirt that ended below her knees, keeping her nice and warm in the chill afternoon. Her sweater was a soft, hunter green turtle neck; a present from her brother, Kurt. Worn and comfortable brown gloves stayed on her slender pale hands as her black scarf hung loosely around her neck.

She had kept her brown hair medium length, but currently tied it up in a tight bun at the back of her neck. When she had lunch with a friend of hers from her undergraduate years at Berkeley, Jean said her hair made her look old. Rogue snorted unladylike. She liked the way Betsy put it better - sophisticated. Yes, she looked sophisticated. Not old. Her own mother still looked in her prime, there was no way in hell she was going to be the older looking one. Besides, the soft white bangs that framed her face gave her that youthful, rebel look. The bun just balanced it out...at least she hoped.

Suddenly she came to a wide open gallery that had three connecting rooms. And she had no idea where she could find the works of the Renaissance masters. Grumbling, she stood where she was and dug through her purse for the pamphlet which had the map.

She unfolded it impatiently and scanned the floor plan.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a shrill female voice cut through her thoughts and she jerked her head up. Rogue snapped her head up and looked around. "Do you mind moving?"

"Wha?" Rogue looked around dumbly and turned. She turned bright red as she realized she was standing in front of a large painting. "Oh. Sorry, sugh, Ah-"

"Never mind, just get out of the way!" the young woman hissed. Rogue jerked her head back in surprise. "It's like you've never been to a museum before."

Rogue was about to give her a tongue lashing when the young woman's apparently husband stepped in. He offered Rogue a sheepish smile. "Sorry, she's pregnant and her hormones are just-"

"What are you telling her?" the girl growled. "It isn't any of her business!" Her husband seemed to almost cower and Rogue lifted an eyebrow as she walked way from them.

"God help him...she ain't even showin' yet..." Rogue murmured pitifully. She walked through several more halls before finally arriving in front of the an all too familiar sight of richly colored oil figures on canvas. "Ah'm home..." she sighed blissfully.

Immediately, she walked over to one corner of the room, determined to get the most out of this particular visit. The first painting was a lesser known piece by Titan. Once again, she dug through her bag and pulled out a small guide book. She had picked it up just before her first trip to Paris with her mother. It was a guide to the works at the Louvre, her favorite museum.

She thumbed through the guide, looking for the title of the work, when she heard a voice.

"No, Rahne, this isn't the original," It was a very sultry, sophisticated voice. Obviously someone of 'good' breeding. Rogue looked over her shoulder and saw a blonde woman in an all white business suit and stilettos. She was standing beside a reproduced portrait, in front of a dozen or so gray uniformed teenagers. "The real one is actually in Paris."

"Miss Frost," one of the girls asked. She raised her hand and Rogue narrowed her eyes. That was definitely a prep school logo on the breast pockets of their gray blazers. "Are we going to get to see it this summer?"

Rogue wrinkled her nose. So Xavier's private Academy was going to Europe for the summer, go figure. She had begged her mother to put her public school and despite Raven's wishes, allowed her to go. Rogue felt it opened her up to more people and she never did like those itchy uniforms.

"Yes, we are," Miss Frost says. "Now, does everyone have that handout I passed out when we arrived?" After a few nods and murmured assurances, she continued. "Excellent. Now there are five questions on sheet. You are each to ask all those questions. Either to the same person or different people. Get their approval before asking the question. When we arrive back at the Academy, we shall go over everyone's answers. Now, we leave at six, so I suggest everyone begin."

Rogue looked down at her watch. The kids had two and a half hours. She shrugged and proceeded along the gallery walls.

She kept her book out as she passed each painting. Occasionally, she would linger on one. She would wonder what the artist was thinking and what made him paint. She wondered if they had models and what the models thought and felt. She always loved loosing herself in art. Perhaps that was why she loved museums.

She could get lost in history and beauty. Her mind would wander, caught up in the swirls of color and the mysterious grins of a painting. She would sit in front of a statue, her eyes gazed over as she tried to picture how they would look like alive and how they would feel during that captured moment in time.

Her mother might not have always been there for her as a child, but Raven did do one thing - she exposed Rogue to things the adopted southern belle would never have been exposed to. "At least momma did one thing right..."

She walked over to the next room and looked up at the mounted work on in the center of the room.

"Favorite?" She heard a thoughtful chuckle accompany the heavily accented word. "Dats a hard question, petite...Remy don tink he has jus one..."

Curiously, Rogue took a step to the side and peered around the mounted work. Standing in front of an old sketch beneath a glass case, was a tall man with unruly red-brown hair. His built body was draped in a dark brown trench coat. Faded and worn jeans hugged his hips and legs as a black turtle neck sweater clung to his upper body, barely visible from how his arms were crossed over his broad chest. He lifted black leather gloved hands and rubbed his stubble filled chin thoughtfully as he gazed up at the sketch.

"You must have one, Mr. LeBeau." a girl's voice giggled.

It was then that Rogue saw three identically uniformed girls surrounding the man. Rogue lifted an eyebrow and couldn't help but grin. It looked like she wasn't the only one appreciating the man's physique. The students were looking up at him, batting their lashes as they blushed and giggled amongst themselves.

"Well...dere is one, tres belle..." he mumbled thoughtfully. "C'mere, I'll show it t' y'. It's by Raphael. Y' heard o' him, petite?"

Rogue's eyes widened and she darted back behind the mounted work as he turned towards her and started walking in her direction. She pretended to be intensely studying one of Da Vinci's sketches as he passed her, still talking and entrancing the three students that were following him like puppies.

She heard him in the next room and out of the corner of her eye, noted that they had disappeared into the other room. Suddenly, she let out a breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in. Her eyes widened as she raised her hand and held it against her chest.

_Good lawrd, mah heart's beating so hard, Ah'm gonna collapse at any minute..._she thought to herself as she bit her lip. "Calm down, girl..." she mumbled to herself as she crossed the room. "There ain't no pretty face good enough ta make Anna Marie Darkholme feel like a gigglin' fool. 'Sides...there are much more beautiful things here ta make yah heart race."

Casually, she walked along side of the wall lined with sketches. She found herself standing in front of a faint, rough sketch. It looked frail behind the clear glass, as if it would shatter at the slightest touch. Rogue frowned. It was such a beautiful picture, too.

It was a woman's sleeping face. Her eyes were closed and she was laying her head down. Rogue found herself leaning forward. She could make out faint lines of a larger hand beneath the woman's placid face. The hand was cupped against one of hers. It was larger, more worn. A man's hand, Rogue realized

She drew back from the painting, a thoughtful smile on her face. She the woman was sleeping holding her man's hand...no wonder she looked so happy...

"Excuse me, Miss?" A quiet voice caught her attention and she looked down and smiled warmly. A boy stood there, his brown eyes down cast as his pale cheeks flushed, obviously embarrassed. "Um...I'm from the Xavier Academy and we...uh...have these questions. Um...would you be willing to...I mean," he swallowed nervously. "Would you mind if I asked you?"

He lifted his face and soft brown hair fell over his boyish face. Rogue immediately gave him a warm smile and nodded. "Of course not, sugah, have a seat," Rogue directed him to one of the many stone benches that were inside the museum for the patrons' use. "Ah'd be happy ta help. What's yer question?"

He threw her a grateful smile as he joined her on the bench and took out a note book. Rogue noticed all the scribbles and little doodles along the margins as he flipped through it to the page that had a blue piece of paper pinned in between.

"First...um...what was your name, Miss?" he asked sheepishly.

"Rogue Darkholme," she told him with a smile. "And what's yer name, sugh?"

"Jamie," he said. "Thank you for helping me out."

"Well, Ah haven't helped yah out, yet, sugah," Rogue chuckled. "What's yer first question?"

"Do you have a favorite piece?" he asked as he looked at the blue paper.

"Course Ah do!" Rogue laughed warmly. "It's called _La Pieta_. It's a marble piece by Michelangelo. The Virgin Mary is holding her dead son across her lap...sad, but at the same time, accepting of it all. Ever seen it, Jamie?"

"No, mam."

"None of that 'mam' stuff, sugah," Rogue sighed. "Ah ain't even thirty yet! Call meh Rogue."

Jamie blushed. "Okay..."

"Ah heard yah class is goin' ta Europe?" Rogue asked. Jamie nodded. "Going ta Italy?" He thought for a moment and nodded again. "Good...if yah have the chance, yah gotta go ta the Vatican. Some o' the world's most beautiful work is there, Jamie. Including _La Pieta_."

Jamie nodded. "I think my class is going to take a tour of it," he told her. Rogue nodded and smiled as he wrote down her response. "The second question is...Do you have a favorite artist?"

"Michelangelo, all the way, sugah," Rogue assured him. "Next question is 'why', Ah bet," Jamie looked down and nodded as Rogue laughed. "Ah don't know, sugah...truth be told...Ah just like his work. Ah think it's beautiful...the way he makes everything move in space. And yah can feel so much when looking into the eyes og his paintings. Ah think they just take mah breath away is all."

The student took it all down as Rogue whist fully looked up at the sketch, remembering her own time padding through the halls of the Vatican with her brother and friends. They had decided to go back packing right after they graduated college.

"How does art influence your life?" Jamie asked, bringing Rogue out of her memory. She looked over at him and thought for a moment.

"Mah life?" Rogue looked down thought for a moment. "Ah think that it's a great way ta escape from reality...Yah can loose yerself in a moment...get lost in the images...get inspired..." She looked up and smiled. "Nah...erase that, Jamie. Just write down that Ah'm an architect and art inspires mah work."

Jamie nodded and furiously scribbled down what she said. "The last question is if you could be one an piece of art, what would you be?"

"Yah mean ta say Ah ain't already?" Rogue asked, feigning insult. Jamie blushed and immediately shook his head.

"No! You're very pretty-" He quickly snapped his mouth shut and Rogue chuckled as his face turned tomato red.

"Ah'm glad yah think so, sugah..." Rogue smiled. "But Ah think Ah'd rather be Eve...in the Creation of Adam, on top of the Sistine chapel. Yah know why?" She glanced down at him and Jamie shook his head. "Because she wasn't born yet. She's still perfect...in the mind of the Lawrd, watching the birth of the universe and man. And she knew she was going ta come out and join them soon, too...so she must've been excited. After all, she was going ta meet the man God made her for. Her soul mate, if yah will."

It made sense to Rogue. It was the moment of anticipation, of knowing. Right before the sin, before anything could possibly go wrong, the moment of knowing you were part of something greater than yourself. That was how she felt when she contributed to building plans and helped designed plans that would throw whoever walked into them off their feet. Only, she felt that Eve had it better. Eve was going to get Adam. Rogue was just going to get another notch under her architectural belt.

"Thank you, ma-..." he blushed as he closed his note book. "Rogue."

"Bettah, sugah, bettah," Rogue nodded. "Now Ah hope Ah was able to help yah."

"Oh, definitely, thanks for all your help." Jamie thanked her a few more times before rushing off to the rest of his classmates. Rogue smiled to herself, pleased that she was able to help someone.

Her attention went back to the sketch.

The woman's lips were smiling slightly. She was lost in blissful sleep, comforted by the hand she rested her cheek against. For a moment, Rogue envied the charcoal sketched sleeping beauty who seemed so at peace with her lift.

_Of course she's at peace, she's with her man..._ A small voice inside of her reminded her. Rogue frowned. Yet another reminder of how alone she was. Not that she cared. Really.

Her emerald eyes darted over to the small plate by the side of the sketch. She frowned as she recognized the artist's name and then glanced back up at the image. She looked disbelieving as she took a step back and lifted her guide book once more. As her slender gloved fingers went through the index of the book, a masculine voice filled her ears.

"Da Pious Man's Daughter."

Rogue lifted her head and turned around. "What the?" She jumped back as she felt her soft cheeks rub against coarse material of a trench coat.

"Dis be Remy's lucky day. He get to see deux belle femmes at de same place, non?" A Cheshire grin flooded her line of vision as Rogue quickly shot a glare at the man.

"Excuse meh! Ah didn't think Ah asked yah anything!" She retorted proudly as she turned her back on him. She focused her eyes on the book once more, silently praying that she wasn't as red as she was feeling. That was twice today she'd made a fool out of herself at the museum.

Behind her, the man she had seen earlier with those students chuckled. A deep, warm laugh flooded her senses as she tried to ignored him.

"Didn't mean t' offend y', chere," he said, amused. "But, y'll neva find _her_ in dere."

"Ugh...what are yah talking about?" Rogue asked angrily as she turned around. As soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. His eyes were red against deep, deep black and were looking right through her. For a moment, it made her loose her train of thought. Tight lips curled into a knowing smile as she struggled to break eye contact.

"Da painting of de belle femme," he said casually. "From a private collection...y' won't find her in any book, chere...y' from de south?"

Rogue shrugged, but nodded. "Mississippi born...you Cajun?" she asked. He nodded back and grinned proudly.

"You good, chere. I recognized y' accent...don hear dat in California," he chuckled. "Come here often, right?"

Rogue swallowed unconsciously as her eyes darted back to the sketch. His eyes hadn't left her face for a moment. It was unnerving. She took a cautious step back. "How...how'd yah know...?"

"Just do," he replied coolly, remaining stand in his spot. "Original sketch, y' know...from de hands of Raphael himself."

Rogue felt herself nodding as she found herself drawn back to his eyes. She licked her lips. Did it suddenly get hotter? "Ah...Ah've just never seen it before..." she mumbled stupidly. He grinned at her, a wide winning smile against a 5 o'clock shadow.

"Seen it plenty of times, chere, but it pales in comparison to y'."

Rogue's 'cheesy pick up line' radar choose that moment to kick into action and immediately, Rogue's deep emerald eyes narrowed bitterly. He was just like all those men her mother had warned her about. All those bar lounging, club hopping fools who think women would swoon at the drop of a pathetic one liner. Rogue growled. "Thanks, but no thanks, swamp rat!" she hissed as she snapped her book closed. "Ah can appreciate art without yer help!"

She turned her head away and began to march into a different room. "Quoi? You don find Remy at work o' art?" he smirked as Rogue gave him the finger. "Anytime, chere! Anytime!" he called out with laughter.

She was seething as she stomped through two halls, trying to put as much distance between her and that sleaze ball. _Sleaze ball_? She couldn't help but smile. "Sugah, yah been hanging around Jeannie too long..."

She took that moment to look around and survey her new surroundings. Impressionist examples. She sighed, realizing that she had just stormed out of her favorite time period without having a chance to really look at everything. It made her frown more so. No only had he tried to pick up on her in the saddest way imaginable, he made her sweep right through her favorite part of the museum exhibit!

"That arrogant little..." Grumbling, she pressed on, losing herself in Monet's garden scenes. It was a few hours later, after she had cooled down, she trudged back to the renaissance gallery.

Nervously, she peered around ever corner, hoping to evade her red eyed Casanova. However, she never seemed to sense those red eyes locked on to her the entire time.

She casually walked into the room she had previously abandoned and once again found herself standing in front of _The Pious Man's Daughter_. Rogue sighed thoughtfully as she sat on the bench in front of it and just stared at it.

Her roommates from college all had someone. Jean was married to Scott, even though Rogue thought he was an uptight perfectionist that dressed with no originality what so ever. Betsy was dating that extremely wealthy millionaire in New York City. It was long distance and they made it work. And sweet Kitty, who was younger than them and looked up to them like a little sister to her three big sisters, was seeing her former classmate, Piotr.

Her brother was in a doctorate program and wasn't even paying attention to women, so he didn't count. Still, even her mother activity dated. Not dated, she corrected herself, man-hopped. She groaned and buried her face in her hands. When did the world suddenly seem to go in pairs?

"Bad day, chere?" a deep voice said beside her. She was vaguely aware of someone sitting beside her as she nodded, face still buried in her hands. "Sorry t' hear dat."

Rogue took a deep breath and lifted her head. "It ain't yer faul..." her voice trailed off as she looked up and met those sultry red eyes once again. "You..." she spat out, momentarily loosing her accent in a fit of utter disgust.

"I came in peace!" he said immediately, raising his hands. He had removed his gloves and they were shoved into one of the many pockets of his trench coat. "Sorry about earlier, chere, honest! Didn't come by here t' get yelled at, just came t' apologize."

"Whatever," Rogue grumbled. "What are yah doing back here? Stalkin meh?"

"Non, non," he said. "Dis my favorite piece. I swear." He looked slightly defensive and Rogue watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Ah'll leave yah ta her, then." she snapped.

"Wait a second, now, chere," he said. "I apologized. Can't we be civil? Name's Remy." He gave an over the top, sweeping bow in front of her as he extended his hand. Rogue just stared at him as if he grew a second head.

"And mah name ain't any of yer business." Rogue stood up and began walking away. As soon as she did, she heard another set of footsteps behind her and she rolled her eyes and swore.

"Can't stand to have a femme mad at me," the Cajun said as he appeared in front of her, stopping Rogue in her tracks. "Just a name, chere?"

She narrowed her eyes. "It's Rogue." As he stood for a split second to mull over the name, she side stepped him and continued down the corridor.

"Wait a second, dat don't be y'r _real_ name, is it?" Remy asked as he caught up with her. Rogue began to quicken up her speed.

"What makes yah think that?" she retorted proudly. She walked straight ahead, trying to avoid looking at him.

"You badge dere says y'r name is Anna Marie." Remy said, pleased with himself.

"Mah legal name's Anna Marie. But Ah like ta go by Rogue," She stopped and glared at him. "Got a problem with that, swamp rat?"

"Non, chere, Rogue fits y' better any how." Remy grinned.

"Yah got mah name now, ain'tcha gonna leave me alone?" Rogue grumbled as she walked past him.

He kept up with her fast pace walking well. "Now dat y' gave me y'r name, I know y' don't hate Remy no more. So what do y' say to a little get together after da museum closes, oui?"

"Yah better get away from meh before Ah knock yah across the God damned bay, Cajun," Rogue growled. "Ah ain't interested in a man like yah!" She made the mistake of looking up at him.

"Is dat so, chere?" A smug smile appeared before her as she felt herself spinning. Rogue's eyes widened as a sharp gasp escaped her throat. She found herself pinned against one of the walls of the museum by a lean, warm body. One arm rested beside her head as a well built, masculine frame stood directly in front of her. Glowing red eyes locked themselves her face as a confident smile graces his lips. She could smell him, not any cologne or a lingering scent of aftershave, but _him_. Pure, raw male...and it made her knees weak. Rogue heart was racing in her chest as her pink tongue darted out and licked her suddenly dry lips. She saw a pulse of red in his eyes as they followed the quick movement. He leaned closer to her, his face just inches from her. "Tell me, mon coeur...Just what kind of man do y' think I am?"

"Rogue? Rogue, are you in there?"

_Momma!_ Rogue's eyes broke from his immediately as they darted over his shoulder. "Momma?" she called out. Her eyes widened as she realized her voice was trembling.

A tall, dark haired woman entered the gallery room they were in and suddenly, Remy was across the room, ignoring her as he looked up at a da Vinci diagram.

"There you are, my dear," Raven said as she gracefully swept into the room, giving Rogue a warm smile. "You weren't answering your phone, so I had to call out for you. Really, Rogue, you should just put it on vibrate or lower the volume. What if it was an emergency?"

"Momma..." Rogue mumbled. Her eyes darted from her mother to Remy and back. "Ah..." She took a deep breath. "Sorry, Ah forgot to put up the volume."

"It's alright, Rogue, I..." Raven narrowed her eyes as she swept back Rogue's brilliant white bangs. "Are you well, Rogue?" she asked in a concerned voice. "You're completely flushed!" Her hand rose and pressed itself against Rogue's forehead. "You feel fine..."

"Ah'm fine, momma, really," Rogue said. "Was just rushing here from the other room, that's all."

Raven watched as her daughter ran her hand through her bangs but caught the brief glance she shot in the direction of the man in the trench coat. The older woman's eyes narrowed into angry slits as she watched Rogue follow the man with her eyes as he left the room.

"If you say so, my dear..." Raven said curtly. "We should go. We have dinner reservations."

"Right..." Rogue nodded. "Right...Ah just have ta stop by the coat room and get mah coat." Still flushing, she pressed her bag against her and proceeded to had towards the lobby. Raven followed behind her.

"Are you sure you're all right, Rogue?" Raven asked once more.

"Stop asking meh that, momma! Ah told yah, Ah'm fine!" Rogue insisted. Raven merely sighed and nodded. She stood to the side as Rogue headed towards the coat room. The woman handed in the ticket and gave a quiet thanks as she took the jacket and proceeded to put it back on. She turned around and began to walk towards the doors, one arm still half way through her coat sleeve.

She was concentrating on wiggling her hands through when she slammed right into a firm, warm body. Instantly she paled as a feeling of deja vu swept through her body.

"Again, chere? We gotta stop meeting like dis." a warm, deep voice filled her ears as she swore and reluctantly lifted her head. Two red eyes looked back at her, highly amused, as a wide grin greeted her.

"Get away from meh, swamp rat!" Rogue growled as she pushed him away. Memories of her earlier confrontation pressed against the wall and his heated body flashed through her mind, sending another furious flush across her pale skin.

"Rogue, is everything alright here?" A woman's stern cultured voice cut through the tension between them as Raven approached.

Remy turned around and gave a welcoming smile to the woman Rogue called her mother. "Everyting's fine, madam. And you are?"

"Get the hell away from my daughter, you transient slob!" Raven snapped as she made her way over to Rogue. Remy raised an eyebrow as he was pushed aside. "Are you alright, Rogue?"

"Ah'm fine, momma, nothing Ah can't handle," Rogue insisted behind gritted teeth. She shot a glare at the haughty looking Cajun as she pushed past him. "Let's go. Kurt's waiting for us at the restaurant."

"Of course, dear," Raven nodded. She looked over her shoulder and glared at Remy once more as they walked out the double doors of the museum. "Are you sure he wasn't bothering you, Rogue?"

"Don't worry about him, momma," Rogue told the older woman sternly as they walked down the steps. She looked back over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes as a pair of ruby orbs stared back at her fondly. She snorted and turned her head away sharply. "Ah ain't ever gonna see that man ever again!"

* * *

**A.N. - **My first X-Men fanfic. Please don't flame me! . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Two: Friendly Observation_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

She could hear a buzzing in the background. It was faint and coming from her left. As consciousness slowly caught up with her, Rogue realized it wasn't buzzing, but ringing. A low growl escape her throat as she turned her head and slowly cracked open one eye. Her clock said it was nine fifteen in the morning.

The phone kept ringing and she desperately tried to ignore it, hoping the machine would get it.

_The machine would get it if you had just set up the machine last night..._ a small voice reminded her.

"Damn it..." Rogue sat up roughly in bed and snatched the phone from her bedside. "What is it?" she growled.

"Rise and shine!" a cheerful voice sounded over the line. Rogue groaned and ran a hand down her face.

"Jean, sugah, Ah love yah, but Ah swear if it ain't an emergency, Ah'm going ta hang up." Rogue grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Rogue! It's Saturday morning!" Jean paused and Rogue could almost sense her knowing smile. "Had a rough night?"

"No! Ah'm just sleepy!" Rogue pouted childishly as she slammed one arm on the fluffy hunter green comforter that surrounded her. "Didn't we have a talk about this in college, Jeannie? No one wakes up Rogue between midnight and noon."

"You were the only one to agree to that and you know it," Jean retorted coolly. "Now I called you because I want you to have a house warming party."

"A what? Jean-"

Jean quickly cut her off before Rogue could protest. "We can invite everyone! Betsy and Kitty, of course. Kurt should be there, too. Oh...and Piotr! I haven't seen him in a while...And I'm sure Bobby would love to come and of course, Scott and I would-"

"Jean! Jean! Hold on a sec, sugh!" Rogue exclaimed tiredly. "Yah just woke me up and all of a sudden yah want me ta have a house warming party? Ah ain't even settled in yet..." She trailed off as she looked around her bedroom and frowned at the rows of boxes haphazardly pushed up against the walls.

"Which brings me to my next point," Jean answered proudly. "The four us - you, me, Bets, and Kitty - should get together today and help you unpack."

"What? No, Ah can do this mahself-"

"Right...this from the woman who lived out of boxes for a semester and a half," Jean snorted. "I'll bring some Italian food for lunch and we can all go out to dinner."

"But-"

"And you can try to get out of it, missy, but I know you're just going to live out of boxes until either we push you to unpack or you are forced to in order to find something...and there is just no telling when that will be." Jean asserted.

"Gawd, Jeannie, just because yah'll lived with meh for four years-"

"Doesn't mean that we know how you think, act, and know all your little habits, including how you squeeze toothpaste from the middle of the tube," Jean replied. "I know."

"Sometimes Ah think yah're a mind reader..." Rogue mumbled. "That's creepy, yah know that?"

The red head merely laughed. "We'll be there at noon. Be ready!" Jean hung up and Rogue stared at the phone. She lazily placed it back on it's charger on her night stand and looked around her room.

Wrinkling her nose, she fell back into bed.

* * *

Noon had come and with it, former roommates baring food and cleaning products. Jean instantly took control of the situation upon seeing the pyramid of boxes that was in Rogue's new living room. First, they finished setting up all the shelves and the entertainment system and then Betsy and Kitty proceeded to unpack and put away all of Rogue's books, DVDs, CDS, and assorted vases and frames.

Jean took the kitchen by storm, cleaning out every nook and cranny before she even began to put away the kitchen wares. Rogue, after a brief debate on who should do it, took her bedroom and the two bathrooms. It was five-fifteen when they were done. A pile of folded cardboard boxes were stacked neatly by the door and five trash bags had been taken to the dumpster.

"What about the other bedroom?" Kitty asked as she slumped over on the couch. "Are you going to use it as a storage?"

"Ah'm getting a bed for it..." Rogue said as she glanced over her shoulder and into the hall. "But for now, Ah'm going to use it to hold any extra stuff."

"This is nice furniture, luv," Betsy said as she moved around on the posh leather arm chair. "I thought for sure that you would go to that Ikea place."

Rogue snorted and shook her head. She was sitting on the love seat across from Betsy. "Like momma would ever allow meh ta shop there for furniture," Rogue sighed. "Nope, she dragged meh ta get furniture and even offered ta fly some over from Germany."

"From Wagner Castle?" Kitty asked, impressed. "Wow...she was going all out..."

"That's Raven for you," Jean sighed. "The woman only has the best. How is she, anyway?" She asked as she looked at Rogue. "I bet she's so proud of her little girl..."

"Ah'm not little nor am ah a girl any more," Rogue insisted as the other three laughed. "We had dinner the other day with Kurt. Momma insisted on celebrating mah getting hired at the Lensherr Architectural Firm. We met up at the museum."

Kitty's eyes lit up as she sat up straight and leaned forward. "Did you get to see the loan exhibits, yet? Piotr's going to take me next week."

"Sure did, sugah," Rogue smiled. "Not the best works, but still worth seeing. They got some Monet...a Picasso...oh, and did Ah tell yah'll? Ah had what was just about the most embarrassing time at the museum! Some girl yelled at meh for standin' in front of a Picasso. Ah was only there for five seconds..."

"Some people are just so impatient." Betsy agreed whole heartedly.

"Ah know! And ta top it off this infuriating man just..." Rogue's sentence died in her mouth as she remembered the red eyed man with the tantalizing smirk.

"Infuriating man?" Betsy raised an eyebrow and glanced over at her other two friends. All three women seemed to have caught that and leaned closer to Rogue.

"You met a man, Rogue?" Jean asked curiously.

"Was he hot?" Kitty asked immediately. Betsy rolled her eyes as Rogue frowned.

"No!" She snapped.

Kitty tilted her head to the side slightly. "No; you didn't met a man or no; he wasn't hot?"

Rogue sighed. "Ah ran into this guy at the museum and he tried ta pick meh up with this pathetic one-liner...how did it go...?" Rogue thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "We were standing front of this sketch and he actually goes 'Seen it plenty og times, chere, but it pales in comparison to you.' Can yah believe it? How sad is that?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms as she fell back against the couch cushions. "Chere?" Betsy asked as a sly grin caressed her lips. "Is he French? He sounds like he has an accent."

"Oooh..." Kitty gushed. "Accents are so sexy."

"He ain't French," Rogue asserted. "Cajun...Ah don't even know if he actually _knew_ French or just put in French words to sound like a cultured fool." She told them haughtily.

"Hmmm...you still didn't answer the question." Jean grinned as she met Rogue's gaze from the couch.

"Ah did, too!" Rogue snapped. "Ah told yah Ah ran into-"

"No, luv," Betsy chuckled before Rogue could proceed with her ranting. "You never answered whether or not he was 'hot' as Kitty put it."

Kitty nodded eagerly and Rogue groaned. "What does it mattah if he was good looking-"

"So he was good looking," Jean deduced. Rogue's mouth dropped. "How did he look like?"

"Oh yes, do tell," Betsy agreed. "Height, hair, eyes? Build? What was he wearing? Was he wearing a suit?"

"Men look good in suits." Jean nodded.

"Hold on a second!" Rogue shot up from her seat and the other three women quickly shut up. "Ah don't remember telling any of yah'll that Ah found that arrogant, incorrigible man attractive!"

"Then why are you all red and dodging the question?" Kitty asked cheekily. Rogue shot her a deadly glare and Kitty just grinned some more.

"Yah are so dead, sugah." Rogue said in a low voice just before a couch pillow flew into Kitty's face.

Instead of retaliating, the tiny brunette peeked up from behind the pillow, a lopsided grin on her face. "Rogue likes a boy..." she sang out.

"What are yah, six?" Rogue shrieked as she held up another pillow threateningly. "Ah don't like anyone! Especially not Remy!"

"Oh, so his name is REMY," Jean noted. She glanced over at Betsy and nodded. "Sounds sexy." A pillow slammed into the back of her head, but Jean's smirk didn't budge.

"Remy is a French name..." Betsy informed her coolly as she moved out of the way of a flying black pillow. "Rogue, luv, throwing pillows at us will not solve your little crush."

"Crush? What crush? Ah'll show you crush!" Rogue shouted. She was about to jumped over the glass coffee table and tackle Betsy on the arm chair when the door bell rang. Rogue gritted her teeth and glared at Betsy. "Yah're lucky this time..."

Betsy merely waved her hand to dismiss Rogue as the jeans and t-shirt clad brunette rounded the living room and headed for the door. Rogue grumbled as she quickly unlocked the door and threw it open. "Hey, Rogue," said the tall brunette at the door way. He gave her a bright, friendly smile. "Heard you needed a ride?"

Rogue turned around. "Get yah jackets! Bobby's here!" Rogue shouted into the apartment. "Hold on a sec, sugh. We didn't think yah'd be on time."

Bobby rolled his eyes as he peered into the apartment and saw the three other women inside. They gave him a wave as they gathered their belongings. Rogue pulled her jacket from the closet and grabbed her purse.

"Wow, Bobby, you're actually on time," Kitty said as she checked her watch. "Is the world ending?"

"Ha ha," Bobby responded dryly. "For your information, I am always on time."

"And in this world where you are always on time, do eggs lay chickens and is the sky neon green?" Betsy grinned as she walked past him. Bobby scowled.

"I come all the way from South City to take my favorite girls out to dinner and this is the thanks I get?" Bobby pouted as Rogue locked the door behind them and began walking down the stairs. "I'm hurt, guys, really."

"Enough with the drama, Bobby," Jean sighed. "Everyone knows you're either late or extremely late. We've known you for years and you've always been that way."

"I should just make you guys walk to the restaurant, you know that?" Bobby frowned. Betsy and Rogue each hooked one of their arms through his and smiled.

"Aww...poor Bobby..." Rogue sighed. "Saturday night and no girlfriend...so he has ta settle taking us out ta eat instead."

"Psh...like I'm complaining," Bobby snorted as they stepped out into the street where Bobby's charcoal gray car was parked. "Dinner with four beautiful women. Every man in that restaurant will envy ME. Bobby Drake."

"Or think you're our best gay friend." Kitty reminded him. Bobby instantly scowled once more.

"That's what you get for rooming in an apartment filled with girls," Jean chuckled. Bobby was Kitty's age and the girls had 'adopted' him one rainy evening after he had failed to find a place to stay for the start of the school year. "Oh, and are you free next weekend?"

"You're asking me on a date?" Bobby gasped as he unlocked his car. "Jean Grey-Summers! I am shocked and appalled!" he told her as he stepped back and opened the passenger door for Rogue. "You are a married woman! If anything, this only further proves my theory."

"And that is?" Jean asked as she, Kitty, and Betsy slipped into the back seat.

Bobby looked into the car and grinned boyishly before he closed the door. "That I'm irresistible."

The women groaned. "Just drive, Bobby," Kitty sighed. The brunette slid into the driver's seat and started the car. "Next week, Rogue is having a house warming party."

"You mean you're throwing Rogue a house warming party," Bobby corrected. "We all know Rogue doesn't like throwing parties. She thinks it's too much work."

"It is! Ah don't want ta have ta spend the rest of mah night cleaning after yah'll!" Rogue insisted.

"Then we'll handle that part," Jean told her. "So can you make it Bobby? It's around seven?"

"Of course. Can't have a party without the Iceman." he informed them coolly. Betsy snorted from the back seat.

"Honestly, Bobby...when are you going to rid yourself of that ridiculous self imposed title?" Betsy rolled her eyes as she leaned back against the leather seats. "I mean, you're not a super hero."

* * *

Monday morning. Rogue stared at her alarm clock as it blinked 5:59. She had awoken suddenly at 4:50 and hadn't gotten back to sleep yet. Her stomach was fluttering with excitement as she anticipated her first day at work. The clock flashed 6:00 and the alarm went off.

Her arm flew out and hit the snooze button before switching off the alarm. She sat up in bed, grinning as she stretched and headed for the bathroom. Giddily, she showered, changed and did her hair before heading out to the kitchen.

After breakfast, she grabbed her brief case and sped out the door. The bus was on time that morning and she took a seat in the back, by the exit as she nervously fiddled with the latch on her bag. Five stops later, she was in front of the old stone building downtown.

_Okay, Rogue, here yah go. Yer first day of the rest of yer life. Don't be nervous..._ She took a deep breath and walked into the foyer.

"Good morning, Miss Darkholme." the girl at the reception area greeted her as Rogue beamed a warm smile and walked in.

"G'morning, sugah," Rogue beamed her a smile and headed straight for the elevator. When the doors opened, a few people walked out and she gave them a warm smile before stepping in. She pressed the button for the fifteenth floor and stood in the corner quietly. _So far so good..._

The doors opened on the tenth floor and she looked up. Immediately her eye widened as she tore them away and looked to the side. About a dozen people piled into the elevator, making Rogue squeeze her way to the back, her head downcast. Her heart was racing as she could've sworn she saw glowing red eyes somewhere in the group that just entered.

Her hands tightened around the leather handle of the brief case and she was too afraid to look up. A million thoughts ran through her head, including wondering why he was there in _her_ building. She bit her lower lip nervously as the doors opened.

"Anyone stopping on the fifteenth?" Someone called from the front of the elevator.

Rogue's head flew up as she lifted her hand in the air. "Hold the door! That's mah floor!" she called out loudly. A few people shuffled against the wall as she tried to squeeze through the group. Someone was holding the doors open for her as she managed to fit through the narrow spaces between the suit clad men and women. "Thanks, sugah!" she breathed tiredly as she stumbled out.

"No prob'm, chere."

Her eyes widened as she heard the elevator ding behind her. She turned around just in time to catch a pair of sultry red eyes throw her a wink just as the doors closed. Rogue's mouth dropped.

"Alright...Ah'm sleep deprived...yeah...that's it..." Rogue mumbled. She turned around and slowly headed down the hall to her supervisor's office. She had an orientation meeting first thing that morning, but suddenly it seemed that she wasn't going to remember a word of it.

* * *

"Hello, Jean?" Rogue asked as she held the phone against her head. Her green eyes glanced around her cubicle. It was past six in the evening and Rogue had decided to work late and try to get a grasp on some plans her team was scheduled to have ready by the end of the week. Her entire floor was nearly empty, as most people had left at five. A few senior architects, including her mother, remained in their offices, going over plans.

"Sorry, she's not in yet. Is this Rogue?" a man's voice asked.

Rogue nodded, even though he obviously couldn't see her. "Yeah, Scott. Sorry to bother yah. Ah was hoping ta talk to Jean."

"Oh, sorry, Rogue. The school is having parent-teacher meetings this week," Scott answered. "She'll be home late the rest of the week. Did you want me to give her a message for you?"

"No thanks, sugh," Rogue sighed, obviously disappointed. "Ah'll just call her cell later. Bye." She hung up the phone and ran her hand down her face.

She'd been wanting to talk to someone about the what happened that morning and it had taken her up to five minutes ago to pick up the phone and call Jean. However, Jean, an high school English teacher, wasn't home yet. Rogue could always talk to Betsy, but Betsy would blow it out of proportion. There was Kitty, but she would over romanticize everything and probably claim that he was purposely there to see her.

"Bobby's out, too..." Rogue mumbled. "Kurt...yeah, like Kurt would be of any help...he'd probably set a restraining order on Remy." She sighed and buried her head in her arms. She leaned over the desk tiredly.

"Rogue? Dear, are you all right?"

She didn't need to lift her head to recognize the voice. "Yeah, momma, Ah'm fine..." She took a deep breath and lifted her head. Raven stood at the entrance of her cubicle, holding a rolled up piece of blue print in her arms. A frown was set across her ruby lips.

"Let me put these away and I'll drive you home." Raven asserted and took one step before Rogue stopped her.

"Momma, Ah'm fine," Rogue sighed. She stood up and began to gather her things. "Just tired, that's all..."

"Well, at least let me drive you home, my dear. It's already dark out." Raven noted. Rogue glanced outside one of the windows. The streets lights were one against the darkness of the streets.

"It's just down the street, momma. I'll be fine. Just a bus ride away." Rogue said.

"The BUS?" Raven gasped incredulously. "Tell me you are not taking the Muni!"

"Did Ah say bus?" Rogue asked nervously as she glanced around. "Ah meant ta say that Betsy was picking me up...yeah... We're gonna grab a bite ta eat on the way home." Raven raised one disbelieving eyebrow, but nodded.

"If you don't want a ride with me, you don't have t lie," Raven scolded gently. She gave Rogue a quick kiss on the forehead. "Have a safe ride home, my dear." Rogue nodded.

_How does she always know?_ Rogue gathered her brief case and some papers under her arm before she headed out. She stopped in front of the elevators and stared at the doors before she even reached out and pressed the button. When they opened, she half expected him to be standing there waiting for her. The elevator was empty.

The ride down was uneventful and she was happy to see that the bus had arrived on time. She took her seat in the back once more and rubbed her head as she looked out the window.

The roar of a motorcycle reached her ears and she frowned as she watched a man rev his Harley. Normally, she would be impressed, but not when she was on the verge of a head ache. She frowned and was about to turn her head away when the rider turned their head and smirked.

She could practically read his lips as he mouthed 'chere' and gave her another wink.

"Who the hell do yah think yah are?" Rogue growled as she shot up from her seat. He laughed as revved the bike once more and made a hand motion for her to call him. Rogue's face burned with humiliation as she realized that everyone was probably staring at her.

"Miss?" someone said to her right. She turned and saw a young woman holding a backpack sitting across from her. "You better hold on to something."

"What?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, just before the bus lurched forward, sending her sprawling to the ground. She groaned.

The bus ride seemed to take forever and as soon as they reached her stop, Rogue flew out of the exit and headed for the cross walk.

She had barely pressed the button when a bike squealed to a stop in front of her. _Gawd, why do yah hate meh?_ she asked as she looked up at the dark sky.

"Bon nuit, mon chere," Rogue swallowed nervously as her hand began to press the cross walk button furiously. A deep, laugh echoed around her. "You can press it all you wan', but dat light not gonna change any quicker."

"Go away, swamp rat." Rogue snapped as she pulled her hand away from the pole.

"So y' do remember Remy," He grinned and looked her up and down appreciatively. He'd briefly seen her out fit that morning when she squeezed past him to get out of the elevator. He looked back down at her gray twill skirt and matching jacket as a mauve colored dress shirt peeked from the collar. "Have a good day at work, chere?"

"Go ta hell."

"I take dat as a no," Finally, the signal of a man walking lit up and Rogue scurried across the street. "I see dat y' fine dere! Just wanna make sure y' didn't hurt y'rself when y' fell!"

"Leave meh alone!" Rogue shouted as she reached the other side and whirled around. "Ah don' know what yah were doing in mah building, but Ah hope we never run inta each other again!"

"Y' can fight it all y' want, chere," Remy said as he revved his bike once more. "Remy knows y' like 'im!"

Rogue was about to scream a few choice words at him when the light turned green and he sped off. Furiously, the green eyed brunette whipped out her cell phone. "Jean?" she nearly shrieked into the phone.

"Rogue? Rogue, what's wrong? You sound frantic!" Jean gasped.

"Ah think Ah have a stalker!"

* * *

"A brief passing in the elevator does not a stalker make," Kitty insisted as she reached over and plucked a cookie from the tray that Betsy had placed on the living room coffee table. "Maybe he works there, too."

"He can't work there!" Rogue insisted. "He was dressed like a bum at the museum-"

"Now, Rogue, I'm pretty sure they don't allow bums at museums," Jean told her calmly as she sipped on some coffee. "He might have just been dressing down that day."

"Did he smell? Maybe he just didn't bathe that day." Betsy suggested.

Rogue shook her head once more. "Uh-uh...he smelled good - Kitty, don't laugh!" The petite brunette was curled into a ball by the couch as she snickered. "Ah didn't sniff him or anything if that's what yer thinkin!"

"But you WERE close enough to get a whiff," Kitty pointed out. "I wonder why..."

"Katherine Pryde, Ah swear-"

"Calm down, luvs," Betsy sighed. She was once again nestled in Rogue's arm chair. "Rogue, it is possible that he works in your building. Lensherr isn't the only company there, you know."

"Ah know...but he didn't seem like the kind of man ta have...yah know...a day job." Rogue said with a frown.

"Are you even sure it was him?" Jean insisted. "You said that the doors were closing-"

"Ah can recognize those red eyes anywhere, sugah," Rogue told them seriously. "And they were lookin' right at meh."

"Hmm...sounds like love to me..." Kitty cooed. A pillow slammed into her face once more. "Ow..."

"Fine, let's assume that it was this Remy person in the elevator. What about on the bus?" Betsy asked.

"Ah looked out the window after Ah sat down and he was on the bike next ta us," Rogue said as she mentally recounted what had happened just an hour and a half earlier. "Ah didn't think anything of it, but then he turned his head and he winked at meh."

"Rogue, a lot of men think it's cute to wink at women while driving-" Jean began, but Rogue cut her off.

"But it was HIM, sugah! Can't yah get that? The man is stalkin' meh!"

"So you passed by him on the way home. Big deal," Kitty sighed. "It might just be a coincidence."

"A coincidence, huh?" Rogue frowned. "Well, when Ah got off the bus, he rolled up by the cross walk and talked ta meh."

"Oh, heaven forbid," Betsy rolled her eyes. "That you get picked up every now and then."

"What did he say? Did he say something offensive or too suggestive?" Jean asked, looking serious. Rogue was silently thankful that at least Jean was taking this seriously.

"No," Rogue answered. "Ah fell on the bus and he asked if Ah was alright. Then he left."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Rogue felt a heated blush rise up. Three pairs of eyes looked at her as if she had just gone insane.

"That's it?" Jean asked dully.

"Well..." Rogue sank down into her chair. "He followed me off the bus!"

"That's it, I'm going home." Kitty sighed.

"Same here." Betsy nodded.

"Yah'll are gonna leave meh like that?" Rogue shouted a she jumped up. Her friends were gathering their things. "Yah can't just leave meh!"

"We can and we shall," Betsy told her calmly. "Rogue, luv, you're obviously over reacting to this whole thing. It was a coincidence that you saw him in the elevator. And since you were coming from work, he probably was, too, thus you saw him when you were on the bus."

"But what about-"

"And he probably saw you fall on the bus and was concerned, so he stopped to ask if you were okay," Jean concluded, noticing the defeated look on Rogue's face. "He didn't follow you upstairs, he didn't even stop to see which building you went into. You're just over reacting, that's all."

"But what if Ah see him again?" Rogue asked worriedly.

"Then THANK HIM for his concern tonight," Kitty sighed. "You have to relax, Rogue. You act as if you've never had a boyfriend before."

Rogue turned beet red. "Ah am not looking for a boyfriend! AND Ah'm not over reacting!"

"Right, luv. Have a good night." Betsy gave her a quick kiss on both cheeks before following the other two down the stairs.

"Thanks for nothing yah guys!" Rogue growled as she slammed her door closed. "Some friends they are...can't even support meh when Ah need it...Ah'm not over reacting!"

She fell back against the couch and sulked for a moment before grabbing her brief case and slamming down a blue print plan she had been looking over at work. She gave it a brief once over before tossing it aside and turning on the television. She never saw the name of one of the contracted artists on one of the sheets.

* * *

"But Remy you _must_ put it in the gallery this Friday!" Jean Paul gasped as he pleaded with the Cajun. "It'll be good publicity for your work!"

"Don't care," Remy said coolly as he walked through the sprawling gallery. It was late in the evening and he was heading out with his old friend for dinner. "Don't need the publicity."

"An artist can always use the publicity!" Jean Paul insisted. "Please, Remy! It'll be a crowning piece at my gallery!"

"Non, mon ami. Desole." Remy insisted. Jean Paul rolled his eyes and stopped in his tracks as they passed by a particular room.

"Oh! There's Piotr!" Jean Paul gasped excitedly. Remy raised an eyebrow and looked into the white washed room. There was a tall, muscled man within the room. He had a phone against his ear as he walked towards the entrance. "Isn't he magnificent?"

"Didn't know you were into dose body builder types, JP..." Remy mumbled as the towering Russian walked over.

"Ugh...I wish," Jean Paul rolled his eyes. "Straight and has a girlfriend. Cute little thing, though."

"Ah...I will call you back later, Katya. No, I will call her and tell her the good news," Piotr chuckled. Through the phone against his ear, the other two men heard a cheerful, perky voice. "Bye, Katya, I love you, too," He hung up the phone and turned to smile at the two men. "Ah, Mr. Beaubier, good evening."

"Piotr! Have I introduced you to my friend Remy?" Jean Paul smiled and Piotr extended hand to the red eyed man.

"Remy LeBeau? It's an honor to finally meet you. I saw your work for the Millenium Charity Event." Piotr said as he shook Remy's hand.

"Nice to meet y', too, homme," Remy said. He drew back his hand and shook it a bit. Piotr had one hell of a grip. "So y' work will be shown at de gallery?"

"Yes, this is my first gallery show," Piotr laughed sheepishly as a slight blush on his face. "I can't thank Jean Paul enough for accepting my work."

Jean Paul merely laughed and shook his head. "It is very deserving, Piotr, trust me," He turned to Remy. "Piotr is an architect by occupation."

Remy merely nodded his head when Piotr's phone rang. He stepped aside for a bit. "Excuse me a moment," he lifted up the phone. "Hello? Ah! Rogue, did you get my message?"

Remy's head jerked up as Piotr greeted the woman on the phone. Remy narrowed his eyes as he heard the faint sound of southern tinged laughter. "JP," Remy said as he turned to the Canadian born man. "De offer...is it still up?"

* * *

**A.N.** - Hello again. Unfortunately, no powers will be mentioned in this story. It would make it too complicated for me. :) Hope everyone enjoys, though! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Three: Green Eyes_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Once again, don't forget to mark your calendars. Next Monday, we'll be meeting with Professor Xavier at his Academy to get a tour of the area we'll be working in," Pietro told the group that had gathered in one of the many conference rooms of the building. "Anna Marie, since you are unfamiliar with the process, Wanda will be be taking you along the ropes."

At her seat at the far end of the table, Rogue nodded. She wanted to ask Pietro to refer to her as Rogue, but hadn't had a chance to speak to him yet. Beside her, a woman about her age nodded and smiled warmly at Rogue.

"Keep with your sub-teams through out the door, make sure to take plenty of notes. At the end of the month, we'll have a main branch meeting to discuss the ideas we have for Charles," Eric Magnus said. He sat at the front of the room, leaning back calmly against a black leather seat as his son, Pietro, stood by the project screen. "He requests some samples by the end of next month."

"Money is no issue, people," Pietro reminded them. "However, let's try to come up with a reasonable budget."

"We'll also be introduced to the interior designer and an artist Charles has contracted to work on the art house in the third level of the garden and on the green house on the fourth," Eric reminded them. "Wanda and Pietro's sub-teams will be in charge of those two buildings specifically."

"I think that's about it for today," Pietro said as he looked at his watch. He looked up at the group and frowned tiredly. "All right, team, let's get out there and make this happen. Meeting adjourned."

Immediately, a series of mumblings and low conversations broke out amongst the group as they shuffled around the table and gathered their things. Rogue began to stack her papers together as Wanda leaned over.

"You up for going out to grab a bite?" Wanda asked.

"Sure, sugah, where to?" Rogue smiled back as Wanda looked pleased that she had a dinner buddy.

"How do you feel about sushi?" Wanda asked with a questioning frown. Rogue chuckled.

"God, Wanda, can't you be more original? What is it with you and sushi?" Pietro grumbled. He fell into the seat next to his twin sister.

Wanda tossed a few shocks of dark red brown hair over her shoulder and glared at Pietro. "Says you...you could never stomach it," Wanda retorted. She glanced back at Rogue. "What about French?"

Rogue's amused smile suddenly dropped and Wanda suddenly felt as if she had said something wrong. Pietro shook his head. "Look what you did, Wanda. You broke Anna Marie's face."

"She didn't break mah face," Rogue sighed. "And Pietro, Ah prefer ta be called Rogue."

He nodded. "But you hate French food apparently."

"No, Ah don't hate it..." Rogue trailed off. _Ah just recently found mahself having horrible mental associations with it._ "French sounds good."

"Not after that reaction," Wanda insisted. "Back to sushi. You coming, oh wonderful brother of mine?" Wanda glanced over at him as she made a disgusted face. Pietro rolled his eyes.

"I've got better things to do," the white haired lawyer said. He ran documents for city permits between his father's company and the city. "Luna's ballet recital."

"Ah...that is more important," Wanda said. She bit her lip and looked over at her brother cautiously. "Is...is SHE going to be there?"

Rogue suddenly felt as if she had stumbled upon an intimate family moment. Wanda, a civil engineer, was in the cubicle across from her and the two of them with often talk. Wanda filled Rogue in on all the office gossip, including who her father and brother were.

Pietro immediately frowned. "You just had to ask, didn't you?" he grumbled. He stood up quickly from his seat and rushed out the door of the now vacant conference room.

"Pietro, wait a sec...sorry..." Wanda sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Great...now I have to apologize..."

"Ah can understand," Rogue said as she stood up and stretched. "His ex-wife, right? Must be uncomfortable."

"I'll say," Wanda sighed. She stood up and brought her folders up to her chest. "So? Sushi? If you're not up to it, there is a Singapore cuisine place I've been dying to try out."

"Sounds tasty...oh no..." Rogue's face dropped and she groaned. She nearly dropped her things "Ah can't believe Ah forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"One of mah friends...It's Petey's gallery opening tonight! Sorry, sugah, Ah completely forgot. Yah mind if we reschedule?" Rogue asked pitifully as she looked over at Wanda.

"No prob, Rogue," Wanda laughed. "So...this Petey...?" She trailed off, a questioning look on her face.

"Mah college buddy and nothing more," Rogue sighed as they walked out of the office. "Besides, he's seeing Kitty and ain't nothing gonna break those two up."

Wanda chuckled. "Well...maybe you'll meet someone at the gallery tonight."

"Ah just moved back here and got a job, sugh...Ah don't have time to worry about a man right now. Still settling down." Rogue insisted.

"Right," Wanda rolled her eyes as they split down the hallway. "Never hurts to have someone waiting." Wanda winked.

Rogue snorted indignantly. "Whatever...oh, and don't forget about mah house warming thingy tomorrow!"

"I'll bring you a nice crystal vase for your place, don't worry," Wanda laughed. "See you tomorrow!"

Rogue shook her head and waved good-bye to her co-worker as she headed down the hall. As soon as she arrived at her desk, she glanced over at the clock on her laptop screen. "Oh no..." She frowned a she grabbed her bag and stuffed it filled with papers. "Ah'm gonna be late!"

* * *

"Remy, I love you!" Jean Paul gushed as he struggled to keep himself from running around the room he had immediately cleared out to house a few of Remy's selected pieces. He was doing a final check of the gallery before it opened to patrons when he passed by Remy's exhibit and saw the tall Cajun man standing in the middle of the room.

A few feet away from him, the artist in question let out a low chuckle. He was allowed in early to over see any final aspects of his exhibit and was now alone in the room, staring up at large oil on canvas painting in front of him. Black clothes, clean and pressed, adorned his body, purposely highlighting all his favorite physical features. Which happened to everything.

He lifted one hand up and rubbed his freshly shaved chin as he studied the piece. "JP, y' think dis is enough work?"

"Well, you allowed me to have ten pieces," Jean Paul replied. "I wanted more, but you didn't want to be bothered and wouldn't answer your phone."

"I was busy," Remy replied. He lowered his hand and turned around. He waved for Jean Paul to enter. "What do y' think about dis one?"

The white haired man walked into the white washed room and lifted his head up at the portrait. "Its...different."

Remy arched an eyebrow. "Different as in ugly?"

"No, no!" Jean Paul immediately told him. He took a cautious step back as he noticed the look of annoyance on Remy's face. "Just...I've never seen you paint with so much...um...it's a lot of green."

Remy laughed and shook his head. "Green's her color, mon ami."

"Her?" Jean Paul looked intrigued as he took a step closer. "Is that why you didn't answer your phone? Too busy having an affair with some poor married slob's gorgeous wife?"

"If only," Remy chuckled. He looked up at the eyes in front of him wistfully. "Tres belle, non?"

Jean Paul smiled slightly and looked up at the painting. "Oui...tres belle, mon ami," He raised his hand and patted Remy's shoulder. "Good luck with her."

Remy merely cracked a smile and lifted up his arm. He tugged back the black sleeves of his coat and moved back the cuffs of his blood red dress shirt to look at his watch. "Almost time to open," He said, trying to quell the sudden rise of excitement in his stomach. "Let's get dis show on de road, JP."

* * *

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror once more and swept a few strands of her white bangs behind her ear. She studied the clothes she had chosen for the occasion; a black skirt that went below her knees and black strapped heels. A sleeveless, loose necked dark green silk top was partially hidden behind a thick, knit black scarf.

The door bell rang and Rogue looked at the time. "Barely made it!" she breathed as she snatched a dark green bag she had deposited her possessions in as soon as she got home. She raced out of her bedroom just as another ring rang through her apartment. "Ah'll be right there! Hold yer horses!"

She reached the door and quickly opened it, revealing an equally rushed Jean. "We're late, aren't we?" she gasped as she nervously looked at her watch. "Jeez, Piotr's going to wonder if we're even coming!"

"Less talking, more driving!" Rogue said as she slammed the door behind her and locked it. The two women raced down the stairs, ignoring the miracle that allowed them to get to the first floor at record speeds while wearing heels.

Jean's beamer was parked right in front of the apartment and the two quickly got in. "You know how to get there?"

"Ah thought yah knew!" Rogue gasped as she stared at Jean with wide eyes. "Yah volunteered ta drive us!"

"I thought that you knew!" Jean's green eyes were wide with panic now. "You went to all those museums when we were in school!"

"That was years ago!" Rogue exclaimed. "Ah don't know how ta get there from mah apartment now!"

"I'll call Scott," Jean said. She grabbed her bag and fumbled with it's contents. "Maybe he can get the directions online for us."

"Good ideah, but hurry, sugh," Rogue sighed as she looked at her watch. "We were supposed to be there an hour ago."

"He'll understand, we have jobs!" Jean insisted. She grabbed her silver phone and quickly pressed the numbers to her husband's cell phone. "Ugh! He's not answering!"

"Where is he?"

"At work! He had some papers to submit last minute to their mother company in London," Jean explained. She pressed in his work number and impatiently tapped her foot on the gas as they sat in the unmoving car. "He's not answering."

"Maybe he went home?" Rogue suggested. "Forget it, Ah'll call Kurt!"

Jean nodded, but called her house phone just in case. After a few rings, a man picked up the phone. "Scott! Good, you're home! I need a favor-"

"I can't talk right now, honey. I have to get back to work," Scott said quickly. "I'll call you later, okay? Love you, bye!" He hung up quickly and Jean stared at the phone with narrowed eyes.

"What has gotten in to him lately...?" she mumbled.

"Shhh!" Rogue said as she turned to her friend, her own phone pressed against her ear. "Kurt? Hi, can yah give me the directions to somewhere?" Jean looked at Rogue eagerly and the brunette let out a relieved sigh and nodded.

* * *

"Piotr, calm down," Kitty chuckled as the tall Russian fumbled with his hands as he stood nervously by some of his work. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"What if they don't like it, Katya?" Piotr asked nervously. "What if they think it's horrible and-"

"Excuse me, are you the artist?" Instantly, the man who had her arm in hers steeled up, as if preparing to be criticized. Kitty rolled her eyes and offered a smile at woman.

"Y...yah..." Piotr stammered.

_My God, he's terrified..._ Kitty thought with some amusement. A big guy like Piotr suddenly looked like he was about to be eaten by the beautiful blond woman smiling in front of him.

"I just wanted to commend you on your work. Exquisite, absolutely exquisite," the woman smiled. She extended her hand and Piotr nervously shook it. "I was wondering if you were willing to sell? I was asking Jean Paul and he told me to speak directly to you about it."

"Sell?" Piotr asked, his voice nearly gone. Kitty suppressed her snicker. "Of course! I mean...I...I just never thought that someone would want to...which one? Ah...where are my manners!" Piotr nearly slapped himself as he spewed out barely comprehensible sentences. "What was your name, mam?"

"Danvers," the woman said as she handed him a business card. "Carol Danvers."

Kitty smiled, pleased that people were enjoying her boyfriend's work. She ushered him to follow Miss Danvers to the work in question and let out a relieved breath. She'd been having to baby him for the last hour and a half. She glanced around the room, looking for Betsy.

The woman was wearing a dark purple dress and heels and had vanished to look at the other exhibits after she greeted them and congratulated Piotr. Kitty decided to take this opportunity before Piotr returned to look at the other work. She had take all but two steps outside Piotr's exhibit, when a male voice called to her.

"Y' be Kitten, non?" a male voice asked. Kitty lifted her head up and was startled to find blazing red on black eyes looking at her.

"That's Kitty." she corrected him proudly as she stood up.

"I heard," he chuckled. He walked closer to her and Kitty noticed how the sharply dressed man walked through the crowds. It seemed as if they parted of him. "Y'r boyfriend's work be pretty amazing. Nice, modest guy, too."

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well, he's mine," Kitty told him. "So you will have to look else where."

Remy's look of calm confidence momentarily broke. "Non, it ain't like dat," he insisted. "Just saying dat he does good work."

Kitty nodded. "Are you another artist?"

"Oui, Remy LeBeau, at y'r service, petite." He gave her a small bow and a winning smile before reaching for her hand. Before he could take it, Kitty was suddenly pulled aside.

"Kitty, you HAVE to come with me and see this!" Betsy said earnestly as she tugged Kitty's arm.

"See what?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Y'r friend, petite?" Remy asked. The two women were brought out of their conversation by the male voice. Betsy straightened up and narrowed her eyes as she gave him a once over.

"French?" Betsy asked in her English accented voice. Remy shook his head as a sly smirk crossed his face.

"Non...Cajun."

Betsy's face had a brief look of surprise before a slight knowing smile crossed her face. "You wouldn't by any chance be Monsieur REMY LeBeau, would you?"

"Oui, dat I am," Remy reached for her hand and Betsy, through years of practice, allowed him to kiss the back of her gloved hand. "And you are, mon chere?"

"Elizabeth Braddock," Betsy told him. "But please, call me Betsy."

"A pleasure," Remy said, giving her a disarming grin. "A friend of Piotr's as well?" Betsy nodded. "He is a very lucky homme, den."

"Yes..." Betsy nodded. She glanced over at Kitty, who watched suspiciously. "Shame that our other friends couldn't make it as well?"

A split second look of disappointed flashed through his face before he quickly recovered. Betsy figured out all she needed to know. "Dat's...dat's too bad..."

"Well, Monsieur LeBeau," Betsy said as she hooked arms with Kitty and began to proceed down the hall. "It was an honor meeting you." Remy gave them a nod as Betsy dragged Kitty off.

The Cajun artist nearly stumbled back as his mind reeled. He had been preparing all week since he over heard Piotr invite the divine voiced Southern belle to the gallery. He had ignored all of his commissioned works in order to focus on one particular painting that entire week. And now, it was all for nothing.

He mentally swore. If the painting wasn't going to get her attention, nothing would.

"Holy crap!" His head jerked up as he heard a female voice ring through the moderately loud gallery. He frowned as he realized it was from his exhibition hall.

Upon the realization, a few patrons looked over at him and he casually laughed and ran his hand through his unruly hair. "Common reaction, non?" he chuckled half heartedly. "Must've blown her away." A few people chuckled before continuing with what they were doing.

Remy ran a hand down his face and headed towards the balcony. He suddenly needed a smoke.

As he pushed the glass doors open, a worried looking Kitty in her dark red dress was grabbing Betsy's hand tightly. "She's going to go completely berserk when she sees the painting," Kitty said, wide eyed and horrified. "I just know it!"

"We just can't let her see it," Betsy insisted. "You, me, and Jean will steer her clear of LeBeau's gallery."

"But what about LeBeau himself?" Kitty nearly shrieked. "If Rogue finds out that she's in the same room as him, she'll run out of here without a second thought!"

"Or worse," Betsy frowned. "Over react and cause a scene."

"Oh, God, what are we going to do?" Kitty groaned.

"So you were able to make it!" Piotr's hearty voice echoed in their ears and both Kitty and Betsy paled. Jean and Rogue walked through the main doors, each holding a pamphlet they had gotten from the foyer.

"Of course, sugah! Like we'd ever miss the opening ta yer very first gallery!" Rogue gushed as she gave him a tight hug. "Ah'm so proud of yah, sugh!"

Piotr merely laughed as he hugged her back. As soon as Rogue released him, Jean gave him a big hug as well. "We all knew you could do it, Piotr."

"Well?" Rogue said as she beamed him an ecstatic smile. "Where are they? Take us to 'em!" She urged. Piotr nodded and offered both his arms to the two new comers, who casually looped their arms around them.

"Remember," Betsy said in a low voice as she and Kitty approached them. "We CAN'T let her see it. I'll get Jean and show her the picture. You and Piotr occupy Rogue."

"Got it!" Kitty nodded as she went over the plan in her head. They entered the section where Piotr was showing Jean and Rogue one of his paintings. "There you guys are!" Kitty said, louder than usual. Betsy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, there, sugh," Rogue gave them a warm smile. "How's everything else here? Pale in comparison to Petey's stuff?"

Piotr blushed and shook his head. "Rogue, the other artists are here." he reminded her.

"Ah don' care," Rogue told them as she shrugged. "Ah ain't here ta see _their_ work."

As Rogue was distracted with conversation from Kitty, Betsy pulled Jean aside and dragged her to the other exhibit. There, Jean's mouth dropped as wide green eyes stared at equally vibrant green ones spread across a dark canvas. "This is going to drive her stalker theory into over drive," Jean mumbled dumbly as she and Betsy stumbled out of the room. "And in truth, I'm starting to agree."

"I don't think he's a stalker, Jean," Betsy said. "But he is here."

"He's WHAT?" Jean exclaimed. "Oh, God...Rogue!"

"Shh!" Betsy hissed. "We can't tell her!"

"But we have to!" Jean insisted. "She'll completely go off the deep end if Remy is here. Are you SURE its him?"

"Like Rogue said, I can recognize those red eyes anywhere," Betsy repeated. "Besides, how many red eyed Cajuns with names like Remy can you possibly have?"

"I don't know, I'm not Cajun!" Jean groaned. "Then what do you propose? We just steer her clear of him all night? What if he approaches her?"

"Then we drag her out." Betsy elaborated.

"I still think we should tell her." Jean frowned.

"She'd storm out of here and it would ruin both her and Piotr's nights," Betsy reminded her. "Besides, it's a rather large gallery...they might not even see each other!"

Jean sighed and gave in. "Fine..." They walked back towards Piotr's exhibition just as Rogue was walking out. "Rogue! Where are you going?" Jean asked nervously.

Rogue lifted an eyebrow. "Restroom." Rogue answered as she swept past them. The two women exchanged looks, but before they had a chance to accompany her, Rogue had disappeared into the crowd.

As she walked through the halls, she began to notice the looks people were giving her. She frowned slightly as people whispered as she passed. Even as she entered the restroom, she felt their eyes on her. _Maybe they've never seen a woman with white bangs before?_ She shook her head and went to wash her hands.

As she pumped soap into her hand, the young woman at the sink next to her dropped her mouth. "Oh my goodness! It's you!"

Rogue raised an eyebrow as she slowly rinsed her hands under the warm water, looking slightly concerned as she drew back a bit from the petite Asian girl. "Um...hi?"

"I didn't think you'd actually be here...wow, your eyes really are green!" she said, pleased with herself.

"Thank yah...sugh..." Rogue quickly dried her hands and tossed the towels into the trash bin. "Well...Ah gotta go." She gave the girl a bright smile and slipped out of the restroom door. She sighed heavily as she shook her head tiredly.

"Rogue! There you are!" Betsy said as she weaved through the crowds. "You know, I was thinking that since you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow-"

"Of which yah'll will be helping me with." Rogue reminded her, still annoyed at Jean for making her throw a house warming party at her place.

"Right, right," Betsy nodded. She walked along side of Rogue, glancing around nervously every so often. "I think that we should head back."

"But Ah just got here and Ah want to see the rest of the exhibits," Rogue said. "Hey, Bets, did yah notice anythang weird about meh, lately? There was some girl in the restroom that kept looking at meh and was acting really weird."

"Uh...no..." Betsy smiled brightly. "You seem fine to me. Now, about leaving early-"

"Yah'll can leave early if yah want, sugh, but Ah'm gonna loiter around a bit longer," Rogue grinned. "Petey said there was some artist here that was pretty popular. Ah wanted to see for mahself."

Before Betsy could protest, Rogue headed towards one of the halls and mixed in with the other patrons. Betsy called out, but Rogue ignored her. "Well?" Jean asked as she appeared behind Betsy.

"She insisted on looking around." Betsy grumbled.

"Oh, boy..." Jean sighed. "This isn't going to be pretty..."

It had been half an hour and Rogue had barely gotten through the first three exhibits, excluding Piotr's. She was just about to make her way to the last one before heading back to her friends, when she finally grew fed up with all the stares she was receiving.

She glared at the next person who actually dared make eye contact with her. She had gotten used to being looked at since she had those white bangs, but now people were whispering amongst themselves.

"Rogue, want to meet the gallery's owner?" Jean asked in a feeble attempt to stop her as Rogue walked past by her quickly.

"Maybe later, sugh...Ah suddenly need some air." Rogue sighed. She gave Jean a small smile before heading towards the balcony doors.

* * *

Remy stood to the side of the glass and iron balcony as he over looked the Pacific Ocean. His cigarette had long died out as a chill autumn breeze swept through his hair. He didn't know how long he'd been standing out there. In the back of his mind, he knew that Jean Paul was probably looking for him in order to introduce him to some Bay Area socialites.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons why he choose to hang around the all but forgotten balcony instead. Suddenly, the sound of the door being shoved open caught his attention and on instinct, he slipped into the shadows against the wall.

Mid back length brown hair tumbled over her shoulders as she pushed some strands of snow white bangs behind her ear. She frowned at the sudden chill in the air and dug into her purse for dark green cloves.

Remy watched silently as Rogue tugged on the gloves and leaned over the railing. She closed her eyes as she relished the cold breeze caressing her skin. His eyes wandered down her body, a smirk tugging at his lips. Rogue didn't seem to even notice that another person was there.

He wanted to walk up to her and casually start up a conversation, however he knew she'd probably just glare at him and return to the gallery. _Just be content watchin' her for now..._ Her hands rose up and rubbed her arms briskly as she shivered. Remy shook his head as ran a hand down his face. _Y' be a weak man, Remy LeBeau._

Rogue was just about to return to the warmth of the gallery when she felt a heavy material drape across her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she stiffened and looked down at the sleeves that hung limply at her sides.

"Y' looked cold, chere."

Rogue felt her heart stop as her hands gripped the railing tightly. "Yah have got ta be kiddig' meh..." she mumbled. A few swears slipped past her lips as she finally forced herself to turn around. "Yah dang stalker! Why are yah following meh around-"

"Calm down! Calm down, chere! It ain't like dat!" Remy insisted as he held his hands up to fend her off. Rogue grabbed his coat off her shoulders and flung it at his feet.

"Ah don't need yer disgusting coat, swamp rat! Ah thought Ah told yah ta leave meh alone!" Rogue growled as she threw him a furious glare. "And instead of being left nice and peaceful like, Ah have ta deal with you following meh every step Ah take!"

Remy frowned as he stood a few steps from her. A look of frustration flashed across his glowing red eyes and Rogue wondered if she had gone over board with the accusation. He didn't bother picking up his jacket was he stood there. "I happen to be displaying some work in dere," Remy told her in a low voice. "I'm an artist."

"Psh...right," Rogue snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And Ah'm invulnerable."

"Invulnerable femmes don't get cold," Remy said. He bent down and lifted his coat off the floor, his eyes never leaving hers. "Though a southern girl like y' would appreciate de action. Guess I was wrong about y'."

Rogue felt a wave of disappointment course through her as she heard those words and she took a step back against the railing. "Yah don't know nuthin' bout meh, swamp rat."

Remy narrowed his eyes and studied her once more before taking a step forward. "I know y'r cold, cher" He said as he lifted his jacket. Rogue tried to take another step back and gasped as she felt the cold metal railing against her back. She turned around and glared at the railing as a warm jacket wrapped around the front of her body, effectively covering her shoulders.

"Ah told yah..." she began weakly as two arms locked her in place. Her eyes lowered, trying to avoid his gaze and instead falling on to the top open buttons of his shirt. She tried to ignore the gnawing curiosity that wanted her to take a quick peek at the rest of him. "Get off og meh..."

"Y' still didn't answer de question, chere," Rogue closed her eyes as his warm breath swept past her ear and tickled her exposed neck. Remy smiled as he felt her shiver against him. He moved in closer. "What kind of man da y' think I am?"

"Ah..." Rogue cringed as she heard the nervous crack in her voice. "Ah think yah'r arrogant and self absorbed..."

She turned her head away from him as she felt a two soft lips brush against the side of her head. "Really? What else?"

_Gawd, make him stop..._ Rogue silently prayed. A warm hand gently placed itself against the small of her back and Rogue nearly leapt into the air. Her head flew up and immediately locked on to hypnotic red orbs. "Ah...Ah... hate...yah..." It was the most pathetic lie she had ever produced and they both knew it.

A deeply amused chuckle echoed in his throat and Rogue felt every single vibration as her body pressed against his reluctantly. "Den why y' holding on to me so tight?"

Her eyes squinted in confusion. "Wha...?"

"Hey, Rogue! You out here?" The door burst open and a wave of warm air swept through the balcony. A smiling brunette immediately turned red as Remy turned around and shot him a glare. "Oh, dude, sorry..." his voice trailed off as he caught sight of the woman the red eyed man was holding. "Rogue?"

"Hey, Bobby..." Rogue said nervously.

She wouldn't meet his eyes and Bobby frowned. He straightened up, his hand gripping the door handle tightly. "Rogue, you okay?"

"Ah...Ah'm fine, sugah..." Rogue said. Her hands, which had been clenching Remy's shirt, released the fabric and pushed him away. She stumbled to the side and Bobby quickly ran to Rogue's side. He put an arm around her as Remy's coat fell silently to the floor.

"Let's get you back inside." Bobby said. He immediately shrugged off his own gray coat and placed it around Rogue's shaking shoulders. He looked up and shot an icy glare at Remy as he lead Rogue inside.

"Bobby, Ah want ta go home." Rogue whispered.

"Sure thing, Rogue. I'll bring my car around, okay?" Bobby asked. Rogue nodded.

"Rogue, what happened to you?" Jean gasped she ran to meet Bobby. Rogue opened her mouth to answer, but Bobby cut in.

"Some guy was out there all over her-"

"Oh no! You saw Remy!" Jean gasped. Rogue stiffened in her arms and she looked up to glare at Jean accusingly.

"What da yah mean?" Rogue growled in a low voice. She stood up straight had a cold look on her face as Jean tried to look away. "Yah _knew_ he was here? And yah didn't tell meh?"

"We didn't know it was even him until Betsy figured it out!" Jean gasped. "And what we were supposed to tell you? You were enjoying yourself and we're supposed to be here for Piotr-"

"But yah didn't tell meh? Especially after Ah told yah about that stalker?" Rogue shouted. Jean held her hands up to try to quiet her down.

"Stalker?" Bobby frowned. "That guy out there? You want me to knock some sense into him, Rogue?" Bobby asked seriously as he cracked his knuckles.

"No, sugh, if anyone's going ta knock some sense into him, its gonna be me!" Rogue growled. She whirled back to look at an ashamed Jean. "How could yah?"

"It's a big gallery and we thought that there was a chance he wouldn't see you and so long as we kept you out of his exhibit and the painting-"

"Painting?" Rogue's eyes narrowed. "WHAT painting?"

"Didn't you see it?" Bobby asked, confused. "Anyone can tell it's you."

"Where is it?" Rogue demanded dangerously. Bobby swallowed and pointed into the opposite room. Rogue shrugged off Bobby's jacket and shoved it back at him as she stomped across the fine wood paneled floor. As she approached the last exhibition room, she prepared herself.

She hadn't taken a single step into the room before looking up at a large painting of a woman's face. White bangs stood out from flowing brown hair as two emerald green eyes stared back at her thoughtfully.

"It's her!" someone's voice said as Rogue's eyes widened. "It's _The Rogue_!"

* * *

**A.N.** - Thanks for reading! Logon and Ororo will appearn soon...I'm sorry if this is moving by so slow. :( So please be patient and thank you again for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Four: Coincidence_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

Betsy, Jean, and Kitty all waited just a few feet from Rogue as she stepped into the last exhibit. From inside, they heard someone yell out that Rogue was there and the three of them cringed. Bobby joined them, looking confused as he looked around. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the Southern woman to say something and the exhibition room had gone completely silent.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked in a low voice. "I don't get it."

"We'll explain later, Bobby." Jean said through grit teeth as the brown haired young man looked at them questioningly. She was about to walk in there and grab Rogue, when a tall figure brushed past her. She looked up glanced over at Betsy and Kitty and jerked her head towards the build man. The two women nodded.

"Hey, its that jerk!" Bobby growled. He took one step forward, but Betsy grabbed him and pulled him back.

"That's Remy?" Jean asked in a low voice. Betsy and Kitty both nodded and Jean looked as the man walked up behind Rogue. "Not bad..."

"To look at, anyway..." Betsy agreed. They watched as the artist paused at the door way. Remy's hand rose and adjusted his shirt collar nervously before stepping in.

Rogue was staring at the painting, her emerald eyes following every single brush stroke. Slowly, she walked towards the mounted canvas, her pouty lips opened slightly, unbelieving of what she was seeing. She could see the painted pattern just below the image's neck and recognized it to be the neck of her sweater from the day she went to the museum.

Vivid shocks of pale hair stood out from unraveled brown locks as they tumbled over her shoulder. She seemed to be looking at the watcher with a wistful look on her face. A slight smile was curled on her soft pink lips and the corners of her eyes were crinkled slightly.

It was complete different from the rest of the work in the room. Everything had dark, bold colors in indescribable masses that reflected what the artist wanted. But the painting of her offered none of that dark brooding angst. It was light and airy, happy and teasing. It seemed to balance out the rest of the room.

Her gloved hand rose and she stopped it before it touched the actual paint. Confusion etched her face as lowered her hand.

The entire room had gone silent as model met work. And Rogue was speechless.

Remy glanced around the room as he stopped behind Rogue. Everyone seemed to want to hear what Rogue had to say about her painted counter part and was holding their breath. His own heart was racing as he prepared for Rogue to blow up and scream an endless stream of profanities at him.

But those words never came.

Rogue merely stepped back and crossed her pale arms over her chest. She studied the painting for another few moments, completely unaware that people were waiting for her reaction. Remy's blood was pumping quickly as he felt a bead of sweat collect at his brows. He hadn't felt like that since his first gallery opening. Now it suddenly seemed as if Rogue's reaction would tear down years of work.

Finally, she sighed. "Sorry Ah doubted yah, Cajun." she said in a soft voice as she tilted her head to the side. Remy felt his heart stop as he watched the back of her head.

"Y'...like, chere?" Remy asked as he swallowed nervously.

"Good likeness," Rogue said, sounding quite professional. She was still stunned and couldn't verbally get out how she was feeling. Instead, she spoke in a clear, low voice. "But it ain't the real thing," She added with a grin. She turn gave the painting on last look before taking a deep breath and turning around. "Not bad for a stalker."

Remy let out a relieved breath as she walked past him. "Glad y' like it." he whispered. She ignored him as she walked out of the room. Remy stiffened as he felt the wind get knocked out of him from one glance at her hardened green eyes.

"Well, Ah've seen everything there is here," Rogue said as she looked at her friends who were waiting for her. "Bobby, can yah take meh home."

Bobby swallowed nervously as he looked at Rogue and nodded. Behind her placid, unmoving face and clear green eyes was a raging fury just waiting to erupt. "Su...sure thing, Rogue! I'll bring the car around!" He quickly threw the three other women worried looks before taking off.

"Rogue...?" Jean asked softly.

"Ah'm not speaking ta yah." Rogue told them calmly as she walked past them.

"Well...at least she's not going berserk..." Kitty said softly.

"Just wait until she gets home, luv," Betsy said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. "She's bloody pissed to hell..."

"Petey, Ah'm gonna retire for the night. Thanks for inviting meh," Rogue said as she gave a weak hug to her old college friend. "It's been...memorable."

Piotr looked confused as he hugged her. "Rogue, are you well?"

"Peachy keen, sugh..." Rogue said as the grin that had been on her face since she left Remy's exhibit hall. "Just peachy keen..."

Bobby's car pulled up outside and Rogue strode proudly past everyone and out the doors. Suddenly, all the tension seemed to be released as one collective sigh as everyone slowly returned back to what they had previously been talking about.

"Katya, what was wrong with Rogue?" Piotr said as rushed over, a concerned look on his face. "The last time I saw her so angry, her mother had called and told her they gave away her pet cat."

"Don't tell me you haven't see it either!" Betsy sighed. "Look in there! What do you see?"

Piotr looked confused, but walked into the exhibition hall. Five seconds later, he emerged, looking even more confused. "It's a painting of Rogue?"

"And do you know who painted that picture of Rogue?" Jean asked. Piotr nodded.

"Yes, it's in Remy's exhibition, so it must be Remy."

"Did you know that Remy has been stalking Rogue?" Jean finally spat out. Piotr's eyes widened with shock and Betsy smacked Jean's arm.

"He's not stalking her, Jean, you know that!"

"Then why does he have a freaky painted image of my friend on a gallery wall?" Jean exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air.

"Calm down, luv," Betsy cooed. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation-"

"Guys," Kitty said as she tugged on Betsy's arm. "Guys, where did Piotr go?"

* * *

Rogue laid on her bed, her arms sprawled across the dark sheets as she stared numbly at the ceiling. She had Bobby drive her back to her apartment and, despite his insistence, went upstairs by herself. Silently, she opened the door and took off her shoes before changing into comfortable sweats and sneakers. Keys in hand and a small mace spray in the other, she took off into the night.

The run took her around numerous parts of the area, trying to work off the anger that had nearly exploded out of her while she was still at the gallery. Even though she had ran herself to the point of exhaustion, she couldn't get rid of her anger, embarrassment, and frustration.

She'd never been put on the spot like that before and the sheer shock of seeing _her_ face staring back at her was confusing at best. No wonder everyone had been staring at her and whispering about her the entire evening! Her face turned red just thinking about how completely naive she must've looked.

But nothing topped what happened in the balcony.

Rogue closed her eyes and bit her lip as a hot sensation flooded her body. She'd never been that close to a man that made her feel vulnerable and safe all at the same time. _Gawd...he was felt so nice...Ah bet there ain't a hint of fat on his body..._

She felt her heart racing as she remembered the feeling of firm male flesh pressed against her, pinning her against the cold railing. The way his hand gently pressed against her back as his thumb traced tiny circles through her shirt. The hot breath against her soft, wind chilled face and...

Rogue shuddered and shook her head. "Ah'm sick," she established as she rolled over and buried her face in the pillows. "The man is obviously stalking meh and here Ah am, letting mahself loose on the memory of his touch...C'mon girl...didn't yah find that painting the least bit creepy?"

She growled as she kicked and pounded the bed beneath her. It was fairly obvious what kind of man he was when they first met at the museum. But then he hadn't really done anything bad to her. The girls were right, he didn't stay to find out where she lived. And Rogue knew she didn't hear someone enter the balcony after her...he must've already been there...

_But the painting!_ Rogue groaned and rolled over once more to stare up at the ceiling. There was nothing perverse about it. Just her with her hair down...he even used the sweater she had been wearing when he could've easily draw her nude.

_Don't forget how he stopped ta ask if yah were okay when yah fell on the bus._ she thought to herself. "Okay, maybe he isn't such an sleaze ball...he is kinda cute..."

The phone suddenly rang and Rogue looked over. Under her lamp, her cell phone was going off and she reached over and plucked it off her nightstand. She read the name on the screen and arched an eyebrow.

"Vhy didn't you tell me?" a heavily German accented voice demanded worriedly.

"Good Lawrd, Kurt, it's past three in the morning!" Rogue grumbled as she looked at her clock. "Why are yah calling meh so late!"

"Because I just got a call from Piotr and he zaid that you had a stalker!" Kurt continued.

"He said WHAT?" Rogue gasped as she sat up straight in bed. She let out a groan and mentally cursed. "He ain't a stalker Kurt, he's just some guy-"

"Zhat's not vhat Piotr said! Although, he was quite angry and Kitty vas yelling at him in ze background," Kurt told her. "Zo vhy didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause Ah knew yah'd make a big deal about it!" Rogue frowned. "Now don't tell momma, Kurt! Ah swear, if you rat me out, Ah'll never speak ta yah again!"

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous, mein schwester!" Kurt retorted. "Now tell me vhat happened."

Rogue frowned and launched into a heated triad about her encounters with the Cajun artist. She only stopped occasionally to answer Kurt or threaten him about telling their mother. Finally, the clock was flashing 5:24 AM, and Rogue had finally settled down.

Kurt was still grumbling on the other line. "Yah happy now, Kurt? Ah swear, this is what Ah get for having mah brother be so close to mah friends." Rogue mumbled bitterly.

"Yah...vell, Monday morning, I vant you to go down to ze court house and get a restraining order." Kurt told her. Rogue rolled her eyes. He was so predictable.

"Ah ain't gonna get a restraining order on Remy. He hasn't done anythang bad ta meh."

"YET," Kurt stressed. "You can't expect Piotr to be your bodyguard every time."

Rogue stiffened on the couch, where she had wandered off to while speaking to her brother. "What do yah mean 'bodyguard'?"

"If you zee him again and he bothers you, I expect a restraining order!" Kurt said instead. "It's past five, I zhould get zome rest. Bye, Rogue!"

"Kurt! Kurt! Wait a second, what did yah mean-?" A dail tone rang in her ear and she glared at the phone. Rogue growled and she tossed the phone across the room and onto the leather arm chair. She placed her hand on her stomach as a gnawing feeling of discomfort made itself known.

_Ah should call Petey,_ Rogue thought to herself. She looked at the time on the VCR. _Okay, it's too early... Ah'll call him later in the morning._

Nodding to herself, she pushed herself off the couch and stumbled tiredly to her room, stopping only briefly to pick the phone up from the arm chair. She would call him as soon as she woke up.

* * *

_Yer a very popular girl, Roguey,_ the half conscious brunette thought to herself as she opened one lazy eye. _Two phone calls in one morning..._

A hand reached out and felt around for phone and nearly knocked off it's charger as she grabbed it. "Hmm..." she mumbled as she brought it to her ears. "Hello?"

"Rogue? Where are you?"

"Jean...?"

"Are you at home?" Rogue rolled her eyes. Of course she was home, she did pick up the HOUSE phone. "We've been standing outside for fifteen minutes!" Jean gasped exasperatedly. "Don't you hear the door bell?"

"Outside...?" Rogue's eyebrows furrowed as her eyes shot to the clock. 4:13 PM. "Holy mother of...! Gawd, Jean, Ah'm so sorry, sugh! Ah completely over slept-"

"You can explain to us later, just let us in," Jean sighed. "I think your neighbor is going to call the cops on us any second..."

Rogue threw off her comforter and ran out of her bedroom to the front door. A series of locks could be heard as she threw open the door. Betsy was leaning against the wall, a pink baker's box by her feet. Across from her, Jean was standing in front of the door, with her arms cross over her chest and a frown.

Scott was holding a box filled with take out food and smiling weakly. "Ah am so sorry-" Rogue said, still holding the phone to her head. She blushed as Jean reached out and lowered the phone from Rogue's arm. "Sorry..."

"Don't tell me you've been asleep this entire time, luv." Betsy said as Rogue stepped aside and let them in.

"Ah was on the phone with Kurt all last naght," Rogue grumbled as she directed Scott to the kitchen. "He wouldn't stop hasseling meh about Remy."

"Yeah, about that," Jean said. "I was starting to think that you called this thing off and didn't tell us."

Rogue gave her a questioning look as last night's events rushed back to her in full. Her face turned bright red as her eyes narrowed and she shot both Betsy and Jean death glares. "Ah forgot Ah ain't talking ta yah'll."

"Right..." Betsy sighed. She opened Rogue's fridge and slipped the pink box inside. "You can't stay mad at us, luv, you love us too much."

"Unfortunately..." Rogue grumbled under her breath. "Ah should've canceled after last night...Ah honesty don't feel like a party."

"Non sense!" Jean said brightly. "A small get together with a few of your friends is just what you need."

"Speaking of friends," Rogue said with a frown. Jean was already bustling around her living room, fixing random things while Betsy and Scott unpacked boxes of food. "Kurt said something about Petey last naght-"

"Oh, about his gallery?" Jean asked, her back to Rogue.

"Naw...he said something about a body guard..." Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Yah wouldn't know anything about that, would yah, sugah?" Rogue's voice was dangerously sweet and Jean stiffened for a moment before she resumed going through Rogue's CD's.

"Not a clue." Jean said sternly.

"Turn around, Jean," Rogue said sternly. "Say it to mah face." Jean cringed. She slowly returned the CD's back to the shelf and reluctantly turned around to face a demanding looking Southerner.

Jean's eyes crinkled up as she bit her lower lip. Rogue kept her gaze steady. From the kitchen, Betsy shook her head. "She's not going to last..." Betsy sighed.

"Je-"

"We told Piotr that we thought that Remy was stalking you and Piotr went into defensive mode and snuck off. By the time we found him, Remy was on the ground nursing a black eye and Piotr was getting ready to beat the stuffing out of him!" Jean rushed out in nearly one breath.

Rogue stared at her, her mouth open slightly. She expected Jean to cave, but not that much. Slowly, the actions of her friend after she had left the gallery clicked and Rogue's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Just then, the door bell rang. Rogue didn't seem to hear it as she seethed in front of Jean. Scott was trying to make it way over and squeeze himself in front of his wife so Rogue with throttle him before the redhead. Betsy signed and walked swiftly to the door and opened it.

"Oh...perhaps now isn't a good time, luvs," Betsy said as she looked at the two that had arrived. Kitty had a frown on her face as she held a bag baring two baguettes. Piotr had an equally unhappy frown as he stood behind Kitty holding a box of wine. "Piotr, I think you better run."

"Is that Pete?" Rogue growled from within the apartment. Betsy could've sworn Piotr paled a few shades. Kitty snorted and walked in.

"Yeah! He's here!" Kitty ratted him out as she walked in. "He didn't think it was 'safe' and insisted on coming early."

Betsy stepped aside and Piotr hesitantly walked into the apartment. Someone's heavy footsteps were heard as he reached the living room and came face to face with a furious green eyed woman.

"Petey, TELL meh yah didn't give Remy a black eye!" Rogue demanded. Jean took this moment to snatch the wine from Piotr's arms and quickly run over to the kitchen. She, Betsy, Kitty, and Scott all watched from the breakfast bar as Rogue raged on. "TELL meh that Jean was just joking badly again!"

Jean frowned, but decided not to comment. Piotr raised his hands and took a step back. "Rogue, you are like a sister to me! I can't let someone stalk you like that and get away with it!"

"THAT is the kind of stuff Ah'd expect from Bobby, Petey! Not yah!" Rogue shouted. "Ah can't believe yah would do something like that! That's not like yah! What was going through yer head?"

"He made you mad-"

"And Ah said Ah would take care og it mahself!" Rogue cut him off quickly. "Ah...Ah am so angry at yah right now, Petey! UGH!" Rogue threw her arms in the air and headed for the door.

"Rogue, where are you going?" Kitty gasped.

"Ah need to work off some steam!" The door slammed and silence drifted through the apartment. Scott cleared his throat and looked around nervously.

"I think that went well."

Jean rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Scott."

* * *

The late afternoon sun barely got the city to the low 70's as Rogue jogged down the street. Her clothes were the same as the ones she had used while running the night before. She didn't care if her pony tail was completely off to one side and half her hair was falling out of it, all she cared about was getting through the frustration.

Piotr of all people. He was as harmless as a kitten! Rogue shook her head sadly. She never dreamed that he would get so angry as to hit another man. Although, part of her was thankful that her friends cared for her that much. _Still...he didn't have ta hit Remy..._ She turned the corner and headed into one of the small neighborhood parks. _Guess that means Remy'll never bother meh again..._

That thought sent an unexpected wave of disappoint through her and Rogue slowly came to a stop. Her eyes lowered as she put her hands on her waist and looked down at the ground. "Go figure...just when yah thought yah might actually like him, yah'll never see him again..." Rogue kicked the dirt. "When will mah life stop being one big cosmic joke...?"

"Non, petite, y' can neva make a mistake," Rogue's head shot up as she heard that familiar drawl. "Jus' do what y' want."

"But the colors, Oncle Remy," Rogue curiously walked around a grove of trees and saw a man sitting on one of the benches beneath an old oak. He had a sketch book in his hand and next to him was a little blond girl in front of a isle. She had a tattered brush in her hand and was frowning thoughtfully at her work. "It doesn't match."

"Oncle Remy's work don't always match, petite. Dats okay, y' merely reflectig' reality," Remy said calmly. His trench coat was on the bench next to them as he looked over the child's work. "Y' can never copy reality...too hard, oui? 'Sides, y'r painting be much better than Oncle's."

He lifted up the work sketch book and the little girl wrinkled her nose. "You're not trying, Oncle!"

"Non, Oncle Remy be trying hard, petite..." Remy sighed tiredly as he stretched his arms behind him. Muscles rippled beneath a dark sweater as worn, dark jeans were splattered with paint. "I'm trying very hard..."

Rogue walked around the grove of trees and pretended to stretch out her limbs by a tree a few feet behind them. She glanced over, trying to see if he had a black eye. She took a step further, not paying any attention to anyone other than Remy, when she ran into someone and stumbled back. "Sorry, sugh..." she mumbled as the young woman who was jogging reached down and pulled her up. "Didn't see yah..."

"Sorry!" a female jogger said as she bounced past Rogue. Rogue smiled weakly and began dusting herself off when she felt eyes on her.

"Oncle, look!" the little girl's voice said suddenly. "It's that lady from your painting!"

_So the kid saw it, too..._ Rogue sighed tiredly and looked up, just as Remy turned around. His eyes went wide and Rogue winced as she saw the dark bruise across his right eye. "Oh mah Gawd..."

"Luna, why don't y' start cleaning up," Remy said as he looked down at the girl. "We have to get y' home soon. Y'r mere's gonna have my head if y'r Oncle don't bring y' back on time."

Luna merely nodded and Remy stood up, snatching his coat and putting it on. Rogue stood there like a statue, unsure whether or not to approach him or to continue on her jog. Remy hadn't looked up at her since.

"Oncle, you're going too fast!" Luna pouted as she dumped her water bucket into the bushes. "Wait for me!"

A small, weak smile graced his unshaven face. "Oui, petite..."

"Remy," he could recognize her voice a mile away. He didn't think he'd see her in the park when he took his friend's daughter out to paint. He thought that baby sitting would be a good way to get his mind off her, but fate was cruel and planted her there. "Remy, yer eye-"

"Fell down last night, chere," he told her casually. He sent her a brilliant smile and Rogue felt her heart tug. She could tell that he wasn't all well. "Slipped and-"

"Ah'm sorry about Piotr!" Rogue exclaimed suddenly. Remy's smile left his face and he turned his head away. "Ah didn't know he was gonna do that! If Ah did, Ah wouldn't have let him, Remy. Ah didn't send him or anything-"

"Remy knows," he sighed. "Y' could've just slapped me...Ol' Petey packs a punch." He gave her a lopsided grin and Rogue felt another blow from her guilt. She looked down and played with her hands.

She took a deep breath. "Yah not stalking meh are yah?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Non...I'm not crazy, chere..." he chuckled. "Even when y' drive me up de wall." Rogue blushed furiously.

"What were yah doing in mah building then?"

"Had t' sign some papers for a job," Remy replied as he shrugged his shoulders. He kept his eyes on the little girl who was meticulously putting her brushes away. "Fate just happened to put us in de same building one day...dats all..."

Rogue nodded. She finally lifted her head up to meet his and took a few steps closer. "Why'd yah paint meh?"

"Eh?" Remy jerked his head back, as if the answer was so obvious. "Why'd I paint y'?" he asked, confused.

"Yah heard me," Rogue urged. "Why? Quoi?" She added. Remy smiled slightly.

"Y' don't always see something dat takes y'r breath away like y' do, chere," he took Luna's hand as she reached him. "Didn't want to distrub y'. Just think y're amazing and worth de swipes of mon brush. Didn't do y' no justice, though..." he looked down at Luna. "Ready, petite?"

"Oui, Oncle!" the little girl beamed and Remy took her isle in one hand easily and winked at Rogue.

"See y' soon, chere," He said in a deep, rich voice as red eyes looked her up and down once more before giving her an appreciative smirk. "Don't miss Remy too much."

Rogue cracked a small smile as her face grew warmer. Her heart quickened. "Wouldn't dream of it, swamp rat!"

"Bye, Oncle Remy's _femme_!" Luna waved and Rogue laughed quietly. They headed around the corner and Rogue let out a little yell. She giggled as she felt back on the bench and blushed as she closed her eyes.

_"See y' soon, chere."_

His smooth, masculine voice sent tingles up her body. That look on his face made her shudder as he smirked. Rogue let out a content sigh. "Ah got ta admit...that was dang sexy..."

* * *

"Feel better?" Kitty asked in a quiet voice as Rogue walked into her apartment. Rogue shrugged and ignored the group that had gathered around her living room drinking wine. Jean was handing everyone some slices of smoked salmon on baguettes.

The door to her bedroom closed and everyone exchanged looks.

"She doesn't look mad any more..." Bobby said. "I think she went running last night, too."

"I hope it got everything out of her system," Jean sighed. "I hate it when she gets mad."

"She gets moody." Kurt nodded. He bit into his piece of bread and looked back at everyone else. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Kitty said. She jumped off the floor where she had been sitting and rushed over to the front door. She opened it and greeted the red haired woman with a smile. "Hi...Rogue's friend?"

"Wanda Maximoff," the woman said as she shook Kitty's hand. "I brought some wine." she smiled as she raised a bottle.

"Good! Ah'll need it!" Rogue said. She greeted Wanda with a warm smile and ushered her into the living room. "Everyone, this is Wanda Maximoff. She's works with meh at Lensherr."

Greetings were exchanged as Wanda took a seat next to Rogue. "So Piotr, I heard you had a gallery opening yesterday night. How did that go?" Wanda asked brightly.

Immediately, the room went silent except for the low drone of music in the back ground. Everyone seemed to avoid eye contact and Wanda paled.

"It...went...well..." Piotr said slowly.

"Rogue, did I say something wrong again?" Wanda sighed as she looked at her friend and co-worker. Rogue shook her head and took a big gulp of red wine.

"No, sugh...it's mah fault..." Rogue admitted. "There's this guy who hit on meh when Ah was at that museum exhibit Ah told you about," Wanda nodded. "Well, he showed up at work and was in the elevator with meh...and then Ah saw him when Ah was on the bus and he was on his motorcycle-"

"Oh...a biker..." Wanda grinned knowingly. "Is he cute?"

"That's not the point!" Kurt grumbled. Rogue shot him an annoyed glare and Kurt sank back in his seat.

"He is cute," Rogue told him proudly "But since Ah kept seeing him everywhere, Ah thought he was stalking meh."

"Oh my goodness! Is he?" Wanda gasped. Rogue shook her head.

"Nope, coincidence," Rogue sighed. "But last night, at the gallery, he was showing his work there, too. And-"

"And he painted a portrait of her! It vas veird and definitely a zign of a ztalker!" Kurt shouted. Rogue shot him another glare.

"Ah can tell this story mahself, Kurt!" she told him sharply. "Ah was freaked out and kinda angry, but then he said he didn't mean ta and it _was_ a nice _clean_ painting-"

"Wait a second," Betsy said with a frown. "When did he explain this to you? You left after three sentences last night!"

Rogue mentally swore. All eyes were on her as she looked away. "Umm...Ah...jogging..."

"You met him when you went jogging?" Kitty exclaimed. Rogue stared at her. How was it that Kitty could hear things that she didn't want Kitty to really hear, but the girl's attention span was shorter than Rogue's temper. "That is SO CUTE! Let me guess? He was painting the scenery at a park or something, right?"

_Girl is too smart for her own good..._ Rogue thought to herself. She shook her head. "Baby sitting his niece..." She turned and glared at Piotr. "Ah had ta apologize for SOMEONE hitting him in the eye!"

Piotr shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Wanda chuckled. "So...you like him then?"

"He's not a stalker, that's for sure," Rogue shrugged as she fought down the blush. "But Ah doubt Ah'll see Remy any mo-"

"Remy?" Wanda asked, surprised. Rogue looked up at her and nodded. "Remy LeBeau?"

"Yah know him?" Rogue gasped.

Wanda nodded. "NOW I get it...oh, Rogue, don't worry. Remy's a complete gentleman. He'd never stalk a lady...he probably just painted you because he thinks you're a _belle femme_." Wanda stressed. Rogue blushed.

Rogue looked surprised. "Wha...how'd yah know?"

Wanda chuckled. "Known him for years," Wanda assured her. "And you WILL see him again, that's for sure."

"Vhat? Vhy?" Kurt demanded. Rogue shot him yet another glare.

"Despite mah brother's obvious annoyance...why would Ah see him again?" Rogue asked, confused.

"Didn't you read the papers for the project?" Wanda asked with a lopsided grin. "Remy's the artist Professor X hired," Rogue's eyes widened as she felt her body turn into jelly. "Rogue...you'll be working it him on the project for the next few months!"

* * *

**A.N.**: Yay, I'm moving along! Thanks for reading everyone! And Chica, this isn't my first fic. It's just my first X-Men fic. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Five: So We Meet Again_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

Rogue stared at her calendar as she stood in her kitchen, dressed in comfortable black slacks and a sleeveless dark red blouse with a loose neck. Her feet were still clad in fluffy green house slippers as she lifted her mug of coffee to her lips.

Monday. Her heart skipped a beat as she lowered the mug.

Today was the day that she, Wanda's team, and Pietro's team would head over to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learner to get a physical overview of the current gardens. It was also the day they would meet the interior decorator and the artist Professor X hired, which included the infamous Remy LeBeau.

Rogue swallowed nervously. "Ah'm gonna need more coffee..."

The door bell rang and Rogue glanced at the thin silver watch on her wrist. Wanda was right on time and Rogue took a deep breath. She walked over to the sink and dumped her coffee in before walking towards the front door. She opened and found a beaming woman with red brown hair smiling brilliantly at her.

"Wear comfortable shoes," Wanda said, first thing. "We'll be doing a lot of walking in the current gardens."

Rogue nodded and slipped out of her slippers and into dark read boots. She grabbed her bag and followed Wanda to her car. "So how long are we staying there?"

"As long as we need to," Wanda replied. She unlocked the car and the two of them got in. "It's a multi tiered garden...gorgeous views. But it is old. The green house is so outdated..."

"Yah've been there before?" Rogue asked. Wanda nodded.

"Father send Pietro and I there for our formative learning years," Wanda told her with a snort. "But come high school, he shipped us off to England for an even more stuffy boarding school."

"Ah got ta go ta public," Rogue shrugged with a slight smile. "Momma wanted meh ta go ta a boarding school in Germany, like my brotha, but Ah protested."

"Raven doesn't seem like the type of woman to give in so easily," Wanda replied, impressed. "I would've thought she'd force you to go to boarding school."

"Ah'm adopted and she let meh stay in good old Mississippi until Ah was in high school...Ah came here for high school and college, then went back ta the South to get mah grad degree," Rogue explained. "But don't get meh wrong...it took a hell of a lot og convincing ta get momma ta ditch the boarding school idea. Thank Gawd Aunt Irene talked her out og it."

Wanda nodded. They turned into a major side street and Wanda casually glanced over. "So...you excited?"

"Nervous is more like it."

"To see Remy?"

"Who said anythang about Remy?" Rogue snorted indignantly. "So what? We'll be working together on a project. Ain't like Ah'll see him every waking moment."

"So...you _want_ to see him every waking moment?" Wanda asked. Rogue blushed and shook her head as she turned her head to the side and looked out the window of Wanda's close topped convertible.

"No!" Rogue shouted. Wanda snickered and Rogue shot her a glare. "He's cute-"

"Remy's not 'cute', honey," Wanda corrected her. "Remy is a gorgeous man. He's...you know...oozing animal magnetism and sexual prowess."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Are yah sure YAH don't wanna go out with him? Yah sure sound interested..."

"I'm married."

"He don't look like the type ta care."

"Go out with him and decide on that," Wanda chuckled. "Besides, you think he's attractive...doesn't that satisfy at least one requirement?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and shrugged. "He's cute," she stated blandly. "Very forward, but cute. That's all Ah have ta say about him."

"Right," Wanda rolled her eyes. "So are you still getting that restraining order?"

"Ugh...Ah can't believe yah took Kurt seriously! Ah ain't getting anyone a restraing order," Rogue informed her loudly. "'Sides, Ah need a reason. It ain't like Remy's outside mah window when Ah open the blinds..." Wanda chuckled and nodded.

"Remy's a nice guy, great friend, but a horrid boyfriend."

"Speak from experience, sugh?" Rogue grinned. Wanda shook her head.

"Nope, but I know several women who could vouch for it. I've been lucky enough to watch from the sides," Wanda admitted. "Can't keep his hands and eyes...and other body parts to himself." Rogue laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry about meh, sugah," Rogue said as they drove up a hill. "Ah'd play with him, but Ah wouldn't take him home."

"Hmm...just remember that," Wanda grinned. "Next time you see him."

* * *

Rogue let out a whistle as she wiped the thin sheen of sweat off her brow. "This place is huge!" she gasped as she reached the top step. She turned around and looked over at the sprawling grounds and shook her head. "We've got our work cut out for us!"

"The sooner we get started the better," Pietro said. "I need to get those blue prints to get approved by the city council and then go through all that paper work to get the proper documents."

"Blah blah blah," Wanda sighed. "We just got the information for all the ground work, so it will be a while, Mr. Speed Demon."

"I just like to get things done on time." Pietro snorted as he glared at his sister.

"Now kids," Rogue chuckled as the two siblings glared at each other. "Yah both are how old?"

"Mr. Maximoff," a voice said behind them. The trio turned around and met the gently smiling face of Xavier's assistant and one of the teachers at the private school. "Professor Xavier will see you now."

"Great!" Pietro said. He looked over at the two women. "Ororo, the rest of our staff is still wandering the gardens. Is it all right to let them? I wanted them to get a feel of the landscape."

Ororo was about to open her mouth with another voice cut her off. "That's fine, Pietro. The more study they get, the better those gardens will become." said a patient sounding male voice.

"Professor X!" Wanda beamed. "How good to see you again!" Rogue looked over her shoulder and saw the bald man sitting calmly on a wheel chair.

"Wanda, I'm glad you're working with us," Wanda walked over and leaned down to kiss the older man on each cheek before stepping back. "And who is this?" He asked, looking around Pietro's body as he shook hands with the man.

"Professor, this is Anna Marie Darkholme," Pietro said. "Just graduated with her architectural graduate degree. We just hired her and this will be her first project with the Lensherr Firm." He waved for Rogue to walk over and the brunette smiled as she shook the man's hand.

"Pleasure ta meet yah, suh," Rogue said. "Ah look forward ta working with yah on the gardens."

"Good to meet you as well, Anna Marie."

"Call meh Rogue, suh."

"Very well, Rogue," Professor X said. "I have yet to introduce you to my colleagues. This is Ororo Munroe, she's my assistant and a teacher here at the Academy."

Rogue and Wanda both shook Ororo's hand. "Thank you for taking time to come," Ororo said. "Now, please follow me. Our interior designer and artist are waiting inside."

The group followed Professor X and Ororo into the large mansion. Ororo explained that class was currently in session, so all the children were in class. They walked down a few corridors before arriving at a set of heavy oak doors. There was a tall, white haired man standing by the door. His well built figure was standing up straight and clad in a stiff dark gray suit. Dark sunglasses were resting over his eyes.

As they approached he turned and opened the door for Professor X. "This is Joseph, by the way," the professor told them. "He's my 'body guard'."

"You don't sound so happy about that." Pietro said as he looked at the man wearily. Wanda and Rogue gave him a slight smile as they passed, barely missing the blush that crossed his pale cheeks as Rogue stepped past him.

"One of the instructors here kept insisting that I get one," Professor X sighed. "So we hired on Joseph." He lifted his hand and Joseph closed the door and stood stiffly by it.

As they walked in, there were two people already in the room. The first person they saw was a red haired woman Rogue had never seen before. As soon as the twins saw her, Rogue felt the tension in the room sky rocket. She looked over at Wanda, who had paled and looked over at Pietro. Pietro stood stiffly at her side, his hands fists beside him as his eyes met the gaze of the woman across from him.

"The interior designer we were originally going to hire had to back out last minute," Ororo explained as she stood beside Professor X at his desk. "So she recommended another agency. This is our interior designer, Crystal."

Rogue's green eyes darted from her co-workers to the woman named Crystal. Her eyes were locked on Pietro's. "Crystal..." Wanda trailed off weakly. "Uh...good to see you again!" She offered the woman a smile and her hand. The red head shook herself out of her stare and returned Wanda's smile.

"Nice to see you, too, Wanda," Reluctantly she brought her eyes back to Pietro. "Pietro."

"Crystalia." he replied curtly.

Ororo glanced over at the Professor, who merely nodded for her to continue. "And of course, our newly hired artist. Remy LeBeau."

Rogue's head snapped up and she turned around to follow Ororo's gaze. Standing in the shadows, against a wall of books in the far wall was a tall, red eyed figure. Rogue felt her heart skip a beat as he seemed to melt from the darkness. His intense red eyes locked with her clear green ones as his lip curled into a smile. Rogue licked her lips quickly as she caught his gaze.

"Bon jour." he said coolly. Rogue felt her hands start to feel clammy as she tugged on the neck of her shirt. He wore black slacks over a white shirt. His tie had already been loosened around his neck as he held the dark jacket over one folded arm.

"Remy, Crystal," Ororo said. "These are our representatives from Lensherr - Pietro, Wanda, and the newest addition to their team, Anna Ma- I mean, Rogue." Rogue threw her a thankful smile as she was motioned to sit on one of the leather chairs in front of the professor's desk.

"Well," Professor X said as he cleared his room. He didn't need to read minds to know that half the people didn't want to be there. He took a deep breath and gave group a comforting smile. "Let's get started."

* * *

The meeting lasted nearly two hours and the entire time, Rogue couldn't concentrate on what Charles had been saying. She had stupidly sat on one of the chairs, not realizing that Remy was making his way to stand behind it. He had leaned against the shelf, just beside the chair the majority of the meeting and Rogue found it impossible to focus her thoughts.

She had a note book out and desperately tried to write down notes on what Charles liked, disliked, and certain ideas that were tossed around, but after she realized she wrote the same information down three times, she gave up. The entire right side of her body tingled just knowing that the Cajun artist was inches away. She could almost feel the heat from his body and the weight of his eyes as they casually traveled down her body.

At one point, Remy had knelt down beside her to look at some pictures of the building area Charles was passing around and Rogue nearly had a heart attack. His head was right next to hers, almost touching, as he studied the photographs. His ungloved hand had reached out to take one from her and brushed up against her soft skin, sending more tingling sensations up the length of her arm.

His breath was hot against her bare arm as he leaned forward. _"Pardon Remy, chere."_ he had said as he looked up at her and gave her a devastatingly apologetic smile as a single touch from his hand on hers nearly send the photographs falling to the ground. Perhaps the only thing that could even rival her pounding heart and burning skin was the tension that filled the air.

Pietro hadn't said a word to Crystal the entire time and both seemed to be avoiding each other, physically and verbally. Which Rogue found odd, as usually Pietro would start running his mouth and ask questions about every little detail.

As soon as the meeting was over, he shot up and headed out the door, mumbling something about gathering his team up for a session to share what he'd just learned. Wanda watched him with a distressed look on her face and looked over at Rogue worriedly.

"We should go check on our team, too," Wanda said. "Let's go, Rogue."

"Right..." The brunette darted up quickly, knocking over her stack of notes. "Oh...sorry!" She knelt down to gather the materials just as Remy bent down.

"Be careful dere, chere..." he chuckled as he pulled together her notes and assorted sheets. Rogue blushed as she quickly snatched the notes from his hands and clutched them protectively to her chest.

"Ugh...thanks. Bye." Five seconds later, she was out the door and running down the hall after Wanda. Remy stood up and ran a hand through his hair as he stared out after her.

"Hey, Remy..." Crystal said as she approached him. "I need a favor." Remy just raised an questioning eye brow.,

Back outside, Rogue spotted Wanda running out the door they had came through. By the time, she caught up with the siblings, Pietro was pacing nervously at the top of the steps while Wanda was talking.

"No, I didn't know that Crystal was going to be working with us!" Wanda exclaimed.

"I can't believe this!" Pietro said. "SHE is working with us? I never even thought...I mean...I know what she does, but..."

"Ah know this ain't any of mah business, but what the heck just happened back there?" Rogue said as she approached the two. Pietro looked at her and ran a hand down his face.

"Damn it! Was it that obvious?"

"The tension between yah'll?" Rogue asked calmly. "No...not obvious at all except ta anyone within twenty feet of Charlie's office. Now are yah gonna tell meh what's going on?"

Pietro shook his head, but Wanda decided to take it upon herself and tell her friend. "Crystal is Pietro's ex-wife."

Rogue made an 'oh' sound and nodded. "Now it makes sense..."

"Okay, I admit, I'm not being professional," Pietro admitted. "It was just a shock. Next time it will be better. I'll be more mature about it." He stopped his pacing and took a deep breath.

"Sugah, yah don't have ta force yerself, Ah'm sure one of us can be the intermediary." Rogue assured him.

"No...no, I need to do this," the white haired lawyer asserted. "To get on with my life."

"Well, if yah say so-"

"Oh...don't look now," Wanda said as she straightened up. She looked from the door way to her brother. "Now's your chance, bro."

Pietro followed her gaze and paled once more. Crystal was on the tail of the tall Cajun. Remy was taking a box of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket as he shook his head.

"Non, Crystal. I'm not gonna play no stupid games between you two," he was saying as his red on black eyes squinted in the bright afternoon sun. "Y're adults now - no reason t' be hiding like dat."

Rogue heard Pietro let out a little gasps and turned her head. "Rogue," he said in a weak voice. "Forgive me for what I am about to do."

"Wha?" Rogue barely had time to get her question out with Pietro grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. Her eyes went wide as she slammed her body against his, knocking the wind right out of her. "Pie-!"

Wanda's mouth dropped open as her brother planted his lips on Rogue's. The brunette's eyes widened with horror as she froze in her place. Her hand rose and pushed itself against his shoulder until Pietro let her go. Rogue's face went red with humiliation as she diverted her eyes.

_Oh, Gawd, Remy...Remy saw that..._ her heart was racing as she stumbled back and turned her head slightly. Part of her refused to see Remy's reaction, but part of her couldn't help want to see it.

"Oh...Crystal...sorry, I barely saw you there." Pietro said in a calm voice.

Behind him, Wanda lowered her head and let out a quiet swear. Rogue lifted her head up further and saw the red head recovering from the shock. Behind a few shocks of red hair, green eyes were smoldering as she grit her teeth.

"Please, Pietro..." she said in a low voice. "We're long over. You're free to see anyone you wish." she said in a self assured voice. Her eyes ran up and down Rogue's figure and narrowed.

The architect was about to protest the entire scene, when Remy's deep voice spoke out. "Well, chere," he said in a low voice as his rugged face remanded passive. Instead of directing his words to Rogue, he turned towards Crystal. "We have t' go check out de old buildings, non?" He offered his arm to the interior designer and Rogue's felt her heart drop.

She watched, unable to speak as Remy lead Crystal past them. "'Scuse us." he said as he past her coldly. Her blood froze in her veins as he walked right past her, not even once glancing down.

Silence drifted across the upper level of the garden as Rogue lifted her hand to her stomach. She suddenly felt as if a gaping hole had been blown right through her, making her feel empty and cold.

"What the hell was that about?" Wanda raged suddenly. Rogue heard a smack and turned to see Wanda hitting her brother's shoulder angrily. "What in the world drove you to do that?"

"I don't know I just..." Pietro trailed off numbly.

"Yah just WHAT?" Rogue growled as she joined in. Pietro turned to her, an apologetic look on his face. "Did yah even stop ta think about MEH? Ah never felt so violated in mah entire life!"

"Rogue, I'm sorry, I just-"

"No! Forget the excuses!" Rogue screeched. "The damage is done! Ah hope yer happy! Ah should report yah for sexual harassment-"

"I didn't mean to! It just happened! I wasn't thinking!" Pietro gasped. He looked over the stairs to the fleeting figure of his ex-wife and the tall, handsome Cajun and winced. "I just saw Crystal trailing after Remy..."

"Crystal isn't after Remy, Pietro!" Wanda hissed. "Why would she be after Remy? They're over and done with!"

Rogue stopped immediately and turned to Wanda. "Remy used to date Pietro's ex-wife?" Oh. This was just great.

"For like a week," Wanda exclaimed. "She and Pietro broke up for a few months and she went out with him for a few days. But it was over pretty quick."

Rogue fell back against the railing ran her hand through her hair. "Gawd..."

"Rogue, it's not what you think," Wanda said as she rushed over to her friend's side. "Remy's just friendly-"

"Yeah, Ah got that," Rogue grumbled bitterly. She closed her eyes and cupped her face in her hands. "Damn it! Ah can't believe this!" She looked up and glared hatefully at Pietro. "Yah should learn ta keep yer personal problems PERSONAL! Not bring other people into them!" She felt like crying suddenly and closed her eyes tightly to keep out the tears.

"I'm really sorry, Rogue," the lawyer mumbled pitifully. He stumbled over to the steps and allowed himself to crumble down on the first step. His eyes were glazed over as he stared out into the gardens. "I just go so jealous of Crystal..."

"That's no excuse," Rogue growled. She looked over at Wanda and shook her head as a bitter sweet smile graced her face. "That's mah luck with men, sugh...either they use meh or mess with meh."

"Oh, Rogue..." Rogue ran her hand down her face and gently pushed Wanda away.

"Ah'm gonna take a walk," Rogue mumbled as she stood up. "Just call mah phone when we're set ta leave, sugah..." she told Wanda weakly as she slowly walked down the steps. Wanda bit her lip sadly and nodded.

* * *

Remy lost himself in as far in the gardens as he possibly could. Pinned so tightly between his lips, he couldn't almost breath in the intoxicating aroma of his cigarette. After a few brief moments, he snatched it from his mouth and threw it on the ground.

He had known Crystal when he met up with the girl while she was back packing through Europe and he was in Paris. Nothing happened, but they hung out for a bit. They met up by accident at some gallery in New York a few years back at the time when Crystal was dating Pietro, future husband and father of her child. They had a brief fling for a week during a period where she and Pietro broke up, but only because he figured nothing would come out of it.

He never really thought that they would get divorced. Or that Crystal would be so desperate to get her mind off of her ex-husband she'd asked Remy to go out with her again. Or even that Pietro would actually try to get on with his life and _date_. Date ROGUE.

A low growl escaped his throat and he quickly caught himself.

_Merde..._ He ran his hand down his face as he loosed his eyes and tried to get his thoughts in order. _Don't be so jealous, homme...Y' didn't know Roguey was attached..._

Not that it mattered. Not when from the first moment he saw her standing in front of that sketch, studying it thoughtfully, he had been completely enthralled.

The first thing that had caught his eyes was that white streak of hair amongst a sea of gorgeous brown locks. And then she looked at him and he was allowed to look into flawless emerald gems. It was physical attraction, he had convinced himself for the first hour. Just a quick distraction from his life. He had wandered around the museum, unaware that he as looking for her.

But every where he looked, he found her. And even after she left, his thoughts lingered on her. And she'd never left.

Suddenly, he grew angry at he. Why hadn't she said anything about a boyfriend when he had pinned her against him? Her body didn't protest at all. All she said was that she didn't like him and a few random things about the kind of man he was. But her body didn't lie...and he'd never read a woman's body language wrong in his life!

_Just a pretty face...Dats all she is..._ he thought to himself. He leaned against a stone wall that went around the area and took a deep breath. He hunched over and lost himself in his thoughts, not hearing the footsteps behind him.

"Oh...sorry..."

"Rogue?" _Oh...dat be great, homme...try t' write her off since de belle's taken and instead, y' call out her name...y'r so smart, Remy._ He found himself turning around and coming face to face with the southerner.

Rogue stood nervously by the tall hedges that lead into that section of the garden. It was far beyond the old green house and there was an old fountain there that wasn't being used. It was over grown with vines and there was mud on the bottom of the fountain.

Rogue swallowed nervously. "Sorry, Remy...Ah didn't know yah were here...uh...bah-"

"Why didn't y' tell me y' were seeing Pietro?" Remy asked suddenly. Rogue froze in mid step and took a deep breath.

"Yah have some nerve asking that, swamp rat," Rogue said as she turned around and narrowed her beautiful eyes. "Yah are seeing Crystal and yah go and flirt with meh. Ah knew yah couldn't be trusted."

Remy frowned. "Y' don't know anyting 'bout me, chere."

"And yah don't know nothing about meh." Rogue retorted.

"Oui, dat be true...if I knew y' were seein' Pietro - wouldn' have..." he trailed off and turned his back on her. He leaned forward against the stone wall once more and glared out at the garden. _Merde...I wouldn't change a damn thing._

"Wouldn't have what?" Rogue asked as took a cautious step forward. "What? Flirted? Painted meh? Pinned meh on the gallery railing? Wouldn't what, sugh?" She demanded, louder this time.

"I don-"

"Remy!" a female voice rang out and the two of them turned around. "I was looking all over for you!" Rogue paled as she saw Crystal walk in and beam him a winning smile.

"Crystal...chere, can dis wait a moment-" he began, his eyes darting quickly from one woman to the other. "I was-"

"You were my ride here, _remember_?" Crystal told him. Rogue tensed at her words. "It's almost three. We have to pick up Luna."

"Oh...right..." Remy said. He grinned lopsided. "Almost forgot..."

"We better be on our way," Crystal shot Rogue a superior smirk as she took Remy's arm and lead him out of the garden. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Darkhouse."

"DarkHOLME," Rogue hissed. "Rogue Darkholme."

Crystal merely nodded and disappeared around the hedges with Remy in tow. Rogue closed her eyes and fell down against the edge of the fountain, her face buried her hands. So...that was how it was going to be? Fine. Rogue swallowed down her anxiety and narrowed her eyes. She didn't want Remy anyway. Just thought he was cute.

Rogue bit her pouty pink lip and looked down at the mud in the fountain. _After all...ain't like we had some sort of connection or anythang..._

* * *

Glorious Ben & Jerry's. How it soothed the savage female soul. Rogue stabbed the nearly empty pint with her spoon as she shoveled yet another chocolate chip cookie dough incrusted spoonful of vanilla into her mouth.

Friday night and she had declined all the invitations from her friends to go out. Scott had canceled on Jean, so Jean wanted to go watch a movie. Betsy and Kitty were up for it, but Rogue claimed she didn't feel good and wanted to stay home.

Wanda had been worried about her. Rogue was spending a lot of time after hours at the office, meticulously going over designs and reviewing the plans over and over. Whenever Wanda suggested she go home, Rogue insisted she had more work. Pietro had apologize and Rogue said that if he ever tried it again, she had a big Russian body guard who would be more than happy to 'knock some sense' into him.

Rogue had called Jean to tell her about Remy as soon as she got home Monday, if only to emphasize that there was no way she could get him with now. Jean told Betsy, who shared it with Kitty, who theorized that Rogue was depressed. Kitty had told Bobby and Piotr, who told Kurt. All three men were happy, much to Kitty's annoyance.

"Ah don't need him," Rogue said as she scraped the last melted morsel of ice cream off the bottom of the bucket. "So what if he's talented...and a respected artist...and has a good sense of style...and rides a Harley..." She stared at the now empty bucket. "And has the finest set of buns Ah've ever seen..." She snorted. "He could be stupid! Yeah!"

The phone rang and Rogue hesitantly picked it up. "Rogue, do you mind doing a little bit work for the firm this weekend?" Wanda's voice asked.

_Work getting mind off of Remy._ "Sure! What can Ah do?" Rogue asked cheerfully.

"I'm having a courier drop off some designs. I need you to double check the measurements and get the estimates done by Monday." Wanda said.

"Great, no problem!" Rogue smiled to herself.

"Hey, Rogue..." Wanda said hesitantly. She took a deep breath. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course Ah'm okay!" Rogue insisted. "Ah wish everyone would stop asking meh that!"

"I'm just saying..." Wanda shrugged. "All work a no play is bad for you."

"Ah am not all work," Rogue grumbled. "Ah'm being a mature, responsible, and smart adult."

Wanda hesitated on the phone again. "Listen, about Remy-"

As expected, Rogue jumped on the name. "Ah don't want ta talk ta about him! The last thang Ah need while Ah'm working is some stupid man distracting meh!"

"In his defense, Remy's not stupid. Has a near genius IQ and graduated high school early." Rogue nearly swore. There went THAT theory...

"Yah...well..." Rogue grumbled. The door bell rang and she silently thanked God. "Ah gotta go! The courier's here!" Before Wanda could protest, Rogue hung up the phone and giddily ran to the door, dressed in loose, dark gray sweat pants, and a white camisole. The door bell rang again. "Hold on! Hold on! Ah'm comin!"

She unlocked the door and pulled it open. Her mouth nearly dropped as she met glowing red eyes.

"Rogue, chere...Remy thinks we need t' talk."

* * *

**A.N.** - Hi! Me again! Thanks for reading, everyone! Can't thank you enough for taking time out to take a peek at this story. I really appreciate it! I hope I can keep your interests. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Six: Up All Night_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Oh mah Gawd..." Rogue mumbled as her hand tightened around the door knob. "Yah really are stalking meh."

Remy frowned. He stood at her door step, an arm load of folders and papers in his arms as worn and paint stained jeans hung at his hips. He wore a dark colored shirt beneath the trench coat Rogue recognized he had been wearing when they first met at the museum. His hair fell wildly around his face in thick, soft clumps and unruly red eyes looked into hers without remorse. "Non, Remy was sent-"

Almost instantly, the door slammed in his face, leaving the Cajun man open mouthed in mid sentence. Rogue threw her body against the door and began fumbling with the locks.

"Go away, Cajun!" Rogue shouted as she tried to get the chain lock to work. "Ah'm busy!"

"Rogue, open up!" Remy said as he knocked on the door. He shifted the papers in her hands. "Rogue, dis isn't funny!"

"Ah ain't laughing, am Ah, sugah?" Rogue retorted. Satisfied with the chain lock and the dead bolt on, she slid away from the door and stared at it warily. "Ah can't talk! Ah...Ah have work ta do for the firm!"

"Remy knows, chere!" Remy sighed tiredly. "Dats what I'm here fo'!"

"It came ta mah attention that we wouldn't be working directly with each other!" Rogue shouted through the wooden door.

Outside, Remy rolled his eyes. "Chere, dis is getting ridiculous! Just open de door!"

"No!"

"Fine den," Remy shouted back. "I'll just leave dese papers Wanda sent over on y'r door step!" Rogue stiffened and narrowed her eyes.

_Wanda..._ Rogue grit her teeth as she realized she'd been set up. "She is deader than dead..." she grumbled.

"Wanda called me and said she needed t' drop something off, but couldn't do it since she got a dinner reservation wid her hubby," Remy explained, rather loudly. "Said she was desperate and ran out of people t' call."

"And what?" Rogue spat out, still standing at arms length from the door. "Yah just rushed ta help a lady in need? Well, let meh tell yah something, sugah! Ah don't need yer help!"

"I knows dat!" he told her, exasperated from the hall. "But-"

"Just drop the papers on mah doorstep and leave! We ain't here ta talk!" Rogue demanded. "Yah done yer job! So get!"

Remy stared at the door, his glowing red eyes dulling slightly as he stepped back and took a deep breath. He looked down at the papers and placed them down on the welcome mat in front of Rogue's door. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the smiling happy face on the mat and the big words "Welcome" on it.

_Welcome everyone but Remy..._ he thought ironically.

Inside her flat, Rogue heard the sound of papers being set up neatly at her door step and she waited with a held breath. "De files are here," Remy said, sounding tired. He paused as he stepped back. "Chere...'bout Crystal-"

"Ah said Ah ain't talking ta yah!" Rogue barked from within. Remy cringed and ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"Den don't talk and just listen," Remy frowned. "Crystal and I aren't dating. I watch her and Pietro's girl, Luna, sometimes, but we're just friends."

Rogue was closer to the door now, staring at the locks hesitantly. "Why should Ah care...?" she asked, just loud enough for him to hear.

Remy's head jerked up as he heard her voice. His heart began to race as he took it as a sign that she was still listening. "Wanda told me about what happened at de garden with Pietro." He grinned slightly as he heard her gasp from behind the door.

Rogue leaned against the door and rubbed her temples with her hands. She took a deep breath. "Listen, swamp rat," she said in a stern voice. "Ah'm sure yah'll are a really good guy. Wanda thinks the world of yah...but yah just ain't mah type."

Remy looked down at the floor silently. He took a deep breath and raised his head to look at the heavy door that had been slammed in his face. "Den what's y'r type, chere?"

A few moments of silence slipped between them. Rogue bit her lip and took a few shallow breaths. Honestly, she had no idea. It was just an excuse...something she told men to loose their attention. A small part of her was tugging at her heart. Did she really want to loose Remy's attention? When he ignored her, it hurt.

Slowly, Rogue turned around and began to unlock the door. Remy looked up as he heard the bolt being unlocked and the chain being pulled back. With each sound, his heart rate sky rocketed. The door knob slowly began to turn and he looked down to meet downcast green eyes.

Rogue leaned against the door frame, her face red and her eyes sunken. She swallowed nervously as she lifted her head and met his red eyes.

With a tired voice, she answered him. "It ain't yah, sugah..."

She waited for him to protest. To turn and leave. But he just stood there, staring down at her quietly. He made no effort to take that final step towards her and wrap his strong arms around her soft, curvy body. Rogue brought her eyes back down.

"I like y', chere...think y' might like me, too," he told her in a quieter voice. "Y' strong and smart...Remy respects dat...but if y' really want nothing t' do wid me...I'll respect y' wishes," He gave her a few seconds to mull over his words before he gave her a nod and turning around. "Bon nuit, chere."

Rogue took a sharp breath and knotted the fabric of her pants against her hands as her fists hung at her sides. She closed her eyes and lifted her head up to watch his body walk down the hall. "Yah said Ah didn't know anythang 'bout yah!" Rogue called out, stopping Remy in his tracks. "So Ah...Ah can't be sure, can Ah? Of what type of man yah are..."

Remy looked over his shoulder and gave her a curious look. "Dat an invitation, chere?"

Rogue's hand rose and instantly began playing with a few long locks of hair that feel haphazardly over her shoulder. She shrugged and looked away. "Ah think Ah got another bucket of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer..."

* * *

"So that's how yah know Wanda?" Rogue asked. She sat on her favorite leather arm chair while Remy reclined on the couch beside her. His trench coat hung over the back of the ouch as displaced shoes were pushed by the door. Rogue had curled up, her legs beneath her body as she held a half empty cup of cold coffee in her hands.

Remy chuckled and nodded as he looked back at her. She had a knit blanket around her shoulders and across his lap was checker patterned wool one that she had given him to keep him warm while they talked.

From the moment he had stepped into her apartment, Rogue had been on cloud nine. It started out rather awkward for her. She fumbled around the kitchen, never making eye contact, and talking rapidly. Remy had just leaned casually against the counter and grinned as he watched her scramble around the kitchen, randomly offering him food.

At one point, she offered him a bottle of soy sauce and that's when Remy decided to step in. Calmly, he told her to go into the living room and change the channel and watch some news. He'd make her some coffee. Rogue paused and looked at him strangely. He had laughed.

_"Remy's not gonna rob y', chere!"_ he chuckled as he put his hands on her shoulders and gently lead her out of the kitchen. _"What y' tink of me? A thief?" _

Rogue wandered to the living room, fiddling with her fingers as she sat down and waited for him to appear. After ten minutes, Remy walked in with a tray of coffee and two spoons and Rogue's last bucket of ice cream. She blushed as she realized how sad her freezer must've looked like. She hadn't gone grocery shopping all week and all that was there was her ice cream.

Like a pro, Remy served her coffee, handed her a spoon, and her pint of ice cream. Rogue had been slightly annoyed that he made better coffee than she did.

"Y' went to LSU," Remy nodded as he looked glanced up at the mantle and noticed the diploma hanging on the wall. "Bonne school, chere...Remy's impressed."

Rogue blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Just wanted ta go back ta the south fo' a while..."

"An' y' over protective mere let y'?" Rogue laughed and shook her head. Whenever she finished telling others about her adoptive mother, everyone believed she was an overwhelming old battle ax that wouldn't let anything come between her and what she wanted.

"Mah aunt talked her inta it..." Rogue explained. "What 'bout yah?"

"Graduated from high school early," Remy shrugged as he stretched his arms back behind his head. "Den pere let Remy go t' Paris t' study art for a while."

_Smart AND a world traveler..._ Rogue nodded. "What made yah want ta come back?"

"Missed de States," Remy shrugged. "Moved ta New York...dat got old..." Rogue chuckled. "Too fast fo' me...den moved back with mon famille..." he rolled his eyes. "Don't try t' move back wid y'r family after being away for years..."

"Already knew that, sugh...could barely stand momma when Ah stayed at her place," Rogue agreed. "Why'd yah move here?"

"Mon ami needed de help at his gallery...de one where Ol' Pete had his work," Remy said. "And it was different, but good."

Rogue nodded and put her mug down. As she lifted her head she winced as a small stream of light cut through the blinds and into her eye. Light? Rogue's eyes widened and she sat up straight in her chair. She looked towards the clock by the kitchen and her mouth dropped.

"It's past six in the morning!" she gasped.

"Oui," Remy said calmly. "Didn't y' notice, chere?"

"Ah haven't gotten a wink of sleep!" She exclaimed. Her eyes darted around the room and landed on Remy's amused smile. "And why are yah smiling? Yah haven't gotten any rest all night, either!"

"I'm used to staying up all night, chere. Don't worry about me." He said with a knowing wink. Rogue rolled her eyes and got up.

"How long have we been talking?" Rogue mumbled. "Gawd...it's all that coffee and ice cream..."

"Y' weren't complaining," Remy said. He followed Rogue with his eyes as she walked towards the sliding door by the kitchen and opened the vertical blinds. She groaned as she pressed her head against the cool glass. "Didn't y' enjoy y'r night with de swamp rat, chere?"

"Shut up, Cajun," Rogue grumbled. She looked out over the street and noticed the bright morning light peeking from across the bay. "Ah can't believe this..."

Chucking, Remy stood up and walked over. He held the wool blanket in his arms as he stopped behind her. She felt the warm cloth drape over her shoulders and she nearly jumped as Remy's capable arms wrapped around her. Against his chest, he could feel her heart racing and Remy gently nuzzled the side of her head.

"Get some rest den, Roguey..." he whispered in a low, hot voice. Rogue closed her eyes and nearly melted into a puddle as his warm breath caressed her ear.

"Ah...Ah'm not tired..." Rogue admitted. "All that dang coffee."

She felt a slight laugh resonate against his throat and she leaned slightly back. Remy obviously felt it as his arms tightened around her. "If y're not tired, chere...dis Cajun knows ways t' wear y' out."

_Oh, Gawd...and he would, too..._ Rogue blushed furiously, but managed to let out a laugh to dismiss the idea. "Nice try, swamp rat...but yah better get back."

"In de cold?" Remy asked, almost sounding as if he were pouting. "Dat's cruel, chere...y' gonna send dis hot blooded Cajun out into da middle of a cold morning?"

"Yah don't have ta go home, but yah can't stay here," Rogue chuckled. She raised her hands and tightened the blanket around herself as she pulled away from Remy's embrace. "This is mah place and Ah pay the rent."

"If Remy makes y' breakfast, y'll let 'em stay?" Remy asked curiously as Rogue wandered into the kitchen.

"We'll see..." Rogue trailed off. "Depends how good yah are with breakfast..." Immediately, a sly grin crossed his face and Rogue rolled her eyes. "Seems that yah got plenty og experience cooking breakfast for women, swamp rat." She added. Rogue turned her head away quickly, surprised at how angry that remark sounded.

"No need t' be jealous, mon coeur," Remy assured her as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll just cook for y' from now on."

Rogue giggled slightly and pulled away from him once more. "Ah like mah eggs over easy. So get cracking." Remy chuckled slightly and turned his head just as a soft, warm kiss was placed against his unshaven face. He turned around in time to watch Rogue saunter out of the kitchen and fall back on the couch.

"Mon Deiu..." Remy breathed as he grinned. "Remy gonna owe Wanda big..."

* * *

Rogue shifted around on her nice soft bed, a warm happy sensation flooding her as she woke up. A slight smile was on her lips as she stretched her arms up over her head and looked around. After a few moments, she frowned and looked at her clock.

It was around three in the afternoon. Immediately, she shot up from bed and looked around. "Remy?" she called out, unable to stop herself. She looked down at her bed. She had been sprawled out in the middle of it and it looked like she had been the only one sleeping on it.

She tossed her blankets off and slid her feet out on the floor. She looked down as she felt her fuzzy slippers waiting for her. Grinning, she slipped her feet in and walked out into the living area. She called him name reluctantly as she peeked out from the hall way.

The blinds that were by the sliding door were open and allowing the afternoon sunlight to flow lazily into her apartment. As she walked into the living room, she noticed that the blanket she had been wrapped in last night was folded neatly over the leather arm chair. The mugs, spoons, and empty bucket of ice cream had vanished from the coffee table and the magazines and remotes to various electronic devices were all organized neatly in their place.

Rogue walked into the kitchen and realized that he'd washed all her dishes as well as their mugs and spoons from the night before. He had even put them away. She shook her head as she walked into the dining room by the sliding door. Her eyes landed directly on the neatly prepared breakfast wrapped in saran wrap.

She raised an eyebrow. "How did he make waffles...?" She approached the table and found a folded note on the seat she was supposed to sit in. She picked it up and let out a laugh. "Ah was right about one thang...man's arrogant as hell."

On the folded piece of paper was Remy's cell and house number as well as instructions for her to call him after she ate to praise him on how amazing his breakfast was. She reached down over the table and unwrapped her food. She quickly microwaved them before grabbing some whipped cream for her waffles. After a few minutes, she stared down at her empty plates and frowned.

He cooked better than her, too.

Sighing, she reached over for the phone and dialed in the cell number, figuring it was her best bet. After about three rings, she was going to hang up when a man with a deep accent picked up the phone.

"Remy here." he stated quickly.

"Ah have ta hand it ta yah, swamp rat...yah cook a mean waffle." Rogue grinned as she leaned back against her chair.

A warm laugh echoed in her ears and Rogue flushed as she smiled. "Y' like? I'll cook y' dinner next."

"Sounds good," Rogue agreed calmly. Inside, she was giddy. "Ah expect the same quality as breakfast."

"Dat means I'll have t' go shopping, chere," he told her amused. "Don't know if y' realize it, but y' got no food."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "For yer information, Ah have yet to go grocery shopping this week." she snorted proudly.

"Whatever y' say," Remy grinned as he took his cell phone out of where it was charging on his kitchen counter to the spare room of his apartment, where he did the majority of his work. "When y' free?"

Rogue thought for a moment and grinned. "Ah'm free tonight."

Back at his apartment, Remy raised an eyebrow. "Already? Mon Dieu, y' work quick dere, mon chere."

"Don't flatter yerself," Rogue told him coolly. "Ah just don't feel like eating out tonight and, as yah so subtly put it, Ah ain't got no food."

Remy laughed once more and agreed. "Den Remy betta get goin', non? Be dere soon."

Rogue was about to hang up, but she paused. "Hey, swamp rat, did yah even lock mah door when yah left? And what time did yah leave? Ah didn't even hear yah."

"Left around nine, chere," Remy answered. "Y' were knocked out. Didn't have de heart t' wake y'...An I locked y' door. Can't let no thieves in widout y'r permission, non?"

"How'd yah lock mah door?" Rogue asked. She was already crossing her apartment to inspect her door.

"Dat, mon coeur, is a secret." he told her mysteriously. Rogue rolled her eyes. The door was indeed locked. She sighed and decided not to ask any more questions.

"Ah got paper work ta do, swamp rat. See yah soon?" Rogue asked as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Oui...don't miss Remy too much." She could almost seem him winking.

"Bye, Remy." She hung up her phone and walked over to the counter top where her stack of papers from work officially waited for her. She gathered it up in her arms and put it on the kitchen table. She narrowed her eyes at it menacingly. Less than twenty four hours ago, she had been more than happy to take on the task. Now she didn't even want to look at it.

Rather than dive straight into it, she put her dishes away and washed them. She stood by the stack once more and grimaced. A minute later, she was in the shower, happily washing her hair. After what seemed like forever, which turned out to only be thirty minutes, she slipped out of her steamy stall and dried herself off.

She stood in front of her closet, wrapped in a warm green, terry cloth robe with her hair in a towel turban. After fifteen minutes of shuffling through her clothes, she decided to screw it all and just wear jeans and a comfortable shirt. After all, Remy had just spent the night with her while she was wearing grubby sweats and a thin camisole.

She was walking out of her bedroom, her hair dangling out in front of her as she rubbed it with the towel to dry it. She tossed the damp towel over one of the breakfast bar stools and stood over the stack of work. She narrowed her eyes determinedly and sat down in front of it. Without hesitation, she opened the first folder.

"What the heck..." Rogue flipped through the first stack of papers. It was all the things she had already had. She had already read over them. Frowning, she moved that folder aside and opened the next one. It was the same thing. Rogue went through all of the folders until she opened the last folder, which had one piece of paper in it. There was bright yellow sticky note placed on top of the sheet.

_Rogue -  
See, I told you that there was something to go over. Read this, okay it with your signature, and tally up the price. It's $1,623 by the way. Have fun!  
- Wanda._

Rogue stared down at the document and shook her head. She easily read the entirety of the short document and signed her name at the bottom. "When Ah get mah hands on yah, sugh..." Rogue grumbled threateningly as she closed the folder. She piled it with the others and pushed it aside.

She wandered to the living room and fell back on the couch. This was where she had last remembered laying before she fell asleep. She had laid back across the length of the couch, her body wrapped in a warm blanket that had the lingering scent of Remy. She snuggled against the folds of the couch and smiled thoughtfully.

He'd proven to be a rather excellent companion the night before. Aside from him steering her out of the kitchen when he first arrived and him wrapping his comforting arms around her that morning, he hadn't attempted to touch her in any way. He had kept his distance and kept her interested in their conversation.

They compared her Mississippi town to his New Orleans. Their families. She explained how Piotr knew her brother and they had a good laugh about how Kurt kept insisting on that restraining order. Remy had regaled her with tales of Paris and his time in New York. Rogue went over going to college at Cal with the girls he had met while at the gallery.

Rogue found herself really interested in how Remy knew Wanda and Pietro. Apparently, he once worked for their father while in New York and met them through Eric. At the time, Wanda was dating her future husband, but she and Remy hit it off well. She and her husband even stayed at his flat in Paris when they were honey mooning. It was surprising to find out that Pietro was dating an old friend of his and he had even gone to their wedding.

He didn't share all the details, but all he knew about their divorce was that Pietro initiated it. He shrugged and quickly changed topics. That had taken up the majority of the night, it seemed, and he never once gave a single hint of being bored or even just tired. Rogue shook her head and was partially surprised he wasn't sleeping when she called.

The door bell rang and Rogue looked up from where she was laying. She glanced over at the clock again. "That was quick..." she mumbled. She approached the door paused briefly by the hall mirror to fix her still damp hair before unlocking the door. She put on a bright smile and pulled it open. Immediately, her smile disappeared as she looked into puffy green eyes framed by thick shocks of red hair. "Jean?"

"It's Scott!" the tearful woman announced as she stood at Rogue's doorstep, a tissue in hand as a flushed, tear streaked face rose to meet Rogue's gaze. "He's cheating on me!"

* * *

Remy stood by the little Asian corner grocery store as he picked out some vegetables and put them in a plastic bag. "Hey, Remy! Whatcha doing here?"

He lifted his head up and saw one of the students from the art school he was mentoring wave from behind a stack of egg plants. "Hey, petite," he said with a happy smile. "Just doing some shopping."

"Don't you live a few blocks from here?" the young Chinese girl asked curiously.

"A...friend of mine asked Remy t' pick up some food," he told her with a grin. The girl's curious look turned into a knowing grin and Remy shook his head. "It ain't like dat, Jubes..."

"Sure..." Jubiliee assured him with a grin. She finished tying a small plastic bag and headed for the counter. "Don't break too many hearts, Rem!"

"Y' assuming t' much, petite!" he called out. He finished gathering the vegetables and got some peppers before heading to the counter to pay. As he paid the old woman the cash and thanked her, he heard someone exclaim loudly on a cellular phone.

"What? No, that can't be right!" A thin young woman was dressed warmly in a lavender pea coat and jeans on the corner, waiting for the walk light to come on. "Scott? Scott Summers?" Remy maintained a good distance away as the brunette nodded and listened to what someone was saying on the phone. "Yeah, of course, I'll come over! Did you want me to bring anything?"

After mumbling, she hung up and had a sad look on her face.

"Kitten?"

"It's Kitty!" she instantly replied. She whirled around and jerked her head back as she saw the man standing there casually, holding a bag of groceries in his hands. "What are you doing here?" She quickly gasped before Remy could answer. "OhmiGod! You're stalking Rogue?"

Remy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Why does everyone think Remy's stalkin' Roguey?" he mumbled with a frown.

"Well, I highly doubt you were just in a stroll through the neighborhood." Kitty frowned back.

"I was grocery shoppin," he stated coolly as he lifted up the plastic bag in his arms. "And was invited here."

"By whom?" Kitty said as she crossed her arms and looked at him warily.

"Rogue."

"..." Kitty paused for a moment and took a step back. "Oh, God you're delusional."

"Fine, y'll see when we get dere." Remy told her.

Kitty snorted and shook her head. "Right...like I'd let you follow me to Rogue's place."

"Petite, y' can follow ME to ROGUE's," he said confidently. The crossing light went on and Remy walked past her calmly. Still hesitant, Kitty followed him. She kept her brown eyes on him at all times as he walked up the street and stopped in front of a building. He walked into the main foyer and then walked three flights of stairs to Rogue's flat.

Once there, he looked at Kitty, as if to ask her if she were satisfied. "Okay, so you know her apartment," Kitty told him. "But all stalkers do."

"Oh, mon Deiu..." Remy sighed. He reached out and pressed the door bell. A few seconds later, the door open and Rogue's eyes widened.

"Remy, what are yah doing here?"

"I knew it!" Kitty exclaimed as she pointed at Remy. "You ARE stalking her!" She whipped out her phone and began to dial a number. "That's it! I'm calling Piotr!"

"No!" both Remy and Rogue shouted. Rogue's hand flew out and snapped Kitty's phone closed. Kitty looked up at her, confused, and Rogue shook her head. "Ah completely forgot..."

"Dere someting wrong, chere?" Remy asked, a slight frown on his face as his eyebrows furrowed. Rogue took a deep breath. She stepped aside and let Kitty in.

"Sugah, Ah'm gonna have ta cancel," Rogue told him softly. Before he could ask why, Rogue cut him off. "Mah friend really needs meh now an-"

"Who else is there?" Jean's distraught voice called out from the living room.

"Rogue's stalker!" Kitty replied loudly.

"I'm not stalkin' anyone!" Remy growled, frustrated. What has Rogue been telling everyone? Rogue sighed and gently put her hand over his chest.

"Ah'm sorry, sugh..." Rogue told him softly. "But now is a bad ti-"

"Let him in!" Jean demanded. "Maybe he can explain what's going on!" Rogue let out a groan.

"Chere, what's happening in dere?" Remy asked as he looked back at Rogue.

"Jean thinks her husband is cheating on her," Rogue sighed. "She came here sobbing after yah called. Ah completely forgot about din-"

The door flew open and Remy saw the red head he had seen at the gallery. She was sniffling as narrowed eyes looked at him. "Why are men such jerks?" she demanded bitterly.

"Sorry," Betsy gasped as she appeared behind Jean and took her arm. "She got away from me..." She glanced over at Remy and then drifted her eyes over to Rogue. Her eye brows rose and she looked back at Remy with a grin. "Remy...pleasure to see you again."

"You didn't answer my question!" Jean snapped.

"Jeannie, calm down-" Rogue began as she turned to her friend worriedly. She had obviously had more than a few drinks from the left over wine in Rogue's fridge. Rogue tried to turn her around and send her back into the apartment, but Remy stopped her.

"Jean, is it?" Remy asked, making eye contact with the angry and frustrated red head. Jean nodded. "De homme...y' husband...he probably didn't mean t' hurt y'. If he did, he's crazy. Simple as dat. No man should ever hurt his loved ones purposely."

"That's what I said!" Jean exclaimed.

Remy turned to Rogue and slipped the bags of groceries in her hands. "We'll reschedule, chere," he whispered in her ear as he kissed the side of her head quickly. "Take care of y'r ami, oui?"

Rogue nodded and thanked him quietly and turned him around. He walked down the hall and Rogue turned to look at her friends. Jean was still sniffling. "Why did he come over?" she asked in a sad voice.

"He was gonna-" Rogue trailed off as three sets of eyes looked at her. She cleared her throat. "Ah asked him ta pick up some groceries for meh..." She was about to close the door, when someone stopped it. Rogue turned around, expecting to see Remy, but instead saw a familiar man with sun glasses on. He had a messy, worn look on his face as he ran into the door and tried to get inside.

"Jean?" he called out desperately.

Immediately, the red head let out a sob as she flung herself into apartment and Kitty went after her. Rogue instantly held the door back from opening further, in order to keep Jean's husband from entering.

"Scott, what the hell are you doing here?" Betsy growled as she squeezed herself next to Rogue and the door, blocking Scott from barging in.

"Let me in! I need to talk to my wife!" he insisted loudly.

"She doesn't want ta talk ta yah right now!" Rogue said as and Betsy held their ground. Scott was pushing against the door, trying to get in.

"Jean! Jean, let me explain!" Scott called into the apartment.

"Go away!" Jean screamed from within.

"Jean, please! Rogue! Betsy! Let me through!" Scott pleaded.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Scott!" Betsy hissed. "How the bloody hell did you find out where she was?"

"Where else would she go?" Scott retorted, as if it were so obvious. "I need to talk to Jean! This doesn't concern any of you!"

"Leave me alone, Scott!" Jean yelled painfully as she slumped over on the couch. Kitty sat next to her and gently comforted her.

"She doesn't want to see you! Just leave!" Kitty shouted.

Scott ignored their protests as he pounded against the door and tried to look inside. "We need to talk!"

"Yah need to get the hell out of mah apartment building!" Rogue growled. Scott pulled back and was about to throw himself against the door and knock down the two women that were holding him back, when an arm reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Scott was whirled around and the two women felt the door slam close as Scott was pulled away.

Out in the hall, Scott stood in front of a tall, trench coat dressed man. Dark red eyes glowered at him as Scott glared back.

Remy's voice was low and dangerous. "De lady asked y' ta leave."

* * *

**A.N.** - Well, all is well with Remy and Rogue now. But what of Jean and Scott? Thanks for reading! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Seven: Crumbling Fairy Tale_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

**Warning:** A very Jean centered chapter. You have been warned

* * *

Eyes hidden behind tinted lenses narrowed as they studied the man up and down. A frown grace his lips as he met Remy's glare. "Who the hell are you?" Scott spat out irritated.

"A homme who knows t' respect de lady's wishes," Remy retorted proudly. "Now, all de femmes ask y' t' leave. It's in y'r best interest t' get de hell away before I make y'." He lifted his fists up and cracked his knuckles threateningly as smoldering eyes glowed.

"What's going on out there?" Jean asked as she sniffled as she craned her head forward.

"Shh!" Betsy whispered over her shoulder as she pressed her ear against the door curiously. "Remy's going to beat up Scott!"

"Remy ain't gonna beat up no body!" Rogue grumbled. "Move it, sugh. Ah don't want mah neighbors ta call the cops!" Betsy grumbled disappointedly as Rogue moved her aside and opened the door. "Scott! Yah heard the man! Get out of here! Remy, Ah appreciate what yah're doing, but this ain't any of yer business-"

"If y' involved, chere, I _make_ it my business." Remy replied coolly, keeping his cool stare on Scott. He stood in front of the door way, his back to Rogue, as Scott stood across the hall an angry look on his face.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Remy-"

"Rogue, who the heck is this guy?" Scott asked, annoyed.

"Rogue's stalker." Betsy piped from behind Rogue. The green eyed brunette whipped around and shot Betsy a silencing glare before turning back to the hall way.

"He's mah friend, Scott," Rogue said in a low voice. "Listen, ta meh. We all care about Jean, but she doesn't wanna talk ta yah right now. Give her some time ta cool off."

"Rogue, please, I need to explain-"

"There is nothing to explain, Scott!" Jean hissed from the hall. Betsy was between Jean and the door way, holding her back. The red head's emerald eyes were swollen and her face flushed as she struggled to talk between broken sobs. "I...I saw what you were doing and..." As if seeing it again her mind, Jean's lips trembled before exploding into another series of tears.

"Scott," Betsy said as she waved for Kitty to bring Jean back inside. "Now is not a good time. She can barely talk."

"But I-"

"No, Scott, Betsy's right," Rogue insisted. Somehow, reasoning with the man was a lot easier while standing behind the boundary that was Remy. "She came here ta get away from yah. Yah ain't helping by pounding at mah door. And, from the hubbub yah two just made, Ah wouldn't be surprised if the cops were on there way."

As soon as she said that, the man paled several shades. Remy didn't budge. He still stood there, watching Scott warily. "Y' hear dat, homme?" Remy asked with a sneer. "Bet dat won't look too well on y'r squeaky clean record, non?"

Scott's face fell as he looked down at the floor. His hand rose and ran through his thick hair before looking past Remy at Rogue and Betsy. "Just...please take care of her..." Scott pleaded quietly. "Bets...Rogue...you know I love her."

"We know that, Scott." Betsy told him calmly.

"I...I didn't mean to hurt her, I swear." Scott added.

"Yah don't need ta talk ta us about it," Rogue told him before he got any further. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Now, Ah'm gonna ask yah nicely. Please leave."

He looked absolutely defeated. His head hung low as disorganized hair fell over his face. His face looked distraught as he slinked away, towards the stair well. As soon as he disappeared, both Betsy and Rogue let out breaths of relief. The dark haired woman casually put her hand on Rogue's shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"I'm going to see to Jean." she told Rogue quietly. Rogue nodded, understanding it to also mean _I will leave you and your man alone._

Rogue watched as Betsy walked into the apartment and then hesitantly turned back to look at Remy. The man had turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"Y' okay, chere?"

Rogue bit her lip and nodded. "Thanks...for what yah did. Yah didn't have ta."

"Can't be a gentleman widout de chivalry, non?" he asked with a slight smile. Rogue felt the corners of her lips curl up slightly and she nodded. He reached out and took her hands. "Don't take dis de wrong way, chere...mais... I'd feel more comfortable if I stayed...just t' make sure Shades don't come back and cause y' more problems."

"Ah don know, Remy..." Rogue looked hesitant. She looked over her shoulder and could faintly hear the sound of Jean sobbing as she struggled to explain, once again, what had happened between her and Scott. "Ah don't know if it's right ta have yah here when Jean is bawling...She doesn't really know yah..."

"I promise t' stay in de kitchen, won't talk unless talked t'." he replied reassuringly. Rogue took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She shook her head slightly.

"C'mon in," Rogue sighed tiredly. "Yah can explain ta the girls why yah're so insistent on stayin'."

He gave her a smile as she pushed the door open the rest of the way and lead him in. She locked in securely, double checking to make sure all the locks were into place. Once satisfied she lead Remy into her apartment, where he stood cautiously by the hall entrance.

Rogue shuffled over to Jean and knelt down beside her. She quietly explained and Jean looked up and saw Remy standing there. He smiled weakly, unsure how she would take his presence. Jean looked back at Rogue and nodded.

A few minutes later, the man was in the kitchen, wearing Rogue's barely used green apron as he cut up vegetables. A pot of boiling water was behind him. Four women sat in the living room, all surrounding Jean as she curled up on the couch, a warm blanket around her and some hot chocolate in her hands.

"Feeling better?" Kitty asked softly. Jean nodded slightly. She looked over at Rogue's coffee table. Dozens of wadded white tissue balls littered the top and she smiled lopsidedly.

"Rogue...I'm sorry..." Jean whispered.

The Southerner looked up from where she was sitting on the ground and gave Jean and questioning look. "Sorry for what, sugah? Yah didn't do anything wrong." she assured Jean in a warm voice.

Jean merely chuckled sadly and shook her head. "I did," Jean said sadly. "I just...barged in here, expecting to be taken care of. I didn't even think about the position I put you in. First with my hysterical sobbing and then with Scott...and I'm sure Remy didn't just come by to drop off groceries."

At the last remark, Rogue looked down at her fluffy slipper clad feet and blushed. "Well...he's doing what he came ta do..." Rogue shrugged. She looked up at Jean and squeezed her hand. "But sugah, don't ever worry about barging in here. Yah'll are mah friends. If yah need meh or mah apartment, yah'll are welcome to come storming in."

"She's right," Betsy nodded. "That's what friends are for. But now I'm a bit miffed as to why you didn't come to my place first."

"Yeah...how come Rogue's was the first place you went?" Kitty frowned. Jean paused for a moment and thought.

"Seemed like the easiest place to go..." Jean shrugged. A small, nostalgic smile caressed her lips. "Remember in college? We'd all go to Rogue's room when we dormed? And then when we got that apartment, we'd all go to Rogue's room."

"Mah room just happened ta be in the middle of everyone else's," Rogue stated matter of factly. "But the point is yah came ta us. Now..." Rogue took a hesitant breath and met Jean's eyes. "Yah think yah can explain?"

Jean's eyes lowered and she nodded slightly. She handed her mug to Kitty, who placed it on the coffee table. "You know how Scott works for that firm...and audits people," The girls all mumbled to show they were aware of it. Jean nodded and continued. "He was recently part of a team that audits large corporations. There's this company called Frost Industries...and while it's run by a bunch of execs or something, the owner is some lady named Emma Frost."

Rogue frowned. "Scott has been cheating on yah with this Frost lady?"

"I...I think so."

"Think so?" Betsy asked, now also frowning. "You mean, you're not sure."

Jean looked away. "He has cheated. But I don't know for how long..." Jean said softly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to her friends. "He said he had a business dinner with his co-workers last night to celebrate finishing the audit. That's why he said we couldn't go out to dinner that night. Anyway, before Betsy and I could go to the movie theater, I wanted to grab that little movie card...you know the one where they swipe it and you earn points-"

"Get to the point, Jean." Betsy sighed.

"Right..." Jean straightened up and took a deep breath. "Anyway...I couldn't find it, so I called him to see where it was. But when I called his phone, one of his co-workers answered it. They said that Scott had left...and forgot his phone..." Jean began to take shallow breathes. "And he and Frost had left the dinner early..."

Jean's eyes teared up and Rogue quickly swept in. "Well...maybe he to drive her home and she was drunk or something. Or they had paper work?" Scott was notorious for being a work-a-holic. If she recalled correctly, Jean had complained about Scott bringing work on their honeymoon.

Jean shook her head wildly. "I had asked his co-worker if he was planning to come back and the jerk just laughed and said that no man ever came back when they were with Frost!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she began to sob once more.

Kitty hugged her tightly as Rogue and Betsy looked at each other with similar thought. "You confronted Scott?"

"Didn't need to!" Jean cried. She looked at her friends with sad eyes, tinged with fury. "I thought the same thing you guys did! I trusted, Scott, more than anything! I thought his co-worker was just being an ass and playing some sick joke. So I went to the movies with Betsy, like planned."

"You never said a word about this last night," Betsy frowned. She reached over and took Jean's hand. "Why didn't you say something?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Jean rubbed her eyes. "I didn't have any proof. I didn't want to accuse him of something I didn't see with my own eyes!"

"So...what happened?" Rogue asked quietly.

Jean closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in her hands. "I came home last night and Scott's car wasn't there. I thought he might still be out..." Jean swallowed nervously and lifted her head. "So I went inside and there they were..." For a moment, Jean's eyes glazed over as she stared out into space. Her glistening eyes gathered more tears as pain etched on every contour of her beautiful face. It seemed that she were watching it all over again and her sudden monotone emotionless voice expressed the shock. "There...on my couch...laughing and drinking in the dark. All over each other...I just...stood there."

"Oh mah Gawd...Jean..." Rogue whispered.

"I don't know how long...I just stood there. I couldn't move. It was like I was watching some sick movie..." Jean's hands tightened around the blanket on her lap. "It was dark...I hadn't turned on the lights yet...but it progressed...and he didn't even stop to look at me..." Jean closed her eyes. "I turned the lights on and it brought them back...They laid there...didn't even move...I left."

The three other women stared in stunned silence as Jean fought through the recent memory. "But...it's Scott..." Kitty murmured, unsure of what to say. "Why would he...?" She trailed off, but no one dared answer.

Jean's eyes were rimmed with tears as she shook her head. "I mean...he's been acting weird lately. Saying he's been working for some project..."

Betsy snorted indignantly. "Some project," she hissed. "That disgusting little git..."

"Did you see other signs?" Kitty asked quietly. Jean nodded.

"Strands of hair...blonde hair..." Jean said, fingering her own red locks. "On his clothes...for a few weeks now. I never thought anything of it...I mean...sometimes he goes out with Alex-"

"Ah highly doubt that his brother would leave strands of hair on him." Rogue mumbled.

"I know..." Jean admitted quietly. She lowered her eyes and looked down at her lap. "I know I should've asked about it, you know? But what does a few strands of hair prove? I mean...I trusted Scott...I'm stupid, aren't I? For trusting him like that?"

"No...no, sugh, yah ain't stupid at all!" Rogue insisted as she hugged Jean. "Yah just love him. Yah want ta trust the man yah love. It's only natural."

"The only person who is stupid is Scott." Betsy said with a frown. She reached across the floor and grabbed her purse. She shuffled through the brown leather bag and pulled out her phone.

Kitty gently stroked Jean's back as Rogue handed her a fresh box of tissues. Jean looked over at Betsy and gave her a questioningly look. "Who are you calling?"

"You said her name is Emma Frost?" Betsy asked in a shrill voice. Jean nodded. "Warren? Hello, luv...yes, I'm fine...I miss you, too, luv, but I need a favor. Can you find out anything about a Emma Frost? I have a...personal vendetta, luv."

The three other women watched as Betsy conversed with her long distance boyfriend. She nodded every now and then and glanced back and forth from Jean's face to the pile of tissues on the coffee table. After a few minutes she told Warren she loved him, too, and then hung up.

"Well?" Kitty asked eagerly. "What did he say?"

"That she's a man eater with a double job. Frost owns the company, but lets her executives handle it. She only makes the big decisions. Her head quarters are in New York, but she has a residence her. Warren says she usually flies out for business...his company does work with hers. Otherwise, she's here...in San Francisco...she's an instructor at a private school," Betsy replied calmly. She looked over at Jean, worriedly. "Luv..has Scott flown anywhere lately?"

"New York for the audit with his team," Jean asked. Dread could be seen rising through her. "Why?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"Warren said there was a charity gala in the city for neighborhood parks last month...Frost was there with a man..." Betsy trailed off and looked away. Panic filled Jean as her hand shot out and grasped Betsy's arm. Reluctantly, the English woman brought her eyes back up to meet Jean's. "The man was wearing sunglasses and fit Scott's description."

Jean paled as her hand dropped from Betsy's arm. She was shaking as silent tears streamed down her face. "No..." Jean whispered softly. So her thoughts had been confirmed...their little tryst had lasted longer than she dared believe. "No, how could he? How COULD HE?" Her body rocked with tears as she screamed at his betrayal. Betsy and Rogue looked down at her sadly as they engulfed her in a hug. "I trusted him! I always trusted him! I never...NEVER looked at another man! Why did he do this to me? Why?"

From the kitchen, Remy stood at the stove, quietly stirring his concoction. Jean's bitter wails cut through the apartment and he stood there, gripping the wooden spoon until it almost snapped. He could hear Betsy swearing Scott to hell and Kitty desperately trying to calm Jean.

"It's alright, sugah," And Rogue's sweet, warm voice...laced with her own tears of anger and frustration at pain that was inflicted on those she was closest to. It hurt to be in the same space as them...to suddenly feel all this anguish. Yet, he found himself happy to be there. To at least be welcomed into such a tight environment, even if he was on the sidelines. "Everything will be alright..."

Remy reached over and turned off the stove. Jean had her close friends for her. She had Rogue. Somehow, he knew everything really would be alright.

* * *

"Thanks for the food, Remy..." Kitty said as she stood at the door way with Betsy. "Sorry I called you a stalker."

A calm grin was given. "S'kay, petite," Remy shrugged. "Didn't hurt me. Y' sure y'll be okay walking home?"

"I'm giving her a ride, she'll be fine," Betsy's voice replied. Remy nodded and stepped back. "Thank you, by the way...for what you did earlier with Scott. Jean needed to get away from him for a while and he wouldn't stop until he got to talk to her."

"Did what had t' be done, dats all..." Remy assured them. "Thanks for having me."

"Well...we better get going," Kitty said. "It's getting late."

"Take care now." Remy stood at the door way and watch the two women disappear down the steps. He closed the door and wandered back into the living room.

Rogue was putting all of Jean's tissues into the trash bin. Remy silently went past her and gathered all the discarded bowls, now empty of their contents. He washed the dishes quietly as Rogue tiptoed to her bedroom to make sure Jean was still sleeping.

After half an hour of tearful sobbing, angry cursing, and bitterness, they managed to get Jean to eat something and then go to bed. Jean didn't want to go home. She didn't want to see Scott, not that any of them could blame her. So Rogue offered Jean her bed. The red head didn't have time to argue as Betsy and Kitty ushered her in there.

Rogue peeked into the room and saw the red head sleeping, curled up in a ball, in the middle of her bed. Her face was still flushed and Rogue frowned worriedly before closing the door and heading back outside. She found Remy drying the dishes.

"How's Jeannie?" Remy asked as he placed one dried bowl atop another.

"Sleeping," Rogue said quietly. She walked into the kitchen behind him and leaned against the counter. "Ah can't believe it, yah know? How could Scott do this? They've been togetha since...well, since before Ah even met Jean."

"Wish I could answer y' question, chere...really do." Remy replied.

"Yah were a big help today...we all really appreciate that." Rogue offered him a slight smile. He turned around and smiled back as he put the last bowl a top the others.

"No problem," Remy assured her. "Be glad t' beat down Shades anytime."

Rogue chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest. Her smile slowly left as she stared down at the linoleum floor. "It's just hard ta believe...when a fairy tale romance, like Jean and Scott's, turns into a nightmare...it don't give yah much hope on love."

Remy frowned and tossed the dish cloth on the counter before walking across the kitchen to Rogue. "Chere..."

"They were so happy, sugah, what happened?" Rogue whimpered as tears rimmed her eyes. "Everything was perfect... How could he do this ta her?" Her arms reached out as Remy came close enough. He pulled her against him as Rogue buried her face against his shoulder. He buried his face in her hair as he rubbed her back soothingly. He could feel her uneven breath as her fingers dug against his sweater. "He said he loved her...always. Jean never doubted it...none of us did..."

"Mon coeur," Remy whispered softly in her ear as he rocked her gently. "Everythings gonna be okay, oui? Jeannie got y' and de Kitten and Betsy..."

"She's one of the strongest women Ah know, sugah, Jean isn't a crybaby..." Rogue admitted. She pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes slightly swollen from the earlier cry fest. "Ah can't stand seeing her like this. It's not natural, sugh."

"Hearing y' girls crying while I was cooking wasn't a picnic, either, chere," Remy told her. "Would've loved to deck old Scott one if I could."

"Yeah...well...Jean might be angry, but she'll be angier if yah hit him..." Rogue sighed. She pulled away from Remy. "It's late now..."

"Dat a hint to get me t' leave?"

"Yep, sure is," Rogue smiled. "As much as Ah appreciate all yer hard work, Ah've had a draining day mahself and would like some rest," She grinned as she walked around the counter and handed Remy his trench coat. "And Ah know yah ain't the type to allow meh ta rest at night."

As expected, a devilish smile landed across his face as he reached out and pulled her against him with one graceful tug. "Y' sure about dis, chere?"

She met his gaze daringly and lifted her chin defiantly. "Positive, swamp rat."

They stood there for a moment longer, as if trying to see if the other would back down. Eventually, Remy swept in and kissed her swiftly on the head before pulling away. "Bon nuit, chere."

Rogue grinned lopsidedly as she followed him to the door. He opened it up and paused. He looked over his shoulder. "Last chance."

"No, Cajun."

"Had t' try." He winked and Rogue closed the door after him.

* * *

Rogue woke up to the smell off coffee. She opened her eyes and tried to turn her body, only feel a dull pain on her neck.

_Ah forgot what sleeping on a couch was like..._ Stretching slightly, she sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"I...I just need to come pick up my stuff," Jean's voice was strained and Rogue frowned. She looked over her shoulder and saw the woman sitting at her breakfast bar, her body hunched over the counter as she held a phone up to her ear. "No...I just need some time away...Scott, please," she pleaded tiredly. "Don't make this any more difficult for me."

_So she's talking ta the cheating bastard._ Rogue ran her hand down her face and moved her blanket off of her legs. She got up and walked to the kitchen, giving Jean a small smile as she made herself known. Jean smiled back weakly, behind a worn face. As Rogue poured herself some coffee, she could hear Scott's faint voice, sounding desperate, through the line.

"I'm staying at a friend's...no, not Rogue's. Or any of the other's," Jean looked down at the counter, one hand wrapped tightly around a white mug. "Scott, I don't want to talk about that right now!" she snapped sharply, making Rogue wince. "Listen, I'm just going to come over to get some clothes. I'd appreciate it if you weren't there when I got home."

Rogue was moving around her kitchen, pretending not to listen as she put some slices of bread into the toaster.

"I don't want to talk to you! I'll talk when I feel like it, okay? Good-bye, Scott!" The phone slammed down on the counter and Rogue nearly jumped.

"If yah break it, yah have ta buy meh another one." Rogue mused as she reached for a plate.

"Sorry, Rogue..." Jean sighed. She ran a hand through tangled red hair. "He just wouldn't get off the phone..."

"S'alright, sugah," Rogue assured her. The toast popped up and Rogue quickly put them on her plate. "How yah feeling?"

"Like crap," Jean stated blandly. She buried her face in her hands. "Was I really bad last night?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle."

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing!" Rogue sighed as she grabbed some strawberry jam and began to slather her toast with sticky red goodness. "Yah know yah'll are always welcomed in mah home."

Jean nodded and lifted her cup of coffee to her lips. Rogue capped the jam jar and put it away before joining Jean at the breakfast bar. The red head kept her eyes on the counter.

"Rogue...?"

"Yeah?"

"I still love him."

Rogue stiffened for a bit, but nodded. She kept her eyes on her breakfast. "Ah know..."

"Is that bad?"

"No," Rogue whispered. She bit into her toast and munched on it before continuing. "We all know yah love Scott, Jean. We don't expect yah ta stop, just like that." She added with a snap of her fingers.

"He hurt me...betrayed my trust...practically spit on our marriage vows," Jean scoffed as she looked at the coffee swirling lazily in her cup. "But it's hard to hate him...I'm hurt. And I'm angry and frustrated. But I can't hate him. I've been in love with him since I first saw him..."

Rogue nodded. "It was always hard for meh ta see yah two without each other..." She trailed off and bit into her toast to keep from expressing how the whole ordeal had effected her outlook on love and marriage.

Jean closed her eyes tightly and pushed her coffee away before burying her face in her arms. "He was my first love. My first everything...I just don't know what I've done for him to do this to me?"

"Yah ain't done a single thing ta deserve what he's doing ta yah, sugah" Rogue told her sternly. "Ah know yah ain't evah had eyes for anyone else, either."

"So why?" Jean asked, simply. "Why did he do this to me?"

"Ah honestly don't know, sugah..." Rogue admitted. "Scott's always been the perfect boyfriend and then husband ta yah...Can't imagine why..."

Jean stiffened and choked back another sob. Immediately, Rogue thought she had said something wrong, but before she could apologize, Jean cut in. "I know..." Jean choked out. "That's what hurts the most, Rogue. I _know_ Scott...I know how he thinks. I know how _strong_ he is...he'd never had a lapse in judgment."

Jean was trailing off and Rogue shook her head. "Ah'm not catching on, sugah..."

"Don't you see?" Jean said in a weak voice. "If Scott did this...part of wanted to do it. Part of him wanted to be with that Emma woman..."

Rogue shook her head. "No...no, sugah, don't say that..."

"And that's what hurts the most," Jean told her as she clutched her hand to her chest painfully. "To know that there is a possibility that he's in love with someone else. That after all this time...all my trust and belief that we would be together forever...all for nothing."

"Jeannie..." Rogue whispered. She watched, helplessly, as Jean rubbed at her crying eyes once more.

"When will the pain go away, Rogue?" she asked in an agonizing voice. "It hurts so much..."

Rogue put her arm around Jean's shoulders and hugged her tightly. "Ah don't know, sugh...but yah have us...and we'll be right there with yah. Promise," She pulled away and gave Jean a reassuring smile. "Right now...yah have ta figure out what yah plan on doing. Ah heard yah tell him yah were staying at a friend's?"

"Yeah," Jean sniffled and offered Rogue a smile back. "It's called the Fairmont hotel."

* * *

"I can go in there first and see if he's there..." Bobby offered as they sat in his car. Jean was in the passenger's seat and Rogue was in the back.

"No...I know he's there," Jean breathed as her eyes stayed focused on the dark colored car in the driveway. "His car is there."

"Jeannie, yah don' have ta go in. Bobby and Ah can-"

"Thanks, guys," Jean said as she opened the car door. "But, I'll be fine. Really."

"Yah want us ta come with?" Rogue offered. Jean shook her head. "Alright...but holler if yah need us." Jean gave them both a reassuring smile and closed the car door. Rogue leaned forward. "Ah hear one yell and Ah'm going in."

"Same here." Bobby nodded.

They watched as Jean walked up the front steps of her house and stood at the front door hesitantly. She took a deep breath and opened it.

"Jean?" Scott instantly shot up from the living room couch where he had been waiting. He didn't seem to have changed his clothes from the day before and his hair was a complete mess. The house was just as she had left it, except for the phone and the crumbled blanket on the couch where Scott had been waiting.

"I thought I asked you to leave so I could get my things." Jean hissed in a low voice. She shot him a glare and began to walk past him to the stairs.

"Wait! Jean! Please, hear me out!" he pleaded. He stumbled forward and grabbed her hand. Suddenly, Jean's other hand rose and flew across his face, sending a slap echoing through the quiet house. His glasses fell to his feet and Jean pulled her hand back.

Regret shot through her face as Scott gently placed a hand on his cheek. She swallowed a breath sharply. "Sorry, Scott," she said in as calm a voice as she could produce. "But you shouldn't have grabbed me." She pulled her other hand away from his and proceeded to walk up the stairs while Scott stood there in stunned silence.

Upstairs, Jean grabbed a duffle bag from the closet and began shoving as much clothing as she could fit into the bag. After grabbing some supplies from the bathroom, she zipped it up and headed downstairs. Scott was on the couch, slumped over and staring out into space.

Her feet touched the bottom floor and she looked down at the pair of discarded sunglasses on the floor. Jean stood there for a few moments, staring down at glasses. Her bag slipped off her shoulder and she knelt down to pick up the glasses. She held the objects in her hands, moving her fingers over the cold surface as she bit her lower lip.

A thousand memories of a fairy tale romance raced through her mind as her heart broke into a thousand pieces, knowing this was the end of it all.

The sound of footsteps echoed across the wood paneled floor. A warm hand went over Scott's and pried it open gently. Sunglasses were placed in his palm as both smaller hands wrapped around it and paused. She knelt by the side of the couch, her eyes focused intently on the glasses she had bought for him.

"I still love you," Jean whispered softly as she kept her eyes downcast. "No matter what, Scott. But, I also know you...you're a strong person. You can take on a lot...and I know you wouldn't have acted that way if part of you didn't feel something for her."

Scott let out a muffled choke and looked down at her with blood shot brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Jean..." he whispered in a scratchy voice.

Jean bit her lip and nodded. She pulled her hands away from his. "So am I..." She stood up and smiled down at him sadly. He lifted his eyes and felt his world fall apart further as he saw glistening clear tears rim at her eyes.

"Jean..." he breathed painfully.

"Good-bye, Scott." she told him softly as she stepped back. Her hand curled around the handles of the duffle bag and she slipped it back on her shoulder. She walked to the door and slowly pulled it open. Bright light spilled into the dark house and on to the figure on the couch.

Scott Summers watched as the beautiful red head stood at the door way, long hair glowing the sunlight, as she stepped out of their home. The door closed behind her.

* * *

**A.N.** - Sorry, this was a very Jean centered chapter. Next chapter will be different, I promise! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Eight: From Those All Out of Love_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

Blue eyes peered around the corner and scanned the rows of low lining cubicles for a familiar brunette with a white streak through her hair. After a few seconds, she let out a relieved sigh.

"Good...Rogue isn't here yet." Wanda breathed out relieved as she was about to take one step out.

"Oh, Ah'm here, sugh."

"AH!" Wanda threw her arms up in the air and with it, a few blue prints. The rolled up tubes rained down around Rogue was she stood, unimpressed by Wanda's reaction. "Rogue!" Wanda gasped. She took a cautious step back as she gave the green eyed woman a weak smile. "I...I didn't see you there!" She let out a nervous laugh as her eyes darted around.

"That was the point," Rogue told her blandly. She held out a folder and Wanda looked at it as if would bite her hand off. "Ah just thought that Ah'd personally give yah these papers..."

"Papers?" Wanda asked in a nervously high voice. Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...yah know...the ones yah sent over ta meh Friday night...by a _courier_?" Wanda swallowed and she slowly reached out for the thin folder.

"Oh yeah...I...um...completely forgot!" Wanda gave Rogue a smile as she was about to grab the folder. As she took a step forward, Rogue pulled her hand back.

"Yah know...it was sorta funny what happened Friday night."

"Really?" Wanda smiled weakly. She looked at her wrist watch and let out a forced sigh. "Oh, darn! You know, I have a meeting-"

"Oh Ah'm sure it can wait just a LITTLE longer," Rogue said, giving Wanda a deadly smile. The red head suddenly began sweat. "You'll never guess just _who_ the courier was."

"Uh...the mayor of San Francisco?" Wanda asked with a slight chuckle. Rogue looked at her before letting out a small laugh herself.

"Hahaha - no," Rogue cut her off and Wanda snapped her mouth shut. "It was Remy."

"Remy...?"

"LeBeau."

"Oh!" Wanda began to play with her fingers. "So...looks like Remy got a side job huh?"

"Yeah, and Ah'll give yah one _red haired_ guess as ta who his employer was." Rogue took a step forward and Wanda too a step back.

"Ugh..." Wanda took another step back and ran into a desk.

"Hey! Watch it, Wanda!" a voice gasped behind her. She looked behind her as one of the clerks swore. She had knocked over their mug of coffee and they were trying to move their papers before they got completely soaked.

"Oh! Sorry!" They glared at her as she stumbled away and looked back at Rogue, who was following her. "Now...Rogue...don't be mad."

"Ah ain't mad, sugah." Rogue told her in such an eerily calm voice that Wanda shivered. She sped up her walk, but Rogue continued to stalk in her an easy predatory walk.

"Then don't be homicidal," Wanda corrected herself. Rogue merely lifted an eye brow. "Okay, so I sent Remy over," she admitted weakly. "But I swear it was because I had no one else to call!"

"Then explain the piles of paper on the top that Ah already have." Rogue stated. Wanda was walking backwards, her hands held up to ward Rogue off.

"I just thought that you might be missing them...yeah..."

"Then why the multiple copies?" Wanda opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Cat got yer tongue, sugh?" Wanda whirled around to make a break for it, but instead ran into someone's chest.

"Wanda, this is not a play ground, honestly!" Pietro frowned as his sister nearly pushed him down. He looked at both women and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you two doing?"

"Yer sister set meh up this weekend!" Rogue said without hesitation as she pointing accusingly at Wanda.

"I did not set you up!" Wanda insisted. "I merely sent Remy over-"

"Remy?" Both women cringed as they realized who they were putting in the middle of their little debacle. Pietro tensed up, his blue eyes narrowing as he grit his teeth. His eyes slowly turned back to Wanda. "Explain."

"It's not what you think!" Wanda practically shouted. Several pairs of eyes landed on the trio as they stood in the middle of the office floor. Pietro sighed as Rogue ran a hand down her face.

"Into my office, _now_," Pietro grumbled. Like scolded children, the two women sulked into his corner office. He closed the door behind him and took his seat as his desk as his sister and Rogue stood in front of him. "Okay, what happened?"

"I had to drop off something for Rogue to sign Friday night and Remy was the only person I could find to do it since I had plans," Wanda said before Rogue could get a word in. "Whatever happened between them was PURELY unintentional."

At that, Pietro let out a snort of disbelief. "You really expect me to believe that you would do something unintentional?" he scoffed. He shook his head and turned to Rogue. "He didn't try anything, did he?"

"Let's just say Ah had a very dramatic weekend and that Remy was a big part of it." Rogue grumbled.

Pietro cast a curious look at his sister, whose mouth dropped. "What? I told him to go and explain himself...er...um..." Wanda groaned and fell on one of the seats across from her brother. She was caught. "Damn it."

"So you admit it!" Rogue shouted. "Yah did send him over!"

"You were moping around all week!" Wanda gasped. "All because of my incredibly stupid brother here..." she added as she glared at Pietro. "I had to do something!"

"So you sent Remy to Rogue's?" Pietro grumbled. "Wow, your brilliance is absolutely astonishing," He told her sarcastically. "In case you're forgetting, Remy and Crystal-"

"Aren't seeing each other." Rogue and Wanda froze and turned to look at each other was their voices answered at the same time.

Across from them, the white haired lawyer's eyes widened. "Wha...what?" His hands nervously fiddled with the papers on his desk. "But...at the Garden."

"Oh, don't tell me you fell for that, too!" Wanda rolled her eyes. "Honestly, no wonder you two are single..."

"She was using Remy ta make yah jealous after yah kissed meh," Rogue elaborated. "He explained all that when he came by."

"Well...how can you trust him?" Pietro retorted defensively. "I mean...he could be trying to see the both of you!"

Rogue immediately paled and Wanda sat up straight in her chair. She slammed her fist on the floor. "Pietro, get over yourself already! Both you and I know that Crystal still has feelings for you and she wouldn't have pulled that stunt with Remy if she didn't!"

"We also know what kind of man Remy is!" Pietro argued.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Wanda demanded.

"Luna says that Remy's been taking out to the park to paint." Pietro told her, completely satisfied with his answer. Wanda just stared at him stupidly.

"Are you serious? Pietro, are you forgetting that Remy is an artist? He was probably baby-sitting Luna and decided to teach her a few things!" Wanda sighed.

"Well..."

"Ah saw him at the park with yer little girl," Rogue said suddenly. "He was watching her paint," Two sets of blue eyes landed on the green eyed architect. She frowned at Pietro as she caught in him in a stern, self assured gaze. "Ah think yah should ask her more specifically if her _Oncle_ Remy is seeing her momma, rather than assume it."

Wanda gave Pietro a smirk of superiority as she crossed her arms. Pietro took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. "Rogue...Remy is a very charming man. But you don't know him like we do and I've seen him break hearts left and right...and from your work last week-"

"What was wrong with mah work?" Rogue frowned as she straightened.

"At the meetings you weren't paying attention and were seemingly sucking the energy out of everyone the room," Rogue opened her mouth to argue, but Pietro cut her off. "You were completely distracted, it was a miracle you _barely_ got those papers to me on time. Some of which were disorganized and stapled in odd places," he added. He sighed and looked at Rogue, concerned. "And speaking as a friend, not as a fellow employee, I don't want you to be another one of his victims."

Rogue jerked her head back as she gasped. "Victims?"

"Don't listen to him," Wanda reassured her. "He's just jealous."

"Jealous?" This time Pietro looked surprised.

"C'mon," Wanda said as she stood up and looped her arm through Rogue's. "Let's get some coffee and you can tell me what happened between you and Remy this weekend." She looked over her shoulder and made a face at her brother before closing the door behind them.

* * *

"You're very happy today," Jean Paul said as he had lunch with his friend at a bistro close the gallery. "Care to share?"

"Roguey isn't mad at dis homme any more, mon ami," Remy grinned, unconsciously, from ear to ear as he tapped his fork gently on the empty bowl that once held his creme Brule. "Got t' spend some quality time wid her dis weekend."

Jean Paul raised an eyebrow. "Now is this your _usual_ kind of quality time or...?"

Remy immediately put on a highly unamused look as he shook his head and narrowed his eyes questioningly. "Non! Why d' y' always think dat? I'm no over-sexed pervert!"

The white haired man across from him rolled his eyes. "Sure..."

"I spent de night wid Rogue-"

"Oh, big surprise." Jean Paul cut in. Remy shot him an annoyed glare.

"It wasn't like dat!" Remy exclaimed. "Let me finish!" Jean Paul merely shrugged and leaned back against his chair, expecting to be regaled with some macho story of conquest. "We spent de whole night-"

_Here it comes..._ Jean Paul thought expectantly.

"Talking."

"Oh, like that's any different..." Jean Paul trailed off in the middle of throwing his arms in the air and stopped to stare at Remy. The red eyed man leaned back against his chair, a satisfied grin across his face as the Canadian's mouth dropped. "Are you...serious?"

"Oui...more serious den I've ever been about a femme..." Remy grinned. "Rogue's special, mon ami. I can tell."

"Wha...how...pour quoi?" Jean Paul gasped. Remy laughed as he shook his head. "Remy, I don't know what to say... I've known you for years and you've never...I mean...A night with a beautiful woman and you just stayed up _talking_? That's so unlike you."

Remy rolled his eyes. "Think what y' want, mais I think Rogue is an interesting femme. Smart, too. Y' know she graduated from LSU _and_ Berkeley?" Remy asked as he leaned forward. "Dose are impressive schools, non?"

"Well...yes-"

"And she was adopted, like Remy."

"It's good to have something in common-"

"She also likes-"

"Okay, I get it! You have it bad for her!" Jean Paul exclaimed. He sighed, defeated, and fell back against the chair. "So what are you going to do? Marry her?"

Remy raised an eyebrow. His eyebrows then furrowed as he rubbed his chin and leaned back against the chair, thinking. "Never thought about dat..." he mused quietly. "Remy likes her...a lot...but, too early t' tell."

Jean Paul sat across from him, a confused, worried, and shocked look on his face all at once. He stood up straight and leaned forward, catching Remy's eyes in a stern gaze. "Who are you and what have you done with Remy Etienne LeBeau?"

"Shut up, JP-"

"No, now I'm serious," Jean Paul insisted. "A month ago, you would've screamed bloody murder if marriage was even suggested," he stated, earning a cringe from Remy. "Now, you're actually _considering_ it?"

Remy looked away and casually rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Well...I am getting up dere in age-"

"You're not even 30!"

"I don't know, okay!" the Cajun finally exclaimed. "All I know is dat I like Rogue. But we haven't even gone out on a date yet! Merde, JP, don't ask me dose questions yet...too hard t' think about." Remy settled back in his chair and Jean Paul gave him an apologetic look.

"Well..." the white haired man breathed nervously. "Haven't had a date, yet, huh?" Remy shrugged. "You confident enough to bring her to the park at the end of the month?"

"T' de winter art ting? Sure...first laid eyes on her at an art museum..."

"Good," Jean Paul smiled. "I'll grab you two some tickets an send them over. It'll be less awkward for you if you bring a date along." Jean Paul raised his hand to call the waiter over.

"Less what?" Remy frowned. "Why y' say dat?"

"Check!" Jean Paul signaled the waiter, who nodded. He glanced back at Remy. "What?"

"Why would it be awkward for me?"

Jean Paul stared at him. "Eh...you _did_ read the newspaper on the showing there, right?"

"Non...just go when I feel like it. Don't really read much news...just a bunch of depressing stuff anyway." Remy shrugged as the waiter came by and placed the bill on the table. Jean Paul reached over to pay for it as Remy reached for his wallet. "Why?"

"You know how every year they have featured artists?" Jean Paul asked. He looked over at Remy. "Non, mon ami. This is on me."

"Non, mon ami, I suggested dis place-"

"You paid last time. It's my turn," Jean Paul insisted. He narrowed his eyes. "Don't argue with me, Remy. I sat through a whole meal with you grinning like an idiot and you didn't look at least a little interested in my new gallery exhibit."

Remy sighed and put his wallet back. "Next time, Remy pays." Jean Paul nodded and placed the American Express card on the bill.

"Well, next time make sure it's not so filling a lunch. I have karate practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays, remember?" Jean Paul reminded him. Remy struggled to hide his snicker as he pictured the Canadian man in a white gi practicing empty hand combat.

"Still taking it with de Badger?" Remy grinned. Jean Paul rolled his eyes once more.

"His name is Logan, Remy. _Wolverine_ was his army nick name. AND he's a good instructor. Trained in Japan and everything," Jean Paul snorted. "Plus he _is_ a fellow Canadian."

"I fail t' see how y' and de Badger have anything in common t' talk about." Remy snickered. "Homme was a soldier, non?"

"I served in the military, too!"

"Don't think y' and de Badger are at de same level, JP," Remy chuckled. "Y' gotten over y'r crush on him?"

Jean Paul let out a shocked gasp. "For your information, I _never_ had a crush on Logan! He is not my type anyway. Too gruff for my taste. But a nice man. Oh, and he's looking for more students, so if you're interested-"

Remy immediately shook his head. "Last thing I want is t' fight de Badger...I've seen him...mais, I'll see what I can do."

The Canadian nodded. "So...anyway, back to the park; the featured artist is some guy from New Orleans. Thought maybe you might know him," Jean Paul said. "Goes by the name JB."

Remy snorted and shrugged. "Non, don't know anyone wid dat name."

"Oh, but you _will_ know his model," Jean Paul insisted. He glanced over at Remy who raised an curious eye brow. "Brace yourself."

"Just tell me, JP."

"Bella Donna Bordeaux."

* * *

"Anna Marie Raven Darkholme," Rogue shivered as she heard that name. She sat at the posh restaurant with her mother, who was holding the local entertainment magazine her hands. Rogue looked down at her sea food dish. Her mother was always upset with her when she used her full name. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah...um...Ah..." Rogue speared a shrimp and quickly put it into her mouth, pretending to be too hungry to talk.

"If I had known you modeled for this..." Raven looked down at the article that bared a painting of Rogue's face and read the artist's name. "Remy LeBeau person, I would've definitely gone to see the exhibit!"

"It was nothing, momma," Rogue insisted. "Just a painting, that's all."

"My dear, according to this article, Mr. LeBeau is a well known artist known for his impressionist and abstract works. And to think that he went out of his way to paint _my_ daughter is more than a pleasant surprise," Raven said. She frowned and looked at Rogue. "I was completely caught off guard when Eric came by with the paper to show me and congratulate me on having a renowned artist immortalize my daughter. I didn't know how to react!"

Raven was the only woman Rogue knew who could be beaming with pride, but at the same time be annoyed. "Sorry Ah put yah in an awkward situation, momma. But Ah really didn't know how the painting would turn out." She smiled weakly.

How would her mother react if Rogue had told her that the 'transient slob' she had nearly told off at the art museum was the renowned artist and that he had painted Rogue without her knowing? Rogue bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud at the expression her mother would have.

"It's good that the gallery is still showing the exhibit," Raven said as she looked back at the article. "I should go tomorrow and check it out."

Rogue nearly dropped her fork. "Uh...momma, yah don't have ta do that." Rogue smiled slightly.

"Oh, non-sense," Raven assured her as she folded the paper neatly. "I would love to see the painting. I hope no one has purchased it yet. I'm sure your Aunt Irene would love it!"

Rogue sighed. _Sometimes, Ah think momma forgets that Aunt Irene is blind..._ "Okay...but don't make a big deal about it..." She blushed and Raven chuckled.

"You've always been such a modest girl when it came down to it," Raved sighed. She began to eat her own meal. "So how was your weekend?"

"Tiring," Rogue sighed. Memories of Remy flashed through her mind and she quickly pushed them aside. She didn't feel like telling her over protective, extremely critical mother about him yet. "Jean...Jean left Scott."

"What?" Raven looked surprised as she looked up from her steak. "Well...that's a surprise..."

"Ah know..." Rogue trailed off. "She caught him cheating on her...in their home, too."

"That bastard!" Raven hissed. Rogue winced. Her mother had a short fuse when it came to men. "He's just like the rest of them! Disgusting pigs...Jean is a very nice young woman and that Scott boy probably had it well. Just like a man to dump a good woman for the sake of his libido."

"Momma-"

"Don't get wrong, darling. Men are good, but for short periods of time," Raven insisted, causing Rogue to shift uncomfortably in her seat. "Don't ever stick to one. Once they get tired of you, that's it. End of the fairy tale."

_Dont' freak out, sugh...yah know momma's been through several marriages...and she still came out on top..._ Rogue thought to herself.

"I hope you never end up with a good for nothing man-"

"They're not all lahke that, momma!" Raven looked up from her meal as Rogue raised her voice. Immediately, the brown haired woman look back down and picked at her food. "Not all men are pigs...some of them are...are good."

Raven let out a heavy sigh and put her fork and knife down. She leaned over and put her hand over one of Rogue's as she spoke softly. "Darling, I know it's hard to see them in that light...but men can't be trusted. Look at Jean and Scott. Haven't they been together for ages and then suddenly, we find out that Scott has cheated on Jean? I don't want you to go through the heart break that Jean is going through. And from experience, I know men use women...they do...and either you let them walk all over your or you use them back. They're...they're inhuman, Rogue."

"They're not monsters, momma..." Rogue trailed off as she kept her eyes on her plate.

Raven studied her daughter quietly. She pulled her hand back and shook her head. "Do you remember Cody? And Freddy?" Rogue took in a sharp breath, as if she had been dealt a blow to the stomach. Raven could see that she hit a nerve. "What they did to you? How they left you? Is that how you want to feel again?"

"Momma, stop..." Rogue whimpered. "Please, Ah don't wanna talk about them..."

"I just don't want to see you like that again, Rogue. It hurt me to see you like that and be unable to do anything about it." Raven told her.

Rogue closed her eyes tightly as she put her fork down and pulled away from the table. "Momma, don't do this ta meh...yah know Ah don't like talking about them..."

"Rogue-"

"Just stop, momma!" Rogue snapped. She opened her emerald eyes that were rimmed with tears. "This is why Ah don't tell yah about mah relationships no more. This is why Ah wanted ta get away from 'Frisco and California and yah! Why can't yah just let it go?"

"Because you are my daughter and I love you!" Raven retorted proudly. Rogue snapped her mouth shut. Raven Darkholme _never_ said those words. Raven took a deep breath to calm herself and looked away. "Do you think I want to see you like that again? Broken and hopeless? Crying day and night..."

"Do yah think Ah wanna be like that again?" Rogue asked, curiously. "Momma," She said as she shook her head slowly. "Yah can't stop meh." The two women sat there in silence. A few minutes passed and they ate their meals before Raven's abnormally muted voice broke through.

"Who is he, Rogue?" Raven asked quietly. Rogue went silent. "Rogue..."

"We're just friends so far..." Rogue told her reluctantly. She took a deep breath. "And that's all Ah'm giving yah," She reached down and gathered the cloth napkin that was on her lap and tossed it on the table. "Ah have ta go, momma."

"Rogue, wait-" Raven began, but her daughter was already standing, shuffling through her purse.

"Momma," Rogue said as she stood over the woman and gave her a tight hug. "Ah love yah, Ah really do. But don't try ta stop meh." She kissed Raven on the cheek and headed out the door.

* * *

"To the left. No...wait..." Jean rubbed her chin as she narrowed her eyes and looked down at the bed frame that was being moved around the room. It was queen sized bed and she was trying to find the best place to put it in the spare bedroom of Rogue's apartment.

After a few days at the Fairmont Hotel, Jean got bored and Rogue insisted that she should room with her. They had been roommates up until Jean married Scott, so it wouldn't be a big change. Not to mention that Rogue felt she could use a few extra dollars a month. Thursday, after work, they went to get Jean a bed. The room was already equipped with a dresser with matching night stands and a corner desk by the window.

All that was left with the bed and it had just arrived.

"Can y' please hurry it up, Jeannie?" Remy asked, breathless behind the mattress. "Dis ain't light!"

"Right! Right!" Jean exclaimed sheepishly. "Move it to the center!"

"Y' sure dis time?" Remy asked.

"Positive!" Jean assured him. Remy began to maneuver the bed frame with his foot before lifting the box spring and putting it on the frame. Jean frowned. "Hmmm..."

"No, hmmm!" Remy growled. "It's been twenty minutes, cher! De bed is fine!"

Jean laughed and nodded. "Okay, okay...I'll leave you to finishing the installation." She chuckled as she walked out of the bedroom and into the hall.

"Sugah? Yah home?" a warm voice wafted through the apartment just as Jean emerged from the hall. Rogue walked in the apartment and grinned. "Hey, making yerself at home? Yah know, yah left the front door wide open."

"Sorry about that!" Jean smiled weakly. "But the bed just came in and I was moving it into the bedroom."

Rogue frowned. "Sugh, Ah told yah ta wait until Ah got home and Ah'd help yah move the stuff around."

"Oh, it was no problem. I didn't have to lift a finger." Jean grinned.

Rogue raised a questioning eyebrow. "Did yah magically move everythang?"

"Nope, better." Jean smiled brightly.

"Dere! De damn bed is in place! Hope y're happy, Jeannie, 'cause I'm not gonna move anyting else!" Remy walked out of the hall way, his white t-shirt showing a few lines of sweat as he wiped his forehead.

"Remy?"

"Chere! Y' home!" Remy beamed her a brilliant smile.

"I got home from grocery shopping and he was knocking on the door," Jean laughed. "Poor thing didn't know no one was home!"

Remy frowned as Rogue laughed at the mental image. "If y're gonna laugh, I will be on my way..."

"Sorry, sugh..." Rogue chuckled. "But why'd yah come by so early?"

"Thought y' were done wid work already," Remy said. Rogue walked into the kitchen and got him a bottle of cool water from the fridge and tossed it over to him. "So I came by...been standing at de door for ten minutes before Jeannie came by."

"Figured that since he was here, he could help move some of the furniture so we don't have to," Jean said proudly as she sat on the couch and turned on the television. "The bed was delivered and he offered to help move it in."

"That's very sweet of yah sugah..." Rogue said with a slight blush as Remy grinned at her. "Yah didn't have ta..."

"Now, chere, y' know Remy'll go de extra mile fo' y'," He said in a low voice as he took a step forward and pinned Rogue against the breakfast bar counter. One arm was on either side of her as he leaned closer. "Y' wanna reward me for mah hard work?"

"Sure," Rogue grinned back seductively. She raised her hands and gently ran them over the defined muscles of his arms. "Whatcha feel like, Cajun?"

"Dat a trick question, mon chere?" He pressed his body closer to her and let out a low groan. Rogue blushed furiously as he craned his head down and whispered in her ear. "Next weekend...go wid me to de park. Dere's an art show dere."

The hot breath in her ear, the warmth of his body pressed so tightly against her...it all nearly sent Rogue into a pile of mush. She had expected some sort of proposition or at least an innuendo of sorts, but not an invitation to an art show.

Instead, Rogue jerked her head back and stared up at him. "An...an art show?" she gasped breathlessly.

A sly smirk crossed his lips as he tilted his head slightly. "What were y' expecting, chere?" he asked, teasing. "'Cause Remy can always ask for someting else..."

Rogue cracked a smile and rubbed his upper arms thoughtfully. "Ah'm up for a nice walk in the park, swamp rat," She grinned as she put her arms around his neck. "Is that why yah came by?"

"Sure wasn't t' move Jean's furniture." Remy grinned.

Rogue chuckled and kissed his cheek quickly. "Jean's gonna be mah roommate again. So we maght need yah ta come by and move more stuff."

"Glad t' know I'm wanted." he laughed. Rogue gently pushed him away and looked over at Jean.

"Yah two eat already?" Rogue asked as she leaned over the couch where Jean was engrossed in watching a _Batman_ movie on television.

"Had something to eat on the way back from work since I was running errands," Jean said casually. She glanced up at Rogue with knowing grin. "You know...you look a little hungry...why don't you and Remy get something to eat?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah can tell when Ah'm not wanted...yah want meh ta bring yah back anything?"

"Nah, I'm set." Jean waved her hand to dismiss them and Rogue sighed. She turned to Remy.

"What do yah say, swamp rat? Wanna grab a bite?" Rogue asked. Remy nodded and offered her arm.

"I know a place y'r taste buds will love, chere," he said. He reached over and grabbed his coat as Rogue grabbed her purse and looped her arm in his. "Bye, Jeannie!"

"I'll bring yah back a snack, sugh!" Rogue called out. "See yah later!"

"Thanks, guys! Have fun!" Jean merely raised her hand wave them good-bye as the door closed.

Remy was parked on the street and the meter had long since run out, but he had yet to receive a ticket. Rogue proclaimed it a miracle, and Remy assured her it was pure luck. He handed her his helmet.

"Don't yah have a car, Cajun?" Rogue asked as she fastened on the helmet. "San Francisco ain't exactly famous for being a dry city."

Remy chuckled. "Non, de Harley is all I need."

"Hmm...always lahked a Harley man..." Rogue sighed. She sat down behind him. "Can Ah drive on the way back?"

"Next time, chere."

"Ah'll hold yah ta that." she grinned. The machine started up beneath her and wiggled herself closer to Remy. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smirked to herself. Through the thin fabric of his shirt, she could feel rippling muscles that contracted with her touch.

_Merde..._ Remy closed his eyes and tried to concentrate as he felt her rub up against his back. He swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. Her hands were dangerously close to areas she shouldn't have dared to go yet. Worse yet, he had a feeling she was doing this on purpose.

Rogue grinned as Remy tensed in her arms for a split second. He quickly regained his composure and pulled the bike out of it's spot. The roar of the engine echoed in the streets as they rode off.

Several stories up, a woman looked through the blinds of the window as she was on the cordless house phone. Jean smiled thoughtfully and snapped the blinds closed. "Sorry, Wanda, you just missed her. Where did she go...?" Jean grinned from ear to ear. "I think you mean who did she go with."

* * *

**A.N.** - I mentioned Logan! Slowly but surely, we're moving. Yayness. :) Thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Nine: Friendly Conspiracies_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Umm...No." Betsy said critically as Jean's face fell. She had been giving out suggestions as to something she can do to get her mind off of Scott now that she was 'free'. Everyone was surprised at how well she was taking the whole situation, even though they all agreed that Jean was the most level headed of the group. Still, she believed that she couldn't just keep going home every night and just watch television.

"Why not?" the red head gasped. "I need to get out! I've already gained three pounds this month. AND it sounds like a fun class-"

"Uh-huh...that's what you said about that ceramics class," Kitty said as she kept her eyes up at the marquee. "No offense, Jean...but you're not really the artsy type."

Betsy and Rogue nodded in agreement as Jean frowned. The last Friday of the month, it was time for their ritualistic get together. But tonight, it was more important. During college, they would go out as one big group every three months to catch up. It was the usual four and any friends who could make it. It was the third month and it was Kitty's turn to choose the outing destination.

Dinner in town and a movie at the Metreon. First thing to do on a Friday night was to buy the tickets before they were completely sold out.

"God, Kitty, just pick a movie already!" Bobby exclaimed as he crossed his arms and grumbled. "I'm starving!" To make sure his point was understood, he grabbed his stomach and leaned forward. The others rolled their eyes.

"Fine!" Kitty sighed. "Jeez, Bobby...we told you to get a snack before we left..." She got in line to buy the tickets and Bobby groaned.

"I'm going to starve to death, guys..." He looked around desperately. "Where's a hot dog stand when you need one?"

"Stop being such a drama king, Bobby," Betsy sighed. "Piotr and Kurt are already at the restaurant. Just-" She was cut off as Bobby pulled out his phone.

"Rogue, what's your brother's cell number?"

"What? Why?" Rogue asked with a frown.

"Just tell me!" Bobby insisted.

"Do not tell me you're actually going to call Kurt and ask him to order something for you." Jean rolled her eyes.

Bobby nodded energetically before he looked at Rogue with big, pleading eyes. "Rogue...please..." he whimpered pathetically.

"Fine!" Rogue pulled out her own phone and pressed her brother's number, which was on speed dial. She crossed her arms over her dark green pea coat as she glared, annoyed, at Bobby, who smiled giddily. "Kurt? Yeah, can yah order Bobby something ta eat? Boy's as hungry as a bear after winter...Ah don't know what he wants-"

"Gimme the phone! Gimme the phone!" Bobby asked excitedly.

"Ah ain't giving yah the phone, sugh...yah'll end up ordering a whole dang cow!" Rogue said as she pulled the phone away from him. She concentrated back on her phone call. "Order him some of those cheese sticks and fried calamari or somethang...nothing too pricey. Thanks, Kurt!" She snapped the phone closed and looked at Bobby. "Happy now?"

"I'd be happier if you had let me order." Bobby frowned. Betsy immediately slapped him upside the head. "Ow..."

"Okay! Got them!" Kitty said as she lifted up the tickets. "One for all of us, one of Petey, one for Kurt, one for Wanda and her husband..."

Bobby counted the tickets and frowned. "What's with the extra ticket?"

"Oh..." Kitty glanced over at the other girls. Rogue sighed.

"It's for Remy."

Bobby jerked his head back and raised an eyebrow. "Your stalker?"

"He's not a stalker!" Rogue exclaimed. "Oh, forget it, let's go." She turned around and headed up the street to get to the restaurant.

Bobby looked at the others and Betsy sighed. "Remy is in the process of sweeping Rogue off her feet."

"And doing a damn good job at it," Jean agreed. "Flowers, rescuing, physical labor, cooking...and he's and excellent cook, by the way."

"Ah CAN hear yah'll..." Rogue grumbled from the head of the party as she blushed and buried herself in her multi colored scarf.

"Wait, you actually let that guy who painted that picture of you and was groping you on that balcony-"

"Bobby, he wasn't groping me!" Rogue sighed. She threw her arms up in the air and turned around to look at them. "Remy's been a complete gentleman and he's been very good to all of us."

"ALL of you?" Bobby asked. He looked around at the three other women and paled. He stopped in his tracks and began to whimper. "Oh my God...are you finding a replacement for me?"

"What? No!" Rogue exclaimed. She'd never even considered that.

"Bobby, no one could ever replace you..." Jean assured him with a hug.

"That's right, luv...you're one of a kind." Betsy reassured him with another hug. Bobby kicked the ground in front of him and nodded.

"I guess..." he mumbled.

"Besides," Kitty said with a grin. "He's not lame enough to replace you."

"Hey!" The girls laughed as Bobby sulked. "Thanks a lot..." He crossed his arms. "Do Piotr and, better yet, Kurt, know?"

Rogue froze in mid step and seemed to have the world slam right into her full force. "Er...Kitty...did yah mention it ta Petey?"

"Well, I did mention he came by a few times...but that didn't go well..." she admitted weakly.

"Like 'was annoyed - didn't go well' or 'wanted to kill Remy - didn't go well'?" Betsy asked curiously. Kitty swallowed nervously as she refused to look at Rogue in the eye.

"More like 'freaked out that Rogue is allowing her stalker so close' sort of way..." Kitty explained. "But I told him not to tell Kurt!" she added quickly.

"So...I'm taking this as they don't know..." Bobby mused. He grinned. "Interesting..."

"Bobby Drake, don't yah dare tell them!" Rogue said. Suddenly she was right in front of him, holding up a threatening fist. He broke into a cheesy grin.

"Tell them? Are you kidding me? Do you _know_ how Kurt will react when he sees the guy? It'll be hilarious!" Bobby laughed.

"You're dead, Drake-"

"Rogue, calm down," Betsy sighed. "I'm sure Kurt will act accordingly. He IS a grown man after all."

* * *

"Remy, Ah am so sorry," Rogue said for what seemed like the millionth time. "Kurt's just really over protective, especially since he thought yah were mah stalker."

"Had worse, chere," Remy said as he shifted uncomfortably in the BART train. Across from him, Kurt was sitting, with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern frown on his face. His eyes were narrowed as he watched Remy warily. "Wasn' like he was tryin' t' kill me."

"Kurt, will yah stop glaring?" Rogue sighed as she frowned at him. Her brother had been silent that entire night. "Yah spent all of dinner glaring at Remy. Yah were staring at him more than Ah was!"

"And vith good reason." Kurt asserted. Rogue groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"For the hundredth time, Kurt - Remy ain't a stalker!"

"Zhen vhat about zhat painting at ze gallery?" Kurt asked, raising a questioning brow.

"Merde, homme, it wasn't like dat!" Remy sighed. "I'm not stalking y'r sista!"

Kurt merely regarded him with another glare. "You show up at her work place, follow her on the bus, zhen you show up at her apartment."

"Ah told yah, Wanda set us up!" Rogue exclaimed. "Wanda even said so herself!"

"If you lay one hand on mein schwester-" Kurt began, Remy held up his hands, as if to show him they were no where near his sister.

"Kurt!" Rogue snapped. She shot him an irritated glare. "What is wrong with yah? Yah never were this protective about all those other men Ah saw!"

"Vell, zhey never stalked you, did they?" Kurt retorted stubbornly.

Rogue groaned. "Okay, Ah see Ah can't win yah," Rogue frowned. "It just hurts meh that mah own brother would ignore mah feelings on the situation and just go on being a jerk."

Kurt frowned and lowered his arms. "I'm not being a jerk!"

"Yah sure were at the restaurant!" Rogue snorted. "Yah caused a whole scene yelling at Remy and threatening ta get him restrained." Beside her, Remy bit his lip to keep from laughing.

It had been a rather amusing scene. He had walked into the upscale restaurant and Rogue immediately saw him and stood up to greet him. Kurt lifted his head just as he Rogue kissed Remy on the cheek. Kurt was confused and, not knowing that Remy was Rogue's alleged 'stalker', smiled politely.

It all went to hell when Wanda greeted Remy and Kurt realized who it was. Then the man shot off his chair and demanded to know what the 'stalker' was doing. The entire restaurant had looked over to watch as Rogue tried to calm him down and explain. Kurt seemed immensely disturbed, and had glared at Remy throughout dinner AND the movie.

Bobby had a good laugh at the whole thing, wiping tears from his eyes as Kurt threatened to cut off parts of Remy's anatomy. Piotr had to hold Kurt back at one point and the girls were shaking their heads, embaressed. Rogue could still remember the concerned look on Wanda's husband's face as he leaned over to Wanda and asked _"Are they always like this?"_.

Kurt merely scoffed and turned his head away. "Vhen mother finds out-" Rogue's head shot up as wide eyes stopped his words in a second. He instantly regreted the thought as Rogue's horrified and angry voice cut through.

"Don't yah dare tell her!" Rogue shot up from her seat across from her brother and nearly stumbled as the train car came to a stop. She grabbed on to the railing and glared at Kurt. "Ah swear Kurt, if yah tell momma, Ah'll never forgive yah!"

He looked up at his sister's furious green eyes and frowned. He looked down, as if ashamed of the mere thought. He was fully aware of their mother's take on relationships and men. And considering Rogue's history on loser after jerk after asshole, Raven was even more protective of Rogue than she normally would be.

"Yah..." Kurt admitted tiredly. "I know..."

"Y'r mere sounds scary, oui?" Remy chuckled weakly, trying to break the sudden heavy tension. Rogue sat down next to him and took a deep breath.

"Yah have no idea..." Rogue murmured.

"Fine, I'll keep quiet," Kurt assured her. His eyes darted over to Remy and gave him a warning glare. "But if he hurts you, he'll have to deal vith me!"

"Don't have t' worry about me, homme, I treat Rogue like de Queen she is." Remy beamed Kurt a winning smile and put his arm over Rogue's shoulder's.

"Vatch your hands!" Kurt snapped.

The weight from her shoulders was instantly lifted and Rogue sighed. She looked out the window as they came to a stop and frowned. "Kurt...we passed yer stop."

"I know."

"Why?" Kurt was silent as Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Oh mah Gawd! Yah're gonna follow meh ta mah apartment!"

Remy smirked as Rogue sat up straight and sent daggers are Kurt. Somewhere during the conversation at dinner, he heard that Kurt lived a few blocks away from Rogue, about two stations away. They were now one station away from her place. "Vell, I just vant to make sure-"he began sheepishly as he withered beneath her glare.

"That WHAT?" Rogue raged. Remy began to laugh and Rogue turned to him. "Why are yah laughing?"

"'Cause it's funny, chere!" Remy laughed. "Remy can tell y' and y'r frere are close. Homme jus' wants t' make his soeur gets home safe."

Rogue grumbled and Remy put his arm back around her shoulders, ignoring Kurt's disapproving look. "If Jean didn' decide ta stay ova at Betsy's tonaght fo' their little shopping thang tomorrow, he wouldn' be so paranoid." Rogue mumbled as she eyed Kurt.

Her brother merely shrugged as the train came to a stop. "Y' gonna walk Roguey up?" Remy said the three of them stood up.

"I didn't come all zhis vay not to." Kurt asserted. The Rogue gave Remy an apologetic look as they got out of the train and headed up the escalator to the ground level. Once, there they walked a block to Rogue's building. Remy could feel Kurt's suspicious glare on him the entire time.

At the door way, Rogue glanced at Kurt expectantly. "Well?"

"Vell?"

"Yah did yahr job, Kurt. Yah walked meh up here."

"Yah," Kurt agreed, but didn't budge. "Aren't you going to go in?" Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"Ah hate yah sometimes..." she grumbled. Remy chuckled and swept down for a quick kiss on the head. "Remy-"

"Better get back, non? Before it gets too cold," He smiled, red eyes twinkling as Rogue struggled to hide the disappointment on her face. "Kurt," he said as he turned around and extended his hand to the other man. "It was nice meeting y', homme."

Kurt shrugged, but politely shook Remy's hand. "Vhatever."

Rogue glared at him. "Kurt!"

Remy just smiled and waved good-bye to Rogue once more before ascending down the stairs. Immediately, Rogue turned to Kurt and smacked his arm. "Ow! Vhat was zhat for?"

"Yah know what!" she snapped back as he rubbed it.

"You're too strong..." Kurt grumbled.

"Ah'm home. Remy's gone. Yah happy?"

"Very."

"Ugh!" she let out a frustrated yell. Rogue turned around and unlocked her apartment door.

"Rogue," Kurt said in a serious voice as Rogue was half way through the doorway. "I just don't vant to see you hurt again. I'm your big brother...you know I love you. I don't vant to see you in zo much pain again."

Rogue stopped and took a deep breath. Her mother said the same thing. Reluctantly she turned around and faced her brother. "Ah know," she nodded. "Ah know yahr just beingh cautious. But Ah can do this by mahself, sugah. Ah'm a big girl now. All grown up. Ah ain't a skinny, naiive little girl no more. Ah _learned_ from mah past mistakes," she stressed. "Ah can handle this."

Kurt looked at her worriedly. "Just be careful, yah?" he said as he wrapped his arms around his sibling and gave her a tight squeeze. "You're a big girl, zhat's true...but if something happens, it'll still hurt," He reluctantly let her go and offered her a reassuring smile. "Zorry about tonight."

The corners of her lips curled up slightly and she nodded. "Ah know yah are, big brother." He smiled once more and patted her shoulder before turning around and leaving. Rogue waited until his head disappeared down the stairs and then closed the door.

Tiredly, she kicked off her boots and stumbled into the darkened kitchen for some good old ice cream. She threw her coat over the back of the couch as she passed. She grabbed a spoon and placed it in her mouth as she walked over to the freezer. She had barely pulled the door open when she heard a tap on her balcony's sliding glass door. Rogue froze and frowned.

She stepped back and looked around. There was no one else in her apartment. She took a deep breath to calm the nerves that shot up.

_Must be hearing things..._ She pulled out a fresh pint and lifted the top off. Then she heard the knock again. Rogue frowned. "Ah'm three stories up..." she mumbled as she looked at the balcony. She stabbed the ice cream with her spoon and cautiously walked over to her balcony.

Someone knocked there again and Rogue jumped back. _Okay, girl...don't be scared...yah can take them. Momma didn't make yah take all those self defense classes for nothing._ She took a deep breath and braced herself as she put her hand on the little cord that would open the blinds and pulled swiftly.

The first thing she saw was a pair of glowing red eyes set over endless black depths. She let out a surprised yell as she stumbled back and stared with wide green eyes at the man on her balcony. Sitting on one of the black iron patio chairs, was Remy. Clad in that night's attire of black pants, boots, and a blood red buttoned up shirt beneath a new trench coat, he looked all to pleased with himself. He was casually stretched out across it, his legs spread in out lazily in front of him as a lazy smirk grace his smug face.

He gave her a little wave and winked.

"Remy, what the hell are you doing?" Rogue shrieked from inside. Through the thick glass doors, Remy could hear the muffled screaming and chuckled. Rogue stomped over to the window and pushed aside the vertical blinds as she unlocked the door and slid it open. "Remy, what they hell are yah doing here? And HOW did yah get up?"

Long legs moved back as the tall man stood up. The cool breeze that passed by the building ran through his thick hair, ruffling it as he stood just a few feet from her, with a naughty smile. "Not dat hard t' climb up balconies, chere."

Rogue raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And just _how many_ balconies have yah climbed up, Romeo?" She leaned against the door frame and smirked knowingly as he chuckled once more.

"Does it matter?" Remy said as he walked forward. "I'll climb a thousand t' get t' y', mon coeur." Rogue couldn't help but smile as his arms wrapped around her slim waste and stroked the small of her back.

"Thought yah left, swamp rat." she whispered roughly as her body molded against the defined contours of his.

He pressed her against him, relishing the soft curves of her body as he tilted his head down and pressed his head against hers. "And leave y' widout a proper good-bye? 'Specially since dis day a month ago..."

Rogue's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. She lifted her head up slowly and felt his head move away. "Yah showed up at mah doorstep..." Rogue said as her smile widened.

"Thought I'd try someting new dis time." He grinned. Rogue's arms tightened around him as she buried her face against his chest. The soft beating of his heart echoed in her ear as he reassuringly stroked her back.

Rogue closed her eyes, allowing his subtle masculine scent and warmth wrap around her. She wasn't aware that he had moved them inside, until she felt his grip loosen so he could close the door. As he turned back to her, she met his eyes and grinned.

"Yah know, in order ta give meh a propah 'good-bye', yah actually have ta leave..." she trailed off. Remy sighed, defeated.

"Y' really want me t' leave, chere?" he asked, fully expecting her to agree once more.

"No," Rogue told him coolly. "Just stating a fact." Remy paused, a smirk coming his lips as he gave her a questioning look.

"And dat means...?"

"That Ah just gave yah an invitation, sugah," Rogue said. She lifted her hands up his body, smirking as she felt his heart rate quicken as her arms snaked around his neck. She tilted upwards and licked her lips quickly. "Yah gonna take it?"

* * *

Sleep laden eyes opened reluctantly. Rogue cringed at the thought of getting up and lifted her head slightly to get a look at the clock. It was around six in the morning. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to remember her plans for that morning.

_Park...art show...Remy..._ Her eyes flashed open and she stiffened in her warm comfortable bed. "Remy!"

"Chere...it's still early, non? Go back t' bed..." a sleepy voice replied next to her.

There was slight shift in the bed and suddenly Rogue remembered the tall, dark, and ultimately undeniably gorgeous man laying next to her. His arm was draped over her stomach as his head laid over one folded arm. She could feel the heat of his bare skin through her plaid pajama bottoms and long sleeve gray thermal shirt.

"Sorry..." she whispered softly. She relaxed in his embrace, moving her arm back over his as she shifted to her side. She felt his body press against her back and his warm breath against the back of her neck. "Did Ah wake yah?"

"Non..." he yawned.

Rogue smiled slightly. "Sorry, sugah..." His arm merely tightened around her as lips gently grazed the point between her shoulder and her neck.

"Why y' sorry, chere? Y' didn't do anyting wrong," he assured her as his hand rose and gently rubbed her arm. "Y' still wanna go to back t' sleep?"

"Can't go back ta sleep now that Ah'm awake." Rogue sighed, disappointedly. Damn her internal clock. She felt a hand run down the length of on her arm and run over the thin cloth between him and her skin. She let out a sharp, surprised gasp as she felt light finger tips dance over her ribs.

"Dere be other things t' do in a bed den sleep, chere," His deep, hot voice whispering so closely against her made Rogue tremble. He smirked slightly as she let out a feeble moan and arched her back against him. "We can finish what was started last night, oui...?"

Prangs of sharp, but pleasurable pain shot from her ear as pearly white teeth smoothly nibbled against her lobe. His unshaven chin brushed up against her sensitive neck and Rogue moaned. Beneath his touch, he could feel her body heating up. Gently, his hand momentarily left her stomach and stroked her chin.

Rogue felt her head being turned and her body followed until she was on her back looking up into deep red eyes. She laid there, searching his eyes for something she couldn't quite identify. His face was inches from hers, his soft locks of hair brushing over her forehead as he stared into green pools he so easily drowned in.

Without a moment of hesitation, his head dipped forward. The mere movement immediately triggered her to close her eyes as her flushed lips welcomed the arrival of his melting kiss. Blood rushed to her head as two pale arms wrapped around able body. Her hands tugged up the white, sleeveless under shirt he had been wearing and moved her sensitive hands along the defined avenues of his back.

A quick part for a breath was all that happened between them before another deep, luxurious kiss. His body gently laid over hers, his free hand running up the side of his body as a knee gently slipped between her legs and spread them apart. Her hands grasped the edge of his shirt and moved it upwards until he was forced to break off the kiss, just long enough to take the shirt from her hands and pulled it off. It was discarded on the floor behind him.

She could feel the intense beating of his heart against her chest as his talented mouth trailed down her chin. Rogue gasped for air as she felt him move down her pale, slender neck. Talented fingers unbuttoned the thermal before tenderly pulling them off.

Rogue's hand ran through his thick hair as he lifted his face to look down at her intently. "Y' okay, chere?"

"Yah were harder on meh last night..." she grinned lopsidedly. Remy chuckled and caressed the side of her face with a crooked finger. Slowly, his finger tips ran across her lips, still swollen from the onslaught of kisses he devoured her with the night before. They delicately pursed to kiss his fleeting hand. Ruby red eyes never once left emerald ones. For a moment, she couldn't breathe.

"Rogue..." he whispered her name. She held her breath.

"Ah!" A loud yell companied by the sound of something falling came from outside the door.

"Watch out!" Rogue's eyes widened as her body tensed beneath Remy's. His head snapped up and turned to the closed door. The sound had come from the living room. The Cajun man was instantly on his feet.

"What was that?" Rogue gasped as she sat up, tugging her top closed as Remy walked towards the door, clad in only black boxers with red devil rubber duckies on them.

"Don't know," Remy said with an irritated frown. He glanced over at her. "Stay in bed, chere."

"But Rem-"

"I'll be careful, chere. It's probably nothing." he assured her. She caught the concerned light in his eye, but didn't answer as he unlocked the door. At six something in the morning, during the fall, the sun was barely rising. As a result, the rest of the apartment was still a bit dark.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked worriedly.

"Who left their bloody boots in the middle of the room?" came an obviously annoyed British accented voice. Remy reached for the nearest light switch and flipped it on.

Stumbling against the back of the couch, examining one of _his_ hastily discarded boots, was Betsy. Just a few feet from her was Jean, looking worried. As soon as the lights came on, both women froze and snapped their heads in his directions.

"Remy?" Jean asked, sounding confused, having expected Rogue.

Betsy mulled over the situation and then rolled her eyes. "Now it makes sense..." she mumbled. She tossed the black boot over her shoulder and stood up straight.

"Bon jour, mademoiselles..." Remy said as he raised an questioning eyebrows. "Little early t' be shopping, non?"

"Little early to just be visiting, too, don't you think?" Jean asked knowingly.

"Remy, what's happening out there? Yah okay?" As expected, Rogue stumbled out of the bedroom, still wearing her flannel pajamas. She had buttoned up her top and was wearing fuzzy slippers. Upon seeing her two friends, her face heated up into a furious blush and she stopped in her tracks. "Oh mah Gawd..."

"Let me guess," Jean said a she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "It's not what it looks like."

"Non."

"It's not!" Rogue slapped her forehead and ran a hand down her face as Remy answered. He chuckled and wrapped his bare arms around Rogue. She refused to look up at her friends as she buried her hands in her face. "What are yah'll doing here?"

"I left my credit cards here," Jean answered simply. She bit her lip to keep from laughing as she walked past them. "Don't worry, we'll be gone in a minute."

"We didn't do anything!" Rogue insisted.

"You don't have to deny anything with us, luv," Betsy told her casually as she leaned against the breakfast counter. "We're not your mum." Rogue merely groaned.

"Got them!" Jean emerged from the hall, waving a wallet in the air. "Now to hit the early bird specials." she said. Betsy straightened up and grinned.

"Well, we're off now, luvs, have _fun_," she smirked as she looked over at Rogue after giving the briefs only clad Remy a long once over. "And from the looks of it, you _will_."

"C'mon, Betsy..." Jean sighed as she grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her out the door. The door slammed closed and Jean quickly locked it from the outside.

"Well..." Remy said, breaking the silence of the room. "Dat was interesting, non?"

"Ah can't believe mah luck..." Rogue groaned. "That was so embarassing."

Remy chuckled and rubbed Rogue's tense shoulder quickly before heading back to the bedroom. "Luck ain't got nothing t' do wid it, chere." Remy called as he disappeared into the room. Rogue looked over her shoulder.

"What do yah mean?" Rogue asked. She was about to follow him back when he walked out, tugging his shirt back on. He stopped in the hall to adjust the thermostat.

"Jeannie paid for de meal last night, chere," Remy said as he looked over his shoulder. He smiled, amused. "Wid a credit card."

Rogue's confused look slowly melted away. "Oh, damn it, Jean!" she stormed. She crossed her arms over her chest as Remy walked past her back out to the living room. "And what are yah doing now?"

"Thought de mood was spoiled," Remy grinned. "I was gonna cook y' another one of my famous breakfasts," He paused and jerked his head back towards the bedroom. "Wanna prove me wrong?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow and pointed to the kitchen. "Waffles. This tahme don' skimp on the syrup."

* * *

"_Really_?" Jean Paul walked down the hall of his gallery. Saturday morning and there were a few patrons there already. "Oh, Wanda, you are too good! Jean? Oh, that's one of her little friends! I think I met her the night at the opening..."

"Excuse me, are your Jean Paul Beaubier?" Jean Paul stopped and looked over at the tall, dark haired woman.

"Wanda, honey, I'm going to have to call you back," Jean Paul said. He snapped his phone closed and sipped it into the inner breast pocket. "Yes, madam, can I help you?"

"I was wondering if that painting in the main room was already sold." the woman told him. Jean Paul raised an eyebrow and followed her gaze.

His friendly, calm smile widened. "Remy LeBeau's painting?"

"The one titled _The Rogue_," the woman replied in a composed, cool voice. "Is it still for sale?"

"Yes, madam, it is," Jean Paul replied. "The artist is very fond the painting," He said as they walked into the room. "As you can see, Monsieur LeBeau rarely deviates from his usual style."

The woman gave him a haughty smirk. "So I've noticed."

"If you're interested in speaking to the artist, he'll be present at the Golden Gate Outdoor Art Exhibit this afternoon." Jean Paul informed her.

"Hmm...that is a possibility," the woman rubbed her chin thoughtfully, keeping her eyes on the painting. "How much for the painting?"

"Well, I'd have to contact-"

"Is this enough?" the woman handed him a pre-written check. Jean Paul sighed heavily, but took it. He opened it up and his eyes nearly popped out. The woman smiled. "I take it the amount will suffice?"

"I...yes!" Jean Paul gasped. He never expected Remy's painting of Rogue to sell for that much. He extended his hand to the woman and she shook it firmly. "Thank you, I'm sure Remy will be very pleased."

"I'm sure he will," the woman smiled back proudly. She looked back at the picture of her daughter and smiled. It truly was a breath taking painting...it would look wonderful in Irene's house. "How soon can I have it delivered?"

"As soon as possible, madam," Jean Paul chuckled. "Oh, forgive me, I never found out your name."

The woman turned to him, her head held high. She screamed out culture, success, and independence. "Raven Darkholme."

* * *

**A.N.** - Thanks for reading everyone! I really appreciate it. You've all been really nice to me on the review ends. I hope I don't disappoint. But do be warned that since I write these chapters while at work (yes, I have that much down time), I won't update on the weekends or holidays. So until next week! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Ten: Understanding and Confusion_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Good Lawrd Almighty, it's colder than Bobby's broken freezer out here..." Rogue shivered as her breath crystallized in front of her warm lips. She had a dark colored hat over her head as long brown tresses fell around her face. Her knit hunter green scarf was tucked into her dark colored coat as it buttoned up to her chest. Despite her calf high, wool lined boots, jeans that were tucked into the said boots, and three layers of shirts and sweaters over her chest, she was still freezing.

Damn San Francisco and it's coldness.

Next to her, a gloved hand swept around her shoulder's and pulled her against a warm, trench coat clad body. "S'kay, chere, y' got Remy here t' keep y' warm." a slightly pleased sounding Cajun voice replied.

"Not warm enough..." Rogue grumbled as she half heartedly tried to get closer to his warmth. She shoved her leather gloved hands into her pockets in an attempt to keep them warm, but alas, the chill was still there. "Maybe Ah should buy a parka."

The thought of Rogue looking like a giant puffy marshmallow thanks to the suggested article of clothing made him grin. "Chere, y' can wear whateva y' want and I'll still think y're tres belle."

Rogue snorted and rolled her eyes. "Aren't yah cold?" She narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. Beneath his trench coat, which had been left unbuttoned, were a pair of jeans and a simple, knit dark colored sweater. "Ah'm wearing four layers and Ah'm freezing. Yah left yer coat open and yah still look warm."

A lopsided smirk landed on his already smug looking face and Rogue mentally groaned. He looked down at her with that all too alluring smile and those hypnotizing eyes and gave her an appreciative look. "Dats because y' make Remy hot."

Rogue lowered her head and shook it. "Ah walked right into that one..." she mumbled. He reached the a little booth on their path, just above a sign that announced the entrance to the art show. Without even pausing to stop or even remove his arm off of Rogue's shoulders, Remy reached into his coat pocket and produced to the two tickets.

He handed them to the attendant and walked into the garden area where stations of work were gathered beneath a white canopy. "Been t' one of dese before?"

Rogue shook her head and looked around. It was about ten thirty in the morning and the exhibition had just opened. There were already a few people walking through the area, mostly artists who had their work on display, but a few other people were there.

As the Southern born couple walked around the first set of paintings, Rogue caught the reflection of a small sliver of light off the shiny head of one wealthy paraplegic. "Remy, look! It's Professor X!" Rogue tugged on Remy's arm and pointed him in the direction of the older man.

_Merde..._ Remy stood there, unmoving as Rogue tugged on his arm. When he didn't respond she looked up at him. His face was turned to the side, a blank expression on his face as red eyes seemed fixed out into space.

Rogue tried to follow his gaze, but there were numerous people and paintings to that side, she didn't know who she was looking out for. Finally, she tugged on Remy's arm once more. "Remy? Remy, what's wrong?

He had completely forgotten. How could he have easily forgotten? Jean Paul had told him, but Remy had somehow believed that it wouldn't happen. It was a big park. It was a big exhibit. There was little chance he'd actually come into contact with them. With that in mind, he had no hesitations about bringing Rogue here.

Rogue. That was why he had forgotten. Who would've remembered if they had lost themselves in a pair of arms that seemed to have been created purely to hold him? Who would've remembered if they had drowned in deep green eyes and a honey sweet laugh? She'd taken away any thoughts about what he might've encountered here that day.

Yet at the same time, even as they walked out of he apartment, there had been something gnawing in the back of his mind, telling him that he had over looked something. And suddenly, as his eyes zoned into the painting far in the distance, of a woman's unnervingly familiar cerulean eyes, he remembered. Someone he had left behind had finally caught up with him.

"Remy?" Rogue's worried voice cut through his thoughts and mentally he shook himself.

"Oui?" Distracted, Remy turned to look at her and gave her a winning smile. Rogue raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Something wrong, sugah?" Rogue asked. She pulled away from him slightly and lifted one hand to his face. She smoothed back some stray hair falling over his eyes as she studied his tense expression. Even through her gloves, he could feel the warmth radiating from her hand.

"Non, non...nothing wrong, chere," he assured her. Rogue looked up at him disbelievingly. However, before she could ask again, he pulled her a bit to the side. "What were y' saying? Got lost in my thoughts for a moment dere." He let out a slight chuckle.

The corners of Rogue's lips fell slightly, but she brushed it off. "Ah said Ah saw Professa X," she said slowly. "Yah know...Xavier?"

His eyebrows shot up, making him look surprised. "Really? Where?" He craned his neck over her head to see if he could find the old man. "Where?"

"Over there," Rogue turned around and pointed towards a stone statue that was on display. Sure enough, there was the man speaking with another man about the statue. "Ah'm gonna go over and say hi."

Remy glanced over is shoulder and cringed. He quickly looked back down at Rogue and nodded agreeably. "Y' go ahead, chere. I want t' look for dat artist from N'awlins JP was talking about."

"Yah sure yah don't wanna come?" Rogue asked as she pulled her body away from his. "Ah'm sure the Professor would love ta see yah."

"I'll come in a bit, chere, promise." he told her. Rogue nodded and turned around. Out of no where, she felt a gentle, yet firm grip circle her wrist that whirled her back around. Her body fell against his once ore and she looked up at him with wide green eyes.

"Rem-?" She barely even realized what was happening as he lowered his head over hers.

For a moment, she couldn't breath. Warm lips sealed over hers earnestly as an arm fell around her waist. Just as quickly as it happened, it ended. Remy pulled away, leaving a breathless Rogue gasping for air. Her pale cheeks flushed as she lifted her hand up and gently placed it over her rapidly beating heart.

Before she could ask why, he grinned and gently brushed a few locks of white silk from her face. "So y' don't miss me too much." he explained with a grin. It was more than just a statement, it was a promise that he would come back to her.

Rogue looked back at him, surprise still all over her blushing face. "If that's what yah do when we part for five minutes...Ah'd hate ta see what yah do when we part for a day..." she whispered breathlessly.

That sultry, confident smirk lazily graced his face once more as he stepped back, holding her hand in his as he moved away. "Trust me, chere," he told her as her hand slipped out of his. "Y' definitely won't be hating it." He winked and turned around.

Rogue stared at his back as she reached up and loosened the scarf around her neck. Suddenly it had gotten a little too hot.

Remy knew exactly when her eyes left him and she left to go speak to the esteemed educator who had hired them. He had a stern look on his face, despite the fact that he was grinning like a lunatic inside from a mere kiss. He was almost tempted to part ways with her often just to have an excuse to kiss those soft, welcoming lips.

He looked over his shoulder just to make sure that Rogue wasn't looking at him before turning the corner. The day had started off so well. He had woken up, warm and with his arms wrapped around the soft curvy body of Rogue. Had a good laugh with her friends and then with her. He had cooked Rogue a magnificent breakfast and gave her a desert of an uncut peach...just to watch her eat it.

For the life of her, she couldn't understand why he was staring at her. If only she knew how good she looked with peach juice dribbling down her ivory neck. And despite the fact that she had already showered and refused to join him while he did, it had indeed been entertaining to walk out into the living room, naked and dripping wet, asking her where her towels were. Oh, how she stared...

He'd only been awake a few hours and he was already having one of the greatest days of his life.

The sound of a heel against the concrete surface of the pavement sounded behind him and suddenly, all the positive memories from that morning had vanished as annoyance and slight bitterness rose up. He turned around with narrowed red eyes. When did his day start to go down the toilet?

"Remy," a cool, feminine, Cajun accented voice sounded. A tall woman with long blonde hair looked at him with cold blue eyes. "Bon jour, cher."

* * *

"Ah'm glad yah liked the plans, sir," Rogue said as she walked along side of the Professor. He was nodding and ignoring the presence of his bodyguard behind him. "Ah can have some ideas for the windows, but Ah have ta run them by Wanda first."

"So far the foyer for both buildings are lovely, Rogue," Professor X told her. "Eric was telling me that you had such promise. He speaks very highly of you."

Rogue tried to suppress a blush as she smiled. "Ah try, sir. But really, it's nothing."

"Come now, Rogue. You should have more confidence in your work," Charles assured her. "You've really done your homework when it comes to the designs. Speaking of designs, I've shown the plans to Crystal to see what she things she can do with the interior."

At the sound of Crystal's name, Rogue unconsciously cringed, but quickly tried to hide it. However, the Professor saw it. "Uh...what did she think?" Rogue asked nervously.

"She'll be getting back to me with ideas for the interior decorum sometime this week," he told her calmly. They stopped in front of a painting and while Rogue admired it, the Professor rubbed is chin. "Rogue...are you... comfortable working with Crystal?" he asked hesitantly.

The green eyed woman jerked her head back surprised. "Of course Ah am, sir. Why wouldn't Ah be?" she asked. _Lies!_

The man merely furrowed his eyebrows. "During the meeting a month ago, you seemed very uncomfortable. I thought it might be because of Crystal and Pietro," Before Rogue could reply, he continued. "I'm very much aware of their... relationship. And as you are a friend of Pietro, as well as his co-worker, I believed you might have been put in an odd position."

"No, sir, it was fine," Rogue insisted. "Crystal and Pietro's issues won't affect mah work."

"Then what about Remy?" Rogue nearly jumped back in surprise as the bald man asked point blank. "Remy has done work for me else where and, contrary to what everyone believes, I am aware of his rather...popular...reputation with women."

_Everyone should know that...it oozes out of every pore of that mans's gorgeous body._ Rogue thought to herself. She sighed. "Remy's actually a...friend of mine now, sir. Turns out he's Wanda's friend, too. Actually, he's who Ah'm here with today." The professor didn't look the least bit surprised. Instead, he just nodded.

"Excellent, I had some questions to ask him about that statue."

"He's making you a statue?" Rogue asked, surprised. "Ah thought he was painting somethang for the building!"

"He's doing that, too," Charles replied with a smile. "He's a very talented artist, but he also sculpts. Very well, actually. It took me quite a while to convince him to sculpt a center piece for the garden."

"Ah never knew that..." Rogue mused. _The man is more talented than Ah thought..._ "Has he given you any suggestions?"

"Actually, he says he wants to surprise me," Charles chuckled. "I'm a bit nervous, but I know his work is wonderful. So I'll relent. Apparently, he already found the perfect model for the project."

"Really?" Rogue asked, interested. "Ah'll go get him for yah, Professor." She told him as she was about to turn around.

"Ah...Rogue! Would you mind doing me a personal favor?" Professor X asked. He waved for Rogue to bend down next to him and she did so. "Would you mind bringing Joseph with you?" he asked. "I can't really concentrate with him standing behind me the entire time."

Rogue glanced up at the tall, white haired body guard. He was standing stiffly about two feet away from Professor X's wheelchair and always remained that far away. As Rogue raised an eyebrow, his pale cheeks slowly blushed. She turned back to the Professor.

"Bothering yah that much, huh, sir? Ah'll try ta distract him," she said as she stood up. "But don' try ta run off now." She warned. Professor X merely smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Just a few minutes, Rogue. That's all." he assured her. Rogue nodded and turned to the body guard.

"Joseph, right?" Rogue asked the tall man. He gave her a quick, curt nod. She gave him a bright smile. "Mind helping a lady out, sugah?"

* * *

"Didn't think y'd show." Belle said as she crossed her arms over her ample chest. In the chill city by the bay winter, she still dared to wear a short gray skirt and an obviously expensive silk blouse, sans any outer wear.

"Why did y' think dat?" Remy asked with a shrug. "Y' know Remy likes dis sort of thing."

Belle chuckled. "Didn't y' know? Mon frere is de guest of honor." Remy's composure slipped for a split second as thoughts of Belle's disturbing older brother crept up behind him and then slammed into him with full force.

_Goes by the name JB._

"Merde..." Remy mumbled to himself. Jean Paul's words haunted him and Remy growled. "Julian Boudreaux..."

"Oui, dats what I said," Belle told him coolly. "You and Julian never got along. Didn't think y'd want t' come. Even if it was t' visit an old friend."

Remy held back the scoff that was ready to come out. "Friens don't try t' kill friends with knives, chere." he reminded her.

"Y' still on dat, Remy?" Belle frowned. "I thought y'd be over dat by now. Told y' it was an accident."

Remy rolled his eyes. An accident. Right. And he was a virgin. "Belle, y' drugged moi, den tried t' kill me in my sleep."

"I wasn't gonna kill y'!" Belle snapped quickly. A few people around them stopped what they were doing and turned to look. They gave her a wary look and slowly stepped away. Belle flushed slightly. "Julien was de one who gave me de drugs. He said dey were to stop y'r head aches!"

"Mon Dieu, Belle! We had dis discussion before," Remy sighed. "Y' know y'r frere hates me. Why'd y' even listen to him?"

"He's mon frere, Rems, whatcha expect me t' do?" Belle uncrossed her arms and looked at him pleadingly. "Ain't y' at least happy t' see me? For old times sake?"

"Belle, y're Remy's best friend since we were two feet tall," Remy assured her. "So I AM glad t' see dat y' doing okay. I really mean dat." He told her genuinely. Old feelings die hard...even after betrayal and attempted murder in the first degree.

A bright smile crossed Belle's face at the knowledge that at least Remy didn't despise her completely. "So...y' still painting?" she asked casually. They still stood several feet away from each other. Belle didn't dare come any closer for fear he'd just leave. Remy didn't feel like getting any closer for fear she'd attach herself to him.

"Y' know it," he nodded. "Still modeling?"

"Oui, dats why I was hoping t' run inta y' here!" Belle said. She turned her body to the side and pointed down that direction. She looked at him excitedly. "I wanted t' show y' Julien's latest piece! I modeled for him!"

_Please, God, not in de nude...dat's too disturbing..._ Remy gave her a weak smile. "I'll come see it in a bit. I'm here wid someone."

A slight scowl graced Belle's pretty face. "De skunk haired femme? Didn't y' send her away when y' walked over?"

Remy frowned. "Her name is Rogue and she went t' speak t' a friend of ours," he spat out defensively. "And I happen t' LOVE de streaks in her hair. Makes her more beautiful and one of a kind." he added. It wasn't a lie, he really did. He kept playing with them last night.

"It'll only take a second, Remy. Dats all. I just wanna show you." Belle insisted.

"I have t' speak t' de Professor as well, Belle. 'Sides, I promised I wouldn't be long. Hate t' leave Roguey waiting." he told her, a slight smile on his lips at the mention of the green eyed woman's name.

Belle sighed and she relented. "Den bring her over t' see it later. I wanna meet y'r new model."

"Model?" Remy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Rogue?"

Belle nodded as she started to turn back. "Isn't dat what she is? Y'r model?"

_Didn't y' see me kiss her? What? Do y' think Remy still makes out with ev'ry belle femme he sees...? Wait, don' answer dat..._ Remy rolled his eyes. "Non, Belle. Rogue is my..." His voice trailed off as he came to the realization that he didn't know where he actually stood with Rogue.

Girlfriend...he wasn't sure. Lover...they hadn't crossed that line. YET. Significant other? No, that sounded odd. Close female friend? Well, he wasn't sure that they were that close. Friend. No, he liked to think of them as MORE than friends...Friend with benefits? God, that just screamed out 'sex buddies'. And has he had already established earlier, they hadn't crossed that line. _YET._ he mentally added.

"Well?" Belle asked impatiently. "She's y'r what?"

"Belle!" a deep voice snapped through their conversation and both Cajuns looked up. Remy saw the blonde haired man walking towards them and groaned. Julian Boudreaux walked past the assorted exhibitions in a casual suit of khaki pants and a dark colored polo top beneath a snug dark gray wool jacket. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at Remy.

"Julien, what a pleasant surprise." Remy grumbled, obviously not happy to see the homicidal man who tried to have him killed.

"What de hell are y' doin' here, LeBeau?" Julian spat out with equal distaste. He stopped right in front of his sister and seemed to block her from Remy's view. "Get de hell away from ma soeur."

_Dat's not de first time I've heard dat...in de last twenty four hours..._ Remy strugged to keep an amused grin from taking over his smooth talking lips. God knows that Julian would go ballistic if he thought Remy found the whole situation funny. "Congratulations on being de guest of honor, Julien. Hope y' like y'r visit to California."

"Don't give me that bullshit, LeBeau," Julian hissed. "Watcha come here for? Belle? Belle's not interested in y' no more."

"And I ain't interested in Belle," Remy sighed. "For de billionth time, homme. We just friends. Dats all!"

"Tsh..." Julien snorted. "Dere never been a woman who was interested in just being friends wid y', LeBeau." He said, obviously disgusted at the thought.

"Julien, y' makin' moi blush." Remy smirked. The blonde haired man let out a low growl and took a step forward threateningly.

"Julien, stop it!" Belle frowned. She grabbed the sleeve of her brother's jacket and pulled him back. "We were just talkin'."

"Y' know better den to associate y'rself wid dis son of a-"

"Remy, there yah are, sugah. The Professor wants ta speak ta yah." Rogue's voice suddenly sounded like a choral of angels as Remy turned around and saw the beautiful architect emerge from around a statue. In both hands she was holding foam cups filled with coffee. In tow behind her was Xavier's bodyguard, also holding two cups of coffee.

"Rogue," Remy's voice was a mixture of fear and relief. It had taken him over a month to get as close to her as he was now...he didn't want one horrible meeting with those two blondes ruining it. Yet despite the fear that bubbled in his stomach, her arrival seemed to ease the moment. She had a bright smile on her face that instantly calmed him as she walked over to him and gave him a cup of coffee. "Y' got me coffee, chere?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"Got some for yah and the Professor. Joseph's got the creamer, Ah got the sugah," Rogue told him, using her now free hand to motion over to Joseph's leather jacket's pocket. "Thought yah might like some since Joe and Ah were getting some for ourselves," Rogue leaned over slightly. "The Prof needs some alone time..." she whispered so Joseph wouldn't hear.

Remy chuckled and nodded. "And here Remy thought y' were trying ta make him jealous." he said, momentarily forgetting about the Boudreaux siblings standing just a few feet away.

"Did it work?" Rogue asked with a grin.

The corners of his smile faltered. "Actually, it did..." Rogue let out a laugh and waved Joseph over so she could get some cream from his pocket. She didn't seem suspicious or anything...or jealous that he was speaking to a woman she didn't know. Remy glanced over at Belle and Julian before taking a deep breath. "Rogue, chere, I hasn't introduced y' yet. Dis is my old friend from de bayou - Bella Donna and her brotha, Julien."

"Hi!" Rogue sent them a dazzling smile. She'd introduced Remy to most of her friends, so she was glad to be introduced to some people on his end. "Rogue Darkholme. Ah'm a friend of Remy's."

_Friend? Dats it, we have t' talk later..._ Remy had a smile pasted on his face as Rogue shook Julian's hand with her firm, assertive grip and then moved over to shake Belle's.

"Are y' modeling for Remy?" Belle asked immediately. Her eyes went up and down Rogue's trim figure, mentally comparing her to herself.

"Modeling? No," Rogue chuckled as she shook her head. She had Joseph turn and then dug into his pocket to get the creamer she had shoved in there while collecting sugar for her own drink. "Aren't most of Remy's work abstract?"

"He used t' use live models," Belle said, glancing over at Remy smugly. "I was one of his models."

Red on black eyes immediately darted over to Rogue. She didn't flinch as she poured her creamer into her coffee. "Really? Wish Ah could be a model, but with this hair...never!" Rogue chuckled. "How's it like? Yah ever get nervous?" She tossed the empty containers into a near by trash can and then took one coffee from Joseph's hand before telling him to mix it with cream or sugar if he needed to.

"No, never," Belle shrugged. "Can't model nude and be modest, cher." she added coolly.

"Yah modeled nude?" Rogue looked surprised and she glanced up at Remy. Instead of narrowing her eyes and hissing something at him, she looked at his coffee. She raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Ain't yah gonna drink, sugh?" His hand was near squeezing the coffee right out of the cup in his tenseness.

He stared at her for a brief moment. No jealous out burst? No snide accusation? _Dear God, Remy's hit the jackpot..._ Remy nodded and dug into her pocket to get some sugar before mixing it in and drinking his coffee.

"Ah'd never be able ta do that!" Rogue gasped. "Ah have a friend, she's a model, and even she gets self conscious. Yah have a lot of guts, girl."

_More like an endless stream o' self confidence..._ Remy thought to himself. "Well, it was nice seeing y' again, Belle, Julien," he said with a nod of his chin. "Chere?" He offered his arm to the brunette and she nodded. She handed the extra coffee to Joseph and looped her arm through Remy's as they turned around.

"It was nice meeting yah, sugah!" Rogue gave them one last fleeting smile. As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Rogue let out a tired sigh. "Ex-girlfriend?"

"Eh?" Remy nearly choked on his coffee as he looked down at her. Rogue didn't make eye contact and sipped on her drink. "Oui..." he said carefully.

"Thought so..." Rogue whispered.

"Well...not really..." Remy clarified.

"Ah ain't gonna get mad just because yah have an ex yah still talk ta," Rogue assured him. "Ah still talk to Petey."

"Kitty's Petey?" Remy asked. He suddenly envisioned the tall Russian man and Rogue and winced. It seemed so wrong.

"Yep," Rogue giggled. "Met him first. Dated him first. Broke up and when Ah found out Kitty liked him..." She beamed proudly. "Of course, Jeannie and Betsy helped, but it was mah idea."

"De thought of Jean and Betsy playing matchmaker isn't shockin', chere," Remy grinned. He looked down at her carefully. "Y' sure y'r not mad?"

"Yah haven't hurt mah feelings, lied ta meh, or do anythang else that would hurt meh, sugah. Why would Ah be mad at yah?" Rogue asked.

"I saw her nude." he told her flatly. She'd heard it, he know she did.

"Of course yah have," Rogue said. "She said she modeled nude. And yah're an artist. Ah ain't dumb, sugah."

"Dat doesn't bother y'?" he asked cautiously.

"Sugah, Ah understand where yah are coming from. When Ah took art classes, Ah had nude models, too. It's part of learning the human body and there ain't nothing bad about it," she assured him as she squeezed his arm. "Whatever happened between yah and her in the past is over and so long as it isn't happening while yah're with meh, Ah don't care," Even as she said it, she felt some apprehension in her belly. "Ah trust yah, sugh..." she added under her breath. Remy didn't seem to hear.

"Just t' make tings clear, nothing is happening 'tween me and Belle anymore." Remy stated sternly.

Rogue smiled, the constricting feeling that had gathered in her stomach released. "Good..." she took another sip of her coffee. "So...just outta curiosity...why'd yah and Belle break up?"

_Attempted murder._ "She tried t' hurt me...plus Julien's crazy," Remy told her. Rogue chuckled. "Non, I'm serious. He really is crazy."

"Whatever yah say, sugh..."

* * *

"Rogue? Darling, what are you doing out here?"

"Momma?" Rogue was taking a breather from the exhibition outside on a stone bench. It was a little before noon and Remy was still talking to Professor X about the statue. She decided to step outside and just as she sat down, her unique white on brown hair caught the eye of a certain woman.

"I thought I might run into you here," Raven said as she walked out from beneath the tent. Rogue moved aside on the bench and offered her mother a seat. Raven gladly took it. "I just came from the gallery and bought that painting of you for your Aunt Irene."

"Momma..." Rogue blushed. Raven took it as a sign of her modesty, despite the fact that Rogue's connotations with the painting went far beyond being shy. "So what are yah doing here?"

"Jean Paul from the gallery said that Remy LeBeau would be here."

Immediately Rogue stiffened in her seat as her eyes widened. "Here?" she piped out in a suddenly high pitched voice.

"Yes, my dear, I wanted to meet him."

_Oh, Gawd, no._ "Oh, really?"

"He did an excellent painting of you," Raven asserted. "Perhaps you've seen him?"

_Yah have two choices Rogue...lie to yer momma, who took yah in and raised yah as her own. OR make a run for it._ "Uh..."

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure we'll find him." Raven said as she stood up.

"We?" Rogue cringed.

"Yes, WE," Raven sighed. "Come on, my dear. Since you know how he looks like, it will be much faster. All that Jean Paul said was that he had a Cajun accent and then sighed several times."

She reached down and took Rogue's arm, pulling her up with her. Rogue winced as she was pulled back into the tented area by her mother. Silently she prayed that Remy was far, far away on the other side of the exhibition. Or, if she was really lucky, out having lunch with the Professor at his insistence.

"Momma, Ah'm sure he's too busy ta talk ta us." Rogue told her calmly.

"Oh, non sense," Raven assured her as she dragged Rogue through the aisle. "Of course he'd speak to us. I just put down several grand to buy that painting of you."

"Several grand?" Rogue gasped. She knew that several grand for her mother could mean anything from $2,000 to $999,999. "Momma, why did yah spend that much?"

"Rogue, my dear, it's a portrait of my daughter," she stated coolly, as if it were so obvious. "Now, how does Mr. LeBeau look like?"

"Momma..."

"'Scuse me," a deep voice said to their right. Raven stopped and Rogue stiffened. A Cajun accent? She looked over and let out a mental sigh of relief that it wasn't Remy. Rather, it was his ex-girlfriend's 'crazy' brother. "Miss Rogue? I have a proposition for you." his blue eyes looked directly into hers as he gave her a confident smile.

"Are you Remy LeBeau?" Raven cut in suddenly. Julian turned to look at her and gave her a slight frown for butting into his conversation and for mentioning the other man's name. Raven, however, merely straightened up and shot him a foreboding look that basically told him that she would eat him alive if he even tried to stand up to her. "Are you the man who used my daughter as a model?" she asked shrilly.

"Uh, momma..." Rogue began, unsure of what to say.

"Why do you ask?" Julian asked, as politely as he could. The woman exuded power and looked like she knew how to use it. Which she did.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in painting her again," Raven said, earning a gasp from Rogue, whose arm she was still holding. Rogue looked at her, mortified. "I'm willing to commission you handsomely."

"Momma, wait a second-"

"How much are y' offering?"

"Name your price."

"I accept nothing below ten grand." he told her.

"Fine."

"Then we have a deal." He extended his hand and Rogue's mouth dropped.

"Momma, wait-"

"Excellent, I'll schedule a time when Rogue can model for you, Mr. LeBeau."

"Momma!"

"Please, madam," a sly smile crossed Julian's face as he pulled back his hand. He looked over at Rogue and smirked, making the brunette shrink back behind her mother uncomfortably. "Call me Remy."

* * *

**A.N.**: Mistaken identity? Where is Remy? And why hasn't Rogue gone all psycho-jealous girlfriend yet? And when will Logan make his appearance? Thanks for reading everyone! I hope it's not getting boring. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Eleven: Guilt & Shame_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Alright, that's enough!" Rogue fumed. She wrenched her arm out of her mother's grasp and put herself between Raven and Julien. "Momma, this man is NOT Remy LeBeau! His name is Julien!"

Raven's eyes darkened as she turned to the blonde male. "Is that so?" she hissed in a low voice. Julien merely stood there, smiling. "And I suppose you have a good reason for impersonating Mr. LeBeau."

"Wid all due respect, madam, I am also an artist," Julien told her proudly. "And a better one dan LeBeau, if I do say so myself."

"Ah don't think mah mother appreciates being lied ta," Rogue snapped over her shoulder. She quickly turned back to her mother. "And momma, what in the world are yah doing commissioning another painting! Yah already have one of meh!"

"THAT one is for Irene. I wanted one for myself," Raven frowned at Rogue's tone. "Is there something WRONG with a mother being so proud of her daughter as to want a portrait for her own?" She asked defensively.

Rogue took a deep breath to try to calm herself. "No, momma...there ain't anything wrong with that," she admitted. "But Ah happen ta know that Remy...er...Mr. LeBeau has been contracted ta do private work, including a sculpture, so he doesn't have time right now ta paint meh."

Raven frowned and stiffened. "It doesn't have to be now, Rogue. I am not as impatient as you might think."

"Well, fine, then, momma! Ah'll tell him myself when Ah see him," Rogue sighed. "How's that?"

"I would still like to meet the artist." Raven insisted. Rogue mentally swore.

"What if he's already left or something, momma?" Rogue offered. "He seems like a busy man."

Raven narrowed her eyes and set a disapproving look at her daughter. "Are you trying to hide something from me, Anna Marie?"

"No!" Rogue gasped. "Ah just don't want yah ta be wasting yer time. Ah know yah're a very busy woman."

"Very well then," Raven said, still suspicious. "What about him?" Rogue had momentarily forgotten about Julien. She turned around and found the smug looking blonde still standing there.

"What _about_ him?" Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"He was about to ask you something." Raven stated simply. She kept wary eyes on the man as he turned his attention back to Rogue.

"I almost forgot, chere," Julien smiled. The term of endearment from his lips made Rogue's skin crawl and she struggled to keep a disgusted sneer off her face. "Had a job offer for y'. Dere is an auction in January t' benefit de public schools in de area and I've been asked t' paint someting for de auction."

"Get ta the point." Rogue snapped impatiently.

"Will y' model for me?"

Rogue stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "Hell. No."

"Miss Darkholme, may I remind y' dat I am de guest of honor at dis here event. I am just as known as LeBeau and have much more experience painting humans den he does," Julien told her arrogantly. "If y' haven't noticed, LeBeau primarily works with abstract." He added as he crossed his arms.

"That's all well and good, but Ah really have no intention of modeling for yah or for Remy...er...Mr. LeBeau," Rogue told him sternly. "Ah'm afraid yah will have ta look else where for a model." She insisted confidently.

"You're the guest of honor?" Raven's voice seemed to smash Rogue's earlier statement to bits. She felt her body being moved to the side as Raven took her place. "Where is your work?"

"Right this way, madam." Julien motioned for her to follow him and, despite Rogue's complaints, Raven went off to see the man's work.

Rogue stood there, rubbing the bridge of her nose. _She never listens ta meh..._

A warm hand placed itself on her shoulder and Rogue jumped slightly. "Chere? Y' okay? Does y' head hurt?" Remy gently moved around her around to look at him and peered down at her face, his own etched with concern.

"Mah mother just went off with Julien to look at his work," Rogue said in an annoyed voice. "She's determined ta get someone ta paint me."

"Dats all?" Remy chuckled. "Why didn't y' just say so, chere? Y' forget what I do for a living? I can just give her de one at JP's gallery."

"Remy, momma just came from there," Rogue told him seriously. "She _bought_ the painting already and is sending it ta mah Aunt Irene. She wants another painting commissioned for herself."

"She bought de painting?" Remy raised an eyebrow. He frowned. "Remy told JP not t' sell it unless someone offered a big old chuck of change."

Rogue groaned. "Congratulations Remy, yah hit the jack pot. Momma laid down several grand for the portrait."

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Chere, what does y'r mere do for a living?"

"She's an architect and the Mistress of Wagner Castle; momma's from a really rich family in Germany." Rogue sighed. She looked over her shoulder to see if her mother was anywhere to be seen.

"If I knew dat, he would've charged more," he grinned. Rogue didn't laugh and his grin faded from his lips. "Roguey, I can paint another portrait of y'," he told her carefully. "It would be an honor."

"Yah don't understand, sugh!" Rogue sighed as she looked up at him with pleading green eyes. "Momma is really over baring and demanding."

"I've worked wid worse." he assured her.

Rogue took a deep breath and bit her lip. She looked up at him. "Ah don't want yah ta meet her." she admitted finally.

Remy's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he gave her a weak smile. "Y' ashamed of me or someting, chere?" he joked. When Rogue didn't reply and looked away instead, his smile disappeared and his heart sank. "Y' are ashamed of me..." he murmured, sounding slightly hurt.

"No!" Rogue gasped. She reached out and grabbed his hand with both of hers. She clutched it tightly against her chest and looked up at him worriedly. "Remy, she will rip yah apart...momma...is over protective - yah have no idea just how much..."

"Well, den she doesn't have t' know about us yet," Remy answered easily. He smiled once more, believing the problem was solved. He searched her eyes for agreement and found hesitation instead. "Dat solves de problem, doesn't it?...Chere?"

"She knows Ah like someone..." Rogue admitted as she looked down at her feet. Her hands dropped down, but Remy held on them lightly. A full burning blush was on her cheeks as she took a deep breath. "She already chewed meh out about men and getting involved with them...doesn't want meh ta get hurt again..." she trailed off, not even aware that she was mumbling.

Remy stood in front of her and squeezed her hands gently. He pulled her against him, welcoming her into a comforting embrace. "I won't hurt y', chere..."

Rogue took a moment to just relish the feeling of being in his arms. So comfortable and natural. Finally she pulled away from him. "Remy, Ah ain't ashamed of yah," Rogue told him reassuringly. "But yah don't know mah momma. She's critical and...and..." Rogue couldn't find any other word for it. "An absolute bitch. Don't get meh wrong, Ah love her," Rogue added quickly. "But Ah know she won't like yah...especially if she thinks that yah're the man Ah'm in love with."

Remy's eyes widened and Rogue paled. A split second later, blood rushed to her head as a wave of embarrassment drowned her. She quickly snatched her hands away from his and took a step back. She broke eye contact with him, unable to even glance at his face as she nervously began playing with a lock of her hair.

Remy swallowed nervously as he heard her little confession slip. His heart was racing in his chest as Rogue pulled her hands away and stepped back. He watched as she crossed her arms over her chest, a defensive body movement, just before she pulled aside a strand of brown hair and began to play with it. He didn't care that she firmly believed her mother would hate him. That was nothing compared to the bomb that dropped right after.

Love was a very powerful and dangerous word. Depending on how it was felt and how it was used, it could elate a man to places he'd never thought existed or bring him crying to his knees. Right now, Remy felt elated.

Then the words hit him with full force. _...thinks that yah're the man Ah'm in love with_. In one second he'd been near bursting with joy and then filled with sheer terror that she was referring to someone else.

"Rogue...chere..." he asked in a low, nervous voice. "Am I?" No third person. He was really serious this time. In front of him, Rogue looked nervous. She shifted from one foot to the other in painful silence.

_Of course it's y'!_ a small voice in the back of his head yelled. _Rogue's not de type t' be in love wid another man when she spends de night wid y'!_ Remy's eyes squinted slightly as he sucked in a distressed breath. _Den why isn't she answering?_

Rogue looked down at the floor. _Stupid!_ Rogue mentally chided herself. _How could yah go and ruin it all by blabbering it out! Sure, yah like him a lot, but love him? Anna Marie Raven Darkholme, have yah lost yer mind?_ Her hand rose and covered her face as she closed her eyes tightly as familiar emotions of guilt and shame began bubbling up. She was getting clingy, wasn't she? That's what Freddy always said...

She gasped for a shallow breath. "Rogue?" she could hear him calling out to her gently, but was completely ignorant of the concern laced within in.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Freddy hated it when yah cried..._

Remy couldn't understand why she was suddenly covering her face or why her shoulders began to heave with every labored breath. Her eyes had shut themselves tightly and, despite the white bangs and had now fallen over her face, he believed she was on the verge of crying.

He'd seen women cry many times before for one reason or another. And all those times, he had been there to comfort them and tell them soothing things. But suddenly, when Rogue was crying...he had no idea what to d. He felt completely... helpless.

"Remy..." Rogue gasped out with a choked sob. "Ah..."

"What's wrong, chere?" Remy asked as he approached. He took one step forward and Rogue took a step back and shook her head. The confused look on his face turned helpless and pained as she rejected his comfort. Rogue lifted her eyes and he looked into tear rimmed emeralds. She looked absolutely regretful and hurt. "Rogue...?"

"Ah'm sorry, Remy...Ah didn't mean ta..." Rogue whispered as she sniffled. Her nose had turned pink as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Remy shook his head to dismiss the apology. "Didn't mean t' what, chere?" Remy asked. "Why are y' apologizing? Dere isn't anything t' be sorry for." He told her with a slight smile. Rogue still looked as if she'd done something horrible and Remy took another step forward. Once again she stepped back, but this time bumped into the table behind her.

"Ah didn't mean it, Remy, Ah'm sorry..." Rogue whimpered.

"Didn't mean what, chere? I don't understand," he persisted softly. Rogue ran hand down her face and looked away once more. Remy could feel his own anxiety reaching it's breaking point. "Do y' love someone else, chere?" God, it hurt just to even ask that.

"What...?" Rogue asked weakly. She looked up at him with a confused light in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Rogue!" Suddenly, the brunette was snatched from Remy's gaze and into the arms of the tall, dark haired woman he had seen at the museum. Impeccably dressed, Raven gathered the near tears Rogue into her arms and shot a furious glare at Remy. As soon as she did, she recognized the man and nearly dragged Rogue several feet away. "You! Get the hell away from my daughter!" She spat out venomously as she wrapped Rogue firmly in her arms.

"It's not what y' think, Mrs. Darkholme-" Remy began.

"Like hell it's not!" Raven growled. She turned back to her daughter as she gently soothed back her hair. "Rogue? Rogue, darling, it's momma..." she whispered comfortingly. "Darling? What's wrong? What did the man do to you?"

"Momma...it's nothing..." Rogue said. She rubbed her eyes and tried to pull away, but Raven's grip was like a vice. "Really, momma...Ah'm fine."

"You are not fine, Anna Marie," Raven said sternly. "What did he do to you? That wretched man!"

"Momma, stop it!" Rogue gasped. She pulled away slightly, but Raven still held on to her arm firmly. "Ah just lost it for a moment," She looked over her mother's shoulder and offered Remy pathetic attempt a smile. "Remy, Ah-"

"Remy?" Rogue let out a quiet swear as Raven whirled around and met the artist's red on black eyes. "YOU are Remy LeBeau?" she demanded to know.

Remy nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Darkholme," he said as respectfully as possible. "Rogue and I were-"

SLAP!

"Momma!" Rogue nearly shrieked. The dark haired woman stood just an arm's length from Remy, her hand still held up as Remy's head snapped to the right. Slowly his hand rose and touched his stinging left cheek. His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Rogue took a trembling step forward. "Oh, mah God, Remy! Ah'm so sorry-"

"Don't apologize to that creature!" Raven told her, her angry gaze not leaving Remy for a second. "I don't care who you are. I don't care what you do or how good you are. You could be da Vinci for all I care! But I swear, if you ever come near my daughter again, I will have you taken care of."

"Momma!" Rogue gasped. She grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her forward. "What are yah doing? Why did yah do that?"

"Look at you!" Raven fumed as her eyes narrowed. She looked up and down Rogue and settled on the younger woman's face. "Do you think I'd so easily stand back and watch a man bring my daughter to tears?" Raven demanded. Her arm shot out and grabbed Rogue firmly by the wrist. "We are leaving!" she announced.

"What? No!" Rogue yelled. She pulled her arm back and moved away from her mother. "What is yer problem, momma?" She shrieked at the older woman as her arms flew at her sides. "He didn't make meh cry!"

"Then where did it come from, hm?" Raven asked angrily. She crossed her arms and looked at Rogue with scrutinizing eyes. "Memories?" she snapped, making Rogue let out a muffled choke. "Is that it? Of THEM? What THEY did to you?"

"Oh, Gawd..." Rogue took a horrified step back. "Momma...do yah even realize what yah're saying?"

"Stay away from that man, Anna Marie!" Raven ordered. "He is nothing but trouble and will only break your heart!"

"Momma!"

"Dat's enough, Mrs. Darkholme," Remy's voice was deep and low, laced with a warning. His hands placed themselves daringly on Rogue's shoulders and pulled her back against him protectively. "Y' don't know anything about me, so y' have no right t' say dose tings."

"Oh, do I?" Raven scoffed. "Well, your little friend Julien sure had something to say about you."

Behind her, Rogue felt Remy's body tense up. His grip on her shoulders tightened. "What happens 'tween me and Rogue ain't any of y'r business," Remy told her sternly. Raven opened her mouth to argue, but Remy cut her off. "Even if y' _are_ her mere."

Rogue watched her mother carefully. Raven straightened up and gave him a superior look as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know enough to know that you are dangerous and will hurt Rogue," Raven smirked smugly. "Your history with women isn't exactly perfect."

"Momma, what are yah talking about?" Rogue frowned. "What does that matter?"

"I'm not blind, Rogue. I know how you feel about Mr. LeBeau," Raven told her, sounding bitter as she said his name. "You think I'm over reacting? Then I suggest you speak to Mr. Boudreaux. He seems to know a lot about that man's past. Including a string of lovers in Paris that he was quite close to."

"Why should Ah listen ta him?" Rogue demanded. "Besides, that is in the PAST." she stressed.

"The past? Well, then perhaps you won't care about this little fact," Raven locked eyes with her daughter. "Remember a few years ago? A friend of yours from Berkeley was staying in Paris to visit her family and died in that fire?" Rogue nodded, but didn't understand where her mother was going. "Remember on the news - an entire apartment complex caught on fire and all of it's inhabitants died. Your friend died in that fire by the train station that night. Because of his involvement, 125 people were killed."

Rogue just stared at her mother. "What?" she spat out in disbelief. "Momma, how could even stoop that low? To mention Calisto like that, Gawd rest her soul! That is the most absurd thing Ah've evah heard!"

"Then ask him if it's a lie." Raven demanded.

Rogue pulled away from Remy and turned to look at him. "Remy, tell mah mother that yah never did such a thing." She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him. He stood there, his eyes fixed out in front of him and his jaw closed shut. Rogue felt her confidence slowly drop. "Remy?"

"It was an accident," Remy said in a low voice. Beneath her finger tips, Rogue felt his heart rate speed up as his chest rose and fell heavily. "I didn't know what was gonna happen..."

"Remy?" Rogue's voice was quiet as her eyes squinted slightly. "Remy, what...what are yah talking about, sugh?"

"I tried t' stop them, chere," he gasped as he grasped Rogue's hands in his larger ones. Dimming red eyes looked down into hers, begging her to believe him. "I tried t', but dey were too strong...and I couldn't stop 'em..."

Rogue's eyes widened. "Oh Gawd..." she whispered as she lifted her hand to her mouth. "Yah really...?"

His eyes dropped and Rogue pulled her hands away from him. As soon as the pressure left his chest, Remy felt cold and weak. He lifted his head and watched as Rogue shook her head. "Rogue..." he gasped.

"I think you've told her enough..." Raven said as she put her arm around her daughter and turned her away. She gave him a haughty look as Rogue stared at him with regret on her face. "Good day to you, Mr. LeBeau. Come, Anna Marie."

Silently and without a fight, Rogue allowed her mother to turn her around and lead her out of the tent. Remy stood there, staring stupidly as he watched Rogue stumble out numbly. "Rogue..." he mumbled. "Rogue!" He shook his head and pulled him self out of his stupor. "Rogue, wait!"

"I don't think so, _cher_," Julien's fist came out of no where and slammed into Remy's gut, knocking the wind right out of the dark haired Cajun male. Remy stumbled back, clutching his stomach. He looked up and gave Julien the most furious look he could come up with it. The blonde man merely laughed. "Well, I'm glad dis day isn't a total waste," he grinned, almost maniacally. "De femme...now she knows all about y' LeBeau. Dat y'r nothing but a cold hearted, womanizing murderer."

* * *

Rogue laid in the spare bedroom in her mother's Sausalito home. The house was situated on a hill, over looking San Francisco across the Golden Gate. It probably cost an arm and a leg to buy, but Raven was never one to hold back when she was doing something. Besides, both Rogue and Kurt loved the view the house had of the city. That was it's selling point to Raven.

Rogue, however, couldn't care less about it's view or it's cost. She was laying on her stomach, her arms sprawled on either side of her as her head laid on a soft pillow, staring at the alarm clock. Glowing red numbers on a black surface reminded her of glowing red eyes on black velvet. _Not the eyes of a killer..._

There was a knock on the door. "Rogue?" It was Kurt. Their mother had probably called him. "Rogue, can I come in?" She didn't answer. She just kept staring at the clock. Kurt let out a heavy sigh. "I'm coming in." There was a pause before the door actually opened.

Kurt peaked inside and cringed as he saw his sister staring blankly at the clock. "It's ovah, Kurt..." Rogue mumbled before turning her head into the pillow. "Great, huh?"

She felt a pressure on the side of the bed. Kurt had sat down. "Vhat happened?"

"Messed it up," Rogue mumbled. "Ah messed it up...he messed it...we both messed it up."

"You'll need to be more specific, mein schwester." Kurt told her gently. Rogue pulled herself up into a sitting position. She curled her legs up in front of her and pulled the blanket up to her chest as she hugged a pillow. She leaned her back against the head board and looked at her dark haired brother.

"People were killed because of him, Kurt," Rogue said. Her eyes were swollen and puffy. She'd been crying. "And Ah found out taday..."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. "How?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Turns out because of him, there was a fire in an apartment building...and everyone died," Rogue told him in long, drawn out breaths. "Including Cal...a friend from school..." Rogue shook her head. "Ah thought momma was lying when she said Julien told her-"

"Who is Julien?"

"Remy's ex-girlfriend's brother," Rogue shrugged. "Met him and his sister today."

Kurt winced. It apparently hadn't been a very good day for Rogue. "And then what?"

"Ah asked him ta tell momma that it wasn't true," Rogue stressed. She slowly shook his head. "And he said that it was an accident-"

"So he did kill all those people?" Kurt gasped.

"He said it was an accident, Kurt!" Rogue gasped. "Remy's not a murderer! He's not! Ah know he's not!" she shouted defensively. Kurt quickly shut his mouth.

"Okay, okay..." Kurt told her calmly. "You are zure about zhat?" Rogue nodded her head. "Zhen vhat is the problem?"

"He was guilty Kurt...he felt guilty...Ah could see it in his eyes..." Rogue mumbled as her eyes lowered. She looked down at her fingers as they twisted the fabric of the pillow. "And Ah didn't do anything..." she sniffled. "Ah just stared at him...didn't say a word..."

Kurt's eyebrows came together, confused. "I'm not understanding..." he admitted in his German accented voice.

"Ah might as well have called him a murderer, Kurt!" Rogue exclaimed as tears rimmed her eyes once more. "Don'tcha get it? He needed meh then and Ah left him high and dry! Momma turned meh around and Ah went willingly. Ah didn't even look at him! Didn't ask him ta explain or offer ta hear his side of the story..." Tears gathered at her eyes as she clutched the pillow on her lap tightly. "It's like Ah abandoned him...!"

Kurt immediately reached over and gathered his sister in his arms. "Rogue...Rogue, it's not your fault..." he told her softly.

Still in his embrace, Rogue shook her head wildly. "It IS mah fault, Kurt!" Rogue sobbed as her shoulders heaved. "It was mah fault this happened! If Ah didn't blurt out that Ah loved Remy this never would've happened!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Vait a second, vait a second," Kurt said with a grim look as he pulled away from her slightly. "You LOVE him?"

Rogue nodded her head miserably. "Yah, Kurt...he's great..." Rogue told him, completely forgetting that Kurt just met him the night before and still thought of him as her 'stalker'. She wiped her eyes and looked at Kurt earnestly. "Yah have ta get ta know him, Kurt...he's the sweetest guy in the world! He's funny and he listens ta meh and all the girls love him. Did Ah tell yah he cooked us all dinner once? He didn't even have ta!"

"Okay, zhat's fine..." Kurt grubbed his temples to try to get his thoughts in order. He really didn't want to think about that right now. "But go back to vhy you zink it's your fault. I really don't get it," Rogue sucked in a breath and Kurt immediately regretted his words. "Sorry, Rogue, I-'

"No, no...yah're right..." Rogue insisted. "We were getting off topic..." she agreed. "I accidentally told him Ah loved him...Ah think...and when he went quiet, Ah realized what Ah did wrong..." She shook her head and gritted her teeth. "It's just like what happened with Freddy!"

Kurt's face hardened at the sound of that name. His hands balled into fists at his side as he remembered what that man had put Rogue through. "Vhat do you mean like what happened vith...HIM?" he asked in a low voice, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Ah said Ah loved Remy," Rogue said slowly. "And...Ah know it was to soon...and that Remy probably didn't even feel the same way. Ah was being clingy again-"

"No, you vere not!" Kurt growled. Rogue jerked her head up to look at her brother, who looked angry. Kurt got off the bed and began to pace the room. "Do you still believe vhat zhat bastard told you all zhose years ago?" Kurt demanded. "Rogue, it is NOT clingy or obsessive or jealous to tell zomeone you love zhem! Freddy was a jerk! He was cruel and only used you! He used it to make you feel guilty and manipulate you!"

Rogue stared at Kurt as the man paced back and forth, fuming. "But Remy..."

"Vhat did he say?" Kurt asked with a frown. "I zwear if he zaid something bad-"

Rogue was ignoring him now. Remy hadn't gotten angry, just stood there. She hadn't seen his reaction as she had immediately withdrawn. Rogue shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she stressed. "If Ah hadn't said it, Ah wouldn't have started cryin'..."

"You vere CRYING?" Kurt gasped with shock. "I vill kill him-"

"Kurt!" Rogue shouted. "Are yah even listening to me? Ah told him Ah loved him and then Ah started crying because Ah was afraid he didn't feel the same. If Ah hadn't said anything Ah wouldn't have cried and momma wouldn't have seen meh and wouldn't have said those terrible things ta him! AH hurt him, Kurt! Not the other way around! AH hurt Remy! Ah abandoned him! AH DID!"

Rogue was sobbing now and Kurt stood in the middle of the room, looking down guiltily. Rogue wrapped her arms around her knees as her shoulders rose up and down with each labored breath. Kurt's hands tightened into fists at his side before he released them. He swore slightly.

"Zen go talk to him." he told her.

Rogue slowly lifted her head from her knees, tears still streaming down her flushed face, but she was trying to get her breathing under control. "What...?"

"Go talk to him," Kurt said. He dug into his pocket and tossed her the keys to his BMW. "It'll get late soon. You better hurry."

"But...what if he doesn't wanna speak ta meh?" Rogue asked, her voice trembling. "He probably hates meh for what Ah did ta him-"

"Are you going to spend ze rest of your life vhining and vondering or are you going to go and speak to him?" Kurt demanded. Rogue stared up at him, unsure of what to do. Kurt's face softened and he sat down on the bed next to her. "At least find out, mein schwester. Don't live ze rest of your life in regret, vondering 'vhat if'."

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't want ta see him mad a meh, Kurt...Ah won't be able ta take it if he hates meh..."

"Rogue," Kurt took his keys and pressed it into her hands. He curled her fingers around them and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Go."

"Ah don't know where he lives..." Rogue stammered.

"He vorks vid you, yah? Check ze papers from your vork." Kurt told her. Rogue nodded numbly. Kurt smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead for luck before standing up. Rogue's hand shot up and grabbed his arm.

"Kurt," she said in a shaking voice as she looked up at him. "What if...?"

Kurt sighed tiredly and moved his hand over hers. "And vhat if not?"

* * *

Jean rushed to get the phone, her hair in a towel turban. "You could've gotten it, Betsy." Jean sighed as she passed the black haired woman sitting on the couch, watching a cartoon about mutant teenagers. Jean tugged her robe closed.

"And take over this household, luv? Never." Betsy told her coolly. Jean rolled her eyes and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jean?" The voice was definitely Cajun accented, but it lacked the vibrant, lively sound it usually had.

"Remy?" Jean asked, a frown going over her face as she realized something was wrong. "Is something the matter? Where's Rogue? Is she okay?" she asked worriedly. Upon hearing those two names, Betsy put the television on mute and turned around to look at Jean.

"Don' know...isn't she dere?" He almost sounded as if he were begging. Jean looked over at Betsy with a concerned look.

"No...why? Did something happen?"

"I need t' talk t' here, Jean," Remy said in a weak voice. "I tried her cell phone, but she ain't answering...I don't know where she is..."

"Where you in a fight? Where did you last see her?" Jean asked.

Betsy groaned. Rogue had a habit of running off somewhere when she was overwhelmed with something. Once, she'd been missing for a week after a particularly bad fight with her mother. She'd gone to hide out at her 'sensei's place.

"Golden Gate Park..." Remy trailed off. "Jean, if she calls, you'll tell me, right? Please?"

Jean felt her heart twisting at the sound of Remy's voice. "Of course Rem-" she began, when a little beeping noise sounded in her ear. She looked at the little LCD screen on the phone and her eyes widened. "Remy, stay on the line! Kurt's calling! Maybe he knows!" Before Remy could answer, Jean switched lines. "Hello, Kurt?"

"Jean, about Rogue-"

"Remy just called us, he's looking for her and is freaking out."

"Does he sound mad?" Kurt asked reluctantly.

"No...desperate yes, mad no," Jean frowned. "Do you know where she went?"

Kurt looked out one of the windows of the house just in time to see his dark blue BMW peeled out of the drive way. He cringed at the sound of his tires, but decided not to call Rogue on it. "Yah," Kurt told her. "She's heading back to your apartment. She just left our mother's house in Sausalito...I talked her into talking to Remy."

"That's great!" Jean piped before pausing. "Wait...YOU talked her into TALKING to REMY?"

"Let's not get into ze details," Kurt grumbled. "Just be prepared for her."

"No problem, Kurt! Thanks!" Jean said good-bye and the switched lines. "Remy? Remy, are you still there?"

"Oui. Any word? Is she okay?" Remy asked.

Jean smiled to herself. "Can you come over in a few minutes?" Jean said as she glanced at the clock. "Rogue's coming home."

* * *

**A.N.** - Am I making sense with the whole thing? I'll explain Rogue's ex-boyfriend issues in the next chapter. I hope this chapter made sense...Anyway, thanks for reading, everyone! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Twelve: Past Issues_   
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

_Just for a minute. Kurt's car will be fine,_ For the second time, Rogue began walking up the stairs to her apartment and froze. _No, it won't. Ah should go park it properly!_ She whirled around and began to go down the stairs. _No! Ah don't have time! Ah need ta talk ta Remy!_

With that in mind, the young woman assured herself once more that Kurt's car would be fine crookedly parked in a meter spot outside her apartment. She put in a quarter, buying her fifteen minutes. Meaning, she now had merely ten minutes to find her papers from work, shuffle through them, and get Remy's address. Of course, there was only a small chance that his address was even there.

She would've called Wanda, but Wanda would make her explain. She could've called Remy, but no...she wanted to actually SEE him. She figured if she saw him first, she could tell him how she felt before he slammed the door in her face. Otherwise, she believed that he'd hang up or just block her calls. She took a deep breath and fumbled through her purse for her house keys.

Silently she prayed that Jean wasn't home. God, if she saw Jean, she'd burst into tears and go running into her arms in desperate need of some best friend comfort. She finally pulled out her keys, completely with the little keychain Kitty had gotten her from Las Vegas. It had a card with a Ace of Spade on it. Somehow, it made her groan.

A shaking hand rose and unlocked the door. It was dark inside. That meant that Jean was out, perhaps still shopping with Betsy. She didn't bother kicking off her shoes as she tossed her keys on the counter. She made a bee line for her desk, where papers were piled up neatly in a series of desk organizers. As she reached her desk, she flipped on the desk light and froze.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw them through the darkness and the dim light. Glowing red orbs were floating a few feet from her favorite leather arm chair. Her heart skipped a beat.

_No..._ she told herself as she focused her eyes on the papers that she was about to pick up. _Yah're dreaming, girl...No way in hell..._

"Chere?"

_Oh Gawd..._ Her hands tightened and clawed into her desk as the deep, masculine voice wafted across the room. She lowered her head, tangled and frizzy brown and white hair falling over her face, as she eyes rimmed with tears. _Ah'm not ready, yet...Ah can't look at 'im..._

"Rogue," his voice sounded desperate. Behind her she heard the movement of cloth and then one cautious foot step. "Rogue, I'm sorry."

_Sorry?_ Her mind scoffed. _Sugah, Ah'm the one that abandoned yah! Not the otha way around!_ She shook her head, but still refused to turn around.

"I should've told y'," he explained. Rogue felt her heart twist. He sounded hurt and scared. She knew how that sounded like. "But I didn't know what t' say, chere...I barely got t' know y'...I didn't wanna mess things up 'tween us wid my past..." Remy stared at her back, not daring to take another step forward. Rogue hands were gripping the edge of her desk tightly, her head was bowed down. When she didn't answer, he began to continue. "De... de fire...Dat was an accident, chere...I didn't mean t'. I live wid de thought every day of my life.

Rogue still didn't answer. Her eyes were clenched closed as she struggled to keep herself from crying. Crying because she hurt him. "Remy..." she whispered in a small voice.

"Let me explain!" he pleaded loudly as he took another step forward. "Please, chere, let me explain," he practically begged. Rogue gave a slight nod of her head and a small weight was lifted off of Remy's shoulders. "De truth is...I wasn't always an artist. Mon famille...we thieves," he heard her take in a sharp breath and winced. "I know it ain't right...but dats what we are. I went t' Paris to study art, oui, but for a more practical reason. I was an art _thief_."

Remy ran one hand through his messy hair as he looked at her, desperately wishing for her to turn around, so he could at least see her face and find out what she was thinking of him. But she didn't move from her spot. He decided to continue.

"I...I was hired by a wealthy business man t' steal a painting from an artist who didn't want t' sell," Remy explained. "Was offered a lot of money for my troubles...so I accepted. I was to follow de homme, break into his apartment, and get de painting. De homme...de homme didn't have a painting, chere. Just a normal businessman who just happen t' know someting he shouldn' know. I snuck in, disabled de security in de building...but when I realized dat dere was no painting, I was going to leave. I got down t' de back area, where I came in...dere were men dere, tampering wid de pipes. I yelled - dey weren't supposed t' be dere. Dats when they shot me."

He heard her gasp and he looked up. Rogue raised her hand slightly and clutched it to her chest. "Why...?" she barely got the word out as she irregular breaths struggled to become steady.

"Needed a scapegoat," Remy took another step forward, now just half way across the room from Rogue. He was still hesitant to come any closer. "Shot me in de shoulder...I fell and hit my head...when I woke up, dere was smoke everywhere. A man was in front of me, on de ground...dead...shot...I heard screaming. So I got up, ran to de door. De door was barred...couln't get out...

"I heard dem...screaming...crying...yelling. De heat of de fire...the smell...the smell of burning," Remy's eyes began to water as images flooded into his mind, bringing with them the stench and nightmarish screams of the dead. "De mothers...they were crying...praying t' God 'Quoi?' Why...why? All dose children...I tried t' help dem...I broke windows, trying t' get dem out, but it was too late...de smoke...de smoke was too much for de families...dey didn't make it...and somehow, I got out...It's not fair, Rogue. I should've died. I should've died dat night, not dem..."

She could hear him now, the pain laced in his voice. The guilt that ate away at his soul. She heard him choke slightly and realized he was fighting back his own demons. She turned around and her heart shattered.

He stood a few paces from him, arms limply at his side as clear tears rimmed his eyes. He looked like a mess... his clothes were wrinkled, his hair was more unruly than usual, and his face...was completely contorted, haunted with images of suffering he blamed himself for.

"If I didn't go dat night...If I just didn't turn off de alarm..." Remy began. "If I wasn't such a greedy bastard, den dose people would still be alive!"

"Remy, stop it!" She couldn't take it any more. His anguish, his guilt. It was overwhelming her. And now her own tears were falling down her face as she made her away across the room, arms out stretched. He made no move to step forward, merely opened his arms out as she slipped against him, her own arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed her head against his chest. "Stop it! Stop it..." she murmured against the fine material of his sweater.

"I'm sorry, Rogue..." he told her weakly. "It's my fault...I'm sorry." His arms tightened around her waist as his head lowered and rested against her shoulder. Her hand rose through his hair and gently ran her fingers through his thick locks, trying to comfort him.

"Remy..." she whispered as she gently pulled herself back. Her hands slid forward and cupped his face in her hands. "Remy, listen to me..." She forced him to look down at her, trapping him in her eyes. "It's not yahr fault, sugah. It's not."

"Non-"

"No, yah listen!" Rogue insisted before he could continue. "Remy, yah were a pawn. Just like the man you were supposed ta steal from. Yah were used, sugah...it ain't yer fault. Remy...mah friend died in that fire...and Ah don't blame yah. Yah are NOT a murderer, Remy. Do yah understand meh? Yah are NOT a murderer..."

Remy just stared at her, a mixture of emotions going through him. He was shocked at her response. He had wanted to explain. He wanted to tell her himself what happened, so at least he had told her and not relied on word of mouth. He wanted to be honest with her. He had expected her to be angry with him. To despise him for getting involved with illegal activities and for selfishly taking a job that resulted in the death of her own friend.

Instead, he was caught up her embrace. A warm hand gently stroked the side of his face, as if memorizing all the contours and at the same time, to assure him that she was there. To comfort him. She didn't hate him. She was still there and she accepted him. He suddenly wondered why he would have even doubted her.

"I should've told y'." he said quietly.

"Ah should've waited for yah ta tell meh," she agreed softly. Her eyes watered up once more. "Remy, Ah'm sorry..."

"For what, chere?"

"For everything..." her voice was trembling and Remy pulled her tighter against him, cradling her head below his. "For mah mother...for making yah remember...for leaving yah. Ah'm sorry for hurting yah, Remy, Ah really am! Ah didn't mean ta-"

"Rogue...chere, non...don't apologize...Nothing t' apologize for," he assured her. "I had t' tell y', chere. I was going t' tell y' de truth about everyting. I have t'. Rogue..." Remy's hand rose and cupped her chin gently. He lifted her flushed, tear streaked face up to meet his. "I love y'."

Green eye widened and glistened in the dim light. "Remy..." she whispered breathlessly.

"Since de moment I saw y' in de museum, chere...I knew y' were special," Remy said as his hand slid down her face gently. Intent red eyes looked down at her, making her feel as if she were the only woman in the world. "I prayed, Rogue. I prayed harder den when I was taking my communion. I prayed dat y' wouldn't hate me...And I thought dat since I haven't lived a good life, God was punishing me when y' left dis afternoon. Now I think I did something right..."

Rogue was crying again, this time for different reasons. She lifted her hands and tried to wipe off the tears, feeling absolutely ridiculous for crying at a time like this.

"Ah fail ta see how anyone can hate yah, swamp rat..." she choked out. Remy smiled. "Lawrd knows Ah don't."

"I'm a thief, chere...widout a good past. Y' willing t' trust me?" he asked cautiously. Rogue nodded and lowered her hands from her puffy eyes.

"Of course Ah do...yah just blared yer soul ta meh, sugah, how could Ah not?" she smiled as she cupped his face in her hands again. He had such nice features, she was sure she could spend the entire day touching him. Everywhere. Slowly her smile faded and her hands loosened from his face.

Remy noticed immediately and gathered her hands in his. "Rogue? What's wrong?"

"Ah have ta tell yah something, too..." Rogue said in a quiet voice. She took a step back from him and Remy frowned. He didn't like it when she moved away. It usually meant bad things. "Remy...Ah love yah."

_Dats it?_ He let out a slight chuckle and shook his head. "Dat's all, chere? Had me scared for a second dere.

"What do yah mean 'dat's all'?" she mimicked his accent and gave him a questioning look. "Aren't yah...yah know... angry?"

"Dat y' love me?" Remy's eyebrows shot up, having never expected that answer. "Why would I be mad? If a femme tells a homme dat dey love him, he should be honored! Rogue, it means de word ta dis homme dat y' love him..." He took that step forward and enveloped her in a strong, warm embrace once more. "Hearing dat from y'...makes me believe dat everytings gonna be okay..."

_Kurt was right..._ a little voice in the back of Rogue's head sang. She smiled and nestled against his firm body. "Then Ah'll say it a thousand times, sugah...Ah love yah."

* * *

Raven stood in front of the mantle of her Sausalito home, rubbing her chin thoughtfully as she looked for a space to put up her future portrait of her daughter. She already had numerous pictures of both children, her, Irene, and her first husband - Kurt's father. Anyone who came after him wasn't worth her time.

"Mother," Kurt's voice sounded from the floor below. "Mother, I'm going now!"

"You don't want to stay for dinner, Kurt?" Raven called out over her shoulder.

"No! I have to get going!" Kurt stood at the door way and debated whether or not to tell her that Rogue had left earlier. He sighed, knowing she'd go berserk if Rogue left and she didn't know. "Rogue has gone home! Bye!" He slammed the door and jumped into the waiting car. "Drive, Piotr, drive!"

"Okay, okay!" the large Russian said as he stepped on the gas and zoomed out of the long brick lined drive way.

Back at the house, Raven's eyes widened. "What? KURT!" She ran out of the second floor loft and looked around, past the railing. Kurt was gone. So was his car. "Rogue!" She whirled around and rushed to Rogue's 'room'. She pushed open the door.

It was dark. Most of all, it was empty. A small flashing green light caught her eye on the bed and she turned on the light. Rogue had left her phone. Raven shook her head, already worrying about the implications if Rogue was, heaven forbid, in an accident. She picked it up an frowned as she looked at the phone. She had twelve missed calls. She flipped it open and froze.

She had missed twelve calls from Remy LeBeau.

As if burned, the woman dropped the phone back on the bed and glared at it. How long had Rogue been seeing that transient slob? Since the museum? She frowned. If it had been that long, no doubt Kurt knew.

Raven was angry, but more than that afraid. However, when she expressed her worries, she often came out as looking angry. Kurt's father had said that's what made her special.

"Special my ass..." Raven grumbled. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Rogue..."

Her baby girl. Adopted from the Foster Care system at age eleven...Raven had immediately fallen in love with the spunky, spirited child. Of course, she didn't show it then, being the extremely disciplined woman she was. She wouldn't take that kind of attitude from Kurt, who she sent off to boarding school in Germany at the ripe age of four.

But Rogue...Rogue could get Raven to do just about anything, even if it didn't seem that way. And it had all but taken Irene's dead serious warnings about how it would hurt Rogue to hold Raven back from destroying those two worthless boys that had broken her dear daughter's heart.

The woman stood up and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall and the stairs and emerged into her living room. There, she had hung up pictures of her family. She stood in front of a thirteen year old Rogue's picture.

She was so skinny. It was Rogue's first and last brush with an eating disorder. Like many young girls, Rogue had put on weight once she hit puberty. She had a boyfriend named Cody. Her first boyfriend. She had been excited about it and came home and told Irene. Rogue was living in the south back then and Raven flew between there home there and her job in San Francisco.

At that time, she was just Anna. Anna adored Cody. Raven didn't feel comfortable with her barely thirteen year old having a boyfriend. Cody was a good looking boy, did well in school, and played sports, so at least Raven knew he wasn't a loser and her daughter had taste. So long as Anna was happy, she was happy.

Then she started noticing how Rogue was skipping meals. That energetic glitter in her eyes faded. She was growing thinner. When she commented, Anna denied that anything was wrong and began to wear frumpier clothing in an attempt to hide it from her mother.

But it got worse.

Raven turned away from the picture. She remembered the day Irene had called her at work. She had just sat down with her morning coffee when the phone rang. Anna had collapsed and was in the hospital. Raven flew over immediately and the doctor told her that Anna was anorexic. Anna was in tears when she realized that Raven had flown all the way there and thought her mother was angry at her.

When Raven demanded to know why Anna was doing that to herself, Anna told her about Cody.

_"He said Ah was gettin' a little on the chunky side, so Ah went on a lil' diet..."_ That was only the beginning.

Anna had always been insecure and she wanted to make everyone happy. To Raven, it seemed Cody realized that and planted it into her head that she had to be thin. He would tell her snide remarks about her weight, tell her it was unattractive, and push her and push her to the point where she was determined to be thin, even though she was killing herself. That had been going on for months.

But Anna still loved Cody and when she got back from the hospital, found out he already had someone new and sank into depression. That was when Raven brought Anna with her to San Francisco.

The woman walked along the wall and stood in front of Rogue's high school graduation picture. Her daughter was part of numerous clubs, an active tennis player and even joined the school's Dragon Boat team. Not many Southerners paddled in a boating tradition from China.

At sixteen, Anna was healthy and beautiful and intelligent. Everything Raven wanted in a daughter. Then she started seeing that football player. Raven's eyes narrowed into slits. He prayed on Anna's insecurities, constantly comparing her to other girls, telling her that he didn't want to hear her say she loved him because it would only complicate things. And then there were the bruises...

Anna was his trophy girlfriend. Raven remembered that Kurt was visiting from college one evening and Anna was crying.

_"Ah don' get it, Kurt,"_ she had been sobbing. _"Why'd he do it? Ah mean, Ah said Ah'd go with 'im! He didn' need ta as someone else!"_

He cheated on her numerous times. Afterwards, he always came back saying he was sorry. And Anna always took him back, despite Raven's warnings. The entire school knew she was being cheated on and Anna knew it. But she clung on, desperate to know that he felt the same way. She let him practically do anything to her so long as she had some sort of affection in her life. But she was young...she was a year younger than him and when he graduated...

Raven clenched her first. Kurt had been the one that told her what happened. Why Rogue came home in tears and then sank into depression once more.

_"Tell me!" Raven demanded. "Kurt, she's my daughter! I need to know!" _

_"Mother..." Kurt looked hesitant. He sat down across from her and ran his hand through his face. "Svear zhat you von't do anything irrational." _

_"Kurt-" _

_"Svear it, mother!" Kurt had risen his voice at her and Raven jerked her head back slightly. She nodded and Kurt closed his eyes. "Anna...slept vith Freddy...und...broke up vith her after. He called her..." Kurt couldn't bring himself to say those words. "Horrible names...hit her-" He wasn't able to finish. Raven shot up. _

_Raven had rushed into Anna's room stopped. Anna was changing into her bed clothes and with her bare back bared to Raven, all her bruises and cuts were exposed. The bastard was beating her. _

_Her eyes were wide with shock and horror as she saw the nail marks on the tender, swollen flesh. There were bruises everywhere. No wonder Anna had insisted on wearing long sleeve shirts for the last few months. No wonder Anna had been layering on the foundation and wincing everytime she received a hug from her mother or brother. Raven stared, horrified. "Anna Marie..." _

_Anna's own eyes were huge as she screamed, "Momma, Ah can explain!" _

Raven went to bed in tears that night after gathering Anna in her arms and swearing blood murder on Freddy. It was at that point that Raven told her daughter to stay away from men. That they were bad for her. And while Rogue went on to college and traveled and yet never had a steady boyfriend, Raven knew she probably never agreed.

Raven found herself back at Rogue's room and she stared at the phone on the bed. _Men have driven her to starve herself, to feel worthless, to be beaten and broken and humiliated..._ Her hand reached and grabbed the phone. She flipped it open and erased all the messages. "I will NOT let another man hurt her."

* * *

Rogue opened her eyes as a hot breath breathed down her neck with short, gasping pants. His head rested right on top of hers as his arms stayed around her slim shoulders. Her own breath was shallow and ragged as her fingers curled over the material of his sweater.

"Mon Dieu..." Remy breathed out.

"Yah said it..." Rogue agreed. She leaned heavily against Remy as she tried to get her rapid heart beats under control.

She had this sudden to call Jean and Betsy and Kitty and perhaps even Wanda to tell them that she had just experienced the infamous 'kiss'.

While kissing the Cajun was nothing new, especially after he spent the night, nothing had compared to this. Just like in the movies and assorted romance novels she kept hidden on her bottom shelf behind old architectural text books, Remy had swept her up and kissed her.

She replayed the memory in her mind over and over.

Remy's hand rose up her arms and placed themselves gently on her shoulders. He looked down at her with those gorgeous eyes smiled. _Je t'aime._ And he lowered his head, his lips gently grazing hers. Rogue found herself lost in a euphoric drug as she closed her eyes.

She didn't know how long they stood there, slowly exploring each other in the dim lamp light. His hand rose up her back and cupped the back of her head firmly as he pressed on. Her arm rose and ran through his hair, keeping him pulled down and connected to him. She could taste the alcohol in his mouth and she made a sad whimper.

Had she driven him to drink? It had only been a few hours. Rogue tilted her head up and kissed his throat, earning her a low, barely contained moan. "Rems...were yah drinking?"

"Just a little..." he rasped out before sweeping down once more and gathering her lips in his. "Open..." he whispered slightly.

Rogue happily obliged and parted her lips. Her eyes remained closed as she let out a pleased groan. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he heard her. That was hot. Rogue pulled him closer and ran her hands down his back. She heard him swear under his breath.

"Sugah..." Rogue said as she twisted her fingers through his hair gently. "Ah forgot ta ask...what are yah doing here?"

"What does it look like, chere?" he replied gruffly. "Foreplay."

Rogue rolled her eyes as his mouth trailed down the side of her face. "Ah mean in mah apartment...Foreplay? That was the best yah could come up with?"

"Lemme tell y' dat I don't plan on letting dis end here." he told her. His hands slid down her sides and over her butt, giving them a firm squeeze.

"Remy!" Rogue gasped as his strong hands grabbed the back of her thighs and with one easy jerk, lifted them on either side of his hips. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. "Remy! Jean could come in at any minute!"

"Nope," Remy looked up at her now elevated face and gave her a devilish smile. "Gave her de keys t' m' place and de address. For tonight, Remy's y'r roommate."

"How did yah even know Ah was gonna come home?" Rogue demanded. Remy's hands were holding her up as her arms were now loosely wound around his neck.

"Kurt called Jean. Jean told me," Remy revealed proudly. He gave her a wary smile. "Hope y're not mad..."

"No, Ah'm not mad..." Rogue shook her head. _At yah...Jean on the other hand..._

"De apartment switch thing was Betsy's idea."

"Betsy...now it makes sense..." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Can dose two read minds? 'Cause it's creepy how everthing seemed to work out, non?"

"Sometimes, Ah wonder that mahself..." Rogue sighed. "Well, then Remy...yah ever have a roommate before?"

"Non, what do roommates do?" Remy asked with a lopsided grin.

Rogue brought her face down to meet his and gently caressed his face with one free hand. "They cook each other meals."

* * *

"They are not," Jean said as she walked down the street. Betsy and Kitty were on either side of her. "Knowing Rogue, she made him cook for her."

"Hmm...well as delicious as Remy's cooking is, luv, I do believe that Remy is more tasty." Betsy argued.

"Does Kurt know you two are debating whether or not his sister is at this very point and time in the sack with her former stalker?" Kitty asked as she rolled her eyes.

"No, and he will never know," Betsy stressed. "Now, are we going to get some Thai food or not?"

"Thai food!" Kitty and Jean both chorused. They burst into a fit of laughter as they walked into their favorite Thai restaurant. They hadn't taken three steps in, when a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Jean?"

The red head's brilliant smile faded as her green eyes landed on the brown haired man seated a table near the front. Her shoulders stiffened and she froze in her place as her eyes moved down. Across from him was woman with long blond hair. Kitty and Betsy looked at each other, unsure if they should grab Jean and run or stay.

Thankfully, Jean broke the sudden tenseness of the air with a gentle smile. "Hey, Scott. What's up?"

A brave front if Betsy ever saw one. Jean's voice was calm, even friendly. "What are you doing here?" Scott was staring up at her, his meal forgotten as he looked up at saw his first love standing by the door with two of her three best friends.

"Just swung by to get some dinner with the girls," Jean kept the smile pasted on her face. "Well... sorry to bother you." She quickly turned around and headed for the counter.

"Jean, let's leave," Betsy said in a low voice as she and Kitty huddled up against her. "C'mon, we can get Japanese."

"No, it's fine, guys," Jean insisted. "Let's just get something to go and then leave, okay? No reason to just jet out...that'll make it even more awkward."

"That's the Frost lady?" Kitty snorted and crossed her arms. "You're way prettier than her, Jean. She isn't even are blonde...I can see the bad dye job."

"Kitty, stop it," Jean scolded. "I don't want to hear that. If Scott has feelings for her, he must have a good reason."

"How can you say that after he threw away a decade long relationship with YOU?" Betsy asked in a shrill voice. Jean shook her head.

"Betsy, we're adults now," Jean told them in an even voice as she picked up a menu by the counter. "I'm not going to make a big scene about this."

"If you're sure then, luv." Betsy said. The waiter came up and they quickly told him what they wanted. They waited for a minutes in the waiting area, one girl on either side of Jean. They were all quiet. Finally, Jean broke the silence.

"It's been a month..." Jean said as she looked down at the her hands. They were playing with the strap of her purse. "It's okay for him to go out with her." she added, as if trying to validate it.

"But are YOU okay with it?" Betsy asked. Jean thought for a while and nodded.

"I guess it's just the shock, you know..." Jean said in a soft voice. "I mean...to actually see him...I guess this seals the deal," she added with a weak, pathetic laugh. "It really is over."

"Jean..." Kitty whispered.

"Jean," Scott's voice reached her ears and she looked up. "Jean, I'm sorry-"

"Why are you apologizing?" Jean asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Get back in there. It's rude to leave your date to speak to your ex-wife." She cringed at her own voice. She hadn't meant for it to sound to bitter.

Scott looked hurt at Jean's tone and lowered his head. "I didn't think you were going to be here."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Jean said calmly. "We're no longer together. It's okay." Technically they were still married, but they had been separated for a month and, come Monday, Jean would get divorce papers prepared...and a lawyer. A good one.

Before Scott could say anything else, the waiter appeared with their meals in a plastic bag. "Miss Grey, your order is ready." Jean and the others immediately stood up to get their food. Scott winced at he heard Jean being called by her maiden name.

"Ugh...it was nice seeing you again, Scott." Kitty murmured as she quickly exited.

"Hope you're doing well." Betsy added, following Kitty's example. He turned to look back at Jean who was putting her change back into her purse.

"Well, got to get going," Jean said cheerfully. She looked up at him once more and smiled, trying to mask the pain she was suddenly feeling. "I'm apartment sitting for a friend so I better get there. Take care of yourself, Scott."

She reached out and patted his shoulder gentle before heading out the door. Betsy and Kitty gave her questioning looks as she appeared outside and Jean smiled weakly. Before they could ask if she was okay, the door burst open again an a blond woman in a white business suit walked out.

Her eyes immediately landed on Jean. "Jean Grey?"

"Yes..." Jean said warily as she looked at the blond that she had caught on her husband, _ex-husband_, a month ago.

"My name is Emma Frost," she said as she studied Jean with piercing eyes. "I would like to speak to you."

* * *

**A.N.** - Okay, so Remy and Rogue got back together. Jean is going to have a 'talk' with Emma and Raven is plotting Remy's demise. This is not the end of the drama! I honestly don't know how long this story will last, so please bare with me. Thanks for reading! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Thirteen: Broken Heart_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Jean asked, completely confused. It wasn't possible. The woman who her husband was having an affair with just didn't run after her and ask to speak to her. "You want to speak to me?"

"Yes, if it is possible. Alone." Emma stressed, sending dark looks at both Betsy and Kitty. Jean narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe there is anything to talk about," Jean said sternly. She lifted her head up high and turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Oh bull shit! There is something to talk about!" Emma hissed loudly from behind her. Jean stiffened and closed her eyes tightly, her back still to Emma. Jean was about to turn around, when she felt Betsy's grip on her arm release.

"She said doesn't want to talk to you," Betsy growled suddenly. "Do you not understand?"

"Stay out of this," Emma snapped back at Betsy. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"In case you didn't know, she happens to be one of my best friends, therefore it has something to do with me," Betsy retorted. She stood in front of Emma, blocking the blonde woman's access to the red head. "We did not come here have some climatic confrontation with a dyed blonde home wrecker, you deplorable bitch! Now, I would hate to have to tear your brown rooted hair out of your final sculpted head, so I highly suggest you return to that establishment before I have to get my newly manicured nails dirty."

Kitty's eyes widened. She always did admire Betsy's ability to go pit bull on people. Strict English upbringing be damned. Jean mentally groaned. This isn't what she wanted.

Emma let out a proud scoff and crossed her arms over her chest. "Listen you English harpy, if you know what is good for you-"

"Are you THREATENING me?" Betsy growled dangerously. "Kitty, hold my bag-"

"Oh, I see...you're unable to win with words so you're going to hit me," Emma snorted arrogantly. "How typical."

"No, LUV," Betsy said with a sadistic grin crossing her face. "I'm going to hit you because I damn well feel like it."

"Okay, that's enough," Jean whirled around and handed her take out bag to Kitty. She grabbed Betsy's arm and pulled her back. "Betsy, please. PLEASE." Jean said as she tugged Betsy back.

The dark haired woman narrowed her eyes and glared at Emma once more. "Half a dozen black belts and I never get to use them..." Betsy grumbled threateningly. She calmly soothed out her jacket and turned her back to Emma. She glanced at Jean. "We won't be far."

Jean sighed and shook her head as Kitty pulled Betsy a little bit away. She turned back to Emma and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that. Betsy is quite-"

"I don't care about that woman," Emma snapped. Her eyes locked on to Jean's. "I want to talk to you."

Jean lifted her chin up slightly as her eyes narrowed. "About what." Jean stated it rather and asked.

"What else? Scott," Emma insisted. She kept her head up proudly, keeping Jean's gaze. Without hesitation, she began. "Both you and I know that your relationship with him was on the rocks-"

"I don't recall ever agreeing to speaking to you about Scott," Jean's voice was clear and held a threatening tone as green eyes narrowed slightly. "If you truly wish to talk, I would prefer to speak to about this matter in a more private setting."

"Fine," Emma replied. "My address-"

"This is the address of the apartment I am staying at tomorrow," Jean said, cutting Emma off in stern tone she used to address troublesome students. "Noon tomorrow. Just the two of us." She added in a low voice.

She held out a slip of paper in one gloved hand and Emma stared at it warily. Without warning, she snatched it up and slipped it into the breast pocket of her jacket. She looked over Jean's shoulder and glared at Betsy. "Just make sure your English bull dog isn't there." Betsy's hand turned into fists at her sides, trying to fight down the urge to throttle the blonde.

"Emma Frost, is it?" Jean said, barely containing the anger in her voice. "My 'English bull dog'," she began as she turned around. Her voice was lower and held an underlying threat as she took her bag from Kitty's arms. "...is the least of your worries."

Jean walked away without another word, Kitty and Betsy following behind her. Emma stared after the woman and clenched her hands.

"Emma? Emma, what are you doing?" Scott gasped. He walked out of the restaurant, a frown on his face.

"That was your wife?" Emma asked calmly. Scott looked up and saw the disappearing red head melting into the distance. Scott nodded silently, unsure of what to say.

"That's...Jean Grey."

* * *

They had already been to Remy's apartment and had left it just to get food. The door slammed closed as Jean threw her bag on the floor and collapsed in a heap. She completely ignored the bag of food she had brought with her as covered her face with her hands.

It was over.

It was really over. Ten years of devotion and trust and...and love. Gone. Tears stung at Jean's eyes as she shut them tightly. Her hands ran through her hair, clutching her head as she struggled to breath. Her body trembled in the corner she has pushed herself into.

She loved him. God, how she loved him. He was the first man she'd ever loved. She'd never known how it was like to love another and now...it was gone. Ripped from her very arms. When they got married, she had been sure it would've been forever. She couldn't see herself with him in her life. He had always been there for her, her pillar of strength. Even though he was also so damn rational and insisted on doing everything by the book, she knew he had good intentions.

How would she live now...without him and the love he had given her for a decade? It was supposed to be forever, damn it! She couldn't see herself with another person... Jean choked on a sob as she ran her hand through her hair. She'd known, deep down, that something like this was going to happen. Things had been tense around the Summers house for a few months now, but never, NEVER, had she dreamt that it would end like this. A large argument perhaps? But not this...not the death of their relationship.

Had he looked for solace in another woman's arms? She recalled him telling her that she "didn't understand". Even when she did try to talk to him, Scott didn't feel comfortable talking about it, so she let him be. Should she have pushed him? Made him to talk to her so he didn't need to find someone else? Jean shook violently as she tried to stand. She leaned against the wall of Remy's apartment to try to steady herself, her arms still wrapped tightly around her.

Emotions slammed into her body like tidal waves, each one only heightening her pain. Images flooded her mind with memories of better, happier times. Their first date, their wedding, their honey moon. Hot tears fell down her flushed cheeks. She could still feel his arms around her as they sat on that beach, watching the sunset in the warm Pacific. Jean choked on another sob. Those memories now ripped at her heart, knowing that she'll never have them again.

Her heart broke just thirty minutes ago.

When she caught them, on THEIR couch in THEIR home, she felt nothing. Perhaps it was just the shock... Later, it was shock, anger, and confusion. Even when she went to retrieve some clothes and walked out, her heart was aching, but not broken. As she walked down the steps of the house they had bought together, she longed for Scott to run after her. To wrap his strong, comforting arms around her again.

But he didn't. And it hurt.

For a month, she had been nursing the pain that came from heart ache. She knew it would never be the same between them, yet at the same time, she harbored some sort of sick, sadistic hope that perhaps they would make up and everything would be all right again. How foolish. Jean found Remy's couch in the darkness and fell on to the soft leather folds, her nails clawing into the material as cries wracked her body.

A full month she hadn't reacted like this. A full month she felt that somehow, everything was okay. But at the restaurant...she saw him with the other woman. In a semblance of normality. Scott was going on with his life. Without her. That's when Jean realized it was over. And her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Scott!" she wailed as she pulled her knees against her chest and sobbed. She, too, would get one with her life. But not now. Now, she needed to mourn and cry because the pain was too much for her to hold back.

Behind the door, Betsy and Kitty stood silently, tears in their own eyes. Kitty lifted her hand and covered her face as she desperately tried to wipe her tears away. Betsy pressed her head against the door and shook her head. "Oh, Jean..." she whispered in a low voice. "It'll be okay..."

* * *

Ring!

"I'll get it..." Remy's voice was a low, pillow muffled grumble as his arm reached out for the phone. It just so happened that it was by the side of the bed were he was sleeping. One bare arm peeked out from beneath the thick comforter and he cringed as the cold air pinched his skin. He managed to pick up the phone and brought it to his ear. "'Ello?"

"Rogue?" Remy's eyes widened. He quickly pull the phone from his ear and sat up, bringing the comforter with him.

"Remy..." Rogue grumbled next to him, now shivering without the thick blanket. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Rogue? Rogue, is zhat you?" a heavily accented voice shouted through the phone. Immediately, Rogue's eyes flew open and she shot up, gathering some sheets over her chest as she snatched the phone from Remy.

"Uh? Morning Kurt!" Rogue gushed as Remy ran a hand down his face.

"Who vas zhat? Rogue, is zhere a man vith you?" Kurt demanded.

"No! No!" Rogue gasped. "That wasn't a man! Just had a cough... this morning!" She insisted. She even let out a few fake coughs and Remy snorted beside her. He grinned lopsidedly. "Just had something in mah throat." His grin widened and Rogue rolled her eyes. "So what's up, bro?" she asked as casually as she could.

"Rogue..." Kurt began in a low voice. "Vhy did I receive a call zhis morning from ze police department?"

Rogue frowned. "Ah don' know. What'd yah do?"

"I didn't do anyzing!" Kurt roared. Rogue bit her lip and Remy raised an eyebrow in question. "They towed my car!"

Rogue's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Oh mah Gawd..." She had parked out in the meters with fifteen minutes to her name. That was...Rogue glanced at her clock and let out a painful groan. Fifteen hours ago.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Kurt snapped. "You vill go down to ze impound lot and get my car!"

"But, sugh-"

"Don't 'zugh' me," Kurt frowned. "I lent you mein car and you GOT IT TOWED!"

"Er..." Rogue chewed on her bottom lip as she looked over at Remy. "Does it make it better if Ah say Remy and Ah got back tagether?" she asked weakly. Remy grinned and leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

There was a slight pause. "NO!" Kurt shouted. "I expect my car back by zhis afternoon, Rogue! No buts!" He hung up the phone and Rogue cringed.

"What's de homme's problem dis early in de morning?" Remy asked as he casually plucked the phone from her hand and tossed it towards the foot of the bed. It landed nestled on the top of the thick comforter. His bare arms reached out and wrapped themselves around Rogue's equally bare shoulders.

"Ah got his car towed." Rogue grumbled, embarrassed.

Remy jerked his head back in surprise before letting out an amused laugh. "When did dis happen, chere?" He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up as she curled up against him.

"Last night..." Rogue groaned. "Ah parked his car in the meter and forgot about it."

Remy smirked as he brought them down on the bed and pulled the blankets back over their bodies. "Dats because you had better things to do, non?" His lips caressed her forehead.

"Is that some sick innuendo, swamp rat?" Rogue chuckled as she tilted her head up to meet his lips. "Mmm..." she purred as she raised her and caressed the side of his face. He moved over on his side and ran one large hand down the side of her body. He gently maneuver her to the side and that's when Rogue let out a yelp. "AH!"

"Rogue?" Instantly, Remy let her go and froze in his spot. Horror crossed his face as Rogue bowed her head and winced. "Rogue, I'm sorry! What happened?"

"Ain't yer fault, sugah..." Rogue said as she lowered her hand and pressed itself against a sore spot on her lower back. "Dang...guess we over did it." she grinned slightly. Remy didn't catch the humor in her tone and began apologizing.

"Chere, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t' hurt y'!" Remy gasped. He sounded panicked and Rogue chuckled. It was so adorable. "D' y' want ice? I'll get ice, hold on-" He sat up in bed, about to throw the blanket's off and make a mad dash for the kitchen.

"Remy, calm down," Rogue sighed. "It's a good kinda sore. Ah don't need ice-"

"A heating pad, den? D' y' have one of dose?" he insisted. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Remy, it's nothing," Rogue said. "Just caught meh by surprise, that's all. It's just a little sore..."

He ran his hand through his hair, a worried look on his face as he sat in bed. His eyes looked positively regretful as they glowed slightly. "I'm sorry, chere-"

"Sugah, it's nothing, really," Rogue was finding it amusing. "It's just like when Ah go ta the gym after not having worked out in a while...that kinda soreness..." She grinned and placed her hand on his chest, gently running her finger down the defined muscles. "It's a good soreness..."

Her hand slipped between the sheets and Remy's eyes seemed to glow brighter. "Chere..." he said in a dangerous voice. "Y' should...take it..." He swallowed nervously as she smirked. "Easy..."

"No, Ah don't wanna." Rogue said stubbornly.

_Okay, dis is probably de first and last time I will do something like dis..._ His mind said. He reached down and took her hand into his. "It's still early, Rogue," he told her intently. "Aren't y' sleepy?" He knew she loved to sleep in.

"No."

_Damn it._ "Breakfast? How about breakfast?" he asked, now gathering both hands safely into his. He caressed them gently.

"Ah ain't hungry." Then he felt her foot find his leg and slid up his cafe suggestively.

_Oh, Mon Dieu..._ He nearly whimpered.

Rogue looked up at his face. She could see the internal battle he was fighting with himself. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt her, even if it was just a little soreness. She sighed and gave in, pulling her foot back. "Go make meh some pancakes." she instructed, obviously disappointed.

Remy shot her a look of thanks and leaned down to give her a slow, sweet kiss. "Je t'aime," he whispered in a low, raspy voice, just hot enough to make Rogue shiver, yet not enough to make her jump out of bed and take him down. "Pancakes it is," He grinned and slipped out of the bed, reaching for his discarded boxers on his way down. "Dieu... its cold..." He mumbled to himself as he gathered his clothes and stumbled into the hall, probably to fix the thermostat.

Rogue took a deep breath and snuggled deeper into bed. It would take him a while to make her breakfast. Just as she closed her eyes, the phone rang again. She momentarily wondered if she should make Remy get it, but then realized that it could be Kurt, or worse - her mother.

She sat up, holding the blanket against her as she searched for the phone. She saw the little blinking lights in the covers and reached for it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rogue, it's Jean," the red head said calmly. "Listen, I can't really talk, but can you ask Remy if I could borrow his apartment...say...until dinner?"

"Oh...okay, sure, sugh," Rogue yawned. "Wait...how'd yah know he was still here?" She frowned.

Jean swallowed nervously and glanced around the room. "I...I just know," Jean stammered. "So, can I stay?"

"Why?"

On the other side of the line, Jean chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if she should tell Rogue the truth. "Just need to think for a while. That's all." she sounded strained.

Rogue frowned. That didn't sound right. Jean could think anywhere "Sure...Ah'm sure it'll be fine. Just go ahead, Ah'll tell him."

"Thanks, Rogue." Jean said. Before she could hang up, Rogue's voice caught her.

"Hey, sugh...yah okay?"

Jean took in a sharp breath. God, how did they all know? She shook her head, even though no one was around to see. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just you know...tired...I fell asleep on the couch and you know how uncomfortable that could be."

"Hmm...alright..." Rogue mumbled. "Well...when yah get back...Ah need ta thank yah for the roommate switching."

Jean couldn't help but grin. "The pleasure was all yours, I bet," Jean chuckled. "Well, it's still early. I'll let you lay in bed a while longer."

"Ain't no reason ta," Rogue shrugged. "He's making meh pancakes."

Jean grinned. "Did he make you dinner, too?"

"Yeah, how'd yah know?"

"Just a hunch...thanks again, Rogue. Bye." Jean quickly hung up the phone and looked around her new environment.

When she had woken up that morning, her eyes were puffy and she felt icky all over from a night of crying and paint. She had stumbled into Remy's studio, which was a rather large open space lined with materials and shelves filled with paints and brushes and other tools, all perfectly organized by color.

Jean stood up and grabbed her bag on the way to the bathroom. Remy lived on the first floor of an old, refurbished building. It had a high ceiling and large windows off to one side, over looking the bay. The living area was a large open space with a large television, one against the back wall, and black leather furniture. Jean had to admit, he decorated tastefully.

She walked past the studio and stopped as she smelled the scent of paint. She looked into the room. Last night, she had grabbed a random piece of canvas board, which Remy apparently used to practice as there were already paint splotches on it. She grabbed a few colors and a brush and began to paint Scott.

Then she took a scalpel and stabbed the stick figure painting while calling numerous horrible names. She had felt only slightly better and made a metal note to hide the evidence before Remy returned and questioned her sanity. The flat had only one bathroom and it was insanely clean.

"Ohh..." Jean looked around. It was a rather large bathroom with soft dark red bath rugs and exceptional quality matching dark red and black terry cloth towels. There was a hot tub next to a frosted window and in the corner, a multi-spray shower with red tile. "Rogue, Rogue, Rogue...you did very well..."

She took a long, hot shower, making a mental note to get one of those things for her own place one day. When she came out, she walked around the apartment. There was a small, spiraling stair case by the window that lead up to a loft. She had managed to find a bagel in Remy's kitchen and climbed up.

She raised an eyebrow as she felt plush carpet beneath her feet and found a queen sized bed by the window, prepared for a guest. There were large throw pillows and a big black bean bag in the corner next to a decent sized television and DVD player. She grinned as she put her bagel on the drawers next to the bed and knelt down by a shelf of colorful DVDs.

Downstairs, in the entertainment system, she had found a large collection of movies she expected a man like him to have. But upstairs...

She smiled as she pulled out the box set to "Sex in the City", which was wedged next to some cartoons and an anime. "Wait until I tell Rogue..." she snickered. She thumbed through the shelf and found "Xena". Jean burst into laughter.

She finally decided on a movie to get her mind off of things. Something completely different from her life that wouldn't remind her about Scott or Emma...or Scott. She pulled out "Kill Bill" from the downstairs shelf and curled up in the bean bag in the loft to watch it.

In the midst of the final battle between the Bride and O-Ren, the door bell rang. She stood up and turned off the system before walking down the spiral stair case, trying to control the anxiety that was rising with each step she took.

She reached the door and looked through the eye hole. A blonde woman was standing there, dressed in yet another white suit, her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

The door opened. "Emma Frost."

"Jean Grey."

* * *

"WHAT?" Rogue was sitting in the passenger's seat of Kurt's now un-impounded car. Remy was driving it as Rogue received a phone call from Betsy. "Wha...wha...WHEN?

"Last night," Betsy said in a worried voice. "You should've heard her, Rogue...God, she was in tears...I've never seen her like that before."

"Well, what did yah do?" Rogue gasped.

"We weren't there," Betsy's voice was regretful. "Jean assured us that she wanted to be alone and ran into the apartment before we could get to the top of the steps. The she closed the door."

"Did you try to get in?"

"No," Betsy admitted. "I don't think she would've been able to...really let it out if we had been there. But we heard."

"And...?

Betsy closed her eyes as she remembered the sounds of Jean's pained wailing through the wooden door. "She screamed...I'm going to check up on her later today."

"Why not now-"

"She's going to have a talk with that conniving bitch at Remy's place," Betsy snorted, obviously not liking the situation. "She doesn't want to have anyone else there so they can have a discussion without distractions."

"Is that...safe?" Rogue asked softly, worried that Jean's reaction after the whole thing.

"I don't know..." Betsy asked.

Rogue narrowed her eyes, determined. "She told meh she needed his place until dinner time..." Rogue mumbled. "Meet yah there for dinner?"

"See you at six." Rogue hung up the phone and glanced over at Remy.

"We're gonna have dinner at yer place, is that okay?" Rogue asked. Remy nodded.

"Is Jeannie gonna be okay?" he asked. His hand reached over and took Rogue's hand in his, giving her a squeeze.

"Ah hope so, sugah...Ah hope so."

* * *

"Nice place." Emma said as she looked around the living room. She took a seat on the couch while Jean took the arm chair.

"It belongs to a friend," Jean told her calmly. "Well, Ms. Frost. You wanted to talk to me. Now is your chance."

Emma stiffened in her seat and looked directly at Jean. "I hope you don't except an apology from me, because I am not going to give you one." she warned.

"No need to be defensive," Jean told her calmly. "I expect nothing from you." she added.

"Good," Emma nodded. "Your divorce is not my fault," she began. "Your marriage with Scott was already in trouble before he met me and you know it."

Jean gave her a nod of her head. "Continue."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You're not going to comment in the demise of your marriage?"

"I will hold my comments until the end of your speech, Ms. Frost."

The blonde woman studied Jean once more, but said nothing about her. "Scott came to me because you couldn't understand him. He said he couldn't tell you things he could tell me. Do not mis-read me. I am not a home wrecker. I did not come between you two and seduce him. He came to me first."

Jean felt pain stab through her again. So Scott did run to another woman...

"That is the truth?" Jean asked. Emma nodded. Jean's green eyes narrowed. "What else happened between the two of you?"

"You want to hear the details?" Emma scoffed. "Fine. At first, Scott and I merely talked. He talked a lot about you...about how he couldn't talk to you because he felt you'd be ashamed of him. Did you know he was on the verge of being fired?"

Jean struggled to keep her composure. "No, I did not."

Emma gave her a look of triumph. "Everyone knew...but he didn't want to tell you because he felt you'd be ashamed of him. There was a gala in New York I needed to attend and asked if he would escort me. Scott is a very strong willed man. He refused at first. I told him it was purely business, so he came with me. He is quite a gentleman."

"I know."

Emma went silent for a moment. Her fingers unconsciously clasped her white leather bag closer to her. Finally, she spilled. "I love him," Emma told Jean suddenly. "You don't know how much I love him."

Jean closed her eyes tightly. _And YOU don't know how much **I** love him..._ she thought silently.

"I knew he was married, but I couldn't choose who I fell in love with," Emma explained. "You would never understand. You had someone there to love you your entire life. I've never had anyone who made me feel the way Scott makes me feel."

"So what are you saying?" Jean snapped as her eyes flew open and sent a heated look right through the woman. "That you _deserve_ him more than I do? That because your life was lacking love and I was lucky enough to have it, I don't deserve him?"

"You have had him for ten years-"

"And it's YOUR turn now?" Jean yelled. "He may have come to you first, Frost, but that did NOT mean you had to accept. You KNEW he was still married. Even if our marriage was in trouble, you had NO right to come between us!"

"He needed me!" Emma countered as she stood up from her chair. "Scott needed someone there and you sure as hell were not providing for him!"

Jean's hand flew out without a second thought and a split second later, Emma was on the couch again, cupping a stinging cheek in her hand as she looked up at a furious Jean Grey.

"That doesn't mean I didn't want to," Jean hissed in a low voice was tears rimmed her emerald eyes. "I wanted to be there for him! I loved him, I STILL love him! I wanted to make it work! I never wanted to come home and find him in the arms of another woman! I never wanted that!" Jean screamed. "Just maybe, MAYBE if you hadn't engaged in an affair with him, we would've been able to work this out. Through counseling or something. But the fact of the matter is that I did walk home on night to find him wrapped in your arms! And I love him, do you understand? If you say you love him, it must've killed you to know he came home to ME at night! So can you understand how it felt to come home and find out that the man you've loved for a God damned decade is on YOUR couch in the house YOU both bought with ANOTHER woman?" Jean was crying as she screamed, fury and frustration written all over her face.

The two women were silent. Emma sat on the couch, glaring at Jean with tears her eyes as guilt crept up. It had hurt to know that Scott went home every night to Jean. Emma wanted to be loved like that...to have someone there for her like Scott was to Jean.

She looked up at Jean. "I didn't mean to ruin your life," Emma told her seriously. "I wanted to be with Scott, I really do love him, but I didn't intentionally want to do this."

She ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She stomped away from the couch and paced before the coffee table. "To be honest, Emma Forst, I don't give a damn about you and whether or not the situation I am in has something to do with you," Jean spat out bitterly. "But I do care about Scott and his happiness. So before I throw you out of my friend's apartment, I will tell you one thing," Jean grabbed Emma's arm and hoisted her up with one swift move. She brought the woman's face inches from her own and looked at her with a dangerously threatening look that she would never have expected from what Scott told her of Jean. "I love Scott. I will probably always love Scott. But I want him to be happy. And if you ever hurt him, I will make you pay. Do you understand me?"

Something in those emerald eyes seemed to be on fire as Jean stood inches in from Emma. She was serious. The blonde nodded. "I love him..." Emma told Jean with conviction as she straightened up. "I'd never hurt him."

Jean backed away slowly and narrowed her eyes. "He told me he loved me, too," she told her bitterly. "We had our talk," she spat out dangerously as she strode across the room and headed for the door. She quickly unlocked it and opened it. "Get out."

Emma gathered her bag and walked towards the door. She stopped before she stepped outside and turned to look at Jean once more. "I'll never replace you, you know," Emma said in a steady voice despite the redness in her eyes. "He'll always love you."

Jean nodded knowingly and closed her eyes. "I know." Emma turned back around and headed down the hall. Jean closed her eyes and leaned heavily against the door frame as the other woman disappeared down the hall. She covered face with her hands and choked back a sob.

"You okay, darlin'?" a deep voice behind her. Jean whirled around and saw a dark haired man locking the door to his apartment. He was wearing a white tank top over some dark pants. He held a small duffle bag and looked like he was going to go work out. Not that he needed it.

"Yes...I'm fine..." she said tiredly as she straightened up and wiped her puffy red eyes.

He studied her and reached into his bag, revealing a still cold bottle of water. He tossed the bottle towards her and Jean caught it with ease as he passed. She looked after him as he headed down the stair well. "You look like you need it more than I do, Red."

* * *

**A.N** - Whoo...Jean Vs. Emma has drawn to a close. I REALLY wanted that big climatic Jean goes Phoenix on Emma's butt via the comics, but...yeah...this is as close as I could get. X.x Logan FINALLY makes an appearance. Although, I will admit to you all now, I was never much of a Logan X Jean shipper. Please do not send me hate mail or ask why. Just accept that I have my reasons and that I do not know where their relationships will lead. Thank you for reading:D 


	14. Chapter 14

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Fourteen: A Season of Surprises - Part 1_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

"'Ello? Anyone home?" Remy already knew the answer yes, as the lights were all on in the kitchen and the sound of the television was blaring from the living room.

He walked out into the main room and Jean stuck her head out from the kitchen. "Hey, Remy! Thanks for letting stay here. You have one great shower, you know that?"

He laughed and nodded. "Glad y' had fun, cher," He turned around and was about to head to his room for a change of clothing, when his eyes landed on the television. Lucy Lawless jumped off her horse and let out her battle cry. His red on black eyes widened as he felt his entire body drain of color. "Merde..." Without hesitation, he sprinted across the room and drove at the DVD player.

"Does Rogue know about all your movies in that loft?" Jean asked with a smirk as she opened the microwave. Her half eaten box of Thai food was slowly pulled out as Remy shoved the DVDs behind 'The Godfather'.

Remy blushed and shook his head. "Non! Don't tell her!"

"Tell meh what?" Rogue asked. She walked into the apartment, putting her phone back into her pocket. She stopped as she saw his apartment. The hard wood floors, the expensive rugs in the living room, the tasteful furniture and the gorgeous night view... "Holy crap! Yah live here?"

Remy jumped on that question immediately, not wanting Rogue to think him strange for owning the Xena box set. Instead, he casually stood by television and smirked. "Oui, chere? Y' like? Y' can move." He suggested slyly.

Rogue allowed her bag to slip off her shoulder and on to the couch as she passed it. Her wide green eyes were pasted to the open windows that nearly took up one entire wall. "How much do yah pay for this place?"

"Bought it and fixed it up myself," Remy said. "Was a warehouse, but it had room for a studio and I liked de view."

"Hey, Remy, bet you really want to get cleaned up and changed," Jean said with a bright smile. She gave him a studying look. "You're still wearing the same things from yesterday." She added as she wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, fo'got 'bout dat when Rogue walked in..." he grinned, cheekily.

"Ah bet..." Rogue rolled her eyes and Remy wandered off into the hall. Jean placed her food on the high table and rushed over to Rogue.

"You have to see his loft!" she insisted with a beaming smile. Rogue tilted her head, looking confused as Jean pointed out the spiraling stairway.

"Ah didn't even see that..." Rogue mumbled. "Can we go up?"

Jean gave a little snort. "Like he'll get mad at YOU," Jean said. She began trudging up the stairs. "I guess I was supposed to sleep here last night..."

Rogue reached the top floor and smiled. She flopped herself down on the bed and giggled. "This is cute..." The loft had a low wall that reached her waist off to one side and then a series of horizontal bars going up to the ceiling. The low wall and bars looked out over the living room.

Rogue's eyes landed on the big black leather seat that Jean and fallen on. "Yep..." Jean said with a grin. "It's a bean bag."

"Get off!" Rogue dashed over and Jean let out a squeal as Rogue squished herself next to her. The two laughed as they struggled to see who could get the bean bag. Rogue somehow ended up upside down and Jean was hanging over the side. "Hey..." Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Is that _Sex in the City_?" She let out a snicker as she crawled over to the shelf.

Jean sat up, trying to fix her all over the place red hair as Rogue sat on a floor pillow and looked at the DVDs. "I think it's trying to hide them...the DVDs downstairs are such guy movies..."

"Ah never saw him as the type of man ta like Audrey Hepburn..." Rogue mused. "What else does he have here?"

"Oh, you should see the bathroom! It's in this chrome, black, and red decor. AND it's clean," Jean added. "You hit gold, Rogue."

Rogue gave her a lopsided grin. "Sure did..." Jean raised an eyebrow.

"I want to know..." Jean said before chewing on her lower lip. "But...well..."

"He's a ten, sugah," Rogue assured her. "Definite ten..."

"Ooh..." Jean blushed slightly and grinned. "Wait until the other girls hear about this. Betsy...God, she'll want to know all the details."

Rogue laughed. "Well, they'll be here..." Rogue's voice softened and she looked at Jean with a concerned smile. "Sugh...they told meh about what happened last night..."

Jean's smile faded from her face and her eyes looked down. "Heh..." she gave a weak laugh. "I kind of figured they would..."

"And Betsy told me about what yah planned ta do today..." Rogue added. She reached over and took Jean's hand. "How are yah feeling?"

Jean's hand tightened around Rogue's and she took a deep breath. Jean closed her eyes tightly. "I feel pain, Rogue," Jean admitted quietly. "It hurts a lot, you know? Ten years...but...I had a good cry last night," she gave a weak smile. "I hope I didn't stain Remy's couch with my tears."

"Yah slept on the couch, sugah?" Rogue asked in a pitying voice. Jean shrugged.

"As long as I slept," she sighed. "And today...Emma Frost came to talk to me about Scott."

"WHY?" Rogue stressed. She shook her head. "Ah don't understand."

"I guess she wanted me to know her point of view," Jean said. She gave a small scoff. "I gave her mine, as well."

"What did yah say?" Rogue asked quietly.

"The truth...the truth...just that I love Scott, but I want him to be happy. Even if it's with HER," Jean added, slightly bitter. "But if she hurts him..." Rogue caught the threat in Jean's words and nodded understandingly.

"Yah gonna be okay, sugah." Rogue assured her.

"I know..." Jean nodded. "I feel like I've gotten some closure. It feels good..." Jean smiled slightly and wiped the tears that were forming at her eyes. She looked up at Rogue. "But, forget about that for a moment. What matters is that I'm alive and healthy. I have a job and most importantly my friends."

Rogue smiled and moved herself up on the bean bag to give Jean a big, warm hug. "Yah always have us, sugh..." Rogue assured her. "Hell, yah probably even have Remy now...he comes with the package, yah know."

Jean laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, well, he won't be too happy when he realizes I was in his studio last night..." Jean's voice trailed off and she paled. "Oh no..."

"What? What's wrong, sugh?" Rogue asked, her eyebrows coming together and looking worried.

Jean shot up from the bean bag. "I forgot about the painting!" She gasped. She ran towards the spiraling stair case just as Remy's voice echoed through the open room.

"JEAN?" His voice was a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"Does he sound angry?" Jean asked nervously as she looked over at Rogue.

Rogue shrugged. "Sugah, what did yah do?"

"Just a little therapy to help me get through the night..." Jean admitted sheepishly. Suddenly, the door bell rang and Jean's eyes lit up. "I'LL GET IT!" she announced.

She ran down the stairs and didn't give a second look to Remy, who was walking out of the hall way, holding something in his hands. Rogue was following behind her. "Hey!" Kitty's voice said. "How are you feeling?"

"What's with the worried face?" Betsy demanded immediately. "Did Scott show up? Tell me where he is!"

"No, no..." Jean sighed. She stepped aside and let her two friends in. "Everything is fine...kind of..."

"Kind of?" Kitty asked. "What do you mean?"

They walked out into the living room where Remy was holding up a piece of canvas board. From the back, there seemed to be several puncture holes through three major areas. Rogue was staring at it carefully.

"Umm...I can explain..." Jean began slowly.

"Non, cher, Remy tinks dis is pretty self explanatory." Remy said with a smirk. Rogue let out a chuckle and turned it around.

"Ah didn't know yah could paint, sugah." Rogue grinned. Jean blushed furiously as Betsy and Kitty burst into laughter. On the canvas board was a stick figure man. But the circular head with the brown hair and tell tale sunglasses made it all too obvious who it was.

"And here I thought that you were not the artsy type, Jean," Betsy grinned as she walked over to the painting to further inspect it. "I take it all back now."

"Umm..." Kitty began as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Now, I'd expect you to have stabbed his head-"

"Raght in the middle of the sunglasses, Jeannie...that's classic." Rogue agreed.

"Yeah, and the heart..." Kitty nodded. She glanced over at Jean. "But why the multiple stab wounds to the crotch?"

"Non, Remy understands dat one..." the only male in the room insisted as he cringed. The four women laughed and Rogue rubbed Remy's shoulders comfortingly.

"Sorry, Remy, I didn't mean to use your supplies...I had a hard night and I just-" Jean began, but Remy shook his head.

"Non, cher, don't worry about it...art is a good way t' let tings out," he assured her. "'Sides, dis is pretty good... y' can feel de emotions y' put in it."

"I'm thinking they're mostly hate..." Betsy concluded with a nod.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Just give it to me and I'll toss it."

"No, keep it!" Kitty piped. "It's cool..."

"And Ah think it yah did a good job, sugah. Honestly," Rogue added. "Remy, do yah mind holding on ta it so Jean doesn't sneak out and toss it?"

"Anyting for y', chere," He agreed as he lowered the painting and leaned down to give Rogue a quick kiss. "I'll put dis away den cook dinner, oui?"

"Can we order out, too?" Kitty asked. "I suddenly want something...I don't know...different. Like Russian..."

"Psh...that's a double meaning if I've ever heard one," Betsy snorted. Kitty gave her a quick glare. "You know it's true!"

"Jean, what do you want ta eat, sugh?" Rogue asked carefully. Jean thought for a moment.

"Are YOU going to be cooking..." Jean asked warily. Rogue frowned.

"Ah ain't a bad cook!" she exclaimed. "And Betsy - no comments!" The dark haired woman snapped her mouth closed before she could give her opinion.

"Well, remember that time you tried to cook us 'Southern' food?" Kitty asked sheepishly. "That was the first and last time we had to use a fire extinguisher."

Rogue fumed slightly. "Ah told yah'll, Ah didn't know Ah left the dish rag in the oven!"

"Yes, _that's_ supposed to make us feel more confident..." Betsy mumbled. "Let's just order pizza and get it over with."

"Actually...some Southern food does sound good now..." Jean mused. Rogue's face lit up excitedly. "Can we order that?" Rogue immediately scowled.

"I'll cook," a male voice said from the hall. Barefoot and wearing jeans and a simple white shirt, he passed them, looping an arm around Rogue's waist as he did. "Roguey'll help."

The other three women exchanged glances. "Do you HAVE a fire extinguisher?" Kitty asked carefully.

"Kitty!" Rogue growled.

"Oui, I have two."

Rogue shrieked. "REMY!"

"Je t'aime, mon chere," Remy cooed soothingly into her ear as he dragged her into the kitchen. "Don't worry, we won't be needing dem..."

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Kitty said. Jean was in the middle of showing Betsy the loft. She bounced over to the door and flung it open. A loud, ear splitting scream cut through the flat.

"KITTY?" Betsy practically jumped off the stairs and rushed to the door, quickly followed by Rogue, Remy, and Jean. "Kitty what's - LOGAN!"

"Logan?" Jean asked, looking confused.

Standing at the door way, with Kitty hugging him tightly, was Logan, looking slightly amused. "How you doing, kid? Long time no see."

"I'll say!" Betsy laughed as she reached over to hug the older man.

"Logan! Come in! Come in!" Rogue gushed as she grabbed him arm and dragged him into Remy's apartment.

"Badger?" Remy asked curiously as he watched the short, hairy man stumbling into his apartment, followed happily by an excited Kitty and a beaming Betsy. "What're y' doing here, homme?"

"It's Wolverine, Gumbo," Logan snorted quickly as he hugged Rogue back. "Came to see if everything was alright. Saw Red crying at the doorway earlier today. Thought I'd check up on her."

"Red?" The girls' eyes darted around the room until they realized Jean was the one he was talking about. Rogue let out laugh. "Logan, that's Jean Grey. She was our roommate in college."

"Oh...nice to meet you," Jean gave him a bright smile and extended her hand. "Sorry about earlier...I was having a bad day," He reached out and shook her hand firmly before letting it go. "Thanks for the water, by the way."

"Not a problem darlin'," he assured her. He locked eyes with Remy, who was in a black apron and holding a wooden spoon. "How do you know all know Gumbo?" he asked, sounding almost disgusted. Remy rolled his eyes.

"Remy?" Rogue asked. She smiled widely. "He's mah boyfriend."

"WHAT?"

"Logan, calm down!" Betsy assured him. "How do YOU know him?"

"Moved in a few years ago," Logan grumbled, obviously bothered by the situation. "He's my..." he seemed to snarl. "Neighbor."

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Badger-"

"Wolverine!" the shorter man snarled.

"Yeah, how do y' know Roguey?" Remy asked curiously.

Logan didn't look inclined to answer anytime soon, as he stood there, glaring at Remy, so Rogue answered for him. "Sugah, Logan's mah martial arts instructor - mah sensei," Rogue beamed. "He taught Kitty, Betsy, and Ah everythang we know...even sent Kitty and Betsy ta Japan for a summer ta learn at an actual dojo."

"Known Rogue since she came to this town," Logan growled dangerously. "That's a long time, Gumbo. You hurt one of my girls, you have to deal with me. Got that?"

_Oui, I'll put y' on de list of people who already want me dead. Right dere next t' Roguey's maman and Julien._ Remy gave Logan a cocky smile and inched towards Rogue, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and squeezing her gently. "She ain't y'r girl no more, homme."

Logan lunged at him, but Rogue held her hand up to stop him. "Let meh get this straight," Rogue told him proudly. "Ah ain't NO ONE's girl, yah got that? Not yahr's," she said as she looked at Logan. "OR yer's." She added as she looked at Remy, wiping that smirk off his face.

Betsy chuckled and crossed her arms. "Well, since Logan is here, can he stay for dinner?" Betsy asked.

"Any friend of Roguey's is welcomed here," Remy told them. "So long as he doesn't try t' kill me..."

"I ain't giving no promises, bub," Logan insisted. "Can't stay, anyway. Got a class in fifteen."

"Dat's too bad," Remy said, obviously not at all disappointed. "Mebbe next time." He smiled, pleased. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Well, now we know where yah live, sugh, we'll drop by," Rogue said as she peeled Remy off of her and gave Logan a hug. "Thanks for taking care of Jean."

Logan merely grunted and accepted the hugs that his former students gave him before he left. Jean also gave him a hug, feeling it was in the moment. "Thank you, Logan. I really appreciate it." She added as she gave him a thankful smile. He nodded and sent a warning glace at Remy.

"Remember, Cajun." he warned before leaving the apartment. The door slammed closed and Remy looked at the women. They all looked quite happy to see the other man.

"I still don't get it," he said as he wandered back into the kitchen. "What do de femmes see in de badger?"

* * *

Raven sat alone at office, shifting through some papers on her desk. Outside, she heard the familiar voice of her daughter.

"Can't make it, sugh," Rogue was telling one of Eric's children. Raven guessed it was the daughter, Wanda. "Remy's taking meh ice skating."

"Ice skating? The man is from New Orleans, how in the world does he know how to ice skate?" Wanda laughed. "In New York, he never went ice skating and he had plenty of chances. Just sat around the outside of the ring..."

"Picking up unsuspecting girls, Ah bet," Rogue sighed, shaking her head. "So what about tomorrow? Yah free ta go Christmas shopping then?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you...noonish?" Wanda said, in a knowing voice.

"Ah'll see yah at eight sharp at the store..." Rogue replied, sounding annoyed. Raven heard Wanda agree with a laugh before the two women's voices were closed off by the elevator.

Raven released a tight breath she hadn't been aware she was even holding in. She looked down and frowned as she realized she had gripped some of the blue prints in her hands and wrinkled them. Instantly she let go of them and shot out from her chair. She stood by her window, getting a glorious view of the city, as she crossed her arms angrily around her.

It had taken her a week to bring herself to bring Rogue her cell phone. Even then, as she stood at Rogue's desk, the young woman regarded her coldly. She had given her mother a annoyed look before a barely heard thank you. Obviously, she was still mad about the events a week before.

Now, it was Friday and Raven found even more reasons to hate Remy LeBeau, feeling that he had turned his daughter against her. The man was involved in the death of a hundred something people, was an obvious womanizer, and now he turned her daughter against her.

She would not loose Rogue to a man who would never be worthy of her daughter. She turned around and went to her purse. She dug through her wallet and pulled out a small business card. Raven stared at the numbers as she sat down. After a moment of hesitation, she dialed the numbers and waited for someone to pick up. Three rings later, she got a response.

"Dis is Julian Boudreaux."

"Mr. Boudreaux," Raven said calmly as she leaned back against the thick leather chair. She glanced down at the picture of her and her children on her desk. "This is Raven Darkholme. We met a few days ago at the art show in the park..." Raven turned around on her desk, so she faced the sprawling city beyond her window. "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"Who was dat, mon frere?" Belle asked as she wandered into her brother's study. For the time they were staying in San Francisco, they had rented out town house in the middle of the city. It was right next door to a studio where Julien was working from.

"Just got a commission, Belle," Julian said calmly. "And a proposition."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "An dat is?"

"Don' worry 'bout it."

"Non," Belle pouted. "When y' say dat, I worry. What's it 'bout, Julien?" she demanded.

The blond man stood up and casually walked across the room to where his sister was standing. "Gonna paint LeBeau's femme." he smirked deviously.

"What?" Belle gasped. "Why? Why y' paintin' HER?" she snorted, disgusted. "She's Remy's, isn' she? Let Remy paint 'er."

"Her mere don' like Remy," Julien explained. He patted his shoulder as he passed her and walked towards the living room. "She desperate t' get de girl away from him. Don' blame her."

"So she asked y' t' paint 'er?" Belle scoffed. "Dats stupid." The pretty blonde woman wrinkled up her nose and crossed her arms.

"Y' not tinkin' far enough, Belle," Julien scolded lightly. "She'll have t' come 'ere t' model fo' me. LeBeau won' be happy. Tink he'll trust me wid 'er? Course not, LeBeau will come stormin' in an' see me wid de femme."

"He isn' gonna believe dat!" Belle laughed. "Y' over Remy? Non, not gonna happen," Julien scowled at her before reaching for his phone on the kitchen table. "Now whatcha doin'?"

"If LeBeau can't leave Ms. Darkholme, den Ms. Darkholme will leave LeBeau."

"Why would she?" Belle grumbled. "Dere isn' a woman alive who'd leave Remy. Y' neva fo'get a man like 'im." Julien smirked.

"She'll fo'get, mon soeur..." Julien said as he opened the phone and dialed in a number. "I will MAKE her fo'get."

* * *

"So what are you going to get Remy for Christmas?" Wanda asked as she and Rogue walked down the street, several bags already in her hand as she beamed the other woman a smile.

"Ah don't know..." Rogue sighed tiredly. "He doesn't seem ta need anything...Any suggestions?"

"What about-"

"CLEAN ones."

"Oh...then none," Wanda shrugged and Rogue rolled her eyes. "I got him a sweater."

"Yah got everyone a sweater," Rogue chuckled. "Yer dad, Pietro, ME...what'd yah get yer husband?" A sly smirk slipped over Wanda's exterior and Rogue groaned. "Never mind, Ah don't wanna know!"

"I WAS going to tell you about the PG-13 gift, but fine...if you want to wander the stores on Christmas Eve wondering what to get your tall, Cajun god..."

"Okay! Fine! What'd yah get him?"

"New boxers!" Wanda announced. "It's a practical gift."

"Ah ain't getting Remy boxers!" Rogue flushed, remembering his black ones with the red devil rubber duckies.

"Are you SURE?" Wanda asked coyly. "I mean...you can always make him model them for you."

"Oh the other hand, it IS a practical gift..." Rogue nodded as she rubbed her chin. She grinned. "And Ah do love having an excuse to look at his tight buns..."

"Well, if you're more daring...there is a store I know of where we could go to..." Wanda suggested. Rogue gave her a questioning look.

"Where?"

"You want to go?"

"Doesn't hurt ta look, does it, sugh?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Wanda grinned. She looped one arm with Rogue's. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see..." Wanda's smile was a bit unnerving as she dragged Rogue to her car. After fifteen minutes, they drove around the city and parked in front of a store. Rogue looked out the window and saw the lingerie clad mannequins on the windows.

"Good Vibrations?" Rogue asked. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. She whirled around to look at the overly pleased Wanda sitting in the driver's seat. "YAH TOOK MEH TA A SEX SHOP?" she nearly shrieked.

"Calm down, it's not-"

"Ah can't go in there!" Rogue shouted as she pointed to the store. "It's...it's..."

"It's a high class store. Honestly, Rogue, I wouldn't take you to a hole in the wall adult book store." Wanda assured her.

"Ah..." Rogue's face was bright red. "Adult book store?"

"It's a legal term...let's go!" Wanda got out of her car before Rogue could stop her and closed the door. The green eyed Southerner stared, horrified, at Wanda's vacant seat. Her door opened and Rogue let out a yelp. "Rogue, don't be scared!"

"Ah ain't scared! But it's DAY LAHGHT!" Rogue gasped.

"Haven't you ever been to one before?"

"Yah! For Jean's bachelorette party we took her ta one as a joke! But it was dark and Ah wasn't getting anythang for any one!" Rogue argued.

"So you HAVE decided to get Remy's present here. Bravo," Wanda pulled Rogue from the car and closed the door, locking it before Rogue had a chance to scramble back inside. Rogue stared at the car longingly. "Rogue, if you put up a fight, it'll only be worse."

Rogue's blushing face fell. She knew Wanda as right. She turned around and grudgingly followed the other woman into the store, her head down and red. They stepped into the store and some light music reached her ears. Half way towards the back of the store, someone called out to her familiarly.

"Chere?" Rogue's head snapped up as she heard a voice to her right. She turned and her mouth nearly dropped as she saw Remy standing by a rack.

"REMY?"

Wanda looked from either person and silently lifted her cell phone. "Let's see...camera..." Rogue ignored the little click she heard from Wanda's phone as she stared at Remy.

"What are yah doing here?" Rogue gasped.

He looked at her, as if it were some normal occurrence to be where he was now. "Shopping," he told her simply. He lifted up a two pairs of what seemed to be edible undergarments. "Y' like red or black?" He gave her the infamous lopsided smirk. "Dey ran out of green."

* * *

Jean felt a small vibration in the pocket of her jacket as she stood in front of a clothing rack. She quickly reached inside and pulled out the phone. She smiled. Wanda sent her a picture. She flipped open her phone and let out a choked laugh. She looked around warily as she covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her snicker.

Rogue was standing with her mouth open while staring at Remy, who stood a little ways from her holding two pairs of underwear.

"I'm definitely saving this..." Jean grinned. She walked along the aisle. She was holding two bags from other stores in one hand as the other was saving the picture. She was too busy studying Rogue's expression of confused horror to look where she was going and ran into someone's warm body. "Oh, sorry-"

"Jean?"

About half a dozen curse words flooded Jean's head as she recognized that voice. She lifted her head slowly and paled as she realized she'd run into Scott Summers. He looked down at her with surprised brown eyes, for once not hidden behind sunglasses.

"Scott! What a surprise, are you Christmas shopping, too?" Jean asked, immediately slapping a happy face on.

He stared at her for a moment, almost wistfully, as he nodded. "Yeah...yeah, what about you? Here with the girls?" he asked casually. He studied her for a moment. Jean looked well, bright green eyes twinkling and her lovely red hair flowing over her shoulder smoothly. Her green scarf only brought out her eyes. "I heard you laughing a moment ago."

"Oh that?" Jean chuckled. _Opps...guess I was too loud..._ "No, a friend sent me a picture of Rogue making a weird face on my phone," Jean explained. "I'm shopping solo today. I can't surprise the others if they're here with me."

Scott merely nodded. "Yeah...I'm alone, too."

_What? No blonde tag along?_ She thought to herself. Immediately, she felt guilty and shook her head slightly. "That's nice," Jean gave him a warm smile. "Well, it was good seeing you again. Have a good holiday season, okay?"

She shielded herself mentally and gave him a quick hug and released him. Before she could say 'bye, Scott', his hand reached out and grabbed her arm firmly. "Wait, Jean...can we talk?"

_God, not this. Not another talk. I don't want to talk!_ her mind screamed. "No, Scott...I don't think that's a good idea."

"Jean, please," Scott pleaded, not willing to let her go just yet. "I know you talked to Emma."

"Scott-"

"So can't you take time to at least talk to me?" Scott asked. Jean stopped trying to get him to reas her and stareed at him. The anger and resentment rose as her eyes narrowed.

Slowly she shook her head. "NOW you want to talk to me?" Jean scoffed, "After six months of saying that I didn't understand, NOW you want to talk?"

"Just hear me out-"

"No, Scott," Jean gasped as she pulled her arm away. "I tried to, I wanted to listen, but it's too late now. I don't want to listen to you any more."

"Jean, I...I don't want to divorce you." he told her in a pained voice.

_So he got the papers..._ Jean thought to herself. She took a deep breath and took a step back from him. "Scott...I want you to be happy. And if being with Emma Frost makes you happy-"

"Being with YOU makes me happy!"

"Not any more," Jean told him sternly. "Scott..._I_ don't think I can be happy with you any more." His face fell and he reached out for her.

"No..." he whispered as he took her arm. "No, Jean-"

"Scott, let me go." she ordered firmly. Scott shook his head and pulled her towards him.

"Jean, please, give me another chance-"

"Scott, let me go, I don't want to scream!" Jean hissed in a low voice as she pulled her arm back.

"Please-"

"No!"

"That guy giving you trouble, darlin'?" A deep, gruff voice made Scott release Jean's arm. She immediately snatched it back against her, as if she were burned and cradled it against her body.

"Who are YOU?" Scott demanded.

"Scott, this is Logan." Jean said before Logan could give any introductions of his own. Jean quietly stepped back and stood behind the fierce looking man.

"Red's with me, slim," Logan growled. "You come near her again, you ain't gonna come out looking good." he warned in a low voice.

Scott looked from Logan to Jean, a hurt look on his face before he straightened up and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Jean-"

"Didn't you hear the clue, bub? Get out of here!" Logan snarled. Scott jerked his head back and looked at Jean again. She turned her head away from him.

He opened his mouth, wanting to say more, but stopped. He gave a nod and turned around, disappearing back within the store. Jean closed her eyes tightly and Logan turned to look at her. "Thanks...Logan..."

"No worries, darlin'," he told her, his voice gentler, but still gruff. "C'mon..." he grumbled as he waved for her to follow. "You look like you could use a drink."

* * *

**A.N.** - Scott was pushed away by yet another superior man. Too bad for him. I never realized the reply buttons on the reviews...I'm going to try them out so if you receive a random reply from me, it's nothing bad. :) So, now, we've gotten the ball rolling with Raven and Julien's little plan, but first...next chapter will be Remy-Rogue fluff! Sorry if this one was just aimless filler. Thank you for reading everyone! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Fifteen: A Season of Surprises - Part 2_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Rogue! Rogue! Come back, chere!" Remy rushed out of Good Vibrations, after the red faced Southerner turned tail and quickly made her exit. By the time Remy got out the door, Rogue was quickly walking towards the bus stop. "Rogue!" He had dropped the panties and ran after her. He reached out and gently grabbed her wrist. "I was jus-"

"What?" Rogue snapped. "Getting meh a present?" She whirled around, her face still blushing furiously, mortified from being inside a sex shop and catching her boyfriend, of all people, in there, buying her edible undergarments like he was grocery shopping.

"Just a gag gift, chere. I have y'r REAL present all wrapped up and under de tree," he said as he gave her a reassuring smile. "I swear."

"And what's yer REAL gift ta meh, swamp rat? A coupon for bedroom fun?" Rogue grumbled.

"Dat's stupid," Remy chuckled. "Non, don't need a coupon for dat," Rogue let out an indignant gasp and then prepared to turn around. "Just kidding! Just kidding! I got y' a good present. Real nice, I know y'll like it."

She let out a heavy sigh and turned around. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise, chere."

Rogue stared at him. "Ah'll talk ta yah later, swamp rat." With that she turned around and headed back towards the bus stop.

"Roguey, it's a surprise, chere. I can't tell y!" Remy reminded her, making her stop three paces from him. "But y'll like it. Just trust me."

_Ah do trust yah, sugah..._ Rogue turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, a dry look on her face. "Yah better not have bought anything funny."

"Y' spoiled dat plan when y' walked into de store," he grinned. Rogue frowned. "Okay, no edible panties...but y're missing out on de fun..."

"Right..." Rogue snorted. "Well, Ah'll let yah continue with yer shopping. Ah'm gonna drag Wanda and make her take meh home."

"I can take yah home, chere."

"It's cold and Ah don't wanna ride on yer bike. Ah'm gonna freeze mah nose off, swamp rat." Rogue reminded him.

"Just hang on tight and Remy'll keep y' warm," he gave her a wink and that infuriating smile. He slowly extended his hand and Rogue took it. His warm fingers wrapped around her small slender ones and pulled her closer. "And I'll buy y' something warm t' drink."

Rogue couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled his head against hers. "Oh, alright...yah win, sugah. But just this tahme."

He gave her a quick kiss and lead her to where he had parked his bike. He gave her his helmet, assuring her that he'd be fine and that he liked riding without a helmet. Once she was secure behind him, he started it up and went down the streets of San Francisco.

Meanwhile, Wanda turned around, holding up a red leather costume, and frowned. "Where the did those two go?"

* * *

"Your husband?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. He sat on a chair across from Jean in one dark corner of a coffee shop. He had a strong black coffee in his hands while Jean quietly stirred her latte.

"Ex-husband," Jean corrected. "As soon as the documents go through, anyway."

"Sorry to hear that, darlin'."

"No, no...it was bound to happen, I guess," Jean replied. Her green eyes stared down at her drink. "Maybe Scott wasn't the man for me after all...he was my first boyfriend. He never gave me a reason to break up with him. Until now, of course."

"It's hard loosing someone," Logan agreed. "Trust me, I know."

Jean nodded. She took a deep breath and looked up at him with a smile. "So you're the sensei that the others always talked about?"

"Sure, unless the girls took classes else where," Logan chuckled. "Good kids, all of them..."

"Who'd you meet first?" Jean asked.

"Anna Marie," Logan grinned, recalling Rogue's real name. "Her mother put her in my class when she arrived in town. Kid was as skinny as a skeleton."

"Really?" Jean chuckled.

"Ain't nothing to laugh about, Red," Logan scolded her lightly. "She was anorexic at the time." Jean stopped stirring her drink. Her smile faded from her face and was replaced by a disbelieving frown.

"Rogue?" Jean asked, confused. "She was anorexic?"

The older man realized he said something he shouldn't have and shook his head. "Not my place to say. And don't bring it up with her, either. She doesn't like to talk about it."

"I've only known Rogue since our freshman year of college..." Jean trailed off worriedly. "She never really talked about her past..."

"I was teaching Betsy at the same time, but she was at a higher level and in a different class," Logan began, trying to take the attention from Rogue's eating disorder. "And yah probably know that they introduced Kitty to my classes later on."

Jean nodded, Rogue's past still running through her head. She couldn't imagine Rogue, who was so active and healthy, to have had an eating disorder. However, Jean did pick up on the change of subject. "So...you still teach, right?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays." Logan nodded as he took a big swig of coffee.

"Are there still openings?" Jean asked. Logan nodded.

"You interested, Red?"

"With the divorce and everything, I think I need to get my mind off of things," Jean mused thoughtfully. "I've been meaning to take a class in something, but everyone says I'm not artsy..."

"I'll be honest with you, I'm a tough teacher. You can ask the girls." Logan warned her.

"I'm willing to take on the challenge."

"Tuesdays and Thursdays from seven to nine then." Logan told her. Jean nodded and lifted her head just as she saw someone walk through the door.

"Yah promised meh a drink, swamp rat. Yah ain't getting out og it."

"I was hoping it would be at his place..." a disappointed Cajun voice replied.

"Rogue!" Jean lifted her hand and waved. The other young woman turned around, her eyes scanning the room until they landed on the red head. A smile lit up her face and she directed Remy to go wait in line for them before she walked over.

"Hey," Rogue grinned as she pulled up a chair. She looked from Jean to Logan and raised an eyebrow. "You guys meet up or something?"

"Ran into Scott at the department store," Jean explained with wry smile on her face. "Logan was passing by and saw him grab me through the window-"

"He GRABBED yah?" Rogue gasped, shocked. Her shock was quickly replaced by anger as she narrowed her eyes. "Are yah okay, sugah, or should Ah go pay old Scooter a little visit?"

Jean cracked and smile and shook her head. "No, Logan scared him away."

"Thanks a bunch, sensei." Rogue grinned as she looked over at Logan, who merely shrugged.

"Ain't a problem, kid," Logan shrugged. His eyes narrowed as they settled on Remy's figure, who was ordering at the counter. "Now if I can scare _him_ away..."

"Oh no," Rogue shook her head. "Ah really like this one. Yah lay off, yah understand?"

He snorted. "You always did have weird taste in men." Rogue smacked his arm playfully as she shook her head.

"Ah do not," Rogue pouted. "Remy is a great guy. And he cooks, too."

"Dont forget how hot Remy is."

"And he's really h-" Rogue rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the man standing behind her, offering her a warm hot chocolate. "Funny, swamp rat."

Logan smirked. "Swamp rat. Fitting name for Gumbo."

"Nice t' see y', too, Badger-"

"Wolverine!"

Remy merely smirked and greeted Jean by taking her hand and kissing the back of it gently. "Mademoiselle Jeannie, always a pleasure, non?"

"Always, Remy," she said with a smile, playing along. Jean merely chuckled as Remy pulled up a seat and wedged himself between Jean and Rogue. "And what have you two been up to?" Jean smiled as she took a sip of her. "I thought you went shopping with Wanda."

Rogue had been smiling, but at the mention of Wanda's name she paled. "Oh Gawd..."

Remy snapped his figures, giving a mock look of distress. "We forgot about Wands..."

Rogue dug through her pocket and found phone. She flipped it open. Wanda had apparently called half a dozen times. "You forgot about Wanda?" Jean asked as she watched Rogue wince as she listened to Wanda's messages/threats for leaving her.

"What can I say? I makes de ladies forget about everthing else." He winked.

"Wanda?" Rogue said in a tiny voice as Wanda picked up the phone on the other line. Jean leaned back against her chair and watched as Rogue held the phone away from her ear. "Ah'm sorry, sugh-" She was cut off by more screaming. "Okay, can Ah pick up mah thangs, then? Ah left them in yer trunk."

Jean shook her head and Rogue hung up. "Ah better get home. Wanda's gonna drop off mah bags."

"Oh, I'll come with," Jean said as she began to collect the bags that she around her. Their apartment was up the block. "I'm just about done with shopping for the day," She stood up as Rogue and Remy did and put on her jacket. "Thanks again, Logan."

"Any time, Red," Logan agreed, watching the three get ready to leave. "Be careful around him, darlin'," he said as he addressed Rogue. "And you," his eyes locked on Remy's figure as he gave Logan and innocent look. "I'm watching you."

"Flattered, mon ami, but I already got someone." Logan snarled and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Stop provoking him...see yah soon, sugh," She waved and headed out the door. Remy held it open for her and Jean as they walked through. "So, yah gonna fly back ta New York for Christmas?"

Jean took a deep breath and exhaled, quietly watching it crystallize in front of her as she thought. "I'm not sure yet... I haven't told my parents about...you know..."

"Yah have ta tell them sometime, sugah," Rogue said softly . "Ah know it's hard..."

"I know," Jean admitted. "It's just that my mother loved Scott, you know?"

"Professor Grey didn't," Rogue said, offering her a comforting smile. "Ah'm sure he'll be supportive." Jean chuckled and nodded.

"I should tell them...the sooner the better, I guess. I don't want to spring it on them on Christmas day."

"Heh, that's a present they'll never forget," Rogue sighed. "It'll be okay, sugh."

"Yeah...well, what about you?" Jean asked. She moved closer to Rogue, Remy was trailing behind them quietly, wondering the same question that Jean just asked.

Rogue let out a low grumble. "Ah don't know if Ah wanna see momma rihgt now..." Rogue frowned. "Not after what she did ta Remy."

"Chere..." Remy said in a low voice. "She's y'r mere...an it's Christmas, non? Time for family."

"Kurt's family. Ah can spend it with Kurt." Rogue told them proudly. Remy walked into step beside her.

"I know y'r mere don't like me," Remy said carefully. "But all she said was de truth...and it made us closer, oui?" Rogue mumbled a non-committal 'yeah', and he continued. "Shouldn't y' talk t' her?"

"Ah'm still mad at her."

"Rogue, you know Raven loves you," Jean added. "Even if she does hate Remy's guts and wants him to die and resents the fact that he's with you because he's not good enough. That doesn't change the fact that she still loves you."

Remy gave Jean a wry looked. "Thanks, Jeannie. Dats what I needed t' hear." She blushed and made a quiet apology.

"Okay, Ah'll call, momma..." Rogue grumbled. "Don't wanna make it weird on Christmas...Ah don't want Kurt ta have ta step on egg shells this year..."

"What about you, Remy? Going home?" Jean asked.

"Non, staying with Rogue," Remy beamed, putting his arm around the said woman's shoulders. "Dis is going t' be a _very_ Remy Christmas."

Rogue groaned as Jean laughed. "That is the scariest thang Ah have ever heard..."

* * *

"Hello?" Raven's voice was stern and cold as always as she answered the phone. It was Sunday night, two weeks before Christmas, and she was wandering around her house debating whether or not to buy a tree.

With Rogue angry at her, she didn't think Rogue would want to spend time with her. Then there was that lowlife who believed he was her boyfriend. He would probably take Rogue's attention this year. Kurt would come, but he'd be very uncomfortable knowing that his little sister was giving their mother the cold shoulder.

"Raven? I'm coming to San Francisco." a warm woman's voice announced calmly.

"Irene?" Raven looked pleasantly surprised. "Are you sure, dear? It's a long flight."

"I'm blind, Raven, not dying," Irene replied. "Besides I am worried about Rogue."

"Did she call you?" Raven asked anxiously.

"No, but I have a feeling. I want to be there for Christmas, so schedule me a flight and bring a REAL car. Not that two seater of yours," Irene added. "I'm bringing presents. Does Kurt like sweaters?"

Raven smiled a genuine smile. "Yes, I'm sure he'll love it. I'll schedule you a flight immediately, dear. I'll see you then."

Irene bid her good-bye and Raven hung up the phone. She looked back at the den, towards the spot where the tree, she decided, would stand when she sent Kurt to buy it. She was reaching over for the phone to call him, when it rang.

"Hello, Darkholme residence." Raven now sounded more courteous, feeling happier now that she knew she wouldn't be alone fo the holidays.

"Momma..."

"Rogue?" She struggled to keep the worry and anxiety out of her voice.

"Yeah...About Christmas..." Rogue began. She paced her living room and looked up at her brother who gave her a thumbs up of support. "Ah want yah ta know that Ah'm not happy with the way yah treated Remy."

"That low life, transient slob is not deserving of you." Raven spat out, as if on instinct.

"Ah'm gonna ignore that," Rogue frowned. "Listen, momma, Ah don't want this ta drag on through the holidays and through New Years, so Ah'm gonna forgive yah. Ah don't care what yah think of Remy. Whether or not he deserves meh is not up ta yah."

"Not up to me?" Raven asked incredulously. "I am your MOTHER."

"And Ah love yah, momma, but..." she took a deep breath. "Ah love Remy, too," Rogue steeled herself for her mother's angry triad against Remy LeBeau. But it never came. Rogue looked at Kurt, as if asking why their mother hadn't blown up yet. Kurt looked equally confused, having expected Rogue to be holding the phone from her head already. "Momma?" Rogue said cautiously.

"If you refuse to listen to your mother, that's up to you," Raven said shrilly. "But if he hurts you, so help me-"

"Momma," Rogue said, cutting her off before she could go into details. "Ah just wanted ta know what yah were planning for Christmas?"

"Your Aunt Irene is flying here and wants to see you and your brother," Raven said. "She just called a minute before you did." The woman added, so as not to seem that she were using Irene to lure the children back.

"Kurt, Aunt Irene's flying here!" Rogue whispered, trying to cover the phone. Kurt looked surprised. Usually Irene liked to spend the holidays relaxing and contemplating her life, even though she loved it when they visited.

"I was going to ask Kurt to go out and buy a tree for the house. I was hoping to have a Christmas dinner here," Raven told her truthfully. "I'll cook, of course."

"That better not be a crack at mah culinary skills, momma..." Rogue grumbled. Great, even her up tight mother was making fun of her cooking.

"You do make excellent pies, dear," Raven assured her. "So will you be able to make it?"

Rogue took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, momma, Ah'll make it. Kurt and Ah will be there for dinner."

"Do not bring the low life." Raven added.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Fine, Remy will stay at home. Gawd..." Rogue shook her head. "Ah'll see yah at work tomorrow, then. We can discuss what pie Ah can bring. Bye, momma."

She flipped the phone closed and fell down next to her brother on the couch, lookin exhausted. "Vell?" Kurt asked. She opened her eyes and looked up at him from her upside down position.

"We're going ta momma's house for Christmas and Ah can't bring Remy."

"Oh, zhats too bad..." Kurt said, pretending to be disappointed. "It's a terrible loss, yah?"

"Shut up, Kurt," Rogue grinned as she sat up and elbowed him. "So...what'd yah get yer favorite little sister for Christmas, hm? Somethang nahce and flashy...lahke a car?"

Kurt snorted. "You vish," he crossed his arms and grinned proudly. "I am not telling you zhis year."

"Ah'll tell yah what Ah got yah..." Rogue trailed off.

"Oh please...you got me a zweater, right?" He asked sarcastically. Rogue's smile fell. Then Kurt's smile fell. "You got me another zweater?"

"Yah like sweaters!" Rogue argued.

"Not all ze time!"

"Hey," Betsy said as she looked up from the movie she had been watching. She had been ignoring the two siblings for a while now. "I AM trying to watch this pitiful excuse for a Christmas movie."

Rogue rolled her eyes and moved her brother over so she could sit closer to the woman who was lounged on her arm chair. "That's because yah're watching _Die Hard_, sugah..."

"I'd like someone to die hard..." Betsy grumbled. Rogue reached over and gave Betsy a comforting squeeze on her arms. She'd just broken up with her boyfriend of several months, Warren. "That bastard."

Betsy had taken solace by barging into Remy's apartment, knowing that Rogue was there from a tip off from Jean, and demanding to use his art supplies. Three tubes of primary colors, five worn paint brushes, and two slashed canvases later, Betsy handed Remy $100 bill and thanked him before bursting into tears with and being comforted by Rogue. Remy went into go buy ice cream, upon Rogue's suggestion, only to return to find Jean there as well, cursing the Betsy's ex.

They had returned to Jean and Rogue's apartment a few hours later, red faced and determined to get on with Betsy' life.

"He is...and he's not worthy of your time." Jean assured her as she gave Betsy another mixed drink. She sat down on the floor next to the arm chair with her own drink. Jean took them home and

"I knew a long distance relationship wouldn't work..." Betsy grumbled. "But it was working for so long, I thought it was only a matter of time before Warren packed up and came here. Not..." Her eyes narrowed as her hands clenched the glass cup. She quickly lifted the drink and downed it in one gulp. "Not look for someone else!"

"And what did he say when he called you?" Jean asked.

"He gave me the 'It's not you, it's me' bullshit," Betsy snorted. "Insufferable man whore! I have half a mind to fly to New York and put to use my black belts!"

"And he's a pedophile," Kurt added. "Going out with poor Sam's schwester like zhat...its sick." Betsy threw a pillow at him and glared. Sam's sister was not even 20 yet.

"I don't want to hear anything associated with that wretched Gunthrie family right now!" Betsy growled.

"Now, Betsy...that's not fair," Rogue told her. "Sam's our friend and Ah know he doesn't want a billionaire player like Warren with his little sister."

"I think it's a shame," Jean added. "Betsy, you're the only woman I know who could handle someone like Warren," Jean sighed and looked down at her drink. "It's okay, Betsy. The perfect man doesn't exist anyway."

* * *

"Y' want cider or coffee or hot cocoa, Rogue?" Remy said. He walked out into his living room, where Rogue was watching television on the couch. She was already dressed in warm, red and green pajamas and had green fluffy slippers to match.

"Hot cocoa sounds good right about now, swamp rat!" Rogue shouted as she flipped through the channels. "Ah swear if Ah see _It's a Wonderful Life_ once more tonight, Ah'm gonna scream," She changed the channel and there stood the black and white characters, mocking her. "AHHH!"

In the kitchen, Remy chuckled as he put on a kettle of hot water on the stove. It was close to midnight, Christmas Eve and Rogue's friends were all out of the state. Kurt was already at her mother's house, but she had opted to stay the night at Remy's. To 'keep him company' since he wasn't going back to Louisiana for the holidays.

He walked out and found her looking through his DVD collection for something to watch. Instead, he went through the CDs that were lined on the shelf just above and pulled out something Wanda had given him years earlier for Christmas. He walked over to the stereo and slipped the disc in and then shuffled through them to find a song.

From where she was kneeling down, going through the alphabetized collection, she heard the speakers sound out the drone of slow Christmas music, played by some orchestra. She looked up and found Remy standing over her, his hand extended. "May I have dis dance, mademoiselle?"

A slow smile crept over her lips as her hand rose and placed itself on his. He pulled her up and lead her to an open space by the windows and tree. His other hand slipped down to her waist and brought her firmly against him.

"Can yah dance, Cajun?" Rogue asked, already knowing the answer. A sly smirk crossed his face as he lowered his face, so it was less than an inch from hers.

"Dey say dat men who can dance are good in bed," he said in a deep voice. Rogue felt the sound vibrate through his chest as her heart started to race. "How about de other way around, chere?"

"Hmm..." Rogue pretended to think for a moment as they danced in a little circle. She leaned up and brought her lips to his ear. "Then Ah think yah might step on mah feet."

He immediately jerked his head back and raised an eyebrow before he grinned. "We'll see about dat." He spun her around and Rogue gave a yelp before she was reeled back, this time her back against his body and his arms holding hers captive. She let out a giddy laugh as he kissed her neck softly before she closed her eyes and sank back against him. "I'm glad y' decided t' stay wid me tonight, chere..."

"Mmm...Ah'm glad, too, sugh..." Rogue mused as she swayed slowly against him. "Sorry Ah can't stay with yah tomorrow."

"Y'r family is important. I understand..." He buried his face against her hair and smiled. He loved the subtle flowery scent. Why did girls always smell nice?

"Ah'm sorry about mah momma..."

"Dats not for y' t' be sorry about," he assured her, his warm breath caressing her skin. "I'm just happy y' wanted t' spend tonight wid me."

Rogue smiled and let go of his arms. She turned around, his hands still on her waist as she wound her arms around his neck. "So am Ah..." She tilted her head up and looked into glowing red eyes that smiled back at her welcomingly.

He looked down at her and slowly lowered his head. Rogue felt her eyes closing. She could feel the heat from his breath against her face.

Then the kettle whistled and Rogue nearly jumped out of her skin. Still locked in Remy's arms, she looked around until she realized what was going on. "De water's hot." he stated simply.

"Yeah...Yeah Ah know..." Rogue gave him a weak smile as he reluctantly let her go and headed towards the kitchen. She stood back and watched the man saunter towards the wheezing kettle with a confident walk. She grinned. _Mah Lawrd...that man has the finest pair of buns Ah've ever seen..._. She almost fanned herself right there.

Instead, she turned around and eyed the gloriously decorated tree. Smiling, she walked over and knelt down. She had brought him a present, Jean had sent along one. Apparently, it was a sweater. Sweaters were popular. The gift he had for her was hidden somewhere in the back. She'd known since he put it under there. It was wrapped in solid green with a big silver bow.

Rogue adjusted the present under the tree she had made Remy buy several weeks earlier. While Remy's apartment stayed the same, the only difference was the six and a half foot tree with glittering lights and little glass ornaments. And a few brightly wrapped presents. She found hers and felt an itch in her fingers to open it. _No...Ah should wait...it's not even Christmas yet..._

Rogue shifted hers aside. Remy's family had sent him some things and all the ones he had previously purchased for them were now gone, presumably under some tree in New Orleans. All that were left were presents from his family, her friends, and from each other.

"Y' trying t' take a peek at what I got y'?" an amused voice asked behind her.

Rogue looked over her shoulder and smiled. The tall man wore a Santa Claus hat, if only to humor Rogue, and a black sweater over black flannel pants. He was the hottest Santa ever. Rogue grinned. _And he's all mine..._ He walked out of his kitchen a mug in each hand. He placed them on the coffee table before knelt down behind her.

Two warm arms wrapped around Rogue's shoulders as she smiled and kissed his unshaved chin. "Nice hat, sugh. Ah am not that curious," she said. "Unlike yah."

"Eh? What did I do?" he asked with a slightly chuckle as he lowered his head and kissed the side of her face.

"Don't think Ah didn't see the broken tape on the present Ah got yah, swamp rat." Rogue told him as he was pulled on to his lap. Remy sat with his legs crossed and Rogue was now seated on top of them. His arms were around her stomach, firmly holding her in place.

"Aren't y' cold, chere?" Remy asked in a low, seductive voice as one hand slipped beneath her sweater and traced little circles around soft, warm skin.

Rogue let out a little moan and tilted her head back over his shoulder. "No..." she mumbled. "It's actually getting kinda hot..."

"Really?" His other hand had risen and swept back her thick layers of hair, exposing a vulnerable neck. Rogue shivered as she felt the pricks of his five o'clock shadow graze over her flesh before being soothed by warm, moist lips.

"Mmm...Remy...?" Rogue groaned as her own hands went over his.

"What is it, chere?" Rogue shivered at the sound of his voice and had to force herself to think straight.

"Can Ah...open mah present now?" She felt Remy's hand stop and his head fall against her shoulder. She could just sense his frustration and smirked. "Please?"

"Sure thing, chere...anything y' want..." he sighed, obviously disappointed. She chuckled and reached up, rubbing his head gently.

"We have all night, Cajun...don't get too excited," she grinned. She wiggled out of his arms and reached for the first present with her name on it. One she had been eyeing for the last few days. "From Remy to...Mon Chere Rogue..." She rolled her eyes as she heard him let out an amused chuckle.

Behind her, Remy leaned back and stretched his legs out. He leaned back against his arms and watched with a playful smile on his face as Rogue put the box on her wrap and began to unravel the bow. She then ripped apart the wrapping paper like an over eager child and tossed it behind her before grabbing the top of the box and lifting it up.

Rogue's face went bright red as three pairs of neatly stacked edible panties looked back at her.

"Merry Christmas!" Remy shouted behind before letting out a wave of laughter. Rogue lifted up one string bikini thong with two fingers and gave it a disgusted look.

"Cajun..." she growled in a low voice as her hand wrapped around the flimsy piece of cloth and slowly turned to the man.

"Keep going! Dere's more!" Remy insisted.

"Ah ain't going ta keep going!" Rogue growled as she moved the box off her lap and crossed her arms. "Yah're really somethang, yah know that?" she snapped back with narrowed emerald eyes.

"C'mon, chere, look at de last present...it's at de bottom." Remy insisted. Rogue glared at him.

"Ah am not falling for one of yer stupid jokes, swamp rat," Rogue told him, sounding genuinely hurt. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself. "Yah said yah were getting meh something Ah'd like an-"

"And I did, chere, I did," Remy assured her. He sat up straight and reached for her, only to have her shove his arms away. "Rogue..."

"Yah told meh ta trust yah and yah play a stupid joke on meh?" Rogue scoffed. "Real, funny, Cajun. Ah hope yah're happy."

"Roguey, I told y' dose are only a gag gift. Y'r real present is still in de box."

Rogue gave a disbelieving snort. "What is it? Some sort of toy from that store Wanda dragged meh ta?"

"Rogue," Remy said in a slightly pleading tone. "Just look...please?" She could see the serious look in his eyes as his hands clenched worriedly.

She looked over at him, her eyes ready to cry. "Fine," she grumbled. She reached out and grabbed the box, putting it back on her lap. She snatched the remaining panties and threw them over her shoulder before lifting up the layers upon layers of tissue paper. Remy held his breath. She began to slow down as she made out the contents through the thin tissue paper. "Oh mah Gawd..."

Rogue pushed aside the last layer of paper and covered her mouth as embarrassment and guilt rushed through her along with surprise and an elated feeling.

"Merry Christmas, Rogue..." Remy said cautiously as he watched her expression. "I hope y' like it."

Still encased between two thick sheets of glass was a thin piece of old paper baring streaks of charcoal lovingly stroked across it's surface. The woman's eyes were closed and she was still resting her head against a man's strong, defined hands. Just like Rogue remembered it.

"Oh mah Gawd, Remy..." Rogue breathed out as she lowered her hand. "This is Raphael's sketch...from the museum..."

"I like t' think it's what brought us together," Remy shrugged as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I first saw y' standing in front of her at de museum..."

"Remy, how did yah get this?" Rogue gasped as she looked up at him, confusion and concern written all over her face.

Remy took a sharp breath, as if he had been hit. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked away. "Y' want t' know if I stole it," he said, sounding angry. "Non, I didn't steal it." He said as he grit his teeth together.

"Remy, Ah didn't mean it that way!" Rogue said, pushing the picture aside and reaching out to him. Her hands grasped his sweater as she tugged on him to make him look at her. She looked apologetic. "Sugah, that's an original sketch by one of the masters! Ah didn't mean ta say yah stole it...I just wanted ta know... I mean...How did yah-"

"I said it was from a private collection," Remy said as he reached out and cupped her face in his hands. Deep red on black eyes held hers for a moment as he allowed the comment to sink it. "It's mine, chere. _I_ lent it t' de museum."

Rogue's eyes widened. "Remy...Ah can't take it-" She whimpered as she shook her head.

"It's a gift, chere," he said with a warm smile. "Y' have t' take it."

Her eyes watered and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he gathered her against her. "Remy, Ah'm sorry..." she whispered. "Ah know yah didn't steal it..."

"I know, Rogue..." She buried her face against his shoulder and inhaled the subtle masculine scent that always wrapped around him. Her hand played with his hair as she was cradled in his lap. She felt one of his hands go up and down his back, comfortingly. Rogue sat there, not wanting to move as his head rested atop hers.

"Ah love yah, Remy..." she whispered softly before nuzzling against his neck.

Above her, the man smiled as he gently pulled away. His hand rose and lifted her chin up so that she looked into his eyes. His mouth slowly closed over hers, gently drawing her into a warm kiss. Her eyes closed as one hand rose and delicately stroked the rough contours of his face. She never wanted to forget this feeling. Remy's arms wrapped around her body tighter, holding her against him as he tasted her.

Rogue felt a steady heart beat against her as she recognized the mint taste from his toothpaste. She smiled inwardly as she lost herself in the spine tingling sensation. She could feel him against her, exploring, caressing, but at the same time reassuring her. She felt so safe, assured that he would never hurt her if he could help it. Reluctantly, Remy began to pull away so that they could breath. His entire body relaxed as he opened his eyes and watched her lips open just a bit to whisper out his name. Slowly, shimmering green eyes opened and met his. A hazy look was in her eyes, like she'd just woken up from a very good dream. He smiled intently.

"I love y', too, Rogue," he said softly before lightly brushing her lips once more with his. "Don't ever forget dat..."

* * *

**A.N.**: Just a side note, the store Good Vibrations really does exist. Forgot to mention that. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope this will pick up next week. Updates might be slower as I'll be busier at work. But please be patient. Thank you again! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Sixteen: A Deal, A Chance_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Noon? Why noon?" Rogue grumbled into her phone. She still laid face down beneath a mountain of blankets and felt no reason to get up and leave her snug and warm fortress.

"Mother believes it will take you zhat long to make a pie." Kurt's voice replied coolly.

Rogue scowled. "It does NOT take six hours ta make a pie!"

"She said for YOU to make a pie."

"Ah hate yah, Kurt..." Rogue grumbled. Beside her, she heard someone chuckling as they over heard the conversation. "Fahne, pick meh up at noon."

"Be outside at your apartment, yah?" Kurt instructed. Rogue stiffened in bed.

"Umm...Ah ain't at mah apartment..." she trailed off. Beside her, more chuckling and a warm hand trailing up her nude backside. "Ah'm at Remy's."

As if on cue, Kurt began yelling into the phone with threats and curses and so forth. Rogue merely held the phone away from her ear and grinned as Remy moved over her body and nestled his head against her shoulder. He reached for the phone and smirked as he brought it to his hear.

"Bon jour, Kurt! Joyeux Noel, mon frere!" Remy cheerfully said, making Rogue giggle. There was a slight pause. And then Kurt began yelling at Remy. "Calm down, homme. Roguey just came t' visit me dis morning. Ain't dat right, chere?"

"Ah was here bright and early!" Rogue agreed. _As well as dark and late last naght..._

"Hear dat, Kurt? No harm no foul," Remy said as beneath him, the green eyed beauty rolled over on her back and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll tell her y'll be here in two hours...oui. Deux..." The line went dead and he closed Rogue's cell phone closed before reaching over to the night stand and placing it there.

"Two hours? That's not fair..." Rogue mumbled as she buried her head against his shoulder.

"Remy got y' de whole night, chere, can't be selfish now, non?" Remy reminded her. He gathered her in a warm embrace and placed a slow, deep kiss on her lips before pulling away slowly. "'Sides, y' said y'r Tante Irene was visiting."

A wide smile graced Rogue's face as she nodded. "Ah hope she likes what Ah got her..."

"Long as it isn't a sweater, she will," Remy grumbled with a hint of amusement. He had discovered he received six sweaters the night before. All of them black with a hint of red. Rogue tilted her head back and laughed. "Would it kill dem t' get Remy a tie or something..." He smirked. He looked down at her vulnerable neck and immediately attacked it.

Rogue let out a shriek as he ran his tongue against her throat, his hands slipping down to her sides and tickling her. "Remy! Stop! Ah'm ticklish!"

"I know," he smirked and pulled away, giving her one more quick kiss before rolling off her body. "Time t' get up, chere."

"But Ah have two hours..." she pouted. She looked up at him slyly. "That's enough time, yah know..."

"Dieu, Roguey! I'm only one man!" Remy sighed as he rolled over and fell beside her. "All y' want t' do is get in my pants. I feel so used..." He gave a mock look of sadness as he wrapped his arms around himself and turned his back to her while curling into the fetal position. Rogue let out an indignant gasp as she rolled her eyes. She slapped one firm bicep.

"Says the man who bought meh edible underwear!" Rogue grumbled. She watched his shoulders move with a small laugh and sighed. "What? Yah wanna snuggle, sugah?" She cooed in his ear as she wormed her arms around him and pressed her body against his back.

"Mebbe..." he said in a quiet, pouty voice. Rogue giggled and kissed his bare shoulder.

"Ah love yah, sugah..." she sighed, elated., She rested her head against his as her hands stroked the defined muscles of his stomach. "Thank yah fo' everythang."

Large hands went over hers and gathered them against him. "I love y', too. And y're welcome, chere. Thank y' for de boxers," he added with a grin. He rolled over and faced her a smug look on his face. "Y' know, y' were right...two hours is enough time t'-"

"Too late, Cajun," Rogue smirked as she pulled her arms away. "It's ten o'clock and Ah haven't eaten since midnight, so go make meh breakfast!"

Remy groaned and buried his face in the pillow. "I feel used again..." Despite his small protest, he slipped out of bed and looked for his clothes. Rogue merely propped herself up on her elbow as she watched him wander his neatly kept room for something to wear.

She was glad he kept the heater on. The room was nice and warm. He finally found a shirt and boxers and grabbed a sweatshirt from a set of drawers before heading to the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on and raised an eye brow. Rogue looked over at the clock on Remy's side of the bed.

10:07. Rogue threw off the covers and slid out of bed. "Damn mah breakfast...there's still time."

One long shower later, Remy flipped a small mini-pancake over on the griddle as Rogue cleaned up the mess beneath the tree. She sorted out their presents, including Remy's six new black and red sweaters, and her edible under garments. She kept her favorite present - Raphael's sketch - in it's box where it was safe with layers of tissue paper and a separate layer of Styrofoam beneath it.

She brushed aside damp white bangs as she folded up the boxes and put them into little piles to recycle. Jean had gotten her a series of gift certificates to stores downtown, probably since she wanted Rogue to have her freedom to buying whatever she wanted. Betsy gave her a set of blues CDs and Kitty and Piotr, who gave her a joint gift, got her a new dark brown coat.

What surprised her the most was that Remy's aunt from New Orleans, who he said practically raised him, sent her something too. When she pulled out a long lace sheet, Remy let out a half humiliated, half frustrated groan of torture. He wouldn't tell her what it meant, but suspected it had something to do with their relationship.

"Roguey, de food's ready!"

She stood up and headed into the kitchen. He prepared a nice, neat little breakfast of pancakes and fresh fruit. He had some orange juice for himself and gave Rogue her customary coffee. The talked for a while until the door bell rang and Rogue frowned.

"Kurt's here..." she mumbled.

Remy chuckled and began putting away the breakfast dishes. "Y' wanna answer de door, chere? Kurt might attack me on sight." Rogue rolled her eyes and headed for the door. She opened it and as expected, there stood her irate brother.

"Let's go."

"Let meh grab mah purse," Rogue grumbled. "Yah can come in yah know."

"I vill stay out here, thank you." Kurt replied stubbornly. As Rogue went into the living room to grab her bag, Remy emerged from the kitchen a wide smile on his face.

"Joyeux Noel, Kurt," Remy beamed. "Y' wanna come inside. It's cold."

"I vill stay here, thanks," Kurt replied gruffly. He studied Remy, who looked much too proud of himself. "Vhat are you doing today?"

"Got some work t' d' for Xavier's," Remy answered casually. "Thought I'd get started."

"Okay, sugah, Ah'm heading out now. See yah later?" Rogue stopped in front of Remy and gave him a chaste kiss.

Remy smirked and reached out, grabbing Rogue by the waist. She stopped and gave him a confused look before he pulled her close for a long, deep kiss. Outside the door, Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around to avoid looking at them. When he was finished, Remy pulled back, leaving Rogue to gasp for breath as she lazily fanned her blushing face. "See y' tonight, chere."

Rogue stumbled out of his arms, a dazed and yet happy look on her face. "Let's just go..." Kurt grumbled. The two of them headed down to his car and began their drive.

* * *

"Aunt Irene!" Rogue threw her arms around the woman sitting in the den of her mother's house. "Ah'm so glad yah came!"

Irene wrapped her arms around Rogue as she chuckled and squeezed the young woman tightly. "Rogue...I'm so glad to be here. How are you doing? Your mother told me all about your new job," Rogue pulled her self away and beamed a wide smile at Irene, despite the fact that the woman was blind. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Ah'm having a great tahme. Ah've been assigned to work on this project for Professah Charles Xavier and so far he lahke's mah work on the buildings," Rogue gushed. She sat herself down on the couch next to Irene as she pulled off her gloves and scarf. "And mah team has really good chemistry..."

In the kitchen, Raven was working on dinner and Kurt was getting something hot to drink ready. "Where did you pick her up?"

"She vas vaiting outside her apartment," Kurt answered simply. Like hell he was going to tell their mother she was at her hated boyfriend's house. "She vasn't too happy about ze pie comment." he added, trying to lighten the mood.

Raven smirked as she opened up a can of fruit. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it was true," Raven replied. She walked out to the den area and shouted above the sound of the television and Rogue's energetic story telling. "Rogue! Don't forget to get started on your pie!"

"It won't take meh six hours ta make a pie, momma!" Rogue shouted back. She looked back at Irene, who was grinning. "Ah CAN cook, Aunt Irene."

"Of course, dear," Irene smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Rogue on the forehead before the young woman got up. It always amazed Rogue how Irene could do that. Maybe she just had really good hearing. "Now go get started on your pie."

She immediately gave a scowl, but stood up and trudged over to the kitchen. She grabbed one of the aprons that was hanging on the wall. Raven was already wearing the black one she usually wore and Kurt, who was pealing potatoes, was wearing a navy blue one. Rogue settled for the hunter green one and sighed as she joined her family.

As she gathered her materials for her pie, she stole glances at her brother. Kurt was peeling potatoes flawlessly with a knife. Behind them, her mother was cooking some German stew while stuffing a chicken with some herbs. Rogue mentally grumbled. Perhaps it was some sort of Darkholme blood that made them such excellent cooks and because she was adopted, she turned out to be a complete idiot in the kitchen.

"You need help, mein schwester?" Kurt asked as Rogue put piles of objects on to the granite counter top.

"No, Ah can do this mahself." Rogue told him proudly. She walked to the refrigerator where her mother had placed everything they would need to make dinner the night before, and shuffled around for a pre-made pie shell.

"It's on the top, dear." Raven said without turning around.

"Ah know...Ah saw it..." Rogue grumbled. She pulled out the shell and placed it to the side as she began mixing her ingredients.

"So what are you making this year? Apple? Cherry?"

"Ah thought Ah could try this recipe Ah found on the internet - chocolate Amaretto pie." The kitchen seemed to go silent except for the sound of the simmering stew.

"Oh..." Raven said, her voice trailing off. She gave Rogue a weak smile and tried to hide the worry in her voice. "It's a NEW recipe...do you have it with you?"

"Nah, Ah read it and know what ta do." Rogue assured her. Raven's hands tightened nervously around the chicken she was stuffing.

"Have you tried to make it before?"

"No."

"Okay...well...I look forward to tasting your new...creation, my dear." Raven looked back down at her chicken and sighed as she placed it on the pan.

Kurt stared at Rogue as she began to pile things into a mixing bowl. As he peeled carrots, he could've sworn he heard her mumble "Was it 1/8 cup of salt or 1/3?" And so he began to pray.

Six hours later, the dining room was formally set and the food laid out. Kurt escorted Irene to the table and Raven peeked into the kitchen. "Rogue...dear...it's time for dinner." she said carefully.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, covered with splotches of cream cheese and melted chocolate, was Rogue. She wiped her face, merely smearing more cream cheese over her cheeks as she held up her hand to her mother. "One second, momma, mah pie is almost done."

The timer went off and Rogue let out a gleeful cheer as she put on the oven mitts and pulled open the oven door. As soon as she did, a burnt smell flooded the kitchen and Raven's eyes began to water.

"Perhaps you over cooked it..." Raven choked out as she covered her mouth.

"No, Ah followed the directions," Rogue coughed out as she pulled the slightly charred edged pie out of the oven. She placed it on the stove and turned off the oven as she stepped back, waving her oven mitt clad hands over the pie. "See?" Rogue let out a cough. "It's FINE!"

"Then let's allow it to cool." Raven said. She walked into the now slightly smoky kitchen and pulled Rogue away from her precious pie. As soon as they entered the kitchen, Irene's voice rang out.

"What's that smell?"

"It's Rogue's pie...doesn't it smell...unique?" Raven asked weakly. Rogue smiled broadly as she took her seat across from her mother.

"Yes..." Irene murmured. "Unique..."

"I'll say a prayer, yah?" Kurt offered. Raven nodded and everyone bowed there head. Several German spoken lines later, he was cutting the ham as Raven and Rogue passed around dishes.

"Excellent chicken, Raven," Irene said as she swallowed a piece of her food. "And Kurt, you made the sauce? It's very good."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled.

"And I look forward to tasting Rogue's pie." Irene added, so as not to make Rogue feel left out.

"Zhat makes one of us..." Kurt murmured under his breath. Rogue quickly kicked him in the shins and he shot her a pained glare. Rogue stuck out her tongue.

"Rogue, don't kick your bother," Raven scolded lightly as she brought a dish forward. This time, Kurt stuck out his tongue. "Both of you, no faces at the table!"

"Ja, mutter." the two of them chorused. Raven had give Rogue informal German lessons so as not to feel left out when Kurt addressed Raven in his first language.

"So, what else are you two up to these days?" Irene asked as she cut through a piece of ham and brought it to her mouth. "Dating anyone?"

Kurt nearly choked on his wine and Rogue nearly dropped her fork. "Dating?" they both chorused.

"Yes, do they still call it that?" Irene asked curiously. "Seeing people? Going out? Significant other. Boyfriend, girlfriend. That sort of thing?"

Rogue stared down at her food, refusing to look over at her mother. "Don't have time for a girlfriend right now," Kurt said lamely. "I'm almost done vid my doctorate...afterwards, maybe."

"What about you, Rogue?" Irene asked. Mentally, the young woman cursed. Across from her Kurt had gone silent. Raven said nothing and focused on her meal.

"Well...Ah'm seeing this guy..." Rogue trailed off. "His name is Remy and he's an artist."

"Really?" Irene said, pleased. "What a coincidence. I remember Raven telling me _Herr_ Wagner was an artist when she first met him," Irene chuckled. "You must have the same taste as your mother."

Rogue's eyes widened and quickly darted down the table to where Raven was meticulously cutting her food. "Momma... yah nevah said anythang about Kurt's dad being an artist."

"It was common at the time for aristocracy to dabble in the arts," Raven replied defensively. "That's why both you and Kurt have formal training in art and music."

"Kurt, did yah know?" Rogue asked her brother. Kurt shrugged.

"I know he painted a little. But not zhat it was an occupation for him."

"He was from a wealthy family, art was a leisure activity to him." Raven insisted once more. Rogue's eyes narrowed and her hand tightened around the napkin on her lap.

"Ah can't believe yah...yah keep saying that Remy's a low life scum ball when yah married an artist!" Rogue spat out. "Gawd, momma, how can you be such a hypocrite!" she yelled.

"Anna Marie, do not raise your voice at the table!" Raven scolded.

"Then don't call Remy a low life!"

"He IS a low life regardless of his occupation!"

"How can yah even say that? Yah don' know anythang 'bout him!"

"I know what kind of man he is and I know he's not the type of person I want associating with _my_ daughter!" Raven and Rogue were now standing up on their respective sides of the table. Kurt looked up, unsure of what to do. All eating had ceased.

Rogue tossed her napkin on the table. "Yah are unbelievable sometimes, yah know that?" Rogue said in a low voice as her eyes watered up. "Ah really like Remy. Ah love him...it's been years since Ah could say Ah loved a man this openly and instead of being supportive of meh, yah keep planting suspicion and jealousy and hate into mah head! Why can't yah just be happy that Ah found someone who cares about meh?"

She whirled around, nearly knocking down her chair as she ran out of the room. Raven stood still, clenching her own napkin tightly in her hands. Kurt looked down at his plate silently and slowly continued on with the motions of cutting his food.

To his right, Irene sat down, her head faced towards Raven. "She's your daughter, Raven."

"I know," the woman said in a low voice as she covered her face with one hand. "Which is why I don't want him around her."

"You can't protect her from everything," Irene said understandingly. "You really hurt her."

"I'd rather I hurt her then him breaking her heart...just like all those bastards before him," Raven spat out. She closed her eyes tightly and threw her napkin down on her chair. "I don't want to see her hurt like that ever again..."

She pushed her chair back and headed out of the room, after Rogue. Irene sighed and turned her head to Kurt. "Now I see why you're not in a relationship, Kurt."

"Ja...the drama..."

* * *

Rogue walked out into the redwood deck that was in front of the house. From where it was perched, she could see down the hill and had the most glorious view of the Golden Gate Bridge and the San Francisco skyline. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself as she wiped at her eyes furiously.

Her feet were still clad in socks and she was wearing jeans and nice sweater, but even in the chill night area, they were doing nothing to keep her warm. Instead, her breath froze before her as she walked towards the railing and leaned over, looking out over the water. Her eyes squinted as she looked at the lights along the water line of the city.

Somewhere, down there, Remy was warm in his apartment, probably painting and wearing one of his new red and black sweaters. And in a box, which she'd left in his living room to be picked up later, was a centuries old piece of parchment that was priceless to him, but not because of it's age and who drew on it.

As she stared down, lost in her thoughts of a warm embrace and the tingling sensation left behind by swollen lips, she didn't hear the door slide open behind her.

"Anna Marie?"

She closed her eyes tightly. "Go away. Ah don't wanna to speak ta yah."

"Then just listen to me," Raven said slowly. She watched as her daughter wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep her warm. "Do you want to go inside where it's warmer?"

"Are yah gonna talk ta meh or are yah gonna try ta coax meh back in?" Rogue spat out venomously. Raven took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine..." she resigned. "I know you hate me for hating your boyfriend, but you have to see it from my point of view. I am your mother I love you more than you will probably ever realize. And I will do anything to protect you, just like I would Kurt. And you must understand that I have witnessed two men in your life hurt you so bad that it pained me to see you.

"First that boy Cody...how he ripped apart your self confidence and made you so unsure of yourself, you were hospitalized. Do you know how it felt to be a mother and be called at work only to be told that your daughter was in the hospital? Do you know how scared I was? I thought you were going to _die_. And then that wretched boy poured salt on your wound by seeing another girl while you, because of him, were in the hospital. It broke my heart to see you in tears, Anna Marie.

"And then, just three years later some arrogant bastard started beating you. And you kept it from me..." Raven whispered in a low voice. "He hit you. He called you horrible names. He broke your spirit, dear. I remember looking into your eyes one night and I saw nothing. And when I found out he hit you, God help me, I was going to take care of him myself. It took months for those bruises and cuts to go away. For your to regain your health. Months of therapy and frustration on my part that I could've been so negligent as to let someone hurt you right under my nose.

"That's why I brought you to San Francisco with me, Rogue. I wanted you to be safe and happy. I didn't want to get any more calls from Irene, hear any more bad news from Kurt. I didn't want any more men hurting you." she concluded.

Rogue gripped the railing tightly and shook her head. "Yah don't know Remy. He's nothing like Cody or Freddy. He's sweet and gentle an'-"

"Wonderful, yes, I've heard it all before," Raven nodded. "But he has a reputation, Rogue. One that I don't believe is good for you. I _know_ men like that, Rogue. _I've_ been hurt by men like that and they don't change!"

"That's all in the past, momma," Rogue sighed as she turned around and looked at her mother with puffy eyes. "So what that he was popular with women? Of course he is, look at him! And the fire? We talked about that and Ah don't blame him...he already blames himself. He lives with the guilt every day...Ah don't care what yah say...Remy's not gonna hurt meh."

"He's going to break your heart, Rogue."

"If he is, then LET him," Rogue exclaimed tiredly. "Just let Remy and I do this on our own. If he breaks mah heart; if he cheats on meh or whatever, yah won't be able ta protect me. If yah try ta get in our way now, yah'll hurt meh more than Remy ever could and, so help meh, Ah will never forgive yah. Remy might be the one for meh...and Ah won't know unless Ah see this through."

Raven stood there, her eyes cold and angry, but sad as well. "I don't want to see you hurt, Rogue. You're my daughter."

"Ah know and yer mah momma and Ah love yah," Rogue said. She wiped the corners of her eyes. "Just don't get in our way. Stop treating him like he's a criminal or a bum or some careless heart breaker. He's not like that ta meh. Whatever happens happens."

"And if he hurts you?"

"Then yah'll be there for meh," Rogue said. "Just like before."

"I don't want it to have to come to that," Raven said quietly. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "You win, Rogue. I will always think he'll never be good enough for you, but I will stay out of your way. I'll give him..." She took a deep breath a scowled. "A chance."

Rogue gave her mother a questioning look. "Promise, momma?"

"I promise," Raven grumbled. "Even though I don't want to."

Rogue smiled. "Yah've never broken a promise ta meh before...Yah even stole a car ta get ta mah sixth grade play."

Raven snorted and looked away. "I did not _steal_ a car. I _borrowed_ it."

"Sure, momma..." Rogue chuckled. She crossed the deck and reached over to give her mother a hug. "Yah promise."

"And I'll keep my promise and I will not get between you two and I will act civil," Raven said as she hugged her daughter tightly. "I will give him a chance. ONE chance...but he's still a low life in my book, though."

"Momma..."

"And if he hurts you-"

"THEN yah can hunt him down. But not while he's sweeping meh off mah feet," Rogue grinned. She kissed her mother's cheek and looked at her warily. "So what's the catch?"

Raven smirked slightly. "You know me well."

"Some times TOO well," Rogue said as she pulled away and crossed her arms. "What is it? Will Ah have ta pretend he doesn't exist in front of yah? Because he's part of mah life now, just like yah are and sooner or later yah'll have to meet up - PEACEFULLY."

Raven shook her head. "I still want a portrait of you for the house."

"That's all?" Rogue asked, surprised as she raised an eyebrow. She grinned. "That's no problem. Ah can get Remy-"

"No, I don't want LeBeau's work in MY house," Raven frowned. "Even if it is of you."

Rogue frowned back. "But yah bought his work for Aunt Irene."

"THAT was for your Aunt Irene. I don't want to have to come home every day and see a constant reminder that a sub par man is seeing my daughter," Raven told her coolly. "Besides, I've already paid for a sitting with Mr. Boudreaux to have your portrait done."

"What?" Rogue gasped. She jerked her head back and frowned. "That nut job who said he was Remy? Yah actually PAID him?"

"I've seen his work, Rogue, and he wasn't lying. They were beautiful. And he specializes in people, not abstract like LeBeau," Raven informed her. "All I ask is that you go to the sitting and get your portrait done. Just a few hours, that's all I ask."

Rogue seemed to mull over the proposition quietly. On one hand, Remy didn't seem to like Julian. On the other, going would mean her mother would give Remy a chance. Rogue gave Remy a chance...and he won her over. Still... if she told Remy about the sitting with Julian...

"He's not gonna like it..." Rogue whispered quietly. She chewed on her lower lip quietly and took a deep breath. _But it's just one sitting and it ain't like Ah have ta be nude or anything...Just an hour or two._ She looked over at her mother. "And you'll give Remy a chance?" she asked again. Raven nodded, although not happy with the deal. "Okay...Ah'll do it, but yah better keep yer promise."

"Fine..." Raven gently pushed her daughter back and raised her hands up to cup Rogue's face "You're frozen. Get inside now. I'm sure your Aunt Irene and Kurt want a slice of your pie."

Rogue nodded as she shivered and slid open the glass door. "Aren't yah gonna come in?"

"In a moment...I just want to go over this agreement we just made..." Raven grumbled with a frown. Rogue chuckled and nodded.

"Don't stay out to long, momma." She slipped inside of the house and Raven watched as she closed the door and disappeared inside. As soon as Rogue was out of sight, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

She walked towards a corner of the deck where she couldn't be seen and held the phone up to her ear.

"Joyeux Noel, Madam Darkholme!" an overly cheerful male voice greeted her snidely. "T' what do I owe dis pleasure?"

"I want a change of plans, Boudreaux," Raven said in a slick calculating voice. "Do not try anything with my daughter when she comes to your sitting."

"Quoi? Why de change o' heart?"

"This is not a change of heart," Raven spat out. "You will still be paid in full so long as the portrait is made. However, if Rogue so much as tells me that you laid a filthy hand on her or say as much as one lewd remark, you will be on my bad side. And my bad side is not a side you want to be on. Do I make myself clear, Boudreaux?"

"Oui, Madam Darkholme, perfectly clear," Julien said coolly. "Thank y' for y'r business." The woman hung up on him and he let out a laugh as he tossed his phone to the side.

"Why y' laughing?" Belle said as she walked into her brother's study. "Dinner's ready, Julien."

"Nothing, Belle. Just going over de plans for Miss Darkholme's sitting." Julien lifted up a package that had arrived in the mail the other day and shook out it's contents. Immediately, Belle frowned and recoiled into the hall way.

"Whatcha doing wid dat stuff, Julien?" she hissed as she eyed the numerous pieces of voodoo paraphernalia on her brother's desk. "Where'd y' get dat stuff? It's dangerous!"

"Don worry, Belle, just few charms t' help wid de painting." he assured her. Belle shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Does de lady know y' playing wid dose?"

"Non, but she said she wanted LeBeau away from her fille." Julien grinned.

Belle shook her head. "I don't like it, Julien...When Remy finds out..."

"It ain't gonna hurt y', Belle," he chuckled. "Don't worry...LeBeau won't find out. She won't tell him she's coming t' a sitting wid me. He won't let 'er."

"Sometimes, I think y're crazy, mon frere..." Belle walked away and disappeared from his view as Julien moved the contents back into the back.

"De trap is set and no one but Julien knows what's gonna happen," he smirked. "When I'm done wid y'r femme, LeBeau, y' gonna regret ever showing y' face in de bayou."

* * *

**A.N.**: And the plot (appears?) thickens. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Yep, I made Mystique a softy (somewhere behind all the evil). It will get darker... I guess... For now, thanks for reading! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Seventeen: Proposal?_   
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Okay...so Remy doesn't like sweaters," Jean mused was she rubbed her chin. "I'll make a note of that for next Christmas."

Rogue chuckled. "Yah should've seen him, sugah. After the first three boxes, he just sat there grumbling about the unfairness of it all."

"Well, at least he didn't get baby clothes for Christmas," Betsy grumbled as she leaned back against the soft leather of Kurt's car. Rogue had borrowed it to pick up her friends from San Francisco International that morning. "Could my mother give me any more of a hint for me to start giving her grandchildren. It's really not fair. She should've pawned them over to Brian. He's married."

"Ah'm sure yahr brother will have a baby when he's ready," Rogue assured her. "Besides, they only got married, what? Last year?"

"In my mother's words 'I want to have little Betsies running around before I die'," Betsy groaned. "God, can you believe the guilt? She just had to add 'before I die'."

Jean laughed. "Oh, speaking of die, my mother thought I was being beaten when she saw the bruises from my sparing session with Jean Paul the other day. The man is fast, I'll give him that."

"Don't worry, luv, after a few sessions with Logan, you'll be kicking Jean Paul's bottom to Canada and back," Betsy grinned. "You want us to come along?"

"Nope, he's mine," Jean grinned. She had made a new friend that Logan's karate class. He had immediately recognized her from the gallery and rushed over to greet her and re-introduce himself. He knew Wanda and Remy and Piotr and thus an instant friendship was created through a few degrees of separation. Of course, after she was beaten five times in a row, she developed a goal: Beat Jean Paul. "After two lessons, I'm ready to take on the big guys."

The women laughed as Rogue drove up the 101 and entered the metro area of San Francisco. "So, Rogue, how was Christmas? You called and said you spent it with your family and Remy?"

"Not together," Rogue immediately told her. "That's a recipe for war. Ah spent Christmas Eve with Remy and then Christmas Day with mah family."

"Ooh...what did Momma Darkholme cook this year?" Jean beamed.

"How come yah'll don't ask what AH cooked this year? Why does it have to be momma's?" Rogue frowned. Jean looked over at Betsy, as if asking for some help.

"Well...luv...um..." Betsy began. "Your mum usually cooks the bulk of the food, doesn't she? I assumed that she was cooking this year."

"Well, Ah did make a pie."

The car went silent. Rogue waited and no one took the bait to ask 'oh, what kind of pie'? Instead, Jean reached for the radio. "You know what I miss?" Jean said in a slightly nervous voice. "Non-Christmas music. My mother has been playing it non-stop."

"Oh, yes, I can only take so much Christmas music-"

"Okay, FINE, don't ask about mah pie!" Rogue exclaimed as she scowled. "So what if it was a little bit burnt around the edges..."

"Burnt?" the other two women asked.

"Okay, charred," Rogue grumbled. "But it was still edible. The middle was okay."

Betsy just stared at her. "Darling, you are so lucky that Remy can cook." she stated. Jean snickered and Rogue smacked her arm.

"Ah am this close to taking cooking classes, Ah'll have yah know," Rogue said as she held up her hand. "Ah just don't have time right now."

"Right...'time'." Jean grinned.

"Ah'm serious!" Rogue frowned. "Ah have a meeting today with Prof. X and to discuss the floor plans to the buildings. And then Remy-"

"OH, there we go, NOW it makes complete sense," Betsy said, immediately sinking her teeth into the name. "REMY."

"Ah wasn't finished," Rogue insisted. "Remy and Ah have to go over the designs and placements of the paintings he's being commissioned to do..."

"So it's purely work?" Betsy asked. Rogue nodded. "Not a date, not a meal, nothing? This is just work? That's why you're ditching us today?" Rogue nodded again. She sighed and looked over at Jean. "Looks like I owe you a coke, luv."

* * *

"What do you think, Ororo? You'll be the one who be directing the garden buildings once they are built and furnished." Xaviar said. He sat at his desk with Ororo next to him, looking over the plans Rogue had brought over.

Across from them, Rogue was sitting quietly, her hands on her lap, nervously tugging at each other. Even though he had originally okayed all the plans, had Wanda go over the logistics, and had Pietro finalize the paper work, she was still nervous. What if he changed his mind and decided he hated her designs?

"They are very well done, Rogue," Ororo said calmly. She shifted over to the green house. "I was wondering if there was a way for you to add an additional out door area covering to this."

"Towards the back end? Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem," Rogue nodded as she followed Ororo's hands. "One of mah teammates on this project can probably help us out on the design. Ah'll get in contact with him."

"This has been progressing quite nicely," Xavier said, pleased. "I knew Eric wouldn't let me down when he picked out the teams."

"Indeed," Ororo smiled. "Rogue, did you see the garden area yet? They demolished the old buildings right before Christmas."

Rogue raised an eyebrow and smiled. "No, Ah haven't...has everything been torn up?"

"Since we're also re-doing the landscape, we've begun clear the surrounding foliage," Xavier answered. "However, because the recent rain, we don't want to over do it. We need the plants there to hold back any erosion."

Rogue nodded, understandingly. "The Professor still has to meet with Crystal regarding the interior colors for the buildings," Ororo said as she stood up. "Would you like me to escort you down to the garden area? I warn you, it's quite a mess."

"Ah have a brother, Ororo," Rogue grinned. "Ah'll be the judge of that."

The older woman chuckled and nodded as Rogue gathered her plans and placed them into her back. She headed outside. As Ororo gave her a brief tour of the mansion, Rogue heard a familiar voice within one of the offices.

"It's too soon, Emma. The divorce isn't final yet and-"

"If you're so worried about the divorce, Scott, I can recommend one of my lawyers." Rogue raised an eyebrow. Scott? Emma?

"Do you mind waiting just a moment?" Ororo asked the architect. "It's a bit chilly outside and I'd like to get my jacket."

"No problem. Ah'll wait out here." Rogue nodded a she stood in the hall. Ororo gave her a look of thanks before heading towards her office. Meanwhile, the best friend in Rogue urged her to come closer to the door where the voices were coming from.

"I don't think that will do any good. Jean's hired the best lawyer she could find." Scott sighed tiredly.

_Darn straight she did!_ Rogue thought to herself as she smirked. _Harvard Law graduate and Jean's sorority sister...perfect mix._

"Oh, come now, she can't be that good!" Emma frowned. "And I'm sure we can always bring her to our side."

Rogue struggled to hold in her snort. "That's not going to happen," Scott told her. "Tessa Bishop is also Jean's sorority sister. Her 'big'." Rogue felt like calling Jean and telling her that her ex-husband was shaking in his boots. While she'd never been a big sorority girl...hell, she had been down right against Jean pledging, the red head went ahead anyway. The point is that Rogue had an invite to every single party, every single weekend her entire undergraduate life and those connections Jean made paid off.

"We'll think of something, Scott..." Emma assured him. "If anything, you can always come live with me."

There was a pause and then she heard someone gathering their things. "Thanks, darling. I needed that. I better get back. I have papers to turn in."

"Thanks for dropping by."

Rogue's eyes widened as she looked up and down the hall for a place to hide. She couldn't let Scott see her. He'd think she was spying on him for Jean. Which was true, but it wasn't like she planned it. Her eyes darted to Ororo's office and just as she turned to make her mad dash, the door opened and her best friend's ex-husband walked out.

"Rogue?"

"Huh? Oh, Scott! What're yah doing here?" She gave him a brief smile as she pretended to look through her bag of paper work. Once upon a time, in a campus far, far away, she and Scott were friends, if only for Jean. Now she didn't now where she stood with him. Betsy put him on her 'hate' list and Kitty felt she should at least be civil.

"Visiting...someone," he said, adjusting his sunglasses. Rogue always thought he looked so damn sleazy with the sunglasses on when it was unnecessary. "What are you doing here?"

"Architect, remember?" Rogue chuckled weakly. "Mah company is contracted here." Scott nodded and didn't look like he was going to turn away soon. Rogue looked around slowly. "Well...Ah gotta go meet Ororo for a look around the gardens. It was nice seeing yah, Scott." She immediately turned around, but was stopped.

"Hey, Rogue," Scott said suddenly. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Emma's door was closed and far enough behind him. He took a deep breath and faced Rogue. "How's Jean?"

"Jean?" _Oh, she's taking martial arts classes and beating up Canadians left and right. She's been nominated for teacher of the year at school and we are currently trying to talk her into putting her painting 'A Thin Line Between Love and Hate' into JP's gallery..._ Rogue straightened up. "She's doing fine."

"Has she...said anything about me?" Scott asked weakly. He quickly took a sharp breath. "I know that I'm putting you in a strange situation, but...has she?"

_Other than 'he never was that good'?_ "No, Scott. Haven't heard."

"Is she still staying at that refurbished ware house?"

Rogue resisted the urge to ask if he were stalking her, but shook her head. "Naw, she was apartment sitting for mah boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, and that would be him, right there," Rogue looked over his shoulder and silently let out a breath of relief as Remy came into view, a black portfolio at his side, probably holding samples of his work. She stepped around Scott and waved her arm. "Remy!"

"Dere y' are, Rogue," he smiled brightly. "I got some sizes o' canvases I wanna put up. Do y' mind if I see de plans? I wanna make sure dat dere are studs in de right places."

As he approached her, one arm came out and swept around his girlfriend's waist before he planted a warm kiss on her head. "Yahr just in time, swamp rat. 'Ro's gonna take us to see how the gardens are coming along."

"Sounds good t' me," Remy looked up, as if noticing Scott for the first time. His smile slowly faded into a defensive grin and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't y' Jean's ex?"

Scott, apparently, didn't like the sound of that title. His mouth turned into a tight line and he nodded. "Scott Summers."

"Right...de wacko who stalked poor Jeannie and made her cry," Remy shook his head at the other man. Scott was about to open his mouth, but Remy beat him to it. "Oh, hey, like de sweater? Nice, eh?" Remy stepped back from Rogue and showed off the black and red sweater he was wearing. He stopped and eyed Scott. "Jeannie gave it t' me. At least de girl has good taste in clothing, non?"

"Remy!" Rogue hissed in a low voice.

Scott merely snorted and turned his head away. "Whatever. Taunt all you want, but I know where you live."

Remy gave him a mock gasp and brought Rogue close to him, as if to use her as a shield against Scott. "Be'fo' y' get any ideas, let's get one ting straight. I don't like men."

Rogue covered her face and groaned as Scott bristled as the questioning of his sexuality. "Remy, what are you doing?" a more mature voice said from the door way of her office. Remy and Rogue looked, looking embarrassed as Ororo stood there, her arms crossed and a frown on her elegant face.

"Hey, Stormy," Remy grinned. "Nice day today, non?"

"As if I had anything to do with it," Ororo sighed. She turned and eyed Scott. "Mr. Summers...you're here again, I see."

"I was just leaving Ms. Munroe," Scott said. He gave her an apologetic look before he turned around. "Rogue." He gave her a curt nod of his head and eyed Remy before walking down the hall.

"I should talk with Emma about having her lovers come here during work hours..." Ororo mumbled. She looked at the two Southerns and smiled. "Well, it looks like you two have found each other. This is an excellent turn of events."

"Why? Y' busy, Stormy?"

Ororo frowned. "Don't call me that," she told him quickly. At seeing Rogue's questioning look, Ororo sighed. "It's a nickname I accidentally told him once."

"Y' know she's mad when de sky gets dark and y' hear thunder," Remy told Rogue seriously. Rogue giggled and he shook his head. "Non, it's true!"

"It is not!" Ororo said quickly, almost loosing her cool. She gave a small cough. "At any rate, Remy would you escort Rogue down to the gardens? The Professor needs some assistance in his office."

"Sure ting." Remy said. He handed Ororo his and Rogue's bags before he offered the young woman his arm. Rogue blushed a bit before taking it cheerfully.

As Ororo watched them exit the mansion she smiled to herself. She took a deep breath and looked at the clock in the hall. "Now what to do...?" she mused. She grinned. "I think I'll call Jean Paul..."

* * *

"Dat Emma Frost?" Remy asked with a slightly surprised look as he and Rogue walked down the cement walk ways through the gardens. He let out a whistle and shook his. "I don' know what dey see in him."

Rogue shrugged as she moved closer to his body and held his arm tightly against her. "Who knows," she sighed. "It really is a nice day today..."

"It's a good sign," Remy said as he looked up at the clear sky. "New Years Eve should be clear. Perfect t' see de fire works."

Rogue grinned from ear to ear. "Ah know! Ah can't wait! We're all goin' ta watch the fire works at the wharf, yah wanna come?"

"Wouldn't miss it fo' de world, chere," he said warmly. "Usually, I go t' a club, but someone's gotta keep y' warm."

Rogue grinned. Midnight, outside, by the ocean, in San Francisco. It was as cold as the Bay Area got, yet it was a little tradition of hers since Kurt first took her when she was 18 and she wasn't going to stop it any time soon. She had brought her friends with her the following years.

"Yah can go ta a club after," Rogue said casually. She looked over at the snipped rose garden as they passed. "It's just that Betsy's usually tanked by then and we have ta drag her home." She added with a grin.

"Non...dis New Year," Remy said as he pulled his arm out of hers and put it over her shoulder. "I want t' spend it wid y'."

Rogue raised an eyebrow and looked up at him questioningly. "What do yah have in mind, sugah?"

"Just de regular...dinner, dancing...fireworks by de water." Remy said casually as he shrugged.

"And then what?" Rogue asked with a knowing smile. He chuckled and pulled her in front of him, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders.

"Den...y' decide," Remy said. He rubbed his face against her neck and smiled as she let out a content sigh. "Whatever happens after midnight, chere...it's all up t' y'."

* * *

"Aww..." Jean was sitting in the living room when Rogue got home, having just finished her lesson plans for the up coming semester. She was wearing red booties and in sweat pants and an old navy blue Cal sweat shirt. There was a fresh plate of warm cookies and a glass of milk on the coffee table along with her lesson plan. "That's so cute..."

Rogue groaned and buried her face in a pillow. She had joined Jean after she changed into some more comfortable clothes and curled upon on the arm chair across from her. "Do yah have ta call it 'cute'?"

"Well, it is!" Jean gushed. "Dinner and then out to dance and fireworks. What then?"

"He said whatever happens after mind night is all up ta meh...don't know what he meant by that, though..." Rogue mused.

Jean mulled over the words for a second. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she shot up from her seat. "He's going to ask you to marry him!" the red head exclaimed loudly, her hand pointing directly at the seated brunette.

Rogue nearly choked on the cookie she was eating as she looked up at Jean. Her fist rose and pounded on her chest as she gasped for air. "M...Ma...marry him?" Rogue choked out, her mouth still half filled with chocolate chip goodness.

Jean's eyes were huge as she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes! It totally makes sense!"

"Jeannie, yah are reading WAY to much into one sentence," Rogue told her sternly. "Remy's not gonna ask me ta marry him! We've only known each other three months...not even four. And we've only bee seeing each other for two."

"So...what does it matter?" Jean beamed. Her eyes lit up once more. "Oh! I have to call Betsy!"

"No! Don't call Betsy!" Rogue gasped. "That's it, sugah, no mo' romance novels for yah!"

"Rogue, I really think he's going to ask you," Jean told her seriously. She walked over to the other end of the couch and looked at Rogue. "Remy's completely fallen for you. I mean...he practically adopted us as his second family. If he didn't take this seriously, I don't think he'd spend so much time putting up with us. And by us, I mean Betsy." She added with a little smile.

"Ah don't know..." Rogue frowned. "It's way too soon...Ah mean...Gawd, Ah can't believe Ah'm saying this; what about his reputation?"

"What about it?" Jean asked. "You said you didn't care."

"Ah don't, but...Ah don't know...it's just too fast," Rogue sighed. She reached out for her mug of hot cocoa. "Two months into a relationship and he wants ta get married? No, Ah don't think so."

"Why not? People have gotten married in shorter times."

"Usually while drunk in Vegas."

"Rogue..." Jean said in her 'teacher' voice. "Do you love him?"

"Of course Ah do!" Rogue said, rather loudly. Jean smiled at her ability to get a rise out of her friend. "It's just that..." Rogue fell back into the couch and closed her eyes. "This boyfriend-girlfriend thang...Ah can take that. Ah don't want it ta end! But...marriage?"

"It's scary?" Jean asked softly. Rogue nodded.

"What if something happens down the line?" she asked suddenly. "What if we do get married and it turns out he's not the one for me? What if it isn't love or...or..."

"Honey, there are a million things that could go wrong," Jean told her gently as she reached out and put her hand over Rogue's. She gave a gentle squeeze and comforting smile. "The question is, are you willing to risk them for the one thing that might be right?"

* * *

On the day of New Years Eve, Rogue laid frozen in her bed, staring up the ceiling. In less than...Rogue checked her clock...fifteen hours, she recalled the events of the night before. Jean's little theory had reached the ears of the usual bunch, which unfortunately included one Kurt Wagner-Darkholme.

While pacing the living room, practically hyper-ventilating at what to do the next evening, Kurt called and proclaimed that she couldn't get married because...and then trailed off into why he hated Remy. He never gave any real solid reasons, just stating that he hated Rogue's boyfriend. Rogue attributed it to over-protective brother syndrome.

Then Betsy called to say her congratulations, making Rogue shriek out that she wasn't getting married and to stop scaring her. Kitty was by far the worse and her phone call immediately launched into "So what colors should the bride's maids' dresses be? Have you ever thought about lilac?"

Rogue then retreated into her room and spent the night staring at Raphael's sketch, just above her bed. She thought the sleeping woman holding on to her man's hand fit perfectly there. She stared at it for hours. It meant two things to her: Love and Remy. Funny thing, though...suddenly they were one and the same.

When Remy called, she nearly jumped and, for the first time ever, wondered if she should let the machine get it.

With a trembling hand she picked up her phone and heard his deep, honey sweet voice greet her warmly. He was going over the plans for the next night and, despite Rogue asking what he was planning after midnight, insisted it was up to her. Dinner at a fancy restaurant in town, dancing a local club, and then high tail it to the wharf to meet up with the others.

_And then...?_ Rogue closed her eyes and sank beneath her bed. She could barely get through the day before trying to figure out if he was going to ask her or not. And even more serious - if she would say yes or not. _Maybe if Ah stay here long enough, Ah can pretend Ah'm sick and cancel._

Her door flew open suddenly as three women flooded her room, wide smiles on their lovely faces. Smiles and crazy looks in their eyes. "Rise and shine, Rogue!"

"It's a very important, day for you, luv! Let's see what we have here, shall we?" Betsy grinned as she threw open Rogue's closet doors.

"This is so exciting!" Kitty gushed as she ran over to Rogue's windows and opened up the blinds. "Are you excited? I am SO EXCITED!"

Rogue groaned and lifted the blanket over her head. "Oh no, you don't!" Jean said as she grabbed the edge of the material and pulled it aside. Rogue let out a yell as she curled up into a ball. "We have to get you ready."

"Ready fo' what...?" Rogue grumbled. She already knew. She was just praying that she was wrong.

"Your dinner with Remy!" Jean told her brightly. She looked over her shoulder. "Betsy, make sure she can dance in it, too!"

Betsy nodded her had as she shifted through Rogue's clothes. Kitty announced that she was going to get Rogue's shoes. As Jean tugged on Rogue's arm and Betsy and Kitty chattered about what she should wear, the petrified woman on the bed finally snapped. "Okay, that's it! Stop it! Stop it!" Rogue sat up in bed and pulled her arm out of Jeans grasp as she glowered at her friends. "Will yah guys stop it? Listen, Ah'm not getting married!"

Kitty's face fell. "You're going to say no?"

"AHH!" Rogue screamed. "Ah don't know, okay? Ah don't know! Ah have fifteen hours befo' Ah MIGHT get asked a question that will determine the rest of mah life and after a whole day of brooding, Ah still don't know what ta do!"

"Just say yes." Kitty said simply.

"It ain't that easy, Kitty!" Rogue exclaimed. "Ah've only been seeing Remy for two months. TWO! Ah know Ah love him, but..."

"Are you afraid you won't be able to live together due to difference of life style?" Betsy asked.

"No."

"Your family then." Jean suggested. Rogue shook her head once more.

"You don't want to have kids, but he does?" Kitty piped. Rogue just stared at her.

Children. That hadn't even crossed her mind. As Rogue's face twisted with confusion and worry and fear, Jean and Betsy sent Kitty out of the room. Each woman sat beside Rogue and gave her a big hug.

"You're really scared, aren't you?" Jean asked quietly. Rogue nodded, on the verge of tears.

"This is your first real relationship?" Betsy asked. Like the other two, she'd only known Rogue since their freshman year in college. Rogue closed her eyes.

"It is since Ah was 16..." That started everything. Rogue, with all the sudden pressure, or threat of pressure, on her, retold the story of her first boyfriend and her second one and how each of them had affected her life.

Jean and Betsy, and later Kitty, spent several hours consoling and trying to understand Rogue's feelings on the issue of relationships. Around two in the afternoon, Rogue stepped out of the shower, in her robe, and looked at her friends who were waiting for her on her bed, talking quietly.

"So?" she asked softly. "What do yah think Ah should do?"

"Honey..." Jean began softly. "We can't tell you want to do."

"This is a big decision and it's completely up to you, luv," Betsy added. "We know you love him. But if you're not ready for something that serious..."

Rogue nodded. Her eyes drifted over to Kitty, who was hugging one of Rogue's pillows and looking up at wall. "When'd you get this?"

Rogue's eyes followed Kitty's gaze and landed on the sketch. "Yah like it?" she asked with a slight smile. Kitty nodded.

"It's beautiful..." Kitty smiled. "She's really happy...even in her sleep."

"Remy gave it ta meh fo' Christmas..." Rogue said softly. "It's an original sketch by Raphael."

"No way!" Betsy gasped. She sat up straight and looked up at the sketch. "Are you sure?"

Rogue nodded and smiled. "It was at the museum when Ah went a few months ago...the first day Ah saw Remy..." Jean turned to look at her and noticed the wistful smile on her face and how Rogue's features had softened. "It's his...he lent it to the museum. He said he first saw me standing there, admiring her," she said eyeing the woman in the sketch. "He likes ta think that it's what brought us together..."

Jean looked at Betsy and then Kitty. The three women stood up and got off her bed. "Well, we'll leave you to decide on what to wear and rest for a bit." Betsy said with a smile.

"Yah ain't gonna help meh?" Rogue asked suspiciously. The three women laughed slightly and shook their heads.

"We'll be in the living room if you need us." Jean assured her. She ushered the other two out the door and closed it behind her as a peaceful smile rested on her lips. Rogue might not have realized it, but she already made her decision.

* * *

The area was packed with people and Remy wondered how in the world they would find everyone in the crowd. Rogue assured him that they always met at this one particular spot and began leading him there. However, that wasn't the only thing bothering him.

The entire night, Rogue had been somewhat distant and quiet. Not her usual loud, energetic, spit fire self. And it was worrying him. "Rogue," he said as he pulled her back slightly. "Are y' okay?"

"Meh?" Rogue said loudly, pretending to be surprised. "Of course, sugah! Why wouldn't Ah be?" _Ah'm so obvious..._

Remy frowned, confusion stirring in his eyes. "Y' sure? Y' been quiet all night...I'm a lil' scared." he added with a chuckle, if only to mask his worries.

Rogue smiled and nodded. "Ah'm fine, sugh! Don't yah worry 'bout a thang!" She tugged on his arm, pulling him forward.

Remy sighed and followed her. He looked over the crowds and shook his head. According to that big clock everyone was watching, they probably wouldn't get there on time. He looked around and found them in a park area, just before the wharf.

"Rogue, wait a second," Remy said. He stopped as they neared the water's edge and pulled her back. "Rogue, hold on!"

"We're almost there!" Rogue said over her shoulder trying to ignore him. _Don't ask meh...please, don't ask meh...Ah'm not ready, yet!_

"Rogue, stop it fo' a moment and listen!" Remy's hand tightened around hers and pulled her back. The woman whirled around, but kept her head down as Remy moved them to the side. As soon as they were far enough away, he put his hands on her shoulders. "Rogue, what's going on wid y' tonight? Y've been quiet and haven't even looked at me. Y' mad?"

"No!" Rogue gasped. She shook her head. "Ah'm not! Why would Ah be?"

"Don' know, that's why I asked," he said with a weak smile. "Jus' dat y've been so pre-occupied all night... wondered if someting was wrong."

_Oh, Gawd, he's asking me what's wrong! Why are you so perfect, damn you?_ She shook her head once more. "Everythang is fine, sugah..."

"Don lie t' me, Rogue," Remy said in a serious voice. "I'm really worried 'bout y'." Rogue looked down and bit her lower lip.

"Why won't yah tell meh what's happening after midnight?" Rogue asked in a small voice. Remy jerked his head back.

"Dat's what's been bothering y'? Plans?" he asked, stunned.

"Why does it have ta be up ta MEH?" Rogue stressed. She looked up at him and Remy tilted his head back and took a deep breath.

"Mon Dieu...I was hoping y'd be happier when I asked y'."

"Ask me?" Rogue asked in a quiet voice. She could've sworn her voice went up several octaves. Remy nodded. He gathered her hands in his and smiled as he brought them up to his lips and gave them a kiss.

"Rogue..."

_Oh mah Gawd, oh mah Gawd..._ "We should find the others." she wimpered as her eyes darted around nervously.

"Anna Marie..."

"Ah mean, they're probably waiting' fo' us!" she gasped as her voice trembled. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Will you..."

_Here it comes..._ "Remy-" Her eyes looked up into his as her heart stopped.

"Model fo' me?"

"Ah don't know!" It came out of her mouth without a second thought and as soon as it was out, her eyes widened. MODEL? THAT was it?

Remy looked at her surprised. "Oh...okay, chere. I'll give y' some time t' tink 'bout it. Just an idea."

"Model...?" Rogue stammered out. Remy nodded.

"Fo' de statue at Xavier's. Got his okay on it the other day and couldn't tink of a better model than you." He said with a warm smile. Rogue stared at him.

"What...what's it of?" she asked as she swallowed back a sigh of relief.

"It's gonna be in the classical style representing education and the light of knowledge," Remy said, obviously proud of his idea. "What d' y' tink?"

Slowly, she nodded. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. And then she began to laugh. "Ah love it! Remy, that sounds great!"

"Really?"

"Sure do!" Rogue smiled widely at him as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. "Ah'll do it!"

_10_

All around them, the people began the final count down. "Great!" Remy laughed as his arm wrapped around her waist tightly as he lifted her up and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

_9_

"So when do we start?" Rogue asked energetically. He looked down into her emerald eyes and smiled as he saw that fire he loved so much ignite once more.

_8_

He looked at her, suddenly breathless. Remy smiled. "Anytime y' free, Rogue..." he said in a intent voice.

_7_

Rogue gushed. "Ah can't believe Ah'm gonna be a model!"

_6_

Remy laughed and smiled. "Oh, yeah, I have one mo' thing to ask, chere!" His heart began to pound in his chest.

_5_

"What is it, sugah?" she laughed as all around them, people began counting down to the final five seconds.

_4_

"Rogue, I love y'!" he said loudly, to compete with the noise as he pulled away. His palms began to sweat.

_3_

She beamed a smile. "Ah love yah, too, sugah!" Remy held her left hand tightly in his has he bent down before her.

_2_

"Good!" Remy looked up at her and smiled widely. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box before she even realized what was going on. "Anna Marie Darkholme -" The box opened.

_1_

"Will y' marry me?"

* * *

**A.N. #2** - Hehehe...cliff hanger. ;; My managers just got back from a business trip in Japan and so I now have work. I usually write during my long moments of downtime, however I have a few new projects to do, so I won't be able to update as fast. Sorry, everyone! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Eighteen: Choice_   
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Happy NEW YEAR!"

All around her, people screamed, shouted, and threw themselves into the arms of their loved ones as a thousand fireworks lit up the sky. And a thousand more lips met to seal a promise of a new year. Yet, despite the elated chaos around her, Rogue heard nothing but Remy's voice.

_"Will y' marry me?"_

And he heard nothing but deafening silence as Rogue stood there, frozen in her spot. Her wild green eyes were suddenly subdued as they looked down into his quickly dimming red on black ones. Pouty lips parted, but nothing came out. Remy's heart seemed to stop, just like time seemed to stop around him. There was just him and Rogue and a eternity of silence.

The longer Rogue stood there, unmoving and not speaking, the more Remy felt as if his world was collapsing around him. In his hands, in a black velvet box, was a glimmering engagement ring he had purchased for her the day after Christmas. That night, in his arms, he knew where he wanted to be the rest of his life and it was with her. He was so sure of everything that day, when he strutted confidently up to Tiffany's and told the middle aged manager what he was there for.

Suddenly, all his confidence was gone. Uncertainty filled it's gap. And as is bent knee began to hint at the pressure of being grounded into the cement, his happy smile began to fade. Then the questions began to appear.

Was it too soon? Was she not ready? Did he pick the wrong moment? Was she shocked? Was she surprised? And worst of all - Did she not feel the same way he did?

His heart was sinking fast.

Rogue stared down at him, unable to breath. In his eyes, she could see his fear and questions and the intense begging for her to say something - anything. The silence was killing him.

Her eyes began to water and she lifted her right hand to her mouth as she lowered her head. She shut them tightly and choked back a sob. Even through the celebration, Remy could hear her tears. He'd made her cry - it was like rubbing salt on his already deep wound.

"Rogue..." he said softly. "Rogue, I'm sorry..." he whispered. His eyes began to glisten with the threat of tears as he quickly stood up and snapped the box closed with his hand. "Chere, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset y'."

He shoved the offending object into his pocket and reached out for Rogue. She didn't move. Even has he wrapped his arms around her, she didn't move. Her shoulders heaved as she let out gasps air between choked sobs. Remy closed his eyes and willed himself not to fall apart.

"It's too early, non? Should've waited..." he began nervously as he held her tightly against him. "Too soon..."

She was shaking in his arms, but she didn't push him away. He took that as a sign to stay. As she rubbed at her eyes, desperately trying to stop crying, Remy cursed himself for his foolish lack of foresight. Of course it was too soon. They'd only been together 2 months. Hell, her family didn't even like him, what with her mother's vicious words and Kurt's dangerous threats of castration.

He buried his face against her hair. "I'm sorry, chere...I'm sorry..." he murmured over and over again, like some sort of mantra to pray for her forgiveness. "Desole..."

Slender hands encased in warm leather gloves slid down to his chest. His heart twisted as her hands pressed against him, pushing him away from her. Her down cast head sent her silken white bangs over her face, shielding her still wet eyes as she took a step back to give them more distance. Remy stared at her, pain etched all over his face.

She was rejecting him.

"Rogue..." he said softly as he willed himself not to throw himself at her feet. "Please, chere...just think 'bout it? Doesn't have t' be now." _Y' idiot! Don't pressure her!_

Rogue shook her head, elegant brown locks flowing around her head. _No, Ah've made up mah mind..._ He couldn't see her face. She was still looking down.

"Is it over, chere?" Remy choked out, stumbling over the words as he did so. He shook his head slightly in disbelief. He was sure - so damn sure she would've said yes. "Y' don't wanna see me anymo'?" When she didn't answer, he felt like dying. He went and laid his heart on the line and she ripped it out. It hurt...especially when he thought she was laying hers out, too. His eyes narrowed, bitterly. "Fine...if y' don't wanna see Remy no mo', y' won't." he spat out angrily.

Clenching his fists, he turned around, ignorant to the joy all around him. Who the hell cared when his world was smashed to pieces? And God, did it hurt.

A hand shot out before he could even take one step. Fingers clamped on to his wrist like a vice, not willing to let him go. "Remy..." she breathed out in a slow painful gasp. He steeled himself for the rejection.

"What now?" he hissed being gritted teeth. Her response was so quiet, he almost didn't hear her.

"Yes."

* * *

"Do you see them?" Jean shouted over the noise as she scanned the crowds for the happy Southern couple. Betsy was on a wine induced buzz.

"Is that them?" Betsy shouted, pointing in some random direction. All eyes followed.

"Zhat's a tree, Betsy." Kurt sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Kitty laughed as she jumped up and down with the count down, each time screaming out a number.

"Oh...what about that?" Betsy beamed a smile as she pointed towards on edge of the pier. The group turned to look and they saw the two love birds. Rogue was smiling brilliantly as she threw her arms around Remy's shoulders and kissed him.

"Aww..." Kitty and Jean cooed.

"Ugh..." Kurt grumbled. Piotr chuckled and slapped his back good naturedly.

"Here it comes! 5!" The girls screamed. Kurt and Piotr began to count along with them. The whole time, Kurt kept his eyes on Remy and Rogue.

Kurt's face began to pale. Remy pushed away and smiled. He slid down to one knee. Kurt's eyes widened. Remy reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box.

"1!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurt screamed, horrified.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Betsy and Jean hugged each other and jumped as Kitty attacked Piotr with an onslaught of kisses. Kurt's eyes rolled back and he fainted.

* * *

This time, Remy froze. _Yes._ He suddenly went blank. What was he supposed to do now? _Yes._ His heart began to quicken. _Yes._ His hand turned over and grasped hers in his. _Yes._

"Remy?" her voice was trembling. "Remy...Ah..."

"Y' mean it, chere?" he asked softly. "Y' want t' be wid me...'til death d' us part?"

Rogue closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. "And then some, sugah..."

He turned around, still holding he hand in his. Beseeching eyes searched hers desperately for reassurance that she really meant that. He found himself drowning in it. "Rogue..." he whispered, breathlessly.

"Ah love yah, Remy LeBeau," Rogue said was she smiled. Joyful tears slid down her flushed cheeks. "And Ah'd be honored ta marry yah..." She closed her eyes tightly to keep herself from bawling. "Nothing would make meh happier..." She choked out.

Remy swept her up in his arms, crushing her against him as he buried his face in her hair. He began mumbling random, incoherent English and French as tried to contain himself. Rogue's arm wrapped around his body tightly as she molded herself against him.

His head lifted off of hers and a hand reached down. It cupped her chin gently and brought his lips down against them. Rogue felt the tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes as she whimpered against his mouth. Her body flooded with warmth as she felt his hand leave her chin and cup the back of her head gently. Slowly, she felt him pulling away, tugging at her lower lip slightly before letting her go.

Her eyes fluttered open and a lopsided smile graced her lips as she looked up at sparkling red orbs. "Thank y', Rogue... thank y'..."

"Fo' what?" she sputtered out, still lost in his eyes. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled down at her.

"Fo' everything, chere," he searched her eyes and studied her soft, flawless face. His hands cupped her face and slowly, his thumbs stroked her tear stained cheeks. "Y' don't know how much it means t' me t' hear y' say yes. Dis Cajun can't be happier..." He let a slight chuckle as he realized he must've shed at least a few tears. "Y' had me scared for a second, Roguey."

Rogue let out a giddy laugh and wiped her eyes once more. "Ah didn't know what ta say, Remy...Ah'm scared of something so serious..."

"There isn't anything t' be scared of, chere? I'd never hurt y'. Not if I can help it...If I hurt y', Rogue...I think I'd die..." he admitted softly. "I never felt dis way befo'...Not 'til I met y'."

There were now two parts of Rogue's brain: One was saying she was so happy, she should stop crying, the other saying she would melt soon. Either way, it was a good feeling. She pressed her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly. "Ah love yah, Remy...so much...Ah just..."

"Shh..." His hand gently stroked her hair a he placed his head on her chin and smiled to himself. "We can think o' de specifics later, chere. We have mo' important things t' do."

Rogue sniffled a bit and opened her eyes. "Oh mah Gawd! We fo'got about the others!" Rogue gasped Immediately, she pulled away from him and began scanning the crowd.

Rem laughed and took her left hand in his, pulling her back to him to get her attention. "They can wait a little longer," he chuckled. He reached into his pocket once more and took out the little black box. He held it up and shook it enticingly in front of her. Rogue's face blushed as she struggled to keep a hold of herself.

_If he keeps smiling like that, Ah'm gonna drag him back ta his place..._ she thought to herself.

Remy brought her gloved left hand to his mouth and gently bit the very tip of material over her middle finger. Slowly, he pulled it off, the entire time his eyes watching her expression. As the glove slipped off, he grasped it with the hand holding hers. Slowly he brought her hand to his lips again. A deep, drawn out kiss was placed just above her ring finger.

He felt Rogue tense quickly and then relax as he brushed his tongue across her soft skin. He smirked to himself as she blushed and began chewing on her lower lip. His free hand opened the box and plucked out the ring from between the fold. Gingerly, with his thumb and forefinger, he held up the ring for her to admire once more.

Rogue's heart skipped a beat as she followed the glittering diamond down as he slipped it on to her finger. Her legs felt as if they were going to give out from under her as he cupped her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. His warm breath caressed her skin and she closed her eyes tightly. This was it...she was engaged. She let out a whimper, unsure whether it was in disbelief or sheer joy.

She lifted her hand and stared at the ring. "Remy..." she whispered. "It's beautiful."

He smiled, his eyes still watching her expression lovingly. "Mais oui," he chuckled. "It's only fitting."

She looked up and met his gaze. Without another word, she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him against him as she sealed her lips over his. Against her mouth, she heard him give a slightly laugh before returning the favor deeply.

When Rogue finally pulled away and reached for her glove and began putting it back on. As she did, Remy cocked his head to the side and frowned slightly. "Ah don't want ta tell the others yet," she admitted. "Jean and Betsy and Kitty will all freak out and go wedding happy...and..." She looked up at him, worriedly. "Ah really want Kurt and momma ta get ta know yah better befo' Ah tell them."

Remy looked down at her and nodded. "I want t' tell de whole world, chere," he told her seriously as he took her gloved hands back in his. His thumb gently caressed over the bump of her ring finger. He could feel the diamond and the band beneath the material. "But if it makes y' happy, Remy'll woo y'r mere and frere first." He grinned and gave her a wink.

Rogue smiled brilliantly and Remy resisted the urge to smother her against him. Her smile literally lit up his world. "Ah knew yah would, sugah," Rogue beamed as she gave him a quick kiss. "Speaking o' mah brother, we better find him and the others-"

"Holy crap! KURT!"

Rogue's head turned to the side as she heard that name. "Kurt! Kurt! Wake up!" Jean and Betsy were kneeling on the ground, on either side of a passed out man on the ground. Rogue paled as she saw them.

"Oh mah Gawd!"

"Let's go, Rogue," Remy's hand tightened around Rogue's as he began to weave expertly through the crowds. As everyone was singing to the music blaring from the speakers, the couple slipped through the swaying bodies towards the lamp post where the group had gathered. When they reached it, Kurt was propped up against the post, with Kitty trying to get him to drink from a bottle of water. "Mon Dieu...what happened here?"

"We don't know," Jean said worriedly. "We were all counting down and all of a sudden, Kurt fainted!"

"Is he drunk?" Rogue asked, confused. No way Kurt of all people would be drunk. Not after Raven went ballistic the first and last time he came home drunk.

"No, he didn't drink anything." Piotr said, scratching his head.

"Maybe the fire works surprised him?" Betsy suggested.

"It's New Years Eve, Bets," Jean sighed as she rolled her eyes. "How can he not expect them?"

"And where were you two?" Kitty said, eyeing the couple suspiciously. "You missed the count down."

Rogue immediately blushed as her mind struggled to come up with a functional, not-quite-a-lie excuse. Before she could come up with one, Remy spoke for her. "Didn't get here on time, so we stopped over dere," he said motioning towards the shoreline. "Den made out." He added with a wink. Kitty giggled as Piotr shook his head knowingly.

Rogue was also shaking her head as she knelt down beside her brother and swept back his hair. "Kurt...Kurt!" Rogue called. When he didn't move, she smacked his face a few times. "Kurt! Wake up!"

A painful moan was the only response and Rogue smiled. Remy knelt down next to Kurt. "Y' okay, homme?"

Glowing red eyes on black were the first things Kurt saw when he opened his heavy eyes. At first, he squinted, unsure of what he was looking at. As the fuzzy scene before him cleared and he realized who was talking to him, Kurt snapped.

"Der Drecksack!" Kurt let out his version of a war cry was he lunged forward, arms extended, hands clawed, and aiming for Remy's neck.

"Kurt!" Rogue yelled as she and Betsy reached forward and restrained the man. Remy jumped back and looked down at Kurt in surprise. "What is wrong with yah?"

"Vhat's wrong with ME?" Kurt shrieked frantically. He looked at his sister incredulously. "vhat's wrong vith you?"

"Ah'm not the one trying ta kill Remy!" Rogue growled with a frown.

"He proposed to you!" Kurt shouted, pointing accusingly at Remy, who was now standing behind Rogue's knelt figure.

"HE PROPOSED TO YOU?" Immediately all attention was off of Kurt and on his sister as Betsy practically dropped Kurt back against the lamp post to reach over and hug Rogue. Jean clapped her hands together and hugged Kitty as they jumped up and down behind Betsy ecstatically.

"OhmiGod, congratulations, you guys!" Kitty gushed.

"No!" Rogue said, shaking her head and praying that she was blushing as hard as she thought she was. "He... he didn't..." She mentally swore. Hiding it would be more difficult than she thought.

"Of course I did." Remy said with a proud grin.

"So you did?" Jean asked, eyes twinkling with excitement. "I KNEW IT! I knew you'd ask her!"

"Oui, I did," Remy said. Rogue stared up at him, horrified. He looked back down at her and gave her a reassuring wink. "I asked Rogue t' be my model."

"Congratul-..." Jean froze. "What?"

"Model...?" Kitty asked weakly. Rogue couldn't help but laugh. Kitty sounded as if she were a child who thought was going to get a toy for Hanukkah, only to find out she was getting tube socks.

"Yep," Rogue said as she stood up. She looked down at her brother. "Is that what yah saw? Remy asking me ta be his model for a statue he's commissioned ta do fo' Xavier's?"

"Well...he..." Kurt's eyes darted from one to the other. "He bent down on one knee!"

"Everyone knows he's dramatic," Rogue said with a grin. She stood up and felt Remy's arm wind itself around her waist. "Jeez, Kurt...yah didn't have ta faint."

"I did not faint! I passed out!" Kurt grumbled as Piotr helped him stand up. He grumbled as he brushed off his clothes and then turned to study the couple further. "I saw him get on vone knee and ask y-"

"Did you HEAR him ask meh ta marry him?" Rogue asked as she crossed her arms and glared at her brother. Kurt looked away.

"Vell no...not exactly-"

"Then?" Rogue snapped. "Yah are always over reacting, Kurt."

"I do not," Kurt grumbled defensively. He narrowed his eyes at Remy, who was looking away and pretending not to listen as one of his fingers lazily made little circles on Rogue's hip. "Are you SURE he didn't-"

"Kurt," Rogue glowered. "Apologize ta Remy."

"WHY?"

"Ah heard what yah called him. Now apologize!" Rogue demanded. She shoved Remy in front of her. Grumbling, Kurt said a low apology in German. "In a language he can understand, Kurt!"

"Sorry."

"No harm done, mon frere," Remy said and extended his hand. Kurt shook it reluctantly. "Now...whose up fo' a club?"

* * *

Rogue opened her eyes tiredly. Light was flooding into the room and she groaned as she looked up and checked the clock by her bed. It was not even nine yet. She began to snuggle deeper into her bed when a hand rose up and stroked her upper arm.

She had forgotten she wasn't alone.

"Remy, Ah'm tired..." Rogue mumbled as she buried her face in the pillow. "Yah wore meh out..." The hand stopped and moved over her body, pulling her against heated, solid male flesh. She felt the whiskers of his unshaven face rub against her neck as he kissed it.

"I just want t' know what y' want fo' breakfast, chere." Remy said softly in her ear.

"Ah don't know..." she shrugged. "Surprise meh," As soon as she said it, she regretted it. She could already just see him smirking and the perverse thoughts running through his head. Her eyes flew open. "Wait-"

"Too late," Remy beamed. "Time t' get up, Roguey!" He threw off the covers and the pajama clad woman immediately curled up into a ball.

"No! It's EARLY!"

"It's Saturday, chere," Remy said as he stood up and walked around the bed. Blindly, Rogue's hand was extended and trying to find the blanket. He sighed and knelt down in front of her. "Didn't y' say y' had work t' do today? Some appointment. Y' don't want t' be late, do y'?"

Rogue's eyes widened and she shot up in bed. Her heart began to race as she looked down at his face and remembered what she was supposed to do that day. At noon, she was supposed to meet up with Julien to have her portrait done. Her heart sank. She hadn't told Remy about it, for fear he wouldn't let her go. If she didn't go, Raven would cancel the dinner she would be having with the couple tomorrow night.

"Yah'r right..."

"Oui, I know." Remy grinned and gave her a quick kiss before standing up. As he did, Rogue's hands reached out quickly and took his. He turned and gave her a questioning look.

"Hey Rem..." she said softly as her eyes lowered. "Umm..."

"What is it, chere?" Remy asked as he gave her a reassuring smile. His other hand slowly went over hers and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Y' know y' can tell me anything."

Rogue nodded. "Ah..." She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Instead, she sighed and looked up at him. "Ah love yah."

A wide smile crossed his face. "I know," he winked. "I love y', too." Her hand slipped out of his as he walked towards the bathroom.

Rogue watched his figure disappear inside. She closed her eyes and fell back against the cushions of her bed. She wanted to tell him, but she knew if she did, he'd immediately tell her no and she didn't want to go against his wishes like that. She groaned and slammed her fists against the bed. Perhaps she should adhere to the old adage "it's easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission".

_Engaged fo' less than a week...Ah really need momma ta give Remy a chance..._

The bathroom door opened and Remy strutted out in jeans and a sweater to keep himself warm from the cold air that waited for him outside the snug and warm bedroom. "Breakfast will be ready in 30, chere." He said casually as he slipped out.

Reluctantly, Rogue got up and took a quick shower. She dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt and slipped her feet into her favorite green fluffy slippers before walking outside.

Jean was drinking coffee while on the phone and pacing the living room. She mouthed 'good morning' to Rogue as the brunette came from the hall.

"Mornin' sugah." Rogue smiled back. She walked into the kitchen and greeted Remy with a quick kiss before helping set the table for three people.

"Y' missed it, chere," Remy grinned as he fixed some eggs. "Jean was jumping up and down - her lawyer called."

"And?" Rogue asked, pausing and looking up at him. He looked over her shoulder at Jean, who just put the phone down. Rogue looked at her worriedly in case it was bad news. "Jean...?"

Jean looked up, her face flushed. She smiled widely. "I got the house," Jean said, shocked that she actually got it in the settlement. "And...I'm going to sell it."

"Sell it?" Rogue asked. She opened her mouth and nodded. It made sense. There were too many bad memories in that house. "Well, congratulations, sugah." She couldn't help but find amusement in Scott now having no home.

"I have to go meet up with Tessa and sign some papers," Jean said giddily. "So I'll talk you two later okay?" she said. She was already putting on her jacket and getting her purse.

"All right, bye, Jean!" Rogue gave a little wave just as the door closed. She looked down at the table where Remy was placing the food. "Looks like it's just us."

They sat down and began the hearty meal. Remy was telling her about his family. "As soon as y' tell y'r family, chere, I'm gonna call mine up and tell dem the great news!" He gushed as he swallowed his food.

Rogue looked up at him and smiled weakly. He was probably bursting at the seams with excitement. He must've really wanted to tell his family. She sighed heavily. "Family is really important ta yah, isn't it, sugah?"

"Very," Remy said with a wide smile. "Y' part o' it now, chere. Dat makes it even more important."

Guilt was tugging at her again. It was gnawing at her, telling her to tell him. "Yah'd do practically anything fo' yahr family?"

Remy paused for a moment and thought. He slowly nodded his head. "Probably...yes."

"What if someone yah loved didn't want yah ta do something...but in order for another person they loved to accept a part of their life, would yah do it?" Rogue asked slowly.

Across from her, Remy's eyes squinted slightly as he chewed on his food. Slowly, he swallowed and looked at her thoughtfully. "Is something going on, chere?"

"No, no...Ah'm just saying!" she said nervously. Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Love makes people do crazy things, Rogue," he told her serious as his eyes dropped back to his food. "When dey think dey're doing de right thing, nothing can stop 'em. So just be careful."

It was subtle warning and Rogue looked down at her breakfast. As he poured himself another cup of coffee, he heard her whisper softly. "Ah will."

* * *

When she left her apartment, Remy was finishing going through some of her files from work. He was looking at the sketches of the interior, trying to figure out what images would work best where. She told him to lock up before he left, which he was preparing to do.

Jean had returned just as Rogue was leaving, holding some copies of the legal documents and separation papers in her arms.

"I think I'm going to be in the whole day. Want to go out to dinner later?" Jean had asked in their brief meeting in the hall way. Rogue nodded.

"Sure thing, sugah. Ah feel like...Cajun." she grinned from ear to ear with her joke as Jean laughed and shook her head.

"Honey, you've been spending way too much time with Remy. You even have his smirk now." Jean laughed as she gave a wave and walked down the hall.

Rogue walked to the nearest BART station and sat down, watching the tunnel walls pass as she looked at the address of Julien's studio. Sure, she hadn't said anything to Remy, but apparently he understood.

_Maybe he would've understood better if yah actually told him what yah were doing..._ Her mind chastised. Rogue cringed and tried to push the thought out of her mind. No, she was doing what she thought was right and Remy understood. End of story.

She looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in her hand. She had to get off at the next stop. Sighing heavily, she looked the window as the train came to a stop at the station. She gathered her purse and stepped out on to the cement platform. As she rode the escalator up, she reached into her pocket and took out her phone.

One missed call.

Rogue flipped it open. Jean had called from their apartment. "Hey, Rogue, your mom called. Something about waiting for her. She'll go with you to that portrait sitting. She sounded worried. Anyway, call her. She's at the office and doesn't have her cellular phone with her."

Rogue frowned and shook her head. Leave it to her mother to believe that she couldn't handle a simple sitting alone. If not that, Raven would think that she wouldn't go. Rogue scowled. She wouldn't break a promise when she knew what was riding on it. In spite of the urgent sounding call, she decided to call Jean back first. At any rate, Jean would keep wondering if Rogue got the message until she was called and assured. The phone rang once...twice...three times...and then the answering machine picked up.

"Hey, sugah, just got off BART," Rogue said. "Ah got yahr message. It's about noon," she added as she looked down at her watch. "Ah'm already late. Listen, if momma calls again, just tell her that Ah AM going to Mr. Boudreaux's for a sitting. AND that Ah don't need her there ta make sure Ah am. Ah'll call her at the office. Thanks, sugah."

On the other side of the line, the machine made a little beep signaling the end of the message. From the bathroom, Jean came out and was about to run for the phone when she saw someone there.

Remy stood by the phone, his eyes staring down emotionlessly at the blinking '1' on the LCD screen. "Umm...Remy, did Rogue call back?" Jean asked curiously. "Did you answer the phone...?"

His hands clenched at his sides as glowing eyes narrowed with fury. Without another word, he turned around and grabbed the trench coat that was on the back of the couch. He shoved his arms through as he stormed across the room and straight to the door. He passed Jean and didn't say a word. His jaws were locked tight as a thin line on his lips and glaring eyes warded their friend away.

Behind him, he could barely hear Jean calling out to him as he pulled the door open and slammed it behind him. Confused, Jean walked over to the answering machine and pressed the play button. Rogue's message repeated itself and Jean scratched her head. Outside the apartment, she heard the loud roar of an engine and walked to the window. She peered below and watched Remy's bike screeched loudly as he turned sharply and pulled out of his spot.

A second later, he had disappeared down the street, cutting off cars as he drove recklessly.

* * *

Rogue looked down at the piece of paper and then up at the building. It was restored old building with many windows. It didn't look shady. It was in a nice neighborhood and during the bright and sunny day, she didn't see anything foreboding about it. She slowly walked up the steps of the building and knocked on the door.

She waited a few moments, casually looking over her shoulder and around the outside of the building. The door suddenly opened and she jumped back.

"Miss Darkholme?" Julien asked as he offered his hand. "Welcome t' my studio."

* * *

**A.N. -** Thank you all for being patient. I will try to get another chapter up by Monday. Yes, I am evil. :D Thanks for reading! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Nineteen: Wrong Place Wrong Time_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

Rogue gave a curt nod of her head to acknowledge him as he stepped aside and allowed her entrance to the studio. Inside, she saw a small waiting area with a worn couch, an old wooden coffee table, and art books. On the wall behind the couch was a painting of Bella Donna. She stopped in the waiting area to study the painting further.

"That's when she was eighteen," Julien said behind her. He stood next to Rogue and also looked up at the old painting. "Beautiful, non?"

Rogue nodded and squinted her eyes. "Why does she look so sad?"

"She was always sad in those days," Julien replied with a frown. "That's when LeBeau left." He added in a low, obviously spiteful voice.

The woman's eyes widened and then softened. _Ah'd be sad if Remy left, too..._ The sudden thought of the red eyed devil sent guilt gnawing at the pit of her stomach and she unconsciously raised her hand over it to try and quell the feeling.

"Well, shall we get started? I wanted t' do some preliminary sketches, show you some angles and such and then you can decide which one y'r maman would like best." Julien told her casually as he waved for her to follow him further into the studio. Rogue nodded and followed after him.

Just past the waiting room was a large open area. All along the walls were large sheets of canvas, wood, stands, buckets, random cases of paint, brushes, and other material. The ground was cement. The house's flooring had been scrapped off to the bare minimum. Stray paint streaks were all over the ground. In the center, by the open window, was a simple wooden chair.

There was another chair in front of it and a small table. An isle was set up, the canvas prepped in front of it. "Is there enough light here?" Rogue asked as she looked around. The windows were all open, however many of the first floor windows were blocked out by large canvases and half finished paintings.

"My eyes are used to the light here," Julien assured her. "Just have a seat, Miss Darkholme."

Rogue nodded and cautiously walked over to the chair. "How long do Ah have ta be here?" she asked. Her eyes were darting around the building warily.

Julien sat down on the other chair and laughed as he noticed her concern. "Nothing is going t' jump out at y' Miss Darkholme," the man laughed. He reached over to the table and picked up the sketch book and a pencil. "Y' don't need t' look so scared."

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Ah ain't scared." she spat out sternly.

"Mais oui," Julien smiled smoothly. He looked over at her, concentrated as he began to sketch the outline of her face. Rogue sat on the chair, tense and unmoving. After ten minutes, Julien finally sighed. "Miss Darkholme, please try to relax."

"Ah am relaxed!"

"Perhaps y'd like a drink?"

Rogue snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "No way," Rogue told him loudly. "Ah don't need a drink. Ah am relaxed enough. Now please just continue with yahr work, Mr. Boudreaux."

Julien merely raised an eyebrow and continued to sketch out Rogue's face. He had just begun sketching her from another angle, when someone's phone went off. Julien looked up from his work and frowned. "Dat's my phone, I'll be right back." He said before putting down his sketch book and heading to a small room connected to the studio.

The second he disappeared, Rogue let out a relieved sigh. Ever since she set foot in that house, she'd had a bad feeling and couldn't shake it off. Her tense shoulders lowered as one hand rose and fiddled with a gold chain around her neck. Silently, she ran her finger along the chain until she felt the ring dangling from it. She didn't want Jean or the others to know about the engagement yet, but she wanted to keep the ring on her person. So she dug out a chain and made a necklace out of it.

Her eyes went down to the glimmering diamond and suddenly, more than anything, she wished Remy was there with her. _Ah should've told him..._ she thought to herself as her hand tightened around the engagement ring. _Ah should've told him and asked if he could come with meh...now look where Ah am. Alone. With his ex-girlfriend's brother. That in itself is awkward. Not ta mention creepy._

She tried to get her mind off of her situation by looking around. But all the art supplies merely reminded her of Remy. And the thought of Remy brought up guilt. Her eyes slowly went back to the office. She could see Julien pacing inside the room, talking to someone on the phone in Cajun French.

Rogue looked down at her bag, which she had put beside her and slipped her hand in. She felt around for her phone and upon feeling the little communication device, she grabbed it and pulled it out. Quietly, she looked over at the room once more. Julien was still talking.

Rogue took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. If she called Remy and told him where she was now, he'd be furious. He'd get angry and then rush over and he'd drag her back, kicking, screaming, and tied to his bike. He'd be angry at her, that was for sure. She took another deep breath. Still, Remy being angry with her, yet at her side, was better than no Remy at all.

She stood up and looked at her phone. She frowned. She had no bars for her reception. Grumbling, she checked to make sure that Julien was still occupied. Then she began to walk around the edges of the studio, her eyes on her phone as she tried to find a signal. When one bar appeared, she stopped in her tracks and flipped the phone open.

Remy was on speed dial and in a push of a button, she heard his phone ringing. _C'mon, sugah...answer the phone..._

* * *

His hands gripped the handles of his bike tightly as his eyes nearly glowed with fury. His jaw was clenched so tightly, he felt that his teeth would shatter at the pressure.

How could she? How could she go and NOT tell him? He never really liked Julien, but it's not like he would've forbidden Rogue to go. If he had, she'd probably scream at him and go anyway. But he would've offered to go with her. At least escort her.

It wasn't because he was afraid of her cheating on him. Remy snorted at the mere thought. And it wasn't because he wasn't on good terms with Julien. Remy sucked in his breath. It was because Julien _despised_ him so much that Remy didn't doubt that Julien would try to hurt Rogue to get to him.

He was angry, but more than anything, Remy was terrified. A hundred scenarios were running through his mind, all with Rogue being a victim of Julien's sick vendetta against him. God, if Rogue was hurt...or worse. His heart nearly stopped. Julien wouldn't kill Rogue would he?

_I wouldn't put it past him..._ A small voice answered in the back of his mind. Remy swore as he turned a street corner sharply, without disregard for his safety. The only person's safety that was going through his mind right now was Rogue's. _Damn it, Rogue! Why didn't you tell me?_

His heart twisted in his chest. He was angry because she put herself in such danger. He was angry because he didn't know. He was angry because that morning, she had given him a hint and he basically told her it was okay. He began to swear.

As he turned another corner, he saw the red light up ahead and swore once more. He'd called Jean Paul at another stop light, just a block or so away from Rogue's apartment, and demanded Julien's address. At first, the gallery owner was reluctant, but Remy threatened to never speak to him again. Jean Paul spilled the information like a toppled over glass of water.

Address embedded in his mind, Remy took off. As he wove his bike through the cars to the front of the line, he felt something vibrate in his pocket. He reached in quickly and his eyes widened. 1 missed call.

He flipped it open and he choked back the fear rising in his throat. Little black letters called to him as he pressed the call button. "Future Mrs. LeBeau" had called.

* * *

Rogue grit her teeth as the ringing echoed in her ear. It went to his voice mail. Why wasn't he answering? Then it hit her. What if he found out? What if he knew and was angry at her? Her heart was racing as her face paled at the sudden thought.

_No, he wouldn't leave meh hanging like this..._ Rogue rationalized. _Even if he was mad...he'd never..._

"Miss Darkholme?" Julien's voice echoed through the studio and Rogue jumped.

The phone, which was hanging loosely in her hand flew out. Rogue tried to scramble to get it, but the little device had been throw up too high and too far for her to reach in time. It slammed into the cement floor and broke apart upon impact. "Oh mah Gawd!" Rogue shrieked. "Mah phone!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Darkholme," Julien said, surprised that he'd actually caused her that much surprise. If anything, it showed that Rogue was definitely uncomfortable being there. "Maybe we can put it back together." he suggested.

Rogue was already kneeling down by her shattered phone and slowly gathered it up. The case had been broken, a few screws were missing, the battery had slid beneath some canvas, and a few wires were hanging out. "Ugh! Just great!" Rogue growled. "Damn it!"

"Lemme help y'." Julien offered as he walked over. Rogue held her hand up and stopped him in his tracks with a vicious glare.

"No, Ah'm fine, Mr. Boudreaux. Ah can gather up the pieces mahself!" She told him proudly. Grumbling, she collected the fallen pieces and walked back to her purse, sliding the handful of electronic remnants back in. Finally, she turned to the stack of supplies where her battery had fallen into.

Swearing quietly, Rogue got on all fours and began reaching beneath the stacks.

"Miss Darkholme-"

"Ah can do this mahself!" Rogue growled, silencing the artist. She reached further beneath the stack. She felt the battery brush her finger tips. As she grabbed it, she unconsciously shot up and her head slammed against the table above her. "AH!"

She heard something on the table start to move. "Miss Darkholme! Watch out!"

Julien's warning came too late as Rogue felt something hard and metallic hit her butt and back, which were exposed from beneath the table. Something cold, thick, and obviously wet worked it's way through her clothes and between the folds to touch her skin. Still crouched from the neck up beneath the table, Rogue froze.

"No..." she said in a low voice as she realized what was now sliding down her back. She heard a rush of footsteps run over as the sound of paint buckets being kicked away reached her ears.

"Miss Darkholme! Are you all right?" Julien gasped. He pulled away some of the canvas stacks and moved larger buckets of paint. "Miss Darkholme!"

"Yah have got ta be kidding meh!" Rogue yelled. She pulled herself out from beneath the table, her eyes narrowed slits. Her hand felt something thick and wet move over her fingers as she put it down to help herself get up. Yellow and red paint had fallen from the table and spilled all over her back side and the surrounding floor.

Her hands were covered with red as the legs of her pants were now wading in yellow paint. Rogue was gritting her teeth as she stood up, a red paint covered battery in her hands. Her coat was now forever stained with red paint. Julien stood before her, apologetic.

"Are y' alright?" Julien asked. "God, what a mess..." He looked around the area and shook his head before looking back at Rogue. "Miss Darkholme, I'll get some clothes from Belle next door."

"Don't bother." Rogue hissed in a low voice, as she stood there, not wanting to move as paint seeped through the material of her clothing.

"Non, I insist," Julien said. "Give me your sweater an' jeans-"

"What?" Rogue growled.

"I'll put them into a solution to get out the paint," Julien said. He was already walking across the room towards a large roll of unused canvas. He pulled out several feet and grabbed a nearly set of scissors. He stabbed through the material and ripped out a long length of canvas. "You can use this."

"Ah am NOT wearing canvas!" Rogue snapped. "Ugh...just go get meh some o' yah sister's clothing! And nothing skanky!"

"Please, Miss Darkholme," Julien said as he held up the canvas. "I swear I won't look. But if I don't put dose clothes into de solution soon, they'll be stained fo'ever."

He made a good point, but Rogue didn't feel comfortable parading around in toga of canvas. However, she'd still have her shirt and undergarments, at least. Blushing, she stomped forward and snatched the canvas from his hands. "Ah'll be in the room!" she growled.

Julien nodded headed out to the waiting room. "Call me when de clothes are ready!" he shouted over his shoulder. He disappeared out there and Rogue closed the door. She grumbled and looked around the office. It was messy and littered with papers. There was yet another painting of Belle in the far wall and assorted pictures of the blonde woman were on the desk.

_Sick obsession..._ Rogue thought to herself. She stood close to the door, just incase someone tried to barge in, she could push herself against it. She tugged off her jacket and looked at it sadly. She loved that jacket. Sighing, she put it down and wiggled out of her pants, which the paint had caused to stick to her like a second skin. She piled the clothes together and wrapped the canvas around herself as tightly as she could.

Gathering up her strength, she opened the door and pushed the clothes out. "The clothes are ready by the door!" she shouted. She quickly closed the door and listened closely. She heard Julien walk in and gather the clothes and then leave. Sighing heavily, she counted to a hundred before she peeked outside.

No one was there. Tugging her toga tighter around her, she tip toed out into the studio. As she headed back towards her bag, she didn't notice the powder burning by the doorway on a little ceramic plate. She didn't pay attention to the gray smoke that was coiling up from the powder and quickly filling the studio.

Rogue knelt down by her purse and frowned. _What's that smell?_ She looked around the room warily. Was something on fire? She stood up and turned around. Her eyes widened as she stumbled back wards. "What the hell?" A strange smell flooded her senses.

The smoke was thick and spreading over the room like ink in water. Rogue lifted her hand to her throat as she breathed in the smoke and began to choke. _Ah need ta get out!_. Rogue's eyes were watering as the overwhelming smoke surrounded her.

Her vision was hazy and she could barely see anything. As she squinted and covered her mouth with her hand, she could make out the glowing square in the distance. It was a window. Stumbling, Rogue began to crouch as she reached out for the window. _Air! Air!_ Her head began to grow heavy.

Through the thick smoke that burned her lungs, Rogue headed towards the window. However, because she couldn't see below her chest, she didn't see the objects in her way. In her rush, she ran stomach first into a low table. Rogue grunted as the wind was knocked out of her. A sharp pain rushed through her mind and she screamed.

She fell forward against the table and grabbed on to anything she could get her hands on in an effort to stop her fall. Instead, she grabbed some loose canvas and in a split second, she heard objects falling. She looked up as she rolled over to her side and fell off the table. A heavy bag of plaster was coming straight for her. Tears reached her eyes as her left hand rose and grabbed the ring dangling over her heart. "Remy..."

* * *

The smoking tires of the Harley screeched to a stop as Remy peeled into the street where Jean Paul had said Julien was taking residence. As soon as he read the number to the studio on the house, Remy killed the engine and flew off his bike.

He ran up the stairs and instantly began pounding on the thick doors. "Julien! Julien! Open up!" He yelled. He didn't care if anyone saw him. "I know y'r in dere! Julien!" Remy slammed his fist into the door, but nothing happened. "ROGUE!"

He rushed across the patio and tried to peer through the windows. However, all the curtains were down. Remy dashed around the house, jumping over the patio railing as he slipped into the alley way next to the house. His eyes narrowed as he saw a thin stream of gray smoke coming from one window.

A fire? Remy felt his heart stop and he raced down the alley. As he neared, he began to smell the smoke. "Non...no, it can't be!" He knew that scent. That burning scent of herbs and blood. "Rogue!"

He slammed himself against the window, his fingers quickly working to tear the window open. He grabbed the screen and tossed it over his shoulder as he pried the window open. Immediately, a thick cloud of smoke flooded out and he was sure then, more than ever, that it was voodoo.

"Rogue!" he screamed into the smoke filled room. His eyes watered as he covered his mouth with the collar of his turtle neck sweater and jumped through the window. "ROGUE!

By now, the powder that had caused the smoke had already been used up and the smoke was clearing up. Remy looked around the studio desperately while shouting her name. He fanned the area, hoping to clear out the smoke. He whirled around once more to try to find her. Through the thinning smoke, he saw a streak of white and brown hair and his eyes widened.

"Rogue!" Remy ran over. The woman was laying limply against a pile of paint cans and canvas. A bag of plaster had exploded around her, covering her in white. Immediately, he began to dig through the mess. "Rogue! Rogue! Wake up!" Remy pleaded as he tossed aside the last bucket of paint and gathered the woman in his arms. He looked down at her paint stained shirt and the powder covered toga. She didn't seem to be wearing any pants and her shoes had been discarded. Remy's heart stopped as a shaking hand reached up and pushed back some of her hair. There was a sliver of blood sliding down the side of her face. "Mon Dieu...Rogue?"

* * *

Raven Darkholme stood waiting outside the studio, purse in hand and looking around the neighborhood. She checked her watch. It was just past one thirty. She frowned. Rogue should've been there by now. She turned around and knocked on the door once more.

"Madam Darkholme, bon jour!" a self satisfied voice said behind her. Raven turned around and sent a withering frown at Julien Boudreaux.

"I have been knocking for five minutes," Raven said in a stern voice. "Is no one inside?"

"Y'r daughter is," Julien said with a smile. "Mebbe she's sleeping." He chuckled.

"And what are YOU doing out here?" Raven asked. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the man. In his hands was a short skirt and a long sleeve shirt. "And who are those for?"

"Y'r daughter spilled some paint on her clothes," Julien told her as he walked up the patio. He dug into his pocket for a key to the house. "So I said I would get her some clothes from Belle."

Raven nodded and stepped aside as Julien opened the door. As she followed behind him, her eyes narrowed. "What is that smell?"

"Don't know, madam," Julien shrugged. "Follow me...Y'r daughter is right through here."

Raven followed the unnerving man though the waiting room and into the studio. As soon as she stepped in, her eyes widened at the sight before her and her blood froze in her veins.

* * *

Remy gathered Rogue in his arms. Her body was limp, but a quick check of her pulse and her breathing showed that she was still alive, just knocked out. Gently, he laid her out on a clean area he had made with his legs and knelt down beside her.

As the smoke finally cleared out, Remy stared down at her. Rogue's hair had white powder on it, as did the majority of the left side of her body. She was going to have bruises, he realized, has he noticed the markings where the paint cans had fallen on her flawless peach flesh.

Red paint was on her back and had trailed down her arms and were caked on her hands. Before the smoke had fully cleared, he thought she was bleeding, but luckily, it was just paint. What did concern him was the wound on her head.

She must've scraped it against the crude table she had fallen beside when she fell. He had ripped off a piece of canvas and pressed it against the wound. However, he couldn't figure out why she was in a canvas toga. If she were posing like that, she wouldn't have been wearing the shirt beneath it.

He gently lifted up her arms and surveyed the damage. He shook his head, unsure what to make of it. Remy took a deep breath and looked down at her legs. The canvas reached her knees and he gently moved it aside. There were going to be bruises on her legs, too. Her hands were closed tightly and Remy lifted up her hand. He gently pried her fingers open and felt a deep stab through his heart.

Clutched so tightly in her hand that it made a small imprint in her skin was a glistening diamond ring. Not a single mark was on it, not a single speck of dust. It was attached to a broken gold chain and Remy realized she must've held it just before she fell. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"Rogue...what happened t' y', chere?" he whispered in a low voice. He opened his eyes sadly. As he moved the canvas off of her leg to inspect a particular mark, which he deduced was from their activities the night before and not from a paint can, he realized he wasn't alone in the room.

His head shot up and his eyes widened as he saw Raven standing by the entrance to the studio, her eyes wide as her mouth dropped slightly. And there he was, kneeling beside her unconscious daughter, his hand moving up her bare leg.

Raging fury flooded Raven's eyes as they narrowed hatefully at Remy. She threw down her purse and screamed bloody murder as she ran forward. "YOU BASTARD!" Remy shot up and jumped back. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?"

Tears were in Raven's eyes as she raged at Remy while hovering over Rogue's unconscious body. Remy stood there, unsure of what to do as Raven sat there, shaking and crying Rogue's name. Then he heard Julien's all to calm voice on the phone.

"Police? I'd like to report a break in and an assault."

* * *

She'd been in the hospital for a week and she hadn't woken up yet. Remy paced the room, completely disshelved and distraught as he tried to make sense of it. Anger, frustration, fear, and worry had worn him down to the very bones as he went over the scene in his head once more.

Everything had gone by so fast. The second Raven entered the studio and saw him beside Rogue, touching her in a too-close-for comfort manner, all hell broke loose. Raven, despite her worry over Rogue, venomously threatened Remy with law suits and promised him jail time. She swore that she would get him for whatever he did to Rogue. She gathered Rogue against her, babying the twenty something year old as she cursed Remy LeBeau. Behind her, Julien had called the police and insinuated that Remy had been the cause of Rogue's condition..

Immediately, Remy's thief's instinct took over and he flew out of the studio. He ran into Belle on the way out, but didn't say a word as he sprinted towards where he had parked his bike. He turned it on and drove it around the corner. He wouldn't leave the site until he saw Rogue being carried out into an ambulance.

His heart wrenched in his chest. He should've stayed. He should've stayed by her side. She needed him! Remy closed his eyes tightly as he pressed his hand against his head. If he had stayed, he would've been arrested and would be in jail. And until Rogue woke up and told everyone the truth, he would be a suspect.

His apartment had been searched by the police. Remy had returned there one night to find everything in shambles. They had done as thorough a job as they could looking for clues and him. Jean Paul had called him to tell him that the police came by the gallery and asked about any knowledge of Remy's whereabouts. Jean Paul had told him that he hadn't seen Remy for days.

Even Professor Xavier had been questioned. Ororo had called him to tell him and ask what was going on.

"Remy, calm down," Ororo said through the phone line. Remy was leaning heavily against the wall. "Where are you now?"

"At a friend's, 'Ro," Remy said in a rough voice. "I haven't heard anything from de others. Rogue's still in some sort of coma..."

"Don't do anything brash, Remy," Ororo told him. "I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks, Stormy." Remy mumbled. She didn't chastise him for the use of the nickname.

"Take care of yourself, old friend." Ororo hung up and Remy dropped the phone to his side. Professor X hadn't said anything, only that Remy was doing work for him.

Remy took a deep breath. There was only one person who knew where he was. It wasn't Ororo, Jean Paul, Wanda, Belle, or anyone in his family. He went to the one place he figured no one would ever look for him. He had taken a big chance by coming there and asking to hide out. He was expecting them to say no, but instead, he found himself being hidden by someone who trusted him enough to allow him to stay.

Jean Grey.

He had told Jean what happened and she immediately knew what the scene made him look out to be. As soon as he finished, Kurt called from the hospital to tell her. Jean acted surprised and told Remy to stay while she went to the hospital. She would call the house phone and leave messages. He was not allowed to answer.

Every night when Jean got back, Remy asked about Rogue. And every night so far, Jean, whose tear streaked red face told him the truth, said she was still sleeping. However, she had told him the visitation times and Rogue's room number. That was enough for him to sneak in there in the early morning hours to see Rogue.

He would sit there in the dark, for as long as he could, watching the woman sleeping. She had needles in her skin and she was plugged into a machine to track her vitals. Her body was draped in a pale green hospital gown. And on her bare arms were bruises. There was a particularly large one on her head, as well. The first night Remy had snuck in, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. If it weren't for him, if she never met him, she wouldn't be there.

He had climbed up the side of the hospital and used all his skills as an art thief to sneak into Rogue's room. Luckily, Raven had seen to it that Rogue got her own private room. Not that she could enjoy it since she was unconscious. When Remy saw her, he felt as if his soul had been ripped from him. He sat down on the edge of her bed, gently stroking her white streaks out of her face as he murmured her name sweetly.

But she hadn't woken up. One long, horrible week had passed and Rogue hadn't woken up once. It was killing him.

The door was being unlocked and Remy stood up straight and darted to the front of the hall. Jean's red head emerged from the door way. She was later than usual.

"Jean? Anything?" Remy asked desperately. He was silently praying that Rogue had shown some signs. He still remembered what Jean had told him the first night.

_"They're saying that...there's a chance...that she won't wake up."_ Jean had sobbed out.

Tonight, Jean had the same look on her face and immediately, Remy's stomach sank. She kept her head turned away from him and locked the door. "Jean?" Remy asked once more. She silently walked past him, dropping her bag on the counter. "Jean, what's going on? What's happening to Rogue?" His voice was reaching a panicked state.

Jean stood by the breakfast bar. Her pale hands clutched the side tightly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, she opened them and lifted her head. Remy sucked in a breath as Jean looked at him with red, puffy, cried out eyes. "Remy...Oh, God..." Jean closed her eyes again and covered her mouth.

"What? What's going on?" Remy demanded. He walked swiftly across the room and grabbed Jean by the shoulders, trying not to be too rough. "Jean? What happened to ROGUE?"

"She woke up!" Jean said loudly. Remy's eyes widened. Jean shrugged his hands off and took a step back. The man stumbled back and let out a breath. His hand rose to his chest as a small smile graced his face. She was awake. She was alive and a wake. His smile got larger and he looked up at Jean. Remy just stared at her. She didn't look happy.

His eyes narrowed as the feeling of dread rose. "And what else?" he asked in a deep voice as he tried to contain his fear. His hand wrapped around a small object dangling from his neck.

Jean narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. She sniffled as she wiped her eye and blinked. "What is that...?" she asked quietly.

Remy realized he was playing with Rogue's ring in his hand and stiffened. Jean wasn't supposed to find out until Rogue wanted her to. _Y' have mo' important things t' think 'bout now!_ his mind reminded him. Remy lifted up his chin. "Rogue's ring."

"It looks like an engagement ring..." Jean murmured. She looked up at Remy, unsurely.

He met her gaze. "It is."

Jean's face paled and she closed her eyes again. "Oh my God..." she whispered. She sat down on the nearest stool and ran her hand down her face. "Since...?"

"New Years."

"You did propose..." she trailed off.

The woman covered her face with her hands and Remy groaned. He needed to find out about Rogue. "Jean!" Remy said loudly, trying to get information out of her. "Tell me what's wrong? Rogue's awake! That's great, non?" He bent down beside her and tried to get her to look at him.

Jean refused. Instead, she stared at her folded hands on the counter. "Remy...I'm so sorry..." Jean whispered. Fresh tears were in her eyes. "Rogue IS awake."

"But?" Remy asked, his voice wavering.

Jean took a deep breath and turned to look at him. "But she doesn't remember you."

* * *

**A.N.** - Thank you for reading! And being very patient with me. That's also very much appreciated. :) 


	20. Chapter 20

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Twenty: Forget Me Not_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

_Two Hours Earlier - UCSF Medical Center_

"Hey," Kitty stood up and greeted Jean as the red head walked through the doors and into the waiting room. "Just in time."

Jean nodded and smiled weakly. The evening visiting hours were just about start. "Are the others here yet?" Jean asked. Kitty fell into step with Jean and sighed heavily.

"Piotr went to get Kurt and Mrs. Darkholme something to eat," Kitty sighed. "Betsy's running late, but she'll be here."

The red head nodded once more and looked down the all too familiar white halls of the hospital. They passed a nurses' station before turning the corner to Rogue's room. As always, they stopped by the window and peered into the room. Through the half open blinds, they saw Raven sitting by Rogue's bed, holding her daughter's hand gently while stroking Rogue's head lovingly.

"Kind of hard to believe she can be so vicious sometimes." Kitty mumbled. Jean nodded. Raven Darkholme was not a woman to be trifled with. But she sure as hell loved her children. Kurt was sitting in the corner of the room, a pensive look at his face as he leaned back and crossed his legs.

Jean walked up to the door and knocked quietly. Inside the room, Raven and Kurt looked up as the door opened. "Hello, Mrs. Darkholme, Kurt." Jean nodded. She walked into the room, where dozens of flowers bloomed along the tables and window sills. A lot of people were praying for Rogue, that was for sure.

"How is she?" Kitty asked as she slipped in behind Jean. Raven looked at her daughter sadly.

"She still hasn't woken up," the woman sounded tired and it was no surprise. She had arrived with Rogue a week earlier and had only left to go home and rest, at Kurt's insistence. There were bags under the woman's eyes, a clear sign of how hard it was for her. "Not a single word..."

"I sent Piotr to get you guys something to eat." Kitty said as Kurt stood up and offered his seat to her. The young woman sat down. Jean walked over to the side of Rogue's bed and closed her eyes tightly.

"How are you holding up, Jean?" Raven asked suddenly. She kept her eyes on Rogue's sleeping face, but still sounded concerned. "With the divorce and now Rogue like this..."

Jean shook her head. "Don't worry about me," she said as she swept back one of Rogue's white streaks. "I'll be fine..."

"Has there been any word on Remy yet?" Kitty asked from the corner. Jean struggled to keep her composure as the man's name instantly brought tension in the room.

"No," Raven spat out wit gritted teeth. "Not a single word."

"Zhey've checked his apartment and asked his employers, but no one knows vhere he is," Kurt added with a angry growl. "He's probably long gone from here like zhe monster he is."

Jean couldn't take it any more. She turned and looked at Kurt warily. "How are you sure that Remy was the one that did this?" she demanded angrily. "Shouldn't we wait until Rogue wakes up and tells us?"

"Jean Grey! Don't tell me you are siding with that heathen!" Raven hissed as she sat up straight. "I know what I saw! He was there, taking advantage of Rogue!"

"It just doesn't seem like Remy would be the type to do that," Jean said quietly as she looked back down at her unconscious friend. "He wouldn't hurt Rogue..."

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions," Kitty said as she crossed her arms. "Besides, I'm with Jean. We've known Remy since he's been with Rogue and he's never-"

"Don't tell me you're falling for his charms, too!" Kurt snapped. "He clearly assaulted Rogue! Zhe vindow had been broken open and Jean said knew vhere she vas after he heard zhat message play on zhe answering machine!"

"But that doesn't prove anything!" Jean insisted loudly.

"Julien Boudreaux says that he and LeBeau were never on good terms," Raven added. "And he said that LeBeau didn't know that Rogue was coming for a sitting. He must've flown into jealousy, followed her, and then attacked her."

"You're believing the words of some stranger over your own daughter's boyfriend?" Jean gasped. "Mrs. Darkholme, I beg to differ-"

"You can save it for the court, Jean. Once Remy LeBeau is found and taken into custody, I assure you he will get what is coming to him." Raven said in a low voice. Her narrowed eyes promised Jean that she would see to Remy's punishment herself.

"Kurt?" Jean turned and looked at the man across the room. "Kurt, don't tell me that you think Remy did this to her." The man merely turned his head away silently. "Kurt..." Jean trailed off, disappointed.

"I don't know vhat to think." Kurt replied. Jean closed her eyes and shook her head. She looked back at Rogue just as another knock sounded on the door.

"Knock knock, luvs," Betsy stuck her head through the door and offered a weak smile. "How is our patient?"

"Nothing yet," Jean said. "But her vitals look good," Betsy nodded and walked over next to Jean. "Hey, Bets..."

"Yes?"

"Do you really think that Remy did this?" Jean asked softly.

Betsy took a deep breath and looked down at Rogue. The woman was pale with tubes attached to her. Her arms sported a few bruises and there was a bandage around her head. "For his sake, I hope not." she answered in a low voice.

Another knock sounded and Piotr came in. He held a bag of food for the mother and son. "We'll watch her," Betsy said as Kurt ushered his mother out. "If anything changes, we'll come get you."

Hospital rules forced Kurt and Raven to eat in the waiting room or downstairs in the cafeteria. Jean took Raven's abandoned seat and she gently held Rogue's hand. It was a familiar scene in the room, one that had been playing over and over for days.

"I don't think he did it," Jean stated. "Remy wouldn't. He'd never hit a woman, let alone Rogue."

"We won't know until she wakes up," Betsy murmured. She leaned by the window and looked out. "I find it unlikely that he did this to her. But we can't be sure. Only Rogue can tell us the truth."

"I KNOW he didn't do it," Jean asserted. She looked down at Rogue once more, the sound of her heart beat echoing on the machine behind her. "C'mon, Rogue...wake up."

"Telling her to wake up isn't going to make her," Piotr sighed. He sat on the arm of the chair where Kitty was sitting. "We've all been saying that."

"I heard that they can still hear you even when they're like this," Kitty said. "Maybe if we keep talking to her."

"Her mother's been talking to her and nothing has happened." Betsy commented.

"But she's probably been saying negative things about a certain Cajun," Jean frowned. "No one wants to wake up to that."

"Then what are you going to tell her?" Betsy asked questioningly.

Jean narrowed her eyes. "Exactly what she needs to hear," Jean said determinedly. She looked at the other three in the room and leaned down, close to Rogue's ear. She gently brushed the stray hairs away. In a low voice, making sure that no one else could hear her, she began to whisper. _Rogue...Rogue, it's Jean. Wake up, Rogue. Remy needs you...he's so worried about you._ Jean pulled back and bit her lower lip. Still no response. She took a deep breath and leaned back down. _Every night, he asks about you. And I can hear him crying, Rogue. He needs you. He misses you._

"Her finger!" Kitty's eyes widened as she stood up and pointed to Rogue's left hand. "Her finger moved!"

"Are you sure?" Betsy asked. She pushed herself from the window and knelt down by the side of Rogue's bed. She looked up at Jean. "Whatever you're doing, luv, keep it up."

Jean nodded. _Remy needs you now, Rogue. He's all alone. He can't go home. Every night, he waits to ask about you. And when I tell him you're still sleeping, it looks like he's died all over again. You need to wake up, honey. You need to wake up for Remy._

Soft lips slowly opened as a forced breath wheezed through her mouth. "Her heart rate is picking up," Kitty noted. She looked over the side of Rogue's bed and watched as the clear plastic mouth piece over Rogue's mouth clouded with a breath. "I think this is it!"

"Piotr! Go get her mother and brother!" Betsy demanded. "I'm going to get the nurse!" The two of them ran out of the room as Kitty reached for Rogue's hand and stroked it reassuringly.

"Wake up, Rogue," Jean said, stronger this time. "You have to wake up. Remy needs you, Rogue."

Kitty's eyes darted up as she heard Jean's words. "Remy...?" Jean gave Kitty a nod and then tilted her head back at Rogue. The younger woman nodded understandingly, and began to speak as well. "Remy's waiting for you, Rogue. He's waiting for you to wake up."

Rogue wheezed out something tiredly. "Wake up, do you hear me, Anna Marie Darkholme?" Jean said as she swept Rogue's bangs out of her face once more. She saw her eyes move beneath her lids. "Wake up! REMY NEEDS YOU!"

The woman's heart rate was speeding up and her breathing was getting more and more forced. "She's grabbing my hand!" Kitty exclaimed.

Jean smiled widely as tears rimmed her eyes. "Rogue, wake up!"

The door burst open and a nurse and a doctor flew in followed by Betsy just as Rogue's began to gasp violently for air. "What happened?" Betsy asked. Rogue's chest was heaving up and down as her hands clasped Kitty and Jean's tightly.

"She grabbed my hand!" Kitty exclaimed once more, excitedly.

As the doctor and the nurse began adjusting Rogue's machine, they heard a quiet whisper breath out from beneath a breathing mask. "Jean...?"

"Oh, thank God!" Jean reached over and grasped the woman's hand as tears rimmed her eyes. "Rogue, you're awake! You're awake!"

"What's going on? Where am Ah?" Rogue murmured. She felt weak all over and barely noticed the nurse and doctor working around her. Her eyes focused on her friends. "What's going on?"

"You were asleep for a week," Betsy said softly as she crouched down next to Rogue's beg and swept her hand through Rogue's hair. "We were so worried."

"We all were," Jean said with a smile, despite the tears streaming down her eyes. "Us, your mother, your brother...even Remy."

The woman who was dressed in the hospital bed wrinkled her nose and tilted her head to the side. "Whose Remy?"

* * *

_Jean & Rogue's Apartment_

"It didn't make sense," Jean shook her head as she cried. "She kept asking who you were and when we told her, she just shook her head and said she didn't have a boyfriend."

"Non..." Remy shook his head as he stumbled backwards. His hand flew out and gripped the wall to steady him. "No, it's not possible...y' said y' were telling her to wake up fo' me!" He told her, wide eyed. Jean nodded.

"I did, Remy! And she was responding! But when she woke up, nothing!" Jean gasped. She struggled to keep in her tears. "We all told her about you. How you two met, how you lent me your place, and let us paint with your things. We told her about how much you mean to her...but she couldn't remember you."

"It's a joke," Remy murmured, still refusing to believe it. He reached out and clamped his hands on Jean's shoulders. With a firm shake, he looked into her eyes. "Tell me y'r joking, Jean! Tell me! It's not funny!"

Jean was crying. "I'm not making this up!" she sobbed. She lowered her head and Remy instantly let go of her shoulders. He gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Jean cher..." he mumbled. "I jus' can't believe it, dat's all..." He fell back against the wall, a lot look on his face as he brought his hand up and covered his mouth. "How can she fo'get me...?"

"Raven...Rogue's mother," Jean breathed out in uneven gasps. "Asked if you were the one who...who..." Remy nodded, understanding. "But Rogue said she didn't remember you. She doesn't recall a Cajun man with red eyes. All she remembers is falling over some things over at Julien's-"

Remy's eyes narrowed. "Did she say anything 'bout a smell?" he asked quickly.

"A smell?"

"Dere was smoke when I arrived," Remy said with a frown. "Smelled like burning blood and herbs."

Jean paled at the description and momentarily wondered how Remy even knew what that smelled like. "She said there was smoke...and she doesn't remember anything else."

She looked up at the man as he clenched his fists at his side. Angrily, he slammed his fist against the couch. "Merde!" he growled. "Dat fucking Julien! I'll kill him!"

Jean jerked her head back. Remy's look was intense and filled with so much hate. His eyes were practically glowing as his fingers dug into the pillow. She recoiled back, unsure of what the man would do. "Remy..."

"It's voodoo," Remy said with a face twisted with fury. "He made Rogue fo'get 'bout me." He realized with intense anger.

"With voodoo?" Jean asked, in disbelief. Remy nodded his head.

"I gotta go."

Jean shot up off the stool. "Where? Remy, you're still a wanted man-"

"I've been a wanted man be'fo, mon ami," Remy told her as he grabbed his trench coat and looked over his shoulder. He gave her a thankful smile. "Rogue has good friends, cher," He told her as he slipped his jacket on and headed for the balcony. He opened it up. "Merci."

Jean watched as he jumped out off the balcony, but didn't bother to see where he landed. The man knew what he was doing. She walked over to the sliding door and closed it. "You have good friends, too, Remy."

* * *

It was late, way past mid night, yet that didn't stop him. With refined grace and all to familiar movements, Remy scaled the hospital wall. Rogue would be kept over night for observation, but she would be released as soon as possible. With that in mind, Remy knew he had very small window to see Rogue.

He didn't have a doubt in his mind that once Rogue was discharged, Raven would take her to her home. And if Rogue went to her mother's house, there was a very slim chance that he'd see her again. His fingers clamped on to the edge of the window. He used his other hand to push it open and then jumped through.

He landed on the linoleum floor with a cat like grace and stood up. He looked towards her bed and froze.

She wasn't there.

His heart began to race as he looked around the room. She had to be there, where could she have gone that late at night in a hospital? He was sure that she wasn't moved either. Remy walked to her bed and looked down at the sheets. She had just been sleeping there. He could feel the slowly seeping heat from the empty sheets and pillow.

Suddenly, he heard the toilet flush in the separate bathroom and he pasted himself in the corner, against the shadows. Quietly, the door to the bathroom opened and a light was flipped off as Rogue walked out, still dressed in her thigh high hospital night gown.

She was just about to climb into bed, when her head shot up and widened. "Whose there?" she demanded as she stiffened.

Glowing red eyes roamed down her body, as if studying her. For a while, they paused at the hem of her night gown and she couldn't help but blush. She reached out and gathered the white sheets of the blanket and wrapped them around herself to avoid his gaze.

"It's a miracle, chere," he said in a half amused, half elated voice. "Y' really are awake."

"Yah didn't answer mah question!" Rogue drawled out as she narrowed her emerald eyes. "Who are yah?"

He slipped out of the shadows and into the moonlight that came from her window. Rogue immediately gasped as her eyes widened. This time it was her turn to ogle at the man. Tall with dark features and those sultry red eyes made her heart skip a beat. He was clad in worn, fitted jeans and a black tight sweater that showed off his perfect upper body. All of this was draped by a worn dark brown trench coat.

She felt herself swallow unconsciously. "Do y' remember me now?" he asked, trying to contain the hope in his voice.

Rogue stared at him, but shook her head. "Ah don't know who yah are!" she spat out. Her eyes darted to the control that was attached to her bed. Without a second thought, she scrambled for the remote to call the nurse. However, Remy was too fast. He swept up the remote and landed himself on her bed. "Who are yah! Get out of here!" Rogue fumed.

"Remy LeBeau, chere," he told her in a soft voice. "Don't y' remember?"

"Remy LeBeau?" Rogue spat out. She frowned. "Ah don't remember anyone by that name 'cept when Jean and the others kept saying it. But as far as Ah am concerned, Ah don't know yah and Ah ain't yahr girlfriend."

Rogue was glaring at him, but was only met with soft, saddened eyes. "Chere, tell me y'r joking," he begged as he stood up. He dropped the remote as his eyes squinted, desperately searching her eyes. Cold green orbs stared back at him. His heart fell. "Y' really don't remember?"

"Ah've nevah met yah before!" Rogue hissed. "Now get out of mah room!"

"Rogue, chere-"

"Ah ain't yahr chere!" Rogue growled. "Now, get out befo' Ah call the nurse!" She barked. Pain could be seen all over his eyes as he stood there, his arms limp at his sides.

"But I love y', Rogue..." he whispered in such a quiet voice, Rogue almost didn't hear him. "At least give me a chance t' get y' t' remember. T' win y' back."

"Win me back?" Rogue scoffed. "Listen, swamp rat," She didn't take notice of Remy's wince at the name. "Ah don't know who yah are. And come ta think of it, momma said this is all yahr fault!"

Remy's eyes widened as he took a step forward and shook his head. "Non, chere. Non, it wasn't my fault! I-"

"They said yah were there, touching meh in mah private places!" Rogue said as she glared at him. She grabbed the remote and pressed the nurses' button without hesitation. "How DARE yah show yahr face-"

"I didn't do dat to y', Rogue," Remy told her, pleadingly as he sped forward. "Y' have t' believe me. I would never-"

"Great away from me!" Rogue shouted as she tried to push him back. However, Remy as much stronger and held her tightly in his embrace.

"Y' have to believe me, chere," he begged as he buried his face in her hair. "Please, Rogue. Everyone else can say I'm guilty, but not y'! Please believe me! Please, don't do this to me, chere! I love y'! Please!"

Her breath was suddenly swept away as two lips flew down and sealed over hers. She should've been resisting. She should've pushed the man away. After all, she had no idea who he was. But instead, instinct seemed to take over. As he pulled back for a breath, she licked her lips and closed her eyes as she leaned upwards and met his once more.

Her arms circled his upper body, bringing him and his warmth closer to her. A warm hand trailed down the opened part of her back, making Rogue shiver with each torturously slow, heated caress. She could feel the tingling sensation crawling up her body as his hands slipped beneath the sad attempt at a night gown to touch already heated skin. His movements were deliberate and obviously practiced.

Had he done this before? And with HER? Rogue's heart raced against her chest as she felt the whiskers of his unshaven face gently tickle his chin and cheeks. Her mouth parted as a content sigh escaped unknowingly. It seemed so natural... but nothing was coming to mind. She still had no idea who this man was. _Ah don't know who this man is...but he sure is one heck of a kisser!_

Suddenly, Remy heard footsteps approaching. He pulled away abruptly and glanced to the door before looked back down at Rogue. The woman looked flush and a bit dazed as clouded eyes looked up at him. "Do y' remember?" he asked softly, hope lining every word. His hand rose and swept back her hair from her face.

Her eyes began to water, but she had no idea why. Slowly she shook her head and regretfully answered. "No..." Remy's eyes closed tightly.

"Ms. Darkholme?" a voice called from the door.

Remy's eyes flashed open and he looked at her tiredly. "Please believe me, Rogue. I'd never hurt y'..." The door knob was turning and suddenly, she found herself swept up in his arms and gently laid across the hospital.

"Remy..." Rogue began softly. He looked down at her once more and quickly gave her a fleeting kiss.

"I love y', chere. I always will." He gave her one last desperate look and then jumped out of her window. Rogue's eyes widened, but she didn't have time to run up and look out the window to see if he landed okay. The nurse walked in and smiled at Rogue warmly.

"Ms. Darkholme? How are you feeling?"

"Ah'm sorry," Rogue said. "Ah was just a little cold..." she whispered. "Do yah mind closing the window?" She asked weakly as she wrapped her arms around herself. The nurse nodded and went to close the window.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, thank yah." Rogue offered the nurse a brief smile.

"All right then, dear. Have a good night's sleep." The nurse smiled once more and closed the door behind her. Rogue closed her eyes tightly.

Her tongue swept over her lips, barely tasting the faint taste of Remy.

_I love y', chere...I always will._

Rogue looked out the window in her dark room. "Remy LeBeau...who are yah?" she whispered quietly to herself. She brought up the rough blanket to her chest. "And why do Ah wanna say 'Ah love yah, too'?"

* * *

"All set to go?" Kurt asked. He smiled as he made his way into the hospital room, which had been Rogue's home for the last few days.

"Sure am," Rogue sighed. "If Ah have ta swallow one mo' meal from this God awful place, Ah'll go nuts." Rogue chuckled.

"Jean is parking the car," Kurt said as he lifted up a small duffel bag. "She brought you some clothes."

"Great!" Rogue grinned. "Last thing Ah wanna do is walk out of here dressed in this flimsy thing!" she laughed. Kurt put the bag by the side of the chair and then moved over to her side to help her. "Ah'm okay, Kurt," she told him has she dismissed his actions with her hand. "Good as new."

"I'm just being careful," Kurt assured her. He watched as Rogue got up and slid off the side of the bed. "Can yah change by yourself or do you vant to vait for Jean?"

Rogue sent him an annoyed glare. "Ah can change by mahself, big bro," she told him confidently. She grabbed the small duffel bag and headed to the bathroom to change. "Is momma coming?"

"She's at the house getting everything ready for you." Kurt said as he looked around the room.

"Ah don't see why Ah have ta go back home with momma," Rogue grumbled through the door. "Ah'm perfectly capable of living by myself."

"She's worried that HE will come see you," Kurt said with a frown as he fell back on a chair. "She doesn't want him anywhere near you."

"He who?" Rogue asked.

"Who do you think?" Kurt snorted. "Look what he did to you, mein schwester."

"Do yah really think it was him?" Rogue asked. She zipped up her jeans and looked at herself in the mirror. There were bruises still on her arms. Silently, her hand rose and gently touched them. She winced as she lightly grazed the bruise.

"Who else could it be? Mother caught him in the act!" Kurt told her.

_Ah just don't think that a man who can kiss meh like that could do this ta meh..._ Rogue thought to herself silently. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before taking a shirt out of the bag and putting it on. She grabbed the duffel bag and opened the door. "Ah don't know, Kurt..."

She looked up and her voice trailed off as she saw Kurt standing up. He had a scowl on his face as his eyes looked directly across the room and out the door. Rogue frowned and turned around. Remy stood at the door way wearing similar clothes he had worn the day before, only this time he was clean shaven and in his hands, a dozen roses.

"Remy!" Rogue gasped.

"You remember him?" Kurt gasped, trying to keep his eyes on the man.

"Uh...no..." Rogue admitted. "But from everyone's description the night befo'..." she trailed off. She stood between her brother and the man who had appeared the night before. Once again, her heart started to speed up as a slow blush crept over her face. His heated kisses from the night before were fresh in her mind and she looked at him warily. "Flowers?"

Remy didn't take his eyes off of her for a second. "Oui," he answered simply. "Haven't gotten y' flowers yet, chere." Rogue nodded, her eyes still on the red roses in his hand.

Rogue extended her hand and she took a step forward and immediately, her hand was grabbed and she was pulled back. "Stay away from him, Rogue!" Kurt said. He turned and shot a glare at Remy as he stood in front of his sister protectively. "You have one second to turn around and leave before I call the cops!"

Remy merely raised an eyebrow and looked past Kurt at Rogue. "Has Rogue said dat I assaulted her? Looks t' me dat de lady doesn't even remember who I am."

"What are yah doing here?" Rogue asked in a quiet, slightly panicked voice. She pulled her arm out of Kurt's grip and stepped around him. "Listen, it's very sweet of yah ta bring meh flowers, but Ah'm not the woman yah think Ah am, sugah. I have no idea who yah are."

"Den give me a chance t' try and help y' remember, chere," Remy said as he lifted up the flowers. Rogue looked down at the red buds with sad eyes and slowly gathered them in her arms. "Whatevah Julien did t' y', we can find a way around it."

Rogue shook her head, still looking down at the thoughtful bouquet. "Ah'm sorry...but Ah don't remember yah at all..."

Remy was about to take another step forward and gather her in his arms. In truth, that's what Rogue wanted. Ever since she woke up the day before, everything had been explained and for the most part made sense. However, she felt there was something missing. And that night, when he appeared and gathered her in his arms...despite her initial reaction to push him away, everything began to fit. The empty space in her heart suddenly filled up and she felt whole again.

He took one step forward and was suddenly pulled back violently by hand on his shoulder. Pain shot through his body as he was slammed up against the wall. He opened his eyes and barely saw a fist coming at him. He swirled to the side and stumbled back against the bathroom door as someone grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

The wind was knocked out of him as he felt a blow to his stomach. He immediately crumpled to the ground and gasped for air. Somewhere behind his spinning head, he heard faint screams. "Stop it! Stop it!" a woman's voice was screaming.

"What are yah doing?" Rogue screamed.

"Logan! Stop!" It was Jean. Remy looked up from where he had fallen to his knees by the side of the bed. Jean had her arms wrapped around one of Logan's in a frantic attempt to stop him.

"Get up!" Logan growled as he cracked his knuckles and prepared for another hit. "GET UP!"

"Logan, what are yah doing?" Rogue cried. She ran down beside Remy and helped him up.

"Get away from him, darlin'!" Logan said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Rogue stumbled backwards with a surprised gasp. Feral eyes glared down at Remy. "You have some nerve, bub. Showin' up where you ain't wanted. What'd you come here for? Trying to get another cut at the girl?"

"Logan, stop!" Jean screamed. "Stop it! Remy didn't do anything to Rogue! He followed her to Julien's house because he was worried about her and when he got there, she was already unconscious!"

Rogue and Kurt both stared at Jean as Logan brushed her arms off and frowned. "And how do you know that?" he demanded.

"I just DO!" Jean insisted. She took a step back and looked at her friend on the ground. Remy lifted up his hand and wiped the blood off the corner of his lip.

"I wouldn't hurt Rogue," Remy told them once more. He slowly dragged himself up to his feet. He looked up at Logan and then glanced over at Rogue. "Y' know dat, chere..."

Silence drifted through the room as Rogue stared at Remy. She took a deep breath and pulled her arm away from Logan. "Sugah, Ah don't remember a thing about yah...and Ah don't know what yah did," Rogue said in a sad voice. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. "But Ah don't think Ah want ta see yah any more." Saying those words suddenly hurt like hell.

Remy looked as if he'd been stabbed in the heart. "Rogue, no!" Jean gasped. She shook her head and rushed over to her friend's side. "Rogue, it's REMY! Your boyfriend!"

"Ah know who he is!" Rogue snapped as she lifted her head and gave a pained look at Jean. "But Ah don't remember him."

"Rogue, please, give me a chance," Remy said as he looked at her beseechingly. "At least try t' remember!"

"Maybe Ah don't want ta remember!" Rogue shouted. Remy jerked his head back, a pained look on his face. She looked up at him and shook her head. "Ah don't remember a man who claims he's mah boyfriend. My family says yah assaulted me. Ah just spent a week in a coma...Ah have bruises from mah toes ta mah head. Ah don't know what ta believe right now." she told him in a wavering voice.

"Rogue..." Remy whispered disbelievingly. "Non, chere..."

"Ah don't need yah complicating mah life right now," Rogue told him softly. Her eyes rose to meet his. "Ah'm sorry, Remy. Please leave."

* * *

**A.N. - **I'm currently at home sick. If this chapter didn't make sense, please blame my fever. X.x 


	21. Chapter 21

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Twenty-One: Painful Waking Moments _  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

Jean was shocked. Kurt was shocked. Even Logan seemed slightly shocked. Rogue, who spent the last two months of her life floating on air with her very own Cajun prince charming, just told him to leave. All eyes wandered from Rogue to the man standing a few feet across from her, a tortured look on his face.

"Non...no, chere," Remy said as he offered her a weak smile. "Y' can't mean dat."

"Ah have been in a coma for the last week," Rogue began as she locked eyes with Remy. "Ah woke up and have bruises from mah toes to mah head and mah family's been telling meh that some man that Ah don't even remember was the cause-" She began to explain once more, but Remy shook his head wildly.

"I didn't do dat t' y', Rogue!" Remy pleaded. "I could never hurt you."

"Ah'm not done," Rogue cut in quickly. "Ah don't know what's going on. Everything seems t' make sense except fo' yah. Sugah, Ah don't know who yah are. Right now, Ah don't think Ah can handle a stranger coming into mah life and expecting meh ta be his girlfriend again when Ah don't even know anything about him."

Remy's chest rose and fell with each labored breath as he squinted his eyes. "Den when will y' be able t' handle it, chere?" he asked in a soft voice. "I can wait as long as it takes y' t' be ready."

Rogue closed her eyes and turned her head away as she wrapped her arms around her. "Mr. LeBeau," she said in a stern voice, addressing him simply as a stranger. "Ah don't know if Ah'll ever be ready. Ah don't think Ah want ta see yah again."

Jean let out a sharp gasp as she turned to Rogue. "Rogue, you can't be saying what I think you're saying..."

Rogue looked at Jean with a confused face. "Sugah, Ah don't know him! Every time Ah hear his name, every time Ah even look at him - nothing! Nothing is coming ta mind! And even though everyone says that he was mah boyfriend, Ah don't remember a damn thing! It's like everyone is playing a joke on me," Rogue exclaimed. She turned and looked back at Remy. "Listen, Mr. LeBeau, Ah'm sure yah're a really nice man, but Ah'm not the woman yah think I am."

"Rogue, please," Remy begged as he took another step forward, his face looking more hopeless by the second. "Please, give me a chance. Let me try t' help y' remember!"

"There IS nothing ta remember!" Rogue snapped suddenly. She took a step back, away from Remy and looked at him with hurt eyes. "Maybe yah did do something ta meh and mah mind is blocking it all out! Whatever happened - happened, but the fact of the matter is that it doesn't make sense! Why is it that Ah can remember EVERYONE else EXCEPT for YAH? I remember Jean and Kurt and Logan, my momma, Kitty, Betsy - EVERYONE. Except for yah. Explain that ta meh, Cajun!"

"Rogue, it was voodoo!" Jean suddenly exclaimed. Logan and Kurt looked at each other from across the room and mouthed 'voodoo'? Rogue looked over at Jean questioningly.

"What?" Rogue gasped. "Sugah, have yah lost yahr mind?"

"You said that there was smoke, right?" Jean asked desperately as she held Rogue's hand. Rogue nodded. "And a strange smell? Remy said it might be voodoo."

"Now yahr just talking crazy," Rogue snorted as she pulled her hand away from Jean. She looked at Remy and frowned. "Ah don't know what yah told her, but Ah ain't buying it."

"Rogue, chere, give me a chance...don't do dis..." Remy whispered. "Whatever Julien did t' y', we can try t' fix, chere. Please, don't-

The wounded look on his face was making Rogue's heart twist and she diverted her eyes away from him. "Ah don't know if yah had anything ta do with any of this or not...but Ah'd like yah ta leave..."

Remy looked as if he'd been stabbed once more and had his heart ripped out. He shook his head. "Non...non, y' can't possibly believe dat I'd do dat t' y', Rogue. Chere, I love yah..."

Rogue swallowed painfully and turned her head away. "Ah'm sorry. But Ah don't want ta see yah again."

"Rogue..." Jean said in a disappointed voice. She was shaking her head as she blinked back tears.

"Ah'm sorry, Mr. LeBeau."

Remy stared at her pale, bruised figure and closed his eyes tightly. He took a deep breath and straightened up. He shook his head to dismiss her words. "No, I'm sorry," he stated firmly. Everyone in the room looked at him, surprised. "I'm sorry dat I got worried 'bout y' and went after y' when y' went t' Julien's. I'm sorry dat I snuck up here every night t' see y' while y' were unconscious. I'm sorry we ever MET."

Rogue choked back a sob as angry and frustrated words flew out of his mouth. Jean reached over and gasped Rogue's shoulders. "Remy, stop it!" Jean frowned.

"No, I AM sorry, Jean," Remy continued coldly. "Mebbe her mere is right. Mebbe it is all my fault. If we never met, she would've never been dragged into dis thing between me and Julien. Julien would've never used her t' get t' me. She never would've been in Julien's studio. Never would've been in a coma, never had all those bruises on her. So, I am sorry, chere. Because directly or not, dis is all my fault anyway."

"Remy, you love her," Jean murmured disbelievingly at Remy's bitter words. "You're not going to just give up and walk away, are you?"

"De lady asked fo' me t' leave," Remy said as he straightened out the collars of his jacket. "And I've never been one t' disappoint de ladies," he headed towards the door and stopped before stepping out. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at Rogue once more. "Rogue," he said in a low, almost desperate voice. "If I hurt y' chere, I'm sorry... I will make it up t' y' if it kills me." Without waiting for an answer, he walked out the door.

Rogue stood in Jean's arms, her head down cast as she choked out a sob. She raised her hands and covered her face as she began to cry. "Rogue, what's wrong?" Logan asked, worriedly. "Don't let his words get to ya, kid."

"No, no..." Rogue mumbled. She lifted her head and took a deep breath in an effort to compose herself. Her face was flushed and crystal clear tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Kurt, can you bring the car up? It's where you parked your car last night." Jean said as she dug into her pocket and tossed a set of car keys at the man. Kurt nodded and caught the keys. He reached down and grabbed the duffel bag on his way out the door.

"I'll pull up to the front." he murmured as he passed.

"Logan, can you go to the front and sign the release papers for Rogue?" Jean asked. "They should be under Anna Marie Darkholme."

Logan merely grunted and stalked out the door. Jean turned her attention back to Rogue and moved her over to the side of the bed. "Ah don't know why Ah'm crying, sugah," Rogue blabbered out as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Ah don't even know anything about the man and..." She trailed off and covered her face in her hands once more.

Jean struggled to keep her own tears from falling as she wrapped her arms around Rogue and gave her a tight hug. "Honey...why did you do it?" Jean asked softly. "Why did you tell him to leave?"

"Didn't yah see his face?" Rogue asked as she lifted her head and looked at Jean with her puffy eyes and flushed face. "Ah don't remember who he is and Ah could tell that it was hurting him. He wants meh ta remember so badly, Ah can feel it."

"So why don't you let him try to help you remember?" Jean asked, confused.

"Because what if Ah DON'T ever remember?" Rogue cried. "Ah don't want him wasting his time trying to help meh regain memories Ah might not even remember. Ah can't see him every day and not feel guilty for not remembering. Ah don't want ta look in his eyes and realize that maybe we did have something, but now it's gone. Ah don't want him ta have ta suffer with meh."

"So you're going to push him away?" Jean frowned. "Because you don't remember? Rogue, you're not even willing to TRY. How can you be sure you won't remember?"

"It doesn't make sense, Jean! How can Ah remember everything about everyone else, but not a single thing about HIM? Ah don't know what's going on!" Rogue began to take shallow breaths and Jean tried to pat her back.

"Rogue, he wants to help you," Jean told her softly. "Remy cares so much about you..."

"Ah know he does," Rogue wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "He sneaked in here last night...and, Gawd, Jean...he kissed meh...it was the most amazing kiss ever. But ever since Ah woke up, even after they told meh how Ah ended up here, Ah felt like something was missing. But when Remy held meh and kissed meh..." Rogue closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears back. "It was like Ah was whole again."

"So why did you send him away?" Jean asked once more, confused now more than ever.

"Jean...Ah could tell just by looking at him. Yah don't fo'get a man like Remy," Rogue chuckled sadly. She took in a shaking breath and shook her head as her hands gripped the material of her jeans. "How can Ah accept the love of a man when Ah fo'got about him so easily?"

* * *

Remy killed the engine to his bike as he parked it in front of Julien's studio. He practically leap off the seat as he headed straight for the door. Tightened fists in black leather gloves began to pound mercilessly against the door.

"JULIEN!" Remy growled as he pounded against the heavy door. "Julien! Open up! I know y're in dere!"

He continued to hit the door, nearly denting the cured wood, until he couldn't take it any more. He was about to break in when someone's voice called him over.

"Remy! Remy, what are y' doing here, cher?" Remy whirled around and saw Bella Donna standing on the patio next door.

Instantly, the Cajun male walked across the patio, eyes glowing red and lips in a thin, angry line. "Where is he, Belle? Where's dat no good brother of y'rs?" Remy demanded as he jumped over the patio railings and began stomping across the lawn to the house next door.

"Julien? He went back t' N'Awlins t' speak t' mon pere 'bout something," Belle said. She tilted her head to the side. She looked around the area warily. "C'mon inside, cher. Dere might still be cops here looking for y'."

Remy suddenly remembered how he was currently avoiding the law and swore. He quickly followed Belle into the house. "Have dey come t' ask questions?"

"Several times. No one knew where y' were," Belle said. She lead him into the living room and had him take a seat on the couch. "Where were y'? Do y' want something t' drink?"

"Non, I'm fine," Remy frowned. "I was at a friend's place. When is Julien getting back?"

"Julien, Julien, Julien," Belle frowned as she sat across from him. "Why are y' so concerned about him now?" She grumbled as she crossed her legs seductively across from him.

Remy didn't seem to notice. He had a one track mind. "He did something t' Rogue."

"The skunk femme?" Belle snorted with distaste.

Remy shot her a deadly glare. "Y' watch y'r mouth, Belle," he warned in a low voice. "We're old friends from way back, but Rogue is de love of my life, understand?"

Belle wrinkled her nose, but nodded. "What about her?"

"Y'r stupid brother just played a hand he shouldn't have," Remy grumbled. "Y' lived here with him for a while?"

"Oui, since we moved t' de City by de Bay."

"Did y' see him do anything suspicious?"

Belle snorted once more and crossed her arms over her ample chest. "Julien's always doing something weird," Belle said as she rolled her eyes. "So what?"

"Belle, I'm serious," Remy told her sternly. "De woman I love just woke up from a coma-"

"She was in a coma?" Belle asked, surprised. "I knew she hit her head, but I didn't think she was in a coma..."

"She was in a coma for a WEEK," Remy stressed. "And when she woke up, she didn't remember a single thing about ME. She remembered everything else 'bout everyone else, except for ME."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "Dat's strange."

"Dat's what I'm saying," Remy nodded. "When I went through de window at Julien's studio, there was smoke everywhere. No fire, just smoke. It's voodoo, Belle."

He watched her face for any sign of comprehension. For a brief moment, he saw a flicker of acknowledgement in her eyes. "Voodoo?"

"Yes..." Remy narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "Has de man been playing wid some bad juju?" Belle looked away and narrowed her eyes. "Belle, I need t' know."

"Even if he did, do y' think dat's the reason why y'r femme doesn't remember y'?" Belle snapped.

"I know dats the reason," Remy said knowingly as he sat up straight in his seat. "No belle femme forgets Remy LeBeau so easily." He added with a grin.

Belle blushed at the all too familiar cocky grin and sighed. "He got something in de mail a few days ago. I didn't see all de contents, but I did see a doll of y'."

"Of ME?" Remy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Y' sure?"

Belle nodded. "I think I would know a doll of y', cher," Belle told him. Remy smirked again. "Julien started pounding it, turned it into some powder. Don't know what he did with it."

"Did he say anything?"

"Something 'bout making her fo'get 'bout y'." Belle shrugged. Remy let out a low growl from his throat as he clenched the seat cushions around him.

"Y'r brother's a dead man, Belle," Remy hissed as he shot up from his chair. "When will he be back?" he demanded once more.

"In a week or something," Belle said. She narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Don't threaten my brother, Remy. He's odd, but he's still blood." She added as she stood up as well.

"He took her from me, Belle," Remy stated as he hands tightened into fists. "Y' don't know how much I love her. She's my world, cher, and because of your _blood_, she doesn't remember me and now wants nothing t' do wid me. Y' have any idea how dat feels? T' love someone so much dat they are ripped from y' with no good reason?"

"I don't know how that feels?" Belle gasped in shock. "Are y' forgetting how I felt 'bout YOU, Remy? How much I love y' and then y' just ran off to Paris without a word!"

"Belle, it wouldn't have worked out and y' know it!" Remy told her, frustrated. "We've talked 'bout dis before! I do love y', cher, but not like I love Rogue!" Remy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he looked at little bit calmer and looked down at Belle. "She's de one, cher."

Belle took a step back and raised her hand over her chest. "What do y' mean 'de one'?"

"Two weeks ago, I asked Rogue t' marry me," Remy said as he reached beneath his sweater and pulled out the ring. He looked down at the glimmering stone with pain filled eyes as Belle felt her heart stop. She fell back against the chair she had been sitting on. "She said yes...we were engaged for a week, Belle. Do y' understand now? The severity of what he did?"

* * *

Two weeks had passed and February had rolled around. Rogue had dove deep into her work, finishing up the last minute touches for Xavier's two buildings. She had been somewhat surprised to find that Remy's name was on the list of contractors as an artist.

When she had arrived at the office, Wanda swept in with open arms and began asking her half a million questions. And of course, HIS name came up. The red head found it hard to believe that Rogue forgot about Remy. For an entire week, she thought it was joke. Even after seeing Rogue staring, confused, at a framed picture of her and Remy on her desk at work, Wanda was not convinced.

Wanda then contacted Jean, who confirmed the terrible news. Since then, Wanda had been very discreet around Rogue on the subject of the Cajun and Rogue wondered what exactly Jean had told her. Kurt and Raven hadn't mentioned his name once...at least not in a positive light.

Kitty still couldn't believe that Rogue forgot about him. "This is Remy we're talking about," Kitty had told her. "The guy you've been completely head over heels in love with for months!"

Betsy kept saying that something was wrong and that someone was playing foul. Jean explained the voodoo theory of Remy's and, even though she didn't believe in it, Betsy had come to Rogue's 'welcome home party' with a small book on voodoo in her purse.

The entire time, Rogue felt like everyone around her was in on some joke. And she was the only one not getting the joke. It was frustrating her. She had called Jean to ask her for more information, but the red head merely replied "You should ask him yourself. You have his number." She got the same responses from Betsy, Kitty, and Wanda. It was like some sort of sick conspiracy.

There were nights, when she sat alone in her bed in her mother's house, staring at her phone. A number stuck out in her head, but she couldn't remember who it belonged to. _Is it Remy's?_ How could she call him now? After she practically ripped out his heart and told him to get lost just so SHE wouldn't have to face him? She didn't even try...

Rogue fell down on the soft mattress, having blow dried her hair just after her shower. She hated going to bed with wet hair...it made the pillows wet. Dressed in comfortable pajamas, she suddenly remembered bursting into tears just an hour earlier. She had brought some clothing from her apartment with her, after haphazardly opening her drawers and tossing things into a bag.

When she got to her mother's, she just dumped everything into the first open drawer. She had meant to sort them out, but never got around to it. When she was getting some clothes out for bed, she pulled out her pajama top and something was caught on one of the buttons. It was a pair of red edible panties. For some reason, just seeing them made her cry, but she had no idea why.

She had shoved the offending pieces of underwear beneath piles of clothing. She crawled into bed and was about to turn off the light, when she saw something from the corner of her eye. Rogue sat up and peered over the night stand at a silver bag that had been taped shut with duct tape.

_"I found something in your room the other day,"_ she remembered Jean telling her that night two weeks ago, at her welcome home party. _"I remember you used to look at it and just smile. I thought it might help you. Open it when you're feeling depressed or something. I'm sure you'll be happy to see it. It'll make you smile."_

Rogue had wanted to open it right there and then, but Jean made her promise to open it only when she felt she needed something to brighten up her day.

_No better time than now..._ her mind sighed. She moved aside the blankets and slid her legs off the side of her bed. Sighing, she walked over grabbed the bag, taking it with her back to bed. She sat down and peeled off the tape, unceremoniously.

The bag opened and Rogue pushed aside all the bubble wrap that surrounded the item. She reached it and felt something hard, cold, and flat. It seemed relatively heavy and she pulled it out. "Oh mah Gawd..."

She remembered this. It was a sketch...from the museum. Raphael's work, if she wasn't mistaken. Her eyes roamed over the glass protected piece of parchment with awe. Slowly, one hand rose and traced the contours of the sleeping maiden's face. It was a priceless piece...but not for the reasons most people would think. She just didn't know WHY.

A droplet of clear liquid appeared against the glass. Rogue's eyebrows furrowed as she reached down and touched it. Another clear drop followed. She was crying. A shaking hand rose and touched the corner of her eye. She choked out a sob and closed them tightly. "Yah were wrong, Jean..." Rogue breathed out unevenly as she brought the sketch close to her chest. "Yah were wrong...Ah ain't smiling, sugah..." Rogue sobbed as she laid back against the bed, still holding the sketch that bared a woman contently smiling as she held her lover's hand. "Ah ain't smiling..."

Tears flowed freely as she laid in bed, and cried herself to sleep.

Outside her bedroom, Kurt frowned worriedly as he stared at the door knob, unsure if he should go in and check on his sister or not. As he mentally debated, Raven walked down the hall. He reached down for the door knob, when another hand went over his. He looked up and saw Raven shake her head at him.

"Let her rest." Raven told him sternly.

Kurt looked unsure of the decision, but remove his hand from the knob and nodded. "I'm vorried about her, mutter..."

"As am I, Kurt," Raven told him. She raised her hand and stroked back her son's hair. "Get some rest. It's late."

Kurt gave her a lopsided smile. "I'm not a child, mutter."

"You're my child," Raven smiled back. "Now go get some sleep." Kurt gave a defeated sigh and headed down the hall to his own 'room'.

Raven stood at Rogue's door, waiting to hear Kurt's door lock close. As soon as she heard the little click, she turned back to Rogue's door and sighed tiredly. She could hear her daughter's painful cries fade slowly into a fitful sleep and it hurt her to hear them. As quietly as she could, she opened Rogue's door and looked inside.

Rogue was laying on her side, her back towards the door. The light was still on. Sighing, Raven tip toed in and reached for the light. That was when she heard Rogue's even breathing become disrupted. "Remy..." she whispered almost inaudibly under her breath. "Ah'm sorry..." Raven froze and looked down at her daughter. Rogue tilted her head to the side and in the lamp light, tears could be clearly seen still falling from Rogue's eyes. "Remy, Ah love yah..."

Rogue began to cry in her sleep and Raven stepped back. She swallowed worriedly. When she discovered that Rogue didn't remember a thing about Remy, it had been a blessing. Her daughter had no memories of the transient scum ball, not a single one. And even when her friends tried to get her to remember - nothing. Raven was all too happy to accept the partially amnesiac Rogue.

But at night, when no one else was around, Raven walked into her daughter's room to reassure herself that Rogue was indeed safe and alive. And she would hear Rogue's desperate cries into the night.

_Remy, Ah'm sorry. _

_Ah need yah, Remy... _

_Remy, Ah love yah._

For the last two weeks, those words had been wearing Raven down. Gnawing at her conscience, telling her to give her daughter a chance. But another part of her insisted that since Rogue had dismissed LeBeau, Rogue no longer wanted him in her life. When the green eyed brunette was awake, yes, that was the case, but subconsciously, deep down inside, she still remembered him. And loved him.

_Don't be foolish, Raven. Look what he did to her! He's just like those other disgusting bastards who took advantage of poor, sweet Rogue! He took her and broke her! Those bruises don't lie! They might have faded from her skin, but she'll always remember! Always!_ Raven reminded herself shrilly.

She straightened up and narrowed her eyes as she turned off the light. She didn't see the sketch her daughter had been holding.

Dressed in her robe and slippers, Raven walked out of Rogue's room and headed to the kitchen. She opened the pantry and took out an unopened bottle of red wine. She searched for a wine glass and plucked one of the shelves before opening the bottle and pouring herself a cup.

Just as she took a sip, the phone rang. Raven's eyes darted to the phone. Remembering that her children were still sleeping, she darted over and picked it up.

"Darkholme residence."

"Madam Darkholme?" it was a female voice, a bit scratchy.

"Yes, who is this?" the woman asked suspiciously.

"This is Bella Donna Boudreaux, Julien Boudreaux's sister," the woman's voice replied uneasily. "It's about y'r daughter."

* * *

Two weeks in New Orleans. Two WASTED weeks. Remy fumed as he dumped his bags on his apartment floor. He'd flown back home to try to track down that bastard Julien, but the snake had an easier time hiding than Remy would've liked. He'd spent the week after Julien was said to have returned to California trying desperately to track down a voodoo priest or priestess who could help him find a way to reawaken any memories Rogue had of him. It was all he could do to try to get his mind off of the stinging rejection.

However, because he had no idea what exactly Julien had used or done, no one could help him. Or would help him...he wasn't sure. He was back at stage one and frustrated as hell. Rogue couldn't have completely forgotten about him. Not with the way she had kissed him back. The second his lips touched hers, it was as if nothing had changed. And somewhere, he knew, Rogue still remembered him. He just had to help her bring that to light. That was the only thing he believed was helping him keep is sanity.

He slammed the door behind him and looked around his apartment. Jean had called him and told him that she, Kitty, and Piotr had come in and cleaned up. He looked around. It wasn't much compared to his usual spotless cleaning, but it was better than the tornado like damage the investigators had done. He headed for his fridge.

He opened it up and groaned. They had cleaned out his fridge and he was left with nothing but root beer and gumbo in plastic ware. He slammed the fridge door shut and headed for his room. He would go grocery shopping tomorrow. Betsy had had been in charge of collecting his mail and they were waiting for him on the counter top. He stopped as he passed and looked through them.

One envelope from the Superior Court of San Francisco caught his eye. He quickly ripped it open and let out a sigh of relief. Rogue dropped any charges against him because she 'couldn't remember'. He smiled weakly. "Bet her mere didn't like de sound of that..." He tossed the envelope back with the others and continued one his way to his room.

A knock on the door sounded. It was heavy and almost like a pound. Remy narrowed his eyes. He hoped it wasn't the police.

"Open up, Gumbo!" Logan grumbled from the other side of the door. "Someone wants to talk to you!"

Remy silently cursed and walked back to the door. He unlocked it and looked outside. "If y' came t' hit me again, mon ami, can it wait until tomorrow?" he asked as he held the door open.

Logan snorted and stepped aside. "It ain't me who wants to talk to you, bub. It's her." He motioned over to the red head on the phone.

"Uh-huh...uh-huh...oh my God!" Jean gasped. She was still in her karate uniform, her yellow belt held firmly around her waist. She wore a dark, woven jacket over it, but it was still apparent. She looked up and her eyes almost popped out. "Wait! Here he is! Remy! Thank God, we caught you!"

"What is it, cher?" Remy sighed tiredly. He looked from Jean to Logan. "And what are y' two doing here dis late?"

"Just got back from a tournament in Fremont," Logan shrugged. "Then someone called and Jean told me to take her here."

Remy looked confused and looked back at the woman. "Remy, it's Kurt!" Immediately, Remy groaned at the name. "He you'll never believe this!" She handed the phone over to Remy.

"'Ello? What did I do dis time?" Remy sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He leaned against the door way.

"Nothing!" Kurt said. "How soon can you get to Sausalito?"

Remy frowned. "Why?"

"Bella Donna just called my mother," Kurt said trying to hide his smirk. "I just happened to pick up zhe phone at zhe same time."

Remy's eyes widened. "Y' better not be joking, homme. 'Cause now ain't de time."

"I'm very serious," Kurt assured him. "She's bringing Julien up. Apparently, mother wants to speak to him IMMEDIATELY about what he did to Rogue."

Remy's eyes nodded. "I'll be dere. What's de address?"

Kurt told him and the man imprinted into his memory. Before he hung up, Kurt stopped him. "Remy," Kurt said quickly. "I'm sorry I doubted you...Rogue...Rogue does love you, still. She cries for you in her sleep."

Remy closed his eyes tightly and nodded. "You and moi, Kurt, we'd make good brothers," he grinned. "Thanks, homme." He hung up and handed the phone to Jean.

"Where are you going?" the red head asked as Remy closed his door.

"I have t' get t' Rogue's mother's place!" Remy said as he fumbled with his key. "Julien's going to be there," He locked his door and suddenly froze. A wave of anguish swept over his face as he slammed is hand against the door. "MERDE!"

"What?" Jean gasped. "What's wrong?"

"I parked my car at JP's while I was gone!" Remy growled. "It's going t' take me forever t' get up dere!"

Remy turned around and saw something shiny flying towards him. His hand flew out and caught it with ease. He looked at what he had caught and saw the keys to a motorcycle. He looked up and saw Logan shrug. "Think of it as a favor...for letting me hit you..."

Remy raised an eyebrow and gave Logan a smirk. "If dat's what it takes t' get a favor from you, mon ami, remind me never t' ask." He tipped a pretend hand on his head and dashed down the hall.

"It's the bike that's parked-"

"Oh, Remy KNOWS which bike it is!" Remy shouted over his shoulder. Logan frowned.

"I don't think I like him knowing..."

* * *

**A.N. - **Still sick. Got sent home from work to avoid infecting the rest of the transnational company. God forbid I get my germs on documents going to Japan. . Well, they didn't say it in so many words; more like "How are you feeling? If you feel sick, go HOME." So I went home...still have a cough and sniffles. No fever. But I might be delusional from all those meds... 


	22. Chapter 22

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Twenty-Two: Not Exactly As Planned_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

Raven slammed the phone down on the table, her hand was gripping it so hard, her knuckles were white. Her eyes burned with rage as she gritted her teeth.

Julien Boudreaux was a walking dead man.

She grabbed her wine glass from the table and chugged down its contents in the most unlady-like way. She stood up and headed for her room.

Once inside, she opened her closet and pushed aside some clothes and revealed a small safe. Silently, she knelt down and put in the combination. The door unlocked and she pulled it open, pulling out a silver case. Raven sat on her legs in her walk in closet with the case in her lap.

After Kurt was born, she never thought she'd have any use for it again. She'd given up her days as an undercover agent all those years ago. When Rogue came into her life, she had given away all her weapons, except her favorite gun that had gotten her out of so many jams.

She unlatched the case and opened it up. A black specially designed gun looked back at her. She didn't know if she was going to actually shoot Julien or if she was even going to use the gun. All she knew was that Irene wasn't there to stop her from avenging her daughter this time.

Her daughter. The last two weeks, Rogue was HER Rogue again. Back to how it was before she met the low life artist who stole her away. But in those tell tale green eyes that Raven adored, something was missing. She was sure she wasn't the only one that noticed it. Kurt probably noticed, as well as the rest of her friends.

"If I could, darling, I would give you back your memories of that disgusting low life," Raven whispered as she stared down at the case. "If only to stop your crying...but I can't. But I won't let that other bastard get away with what he did to you. No one uses my daughter and hurts her like that."

Her hands wrapped around the all too familiar handle and held it up. It was like riding a bike to her. She sat there, unsure for how long exactly, just contemplating what she would do when that treacherous man walked through the door. She wanted to know what happened that day. If Bella Donna was telling the truth and if really wasn't LeBeau's fault.

Suddenly the phone rang. Raven's head shot up and, still totting the gun, she stood up and headed for the phone. She snatched it from the charger by her bed.

"What is it?" she demanded in a low, dangerous voice.

"Madam Darkholme?" came Bella Donna's nervous voice. "We won't be able t' make it up t' y'r house tonight after all."

"And why not?" Raven snarled.

"Our car ran out of gas and we're stuck on de Golden Gate Bridge," Bella Donna explained. "I'm sorry-"

"Forget it! I want to find out what the hell he did to my daughter NOW, even if I have to come down there myself!" Raven growled. She slammed the phone down and tossed her gun on the bed.

There was no way he would get out of this so easily. Raven grabbed some clothes from her closet and quickly put them on. Tucking the gun beneath her shirt in the small of her back, she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

As she reached the front door of her house, Kurt's voice rang out. "Mother, where are you going?"

"I have to run a little errand, Kurt," Raven said, not bothering to even look at him. "I won't be gone long."

"Dressed like that?" Kurt asked with a questioning look. The woman was dressed in black leather from head to toe and she turned around and sent a withering look at her son.

"Just stay here and watch your sister, Kurt Wagner-Darkholme!" She barked. She slammed the door and a few seconds later, the sound of her car peeling out of the drive way was heard.

Kurt frowned and walked back into the kitchen. He picked the phone and dialed Jean's number again. After two rings, Jean answered.

"Hey, Kurt? Did Remy arrive?" Jean asked.

"No," Kurt frowned. "My mother just left. I think she vent after zhem. Can you tell Remy?"

"I don't know if he has his phone on him, but I'll try to call him." Jean told him. Kurt nodded and thanked her before hanging up.

Sighing tiredly, he ran his hand through his hair and decided to check up on Rogue. As he reached her room, he paused at the door. She wasn't crying any more. He gave a quiet knock before opening the door just an inch and peeking in.

"Rogue?" Kurt called out quietly. "Rogue, are you awake?" He listened in the dark room for breathing, but heard nothing. His hand felt along the wall for the light switched and turned it on. As soon as light flooded the room, Kurt's mouth dropped. "Rogue?"

* * *

_Mental note: Tune up Logan's bike._ Remy turned off the side streets and swerved on to the free way. He could see the little red lights blinking at the top of the bridge up ahead, peeking up from the encroaching fog. All he had to do was cross the bridge and make his way up the hill to the residence of Raven Darkholme.

_Now dat I think about it...dis might be awkward..._ he mused to himself, imagining the look on Raven's face when he arrived. _Hope she doesn't kill me on de spot._

As he sped down the street, he suddenly realized something. He never did figure out why Rogue had gone to a sitting with Julien in the first place. Of course Raven would have something to do with it. The man frowned as his hands tightened. Rogue had mentioned her mother wanting another portrait of her done to hang at her house. She must've hired Julien to paint Rogue, if only so Rogue couldn't see him.

"What de hell do y' have against me...?" Remy mumbled under his breath. He turned on to the bridge. This late at night, there wasn't much traffic. It wasn't odd to see people stopping on the bridge to take a picture. But at this time?

Remy narrowed his eyes as he saw the dark colored car parked off to the side, it's hazard lights on. A shock of golden blonde hair caught his eye. Worn in a familiar style, Remy's eyes widened as he screeched to a halt behind the vehicle. There was only one blonde he knew who wore her hair like that.

Bella Donna whirled around at the sound of a dying motorcycle engine and gasped. She took a step back from the railing that separated the walk way from the road as the tall, red eyed figure slid off the bike. "Remy?"

"What are y' doing here, Belle?" Remy shouted as he got off the bike and stomped over. "You're supposed to be over at de Darkholme's place!" Wind howled from the sides of the bridge as the Bella Donna's eyes darted around nervously.

"Our car ran out of gas!" Belle stuttered as she glanced over nervously at the car. "What are you doing here-"

"Where is he?" Remy demanded furiously. He jumped over the railing to where Belle was standing and glowered.

Belle shook her head. "What are you talking about?" She wrapped her arms around herself, having only a thin long sleeve shirt to keep her warm from the chilling night air.

"Julien!" Remy growled. "I know y' two were going up to Darkholme's house!"

"How'd you find out?" Belle gasped. "And how are you even sure that Julien's with me?"

"Don't lie t' me, Belle," Remy warned. "Y' already gave yourself away by saying dat 'we' ran out of gas. Now tell me where he is!"

"Remy dis ain't got nothing t' do wid you!" Belle hissed.

"It has more t' do wid me den it has wid y'," Remy said. "Where is Julien?"

"LeBeau, heard y' were in N'awlins," a lazy, smug voice drawled out behind him. Remy whirled around and locked eyes with the other man. "Sorry I missed y'."

"What the hell did y' do t' her?" Remy yelled, taking one threatening step forward.

"Just did her a favor, dats all," Julien said snidely as he stood a few paces behind Remy and grinned. "Saved her de heartbreak."

"Y' erased her memory, y' bastard!" Remy growled. "Tell me how t' get it back!"

"Dere ain't no way t' reverse it once it's done, LeBeau," Julien said as he threw back his head and laughed condescendingly. "She'll never get back her memory."

"Dats a lie and y' know it, Boudreaux," Remy hissed. "I'm giving y' one more chance - how do y' get Rogue's memory back!"

"Y' don't get it, do y', LeBeau? Deres no way I'm going to tell you," Julien laughed. "I hated y' ever since I first saw y' at Sunday School. Wid y'r cocky attitude and y'r disregard for others. Y' think I'd let y' get off de hook after what y' did t' Belle?"

"ME?" Belle shouted. "Julien, what de hell are y' talking about! My relationship with Remy doesn't have anything t' do wid y'!"

"Y' forgetting what he did t' y', mon soeur? How he just left one night, not a word. Left y' in tears," Julien reminded her bitterly, his face twisting in disgust. "All y' could do was cry over dat waste of flesh."

"Dats MY problem, Julien! Not y'rs!" Belle screamed frantically as the wind whipped around her face.

"Y' never should've gotten Rogue involved in dis," Remy growled as red eyes smoldered intensely. "She never did anything t' y'! She shouldn't have been involved!"

"Den y' should've never gotten involved wid her," Julien sneered. "Her mere hates y' so much, she was practically pushing de femme on me t' get her away from y'."

The corner of Remy's eyes twitched as he tried to calm himself. Oh, how he wanted to ring Julien's neck and rip out his internal organs. Belle's eyes darted from her brother to her ex-boyfriend nervously. "Stop it!" she cried out. "Julien, let's just go home!"

"Non! Not until he tells me what de hell he did t' Rogue!" Remy growled. "I swear, Julien, if y' don't tell me what happened t' Rogue-"

The sound of a gun being cocked cut off Remy and immediately, the dark haired man's eyes widened. Julien lifted up a hand gun and smirked deviously. Belle screamed. "Julien! What de hell are y' doing?"

"Y' think I'm going t' let y' be happy?" Julien laughed insanely. "I know how much y' cared about de femme. I also know how much Raven Darkholme hates you. Says y'r not good enough for her little Rogue. Dats why when her mother called me t' do a portrait she asked me t' try t' make her see de light about you. And trust moi, I had plenty of ammo. But why do dat when I can just make her fo'get all about Remy LeBeau? Dats much better, non?"

"Y' used voodoo on her? T' get her t' fo'get about me? Y're disgusting, y' know dat?" Remy told him angrily.

"A man has got t' do what he has t' do," Julien grinned. "Y' know what else? De Madam Darkholme called again and asked me...no, more like ordered me to not lay a single hand on her daughter. So I said I wouldn't...'sides, all I had t' do was light up some good ol' powder t' make de belle femme fo'get all about le diable blanc. I didn't even expect y' t' come! But I'm sure glad y' did! Finding her like dat...all bruised and battered and barely dressed...being caressed by y'! It was TOO perfect! I know dose bruises were from de paint cans. She fell against de table and knocked dem over...but like hell I was going t' tell her mere dat!" Julien laughed, infuriating the already pissed to hell Remy.

"I'm going to kill y', Julien!"

"Wid what, LeBeau?" Julien grinned. "A deck of cards?"

"Julien, put the gun down!" Belle screamed. She was about to run in front of Remy, knowing full well her brother wouldn't shoot her, when Remy held his arm out to stop her. "Remy, are you crazy? Y' know Julien's a good shot! He'll kill you!"

"Y' hate me dat much? Y' really wanna kill me?" Remy snorted. "Always knew y' were crazy."

"I ain't gonna kill y'," Julien grinned. "I want y' t' live. Live and spend de rest of y'r life knowing dat de one woman y' ever loved fo'got all about y'. Dere is no hell like dat," He smirked and motioned his head towards the car. "Belle, get in de car."

"I thought you said you were out of gas," A sultry, commanding voice wrapped around the Cajun trio like the fog that was creeping into the bay. "And here I came all this way to offer my assistance."

Julien whirled around at the sound of the womanﾁfs voice and suddenly felt something cold pressed against his forehead. A pair of eyes stared at him with utmost contempt as ruby colored lips sneered back at him. "Ma...Madam Darkholme!"

"Drop the gun."

"Y' wouldn't shoot me." he told her, completely assured that a uptown woman like Raven would never be able to lower herself to murder. Instead he received a cold smirk.

"You want to try me?" she challenged. "Drop it." she ordered again, this time pressed the barrel of the gun deeper against his skin.

"We were just on our way t' see y'," Julien told her coolly as he lowered the gun slowly. "But LeBeau caught up with us-"

"I've heard enough already," Raven said in her eerily calm and collected voice. "You disregarded my order. You put my daughter into physical danger. You tampered with her mind using voodoo. You used her as a tool against your enemy. And now she is goes through her days missing her...how would you people put it? _Joie de vivre._"

"Eloquently spoken, Mrs. Darkholme." Remy piped up. He would've sworn that if Raven weren't glowering at Julien, he would've gotten one hell of a death glare.

"What you did to my daughter is unforgivable," Raven hissed. "And I cannot allow you to get away with it."

"Y' gonna kill me now? Is dat it?" Julien smirked. "Y're too old t' get me, lady!" Julien suddenly shoved Raven back and lifted his gun. Before he even got a chance to aim, a muffled shot rang through the air, followed by a howl of pain. "AHHHH!"

"Julien!" Belle screamed as she ran from Remy's side to her brothers. Raven was on the concrete, gritting her teeth as hair fell over her face. A furious glare was on her face as she lowered the smoking gun. Julien had fallen to his knees, desperately clutching his hand as blood poured from the bullet wound. "You shot him! You shot him!" Belle screamed. She glared at Raven through tear filled eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"My dear, are you blind?" Raven spat out as she stood up and swept back her hair. "He was about to shoot ME. Just be happy his hand was all I shot."

"Mrs. Darkholme..." Remy began, unsure of what to do now.

Discriminating eyes looked at the tall artist up and down and then she lifted her nose in distaste. "You'd think I'd be glad that my daughter dumped an obviously inferior man like you," she grumbled as she straightened out the black leather jacket around her body. "But she's crying so hard a night, I can't sleep."

Remy smirked slightly. "Didn't know y' could shoot."

"Remember that when you come near my daughter again," Raven told him. "I as an agent for the U.S. Government in my native Germany before marrying Kurt's father."

_Dat would explain the scary gun totting abilities..._ Remy nodded. "Does dis mean y're giving me and Rogue y'r blessings."

"Oh, God no, don't be absurd!" Raven snorted. "I'm merely willing to put up with you until she realizes the folly of her choices and leaves you of her own free will. No voodoo."

Remy struggled to hide his knowing smirk. "And y're positive Rogue'll dump me?"

"Of course she will-"

"Julien!" Belle's voice cut in and the conversing odd couple stopped in mid sentence. Julien, still bleeding and apparently forgotten shoved, Belle backwards against the railing. The blonde woman fell back against the metal bars as Julien scrambled up. He clutched his bleeding hand to his chest as he gritted his teeth and stumbled to the side of the bridge.

"What de hell are y' doing, homme-" Remy began. He rushed forward, but Julien just smirked, satisfied.

"Y're never going t' get her back," Julien smirked. "She's never going to remember y'...not when y' can't cancel out de spell." He threw his head back and laughed maliciously.

"Julien, we need t' get y' t' a hospital!" Belle screamed.

"I can take care of myself, Belle." Julien grinned and began to scale the barrier. Belle's eyes nearly fell out of her sockets as the wounded man stood on the ledge of the bridge.

"Julien!" Belle screamed.

"Julien, stop!" Remy ran forward, arms outstretched to grab the man.

"I don't need help from y'." Julien sneered at Remy one last time before he stuck his foot out and stepped over the edge.

* * *

"Logan, you horrible man!" Jean Paul gasped in mock horror as he put down his steaming cup of hot coffee. "When Remy gets back, you apologize to him for hitting him!"

"I ain't apologizing to nobody." Logan grumbled. They were at his apartment, where Jean Paul said he would meet them for some late night coffee and cake, at Jean's eager agreement, to celebrate Jean placing at a tournament. She had gotten second place in beginners in her age group.

"It's okay, Jean Paul," Jean said as she put a fork through her slice of burnt almond cake. "He did lend Remy his bike."

"If puts ONE scratch on it..." Logan began.

"We know, we know..." the two others sighed. "You'll kill him."

Logan bristled and snorted. "Well, I ain't gonna give him a hug."

Jean and Jean Paul laughed as a happy tune ran from Jean's purse. Still chuckling, the red head lifted up her phone. "Hey, Kurt," Jean said with a smile. "Any news?"

Logan and Jean Paul watched Jean's brilliant smile fade into a worried frown. Logan frowned as well. "Something wrong, darlin'?"

Jean held her hand up, asking for a moment to listen to Kurt's nervous sounding voice. "What do you mean she's not there?"

"I checked her bedroom and bathroom, zhe closet, even under zhe bed!" Kurt exclaimed as he was practically running around the house.

"Did you check the other rooms?" Jean asked.

"Of course I did!" Kurt sounded frantic. "She's no vhere to be found and..." His voice trailed off as he passed by the front window and froze. Suddenly Jean's ears were graced with the sound of numerous words, which she assumed were German curses.

"Kurt! Kurt! What's going on?"

"SHE TOOK MY CAR!" Kurt nearly screamed. She could hear him panting as he ran through the house. "My keys are missing!"

"So she sneaked out and stole your car?" Jean asked, confused.

"I don't know..." Kurt let out a groan of frustration. "She must've! God, how does she do zhat?" Of course he knew he shouldn't have been foolish enough to just leave his car keys laying around on that table in the upstairs hall way. But he never excepted his own sister to take off in his car...without his permission.

"Where could she have gone?" Jean asked.

"I don't know!"

"What about your mother? Have you tried to call her?" Jean asked.

"I tried," Kurt sighed as he fell back on the stairs and ran a hand down his face. "But her phone started to ring in her room. She didn't bring it vith her on her little 'errand'."

"Oh no, she'll completely loose it when she finds out Rogue ran away!"

"ROGUE RAN AWAY?" Logan and Jean Paul chorused, loud enough for Kurt to hear over the phone.

Logan groaned and ran a hand down his face in frustration. "That girl never did learn...always running away when things got rough."

"Well...how do you know she just didn't...you know...go back to your apartment?" Jean Paul suggested. Jean's eyes lit up.

"Kurt, maybe she went back to our apartment!" she beamed. "I'll go there and check! You wait for your mom. I'll call you if we find anything."

"Okay," Kurt agreed. "Hey, did you ever contact Remy?"

"No, he's not answering his phone," Jean frowned. "I've tried to call him several times."

On the other end of the line, Kurt let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, we'll try to track him down later. You go to your apartment. Call me if you find her."

"Right!" Jean snapped her phone closed and turned to look at her friends. "Jean Paul, think you can drive me to my place?"

"I can take ya." Logan began, but Jean shook her head.

"Someone has to stay here until Remy gets back," Jean said as she started gathering her things. She grabbed her jacket and put it on as Jean Paul put on his. "We'll call you if anything happens" Logan snorted and frowned, but nodded.

Just before he was about to close the door, he felt a small kiss on his cheek and froze. "That better have been from Jean..." he grumbled as his eyes narrowed. Jean Paul laughed and Jean beamed him a smile.

"Thanks so much, Logan! You're the best!" Jean shouted as she ran after Jean Paul.

* * *

"JULIEN!" Belle screamed, horrified as her brother plummeted down into the cold waters of San Francisco bay.

"Merde..." Remy growled. Clenching his hands at his sides, he swore. Without hesitation, he climbed over the railing.

"Remy! Not y', too, cher!" Belle screamed out. She scrambled to her feet and ran after him.

"Belle! Get in de car and go home!" Remy shouted over the roar of the wind and the ocean. "Mrs. Darkholme! Go back home!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, young man! Just because I said my daughter can-" Raven began, but Remy cut her off.

"Belle, get in de car and go home! Call the police and tell dem t' send someone - tell dem someone jumped!" Remy ordered. Belle was in tears after witnessing her brother attempt suicide and now, the man she still had feelings for, was standing out on the ledge.

"Remy, don't y' dare jump in dere!" Belle screamed.

A hand clamped down on Belle's arm and she dragged the girl in the direction her car and handed her the car keys. "Can you drive home?"

"What?" Belle growled. "Lady, are y' crazy? Y're just gonna leave him out dere-"

"The longer you talk, the less chance your brother is alive," Raven spat out. "Now take my car and drive yourself home. I will pick up my car tomorrow."

"But...Remy!" Belle gasped.

"Don't worry about me, cher," Remy said as he looked over his shoulder and gave her a wink. "Luck's always been on my side."

Belle looked at Remy and at Raven unsurely. She nodded and started the car. "He better be alive, Remy!"

"Dat's a promise, cher!" Belle took out her phone and began to dial 911 as she ran towards Raven's car.

"Mrs. Darkholme!" Remy shouted as he dug into his pocket. "Can y' ride a bike?"

"Shut up and dive before the police arrive!" Raven snapped. She caught the keys he tossed at her effortlessly. The second she turned around, she heard a flutter of cloth. She looked over her shoulder. Remy was no longer on the ledge.

* * *

"Rogue?" Jean burst into their apartment and looked around. She instantly began turning on all the lights. "Jean Paul, check the kitchen and living room, I'll check the bedrooms!"

"Sure thing!" Jean Paul closed the door behind them and rushed to the living area. Jean shot down the hall. She didn't even bothering knocking on Rogue's door as she barged in and looked around.

She hadn't moved anything, let alone entered, since Rogue went to live with her mother two weeks earlier, when she got out of the hospital. Jean flipped on the lights and her eyes shot open wide with surprise. "JEAN PAUL!"

"What! What is it?" Jean Paul ran in and skidded to a halt next to Jean. "What happened here?"

"Rogue happened here," Jean said. She rushed to the open closet and looked inside. "Her suit cases are gone...so are some of her clothes."

"Didn't she move back with her mother?"

"Yes, but she had a duffel bag, not suit cases," Jean said. She walked past Jean Paul and went into the bathroom. "Her travel bag is gone..." Jean walked back out and stopped. Her eyes were focused on the two clear glass panels on the bed. They had been taken apart and the parchment that they had encased was missing.

"What is it?" Jean Paul asked. He followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Glass?"

"She took the sketch..." Jean murmured. "Why would she take the sketch...?"

"What sketch?"

Jean sighed. "Jean Paul, weren't you listening to me and Wanda the other day when we had dinner with your friend Ororo?" Jean frowned. "Remy gave Rogue a priceless original Raphael sketch that he owned because he had lent it to the museum. He first saw Rogue when she was looking at it."

Jean Paul's face softened. "That's so romantic..." He grinned. "And so Remy." he added as an after thought.

"Maybe that's it, maybe she remembered and went to Remy's!" Jean exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll call Logan, maybe he heard her knocking on Remy's door," Jean Paul said, hoping the exact same thing as Jean was. He reached for Rogue's house phone on her night stand and dialed in Logan's number. After one ring, a gruff voice answered. "Logan, it's JP. Has anyone knocked on Remy's door? Maybe Rogue went there?"

Jean watched Jean Paul's face intensely, hoping that he showed some sign that Rogue was indeed there. Instead, he let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. Jean's face fell. "I guess it was too much to hope...I mean...her luggage is missing..."

Jean Paul hung up the phone and looked around. "Well...she's not here now...and she's not at Remy's..."

"I'll call Kurt and the others." Jean sighed. She walked out of the room, followed by Jean Paul. She sat on a stool by the breakfast bar and began to dial the numbers of the usual suspects as Jean Paul walked over to Rogue's desk. He looked through the books on her shelves.

"Does Rogue like to travel?" Jean Paul asked.

Jean nodded as she rubbed her head. "Yes...She has a little guide book for all the places she's been. She puts her own notes in the margins."

Jean Paul grinned. "Has she been to Europe?"

"Of course she has, her mother and brother are German," Jean sighed. She paused and turned around. "Why?"

Jean Paul pointed to an empty spot in the book shelf. "_Frommer's Guide to Europe_ seems to be missing."

* * *

Kurt was pacing the living room floor when he heard the front door open. Instantly, his head perked up and he ran to the front door. "Mother!"

"Kurt, I just noticed that your car wasn't parked out front-"

"Rogue is-" Kurt paused and looked over his mother's shoulder. "Vhen did you get a motorcycle?"

Raven frowned. "It's a long story. What are you still doing up this late?"

Kurt ignored her mothering and frowned. "Mother, Rogue is missing."

Raven's head shot up. "WHAT?"

"I vent to check on her after you left and she vasn't in her room. I checked zhe entire house and zhen I realized my car keys were missing and so vas my car," Kurt explained. "I called Jean and had her to go to zheir apartment, but she hasn't called yet-"

"She can't be gone! When would she have time to leave?" Raven gasped. She shot past Kurt and ran up the stairs to see for herself. As she burst through Rogue's bedroom doors, she found the bed empty. Obviously it had been slept in, but the sliding glass door was also open. Raven swore. She started regretting putting a deck outside Rogue's bedroom.

The phone began to ring and Kurt ran over to the nearest phone. Snatching it up, he brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

Jean's half excited, half worried voice rang clear as a bell through the line. "She went to Europe!"

* * *

Rogue took her boarding pass from the woman at the counter and gave her a thankful smile as she headed towards the security check point. She had bought the last seat on a plane headed for London. The last plane was leaving from San Francisco International and she quickly got through security to catch it.

She arrived at her gate just as her row was being called to enter the plane. Rogue took a deep breath and took her phone out of her pocket. She quickly dialed the number to her mother's house, but the line was busy. She hung up and dialed the number to her apartment. The line was also busy.

"Gawd...Ah finally get the nerve ta call them..." she grumbled. She hung up and dialed the first number that came to her head. After four rings, she reached an aswering machine with one of those automated voices telling her to leave a message. There was a small beep. "Listen, Ah don't really know who Ah called...oh, Gawd...that sounded dumb. Anyway, Kurt, yahr car is at SFO's parking lot, short term parking. Don't know when yah'll are gonna get this message. But Ah'm just gonna go away for a while. Ah'm about ta board a plane...don't ask ta where. Ah need ta think about some stuff. Momma, Kurt, Jean, Betsy, Kitty...don't yah dare come after meh! Ah need ta sort some stuff out. Ah'll come home when Ah'm ready...bye."

Rogue hung up and Logan stared at Remy's answering machine. He didn't want to answer the phone, after all, he'd only come in using the key the Cajun hid under Logan's doormat after Jean Paul called to see if Rogue had gone there. He was hesitant at first, but now he was glad that he did. He picked up the phone and dialed Jean's phone number.

Jean Paul answered. "Logan?"

"Rogue's at the airport - SFO," Logan told him calmly. "She's boarding a plane."

* * *

**A.N. - **Thank you all for the well wishes to get healthier, even if there is some sort of conspiracy to make me go home ill. If you're curious, I live about an hour from San Francisco, so it's been getting cold, but no snow or anything. Side note, as if 2003, over a thousand people have jumped off GG Bridge, around 20 have survived. Um...sorry if the story suddenly got weird(er). Please be patient with me and thank you all again for reading! 


	23. Chapter 23

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Twenty-Three: Peace For Rogue_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

"There he is! He must've swam to the shore!" Lights were flooding the sea level and shoreline below the Golden Gate Bridge.

"The lucky bastard!" A police officer said as he shone the light down on the unconscious man laying on the dirt and pebbled shoreline. Waves were crashing just a few feet from him, but he was sprawled out on his stomach, arms at his side with his face turned to the side. "It's a miracle he didn't die on impact!"

"See if you can find any identification on him!" a commanding voice ordered. A few police officers and their medical crew climbed down to the shore to the man's body. They began to search his body as the commanding officer who gave the order radioed the helicopters circling above.

"There is nothing in his car, Sgt. Lee," came a static mused voice from the large radio the Sargent had. "No ID. The car was bought recently...we're tracking the license plate."

"Sir!" someone called from the shoreline. Department photographers took pictures of the scene as medics rolled him on to a stretcher to be carried into the ambulance. "Found some ID on him! A Julien Boudreaux...from New Orleans!"

"Officer Romero, does the plate match for a Boudreaux?" Sgt. Lee asked the radio contact.

"Affirmative, sir," the other officer said. "Car is registered under Julien Boudreaux...insured to cover Bella Donna Boudreaux, his sister. She's living at the same address."

"Contact her immediately, we're taking her brother to the hospital."

Behind the low lining trees by the base of the bridge, just a few feet from the scene, Remy crouched down silently in his soaking wet clothing. He leaned against the remnants of an old wall as he peered through the shrubs. The place was crawling with police that were checking to see if the man who had jumped had survived and swam to shore.

Apparently there had been survivors before. Remy had counted at least three helicopters flying over head and numerous police cars parked near-bye. If he hadn't just jumped off a bridge, he would've been out of there already, but despite his practically vertical slice into the water, his body did ache a little.

He leaned back against the stone wall and took a deep breath. He'd wait until they were mostly gone before he made his move and headed back to his place. Part of him wanted to stop by a phone and call for someone to pick him up, but he didn't want to bring in more people than necessary.

It was be close to dawn by the time he started heading home.

* * *

Kurt stared at his leather clad mother in disbelief. Did he just hear her right? Did she just say that she use a former United States intelligence officer in Germany who was working under some joint program between the two nations? He mulled over the idea for a bit.

His mother had unceremoniously placed her gun down on the counter as she went into the kitchen to get some coffee. She claimed it was going to be a long night. Kurt nodded and followed her, nearly freaking out over the existence of a gun. At least her past explained that. But the leather?

"You're too old to be vearing leather, mother," Kurt grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. "Especially black leather pants and...is that a bustier?"

Raven bristled at the comment. "I'm not a sagging old ditty, Kurt. I do work out."

"I cannot believe I am even having this conversation vith you..." Kurt groaned.

"Now is not the time to be giving your mother fashion advice!" Raven snapped. "Your sister is missing!"

"She's not missing, she's on her way to Europe," Kurt snapped his mouth closed but it was too late. Raven was now glowering at him. He frowned. "Vell, maybe ve could've caught up with her if you didn't take Remy's bike!"

"Well, I didn't think that Rogue would be stealing your car any time soon," Raven retorted haughtily. "Honestly, Kurt...leaving your car keys on the table in the hall? What if it had been a burglar instead of Rogue?"

Kurt grumbled. Combining what Jean had said about Rogue probably going to Europe and what Logan had heard on Remy's answering machine, everyone deduced that the brown haired, white streaked, architect was heading off to Europe at that very moment. Where exactly, no one knew for sure.

Jean was coming over to pick them up in her car. "This is ridiculous! Ve should've called a cab!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Even if she was boarding, it will take a while for the plane to take off."

"What if ve miss her?"

"They we find out what flight she took to where and then fly there ourselves and bring her home," Raven explained simply. "I don't know what that girl was thinking - flying off to Europe."

Before she could launch into a heated triad about the stupidity of the situation, the phone rang. Kurt answered and Jean said she was coming up the drive way and they should be ready to get into the air. He agreed and he and his mother went outside. Jean drove up and unlocked the doors in the back.

"Mrs. Darkholme! Nice to see you again! And you must be Rogue's brother, Kurt," Jean Paul beamed and turned around from the front passenger seat to extend his hand. "Jean Paul Beaubier."

"Mr. Beaubier, what are you doing here?" Raven asked as her eyes narrowed. Kurt shook Jean Paul's hand passively.

"Tagging along with Jean," Jean Paul said. "We were at a karate tournament together got caught up in the excitement that has been happening here. So has anything changed?"

"Nothing vith us," Kurt sighed, disappointed. "Vhat about you two?"

"We've called Betsy and Kitty and they said they'd go straight to the airport. They think maybe they can catch up with her. They should be getting there right about now."

"Jean, can't you drive any faster?" Raven frowned from the back seat.

"I'm trying to..." Jean said as she headed straight for the nearest free way.

"So vhy did you think that Rogue is going to Europe?" Kurt asked.

"You know how Rogue has all those guide books to places she's been?" Jean asked. Kurt nodded. "Well, her guide to Europe was gone...but Europe is a big place."

"Even if she lands in one of the major cities, she could be any where by the time we get there." Raven nodded in agreement.

"Where do you think she would go?" Jean Paul asked. "Anywhere in particular?"

"She's always had a fondness for Paris," Raven told him. "Ever since I first took her there, she fell in love with the Louvre and the architecture."

"You think she might go there?" Jean Paul looked at the other three in question. "Logan said that she wanted to sort some things out and think for a while."

"But vhere else vould she go?" Kurt asked. "Did she leave any other clues?"

"She took the sketch." Jean said.

"What sketch?" Raven asked with a frown and suspicious eyes.

"An original Raphael lent to the museum a few months ago. It belonged to Remy and he gave it to her for Christmas, something about it bringing them together, right Jean?" Jean Paul asked. Jean nodded. Jean Paul smiled blissfully and looked out the window. "So romantic..."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Rome."

"Vhat?" Kurt asked, turning to his mother.

"She'll head down to Rome," Raven asserted. "Raphael's tomb is there. He worked there and you can see his work all over the Vatican. If she wanted to _think_ and it had something to do with the sketch, she probably went there."

"If ve miss her, ve'll fly to Rome." Kurt agreed.

"Whoa...what's happening here?" Jean peered through the mist and frowned. There were half a dozen police cars to one side of the bridge next to an abandoned car.

"Someone jumped again?" Jean Paul offered.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "That's so horrible...vhat a waste of life..." Beside him, Raven snorted and crossed her arms.

"You have no idea..."

* * *

By the time they reached San Francisco International, Jean Paul had been sent to park the car while the other three ran into the international terminal. It was practically empty except for a small hand full of people who were there early for a fly in the morning and had no where else to go and of course, the workers.

"I'll look for Betsy and Kitty." Jean said.

"We'll check the counters for the carriers that flew off to Europe tonight." Raven added. The trio split up with Raven and Kurt each going to different carriers to start asking. Jean took out her phone and dialed Betsy's number.

"Hello?"

"Betsy, anything?" Jean asked worriedly.

"Afraid I have bad news for you, luv," Betsy sighed in a tired voice. "Just meet us out by the Lufthansa carrier."

"Is that what Rogue took?"

"It was the last flight to London Heathrow...around the time you said Rogue called," Betsy said. "I'll see you there."

Jean closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her head as she looked around for the carrier. She saw Raven already there speaking to the clerk. From the expression on the woman's face, she just learned that Rogue had indeed bought a seat on the last flight. Jean walked over and arrived just as Betsy, Kitty, and Kurt congregated there.

"By the time we got here and found out, they had just pulled back from the gate," Betsy told them. She crossed her arms and frowned. "So what do we do now?"

"Find out when the next flight leaves, that's what!" Raven announced. She turned and was about to stomp towards the counter when another voice rang out.

"Go ahead and find out, but you ain't taking it anywhere." The group looked up and saw Logan approaching from the entrance.

"Logan! Any word on Remy or Rogue?" Jean asked as she jogged towards him, still in her karate uniform. Logan shook his head.

"No, don't know where the Cajun is," Logan snorted. His eyes landed on Raven and narrowed. "Mystique."

A low growl collected in Raven's throat as narrowed eyes glared at him. "Wolverine..."

"Mystique? You two know each other, too?" Jean asked, surprised.

"Mystique was my alias when I was an agent," Raven said in a low voice. "Our paths crossed several times in the past."

"And you let Rogue train under him?" Kitty asked with wide eyes. The corners of Raven's lips curled into a devious smile.

"Who better than to train my daughter than him?" Raven said haughtily.

"Enough about me," Logan snorted. "Rogue's off to Europe and no one is going to follow her."

"What? But...what if she's in trouble-" Jean began.

"She'll be fine, Red," Logan assured her. "Rogue's a big girl. She can take care of herself. She wanted to be alone and think."

Everyone slowly turned to Raven to see what the girl's notoriously over protective mother would do. She stood at the head of the group and turned her head up. "I don't care what she wants," Raven said in a low voice. "She is my daughter and I will do what I think is best for her!"

She whirled around and stomped back to the counter. Kurt let out a sharp gasped and took a step forward. "Mother-"

"Let it go, kid," Logan told him as he narrowed his eyes as Raven's demanding figure by the counter. "There ain't no stopping her."

* * *

Rogue leaned back against the cushions of her chair in business class. She looked out the window and took a deep breath. They would've been over the east coast by now. The lights in the cabin were still dimmed as most people were sleeping on the red-eye flight.

The large screens at the front that would provide entertainment for the rest of the eleven hour flight now only showed a map of the world and a few blinking green dots that followed a white plane across the screen. She looked down at her watch. It was almost dawn back home.

_Rogue, this is the craziest thing yah've ever done...going ta Europe without a single plan. Not even a place ta stay!_ She thought to herself as she looked down at her hands. _Just got up and left...Momma must be going crazy...Kurt's stress level probably went through the roof. And Jean and Betsy and the others...Maybe Ah should've thought this through some more._

Then again, if she had thought it through some more, she would've just gone insane. Her mind went back into the events of the night before. She remembered crying herself to sleep and then waking up in the dark room. Her mother must've come off and turn off the lights. That was something she had gotten used to since she was adopted.

The moment she moved she felt something in her arms and turned. In the thin moonlight that came through the double doors, she saw the sketch of the sleeping woman. Tears came to her eyes once more and once again, she had no idea why. What ever it was caused something to snap inside of her.

She couldn't stand laying in bed any more and crying her eyes out at night. She didn't want to have her mother watch over her like she was a fragile doll any more. She didn't want to go through the rest of her life knowing that she was missing something. Something important.

Rogue, still in her sleep ware, sneaked outside. She knew that Kurt tended to leave his keys outside and quickly took them. Her mother was downstairs on the phone with someone. She didn't care. She grabbed her bag and the sketch and sneaked out.

Ever since her mother had bought the house back when she was still a teenager, she'd learned to climb out of her window to the small ledge and then hang from it and jump down on the soft grass below. When Raven installed a deck and a sliding door, it made the fall a lot shorter at one end. And closer to the drive way.

After a silent apology to her brother for grand theft auto, Rogue stated the car and drove away as quietly as she could. Once she was far enough, she high tailed it to her apartment to get her passport and other travel necessities. It was sheer luck that Jean had not been at the apartment. She had mentioned something about a karate tournament that weekend and Rogue supposed that's where she went.

Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Ah'm sorry everyone...Ah had ta get away..._ Rogue thought as her eyes slowly opened once more. _Ah need ta get mah thoughts together. Ah can't go another day feeling like something's missing..._

She lifted her hand to her jacket and pulled it open. She reached into the pocket over her left breast and gingerly took out an old piece of paper. She lifted her hand and turned on the small reading light. She looked down at the sketch and squinted her eyes. _Whatcha dreaming about, sugah?_ Rogue sniffled and bit her lower lip. "Maybe the same thing Ah can't remember..."

"Excuse me, miss," a deep voice said in front of her. Rogue lifted her eyes up to the voice in front of her. The man who was seated in the seat in front of her shifted in his seat and turned to peer over the seat. "Do you mind turning off the light? My eyes are a bit sensitive to..." his voice trailed off and he let out a gasp. "Rogue?"

Green eyes went wide. "Joseph?"

* * *

"Mon Dieu..." Remy looked up at the blessed warehouse outline of his home and let out a content smile. "I never thought I'd be glad t' be home so much in my life..."

Grinning, he stumbled up the hall and towards his door. He arrived, clothing still damp and reeking of bay water, at his front door. He smiled and leaned heavily against it. He dug through his pant pockets, glad that his keys didn't get lost in the bay, and pulled them out.

After a few misguided attempts to open his door, it finally managed to turn the key and stumble through the door way.

BEEP

"You have one new message."

Remy stiffened and pasted himself against the wall as he heard his answering machine go off. Someone else was in the flat with him. And listening to his messages.

_"Listen, Ah don't really know who Ah called..."_

Remy's eyes widened as his heart leap to his throat. Rogue called him? He shook his head. No, Rogue didn't call him...she just said she didn't know she called. His heart dropped, but he refused to push the thought aside. Why did she dial his number of all people then?

_"Oh, Gawd...that sounded dumb. Anyway, Kurt, yahr car is at SFO's parking lot, short term parking."_

Remy frowned. San Francisco International? What was Kurt's car doing in short term parking at SFO?

_"Don't know when yah'll are gonna get this message. But Ah'm just gonna go away for a while. Ah'm about ta board a plane..."_

His heart stopped. Rogue was at the airport...and she was LEAVING? Remy involuntarily swallowed. Where was she going? More importantly - WHY?

_"Don't ask ta where. Ah need ta think about some stuff. Momma, Kurt, Jean, Betsy, Kitty...don't yah dare come after meh! Ah need ta sort some stuff out. Ah'll come home when Ah'm ready...bye."_

BEEP

"End of messages."

"Did you hear what she said?" a familiar voice asked smoothly. Remy stiffened, suddenly reminded of the other presence in the apartment. He tensed up and pushed himself closer to the wall. "No need to hide, LeBeau," the voice called out again. "I already know you're here."

Remy narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. He emerged into the living room and barely muffled to keep in his gasp of surprise as he saw who stood in his living room.

"Mrs. Darkholme?"

The woman had her back to him. She was looking down at the answering machine, her tall, stately posture looking forbidding. Slowly, she turned around and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Surprised to see me?" she smirked. She crossed her arms over her chest and Remy just stared at her. They had left things unfinished at the bridge.

"What are y' doing here? How did y' get in?" Hundreds of questions flooded Remy's mind as the woman lifted her chin, seemingly pleased that she confused him. Suddenly, Remy froze. "Oh my God...y'r gonna kill me!"

Raven snorted and walked over to the couch. "Don't be stupid," she told him, as if the thought were ridiculous. "If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be talking right now."

"How did y' know I'd come back here?" Remy asked incredulously at the uninvited and dangerous woman. "For all y' know, I could've died in de bay!"

"I'm no fool, LeBeau," Raven told him calmly. "You didn't think that I wouldn't find out about you? Former art thief. Son of one of New Orleans's greatest thieves? I had no doubt when you stepped out on that ledge that you'd not only survive, but come straight here afterwards."

Remy narrowed his eyes. "I know y' don't like me," he replied with a tight frown. "But I'm a changed man... I ain't a thief any more."

"You stole something very important to me, LeBeau," Raven said as she narrowed her eyes at him. She studied him critically. "I want it back."

"Dat's a lie!" Remy growled, infuriated as he took one step forward. "I didn't steal nothing from y'!"

"Really?" Raven asked with a scoff. "What about her?" She pointed across the room to a picture on the mantle. It was new, put there just after Christmas. Rogue was smiling happily in front of the Christmas tree, a mug of hot cocoa in her hands. "You stole my daughter's heart."

Remy's eyes closed tightly has his hands clenched at his sides. _Non...she stole mine..._ "What do y' want from me? Rogue doesn't even remember me no more. Y' should be happy."

"If I were so happy, why do you think I went to see that wretched Boudreaux last night?" Raven spat out bitterly. "To thank him?" she laughed. "You idiot! He HURT my daughter! I sent her to him-"

"WHY?" Remy gasped. "Do y' hate me so much dat y'd put your own daughter in danger?"

Raven's face flashed with fury. Before he realized what she was doing, Raven was right in front of him and slapped him across the face. "Don't you EVER say that I'd hurt Rogue!"

Remy gritted his teeth as he lifted his hand to his stinging cheek. "Dat's all that y've been doing," he told her in a low voice. "Hurting her by sending her t' Julien. Hurting her by trying t' keep her away from me!"

"You don't understand!" Raven retorted proudly. "You don't know what Rogue's been through with men! How men have hurt her! Do you know her first boyfriend tore so hard at her self confidence that she became anorexic and almost killed herself starving?"

Remy jerked his head back, his eyes open wide. "Anorexic...?" he mumbled. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Or that her last boyfriend beat her?" Raven added. "He ripped her confidence apart even more! Do you know what it's like to be a mother and not be able to do anything about it? Do you? I swore to myself that I would NEVER let Rogue get hurt by another man again!"

Remy shook his head and stumbled backwards. He fell back against the couch, the shock getting to him. Rogue had a history of relationship abuse...no wonder Raven was so over protective. Remy lifted his head up at the woman. "Why did you send her t' Julien? Julien is a man-"

"And he knew about your past...I wanted him to tell Rogue everything about you! So she would see the kind of man you really were," Raven explained. "I never dreamed that he would do this to her. I never would have let her go if I knew!"

"Y' knew Julien hates me!" Remy frowned as he flew to his feet and glared at the woman. "Y' should've known what he might do!"

"I didn't realize that until it was too late!" Raven hissed. "That's why I wanted to go with her, but Rogue got there before I did! I wanted to make certain that nothing happened, but when I got there, YOU had already arrived!"

"I told you, I didn't do anything-"

"I know that already!" Raven shouted. "Let me get down to the point, LeBeau! It's MY fault this happened! If I hadn't sent her, if I had only gotten there earlier, Rogue wouldn't be in running off to Europe right now!"

"So why are y' telling me dat?" Remy frowned. "T' clear my name? I already knew I was innocent."

"No, LeBeau," Raven said. She reached into her purse and Remy tensed, waiting for her to pull out a gun. "I'm going to make up what I did to my daughter." her voice softened and Remy watched her warily. She pulled out a long, white envelope from her purse.

"What are dose?" Remy asked cautiously, keeping his eyes on the woman.

"A plane ticket to London Heathrow and an American Express card," Raven said. She placed it on the coffee table and slid it towards him. "I want you to go and get my daughter back."

Remy's eyes shot up. A look of utter shock graced his face as he looked at the woman. "I don't understand y', Mrs. Darkholme...I thought y' hated me," he said. "Why do y' want me to go after her?"

"You heard Rogue's message. She doesn't want US coming after her...but she never said anything about you." Raven told him coolly.

"Y' could've sent someone else...one of her friends from work." Remy reminded her. Raven smirked.

"I believe that Rogue still remembers you, in her subconscious. Else she wouldn't cry for her you in her sleep," Raven explained. She glanced towards the answering machine. "Her message is more proof of that. She didn't know who she called, but she dialed YOUR number. I believe she can remember her memories of you even without the use of voodoo."

Remy narrowed his eyes. "Why? Why do y' want her to remember me? A low life sleaze ball?"

Raven smirked once more. "Because it will make her happy," Raven told him simply. "And I want what most mothers want - their children to be happy."

Remy shook his head. He bent down and picked up the plane ticket and the card. "I'll never under y' women..."

"You more than any other man should know how fickle women can be," Raven told him. "Now, answer my question. Will you go to Rogue and bring her back?"

"I ain't going t' bring back Rogue," Remy told her flat out. Raven hissed. "But I am going t' go t' Europe."

"You little-"

Remy held out his hand to silence her. "Let me tell y' one thing," he said. "I love Rogue...more then y' could ever realize. Even if y' didn't come here, I would've gone after her. So don't think I'm going for y' or t' just 'get Rogue back'. I'm going dere because I love her."

"Then at least let me pay for you," Raven said. "It's the least I could do after what I've done."

"It's not y'r fault. Julien would've gotten t' her one way or another," Remy said in a low voice. "I know dat now...after seeing how much he hates me..."

"But I sent her to him...because of this, it is my fault," Raven told him. "I need to make this up to her somehow."

"Money won't solve all de problems."

"But it's something."

Remy thumbed through the contents of the envelope. Raven had added several thousand dollars in cold hard cash to cover any expenses. He looked at the woman and threw a cocky smirk back at her. "What if she remembers me and doesn't dump me like y' expect?"

"Then you just better take good care of my daughter," Raven told him dangerously. It was a blatant warning. "You make my daughter happy and I will tolerate you. You hurt my baby girl and I will obliterate you."

"We call a peace den?" Remy asked. "For Rogue?"

Raven took a deep breath and nodded. "For Rogue's sake."

Remy clutched the envelope in his hand and stepped forward. He extended his hand to Raven. The woman looked down at it uneasily. "Den we have nothing t' worry 'bout," Remy said as Raven shook his head with a tight, firm grip. He couldn't resist one last jab as a wide Cheshire grin filled his face. "_Momma._"

* * *

"Joseph?" Rogue blinked back any tears she might have been about to shed quickly and threw him a bright smile. "Hey, sugah, whatcha doing here?"

"Oh, Professor Xavier gave me two weeks off," he said shyly as he ducked back lower in his seat. "He even paid for my vacation."

Rogue giggled. _Probably was trying ta get rid of old Joe the body guard so he can finally have some alone time,_ Rogue thought to herself. "Where are you off to?"

"I thought I'd do the standard trip," Joseph shrugged. "I'm going sight seeing in London for a bit, then off to Paris, and make my way down to Rome."

"Sounds good, sugah..." Rogue nodded.

"What about you, Rogue?" Joseph asked curiously. "On vacation as well?"

_Sort of..._ "Ah just needed some time away from everything back home," Rogue sighed as she sank into her seat and looked away tiredly. "It's been getting complicated..."

"I heard about what happened and the accident," Joseph said reluctantly. "I hope you're okay."

Her eyes looked back at him and she smiled. "Ah'm fine, sugah," she admitted. "But something's missing, yah know? Ah feel like Ah can't remember something...thought if Ah got away for a bit, it might help meh remember. Or at least straighten out mah thoughts and relax."

"Oh, I see..." Joseph said. "Well...I'll leave you alone to your thoughts then."

"Ah could use a traveling buddy," Rogue piped before Joseph turned away completely. He stiffened in his seat, a blush creeping on his face. "What do yah say?"

"Me?" Joseph piped. "Your traveling buddy?"

"Yah wouldn't leave a girl alone ta wander the streets of Europe unescorted, would yah?" Rogue asked with a chuckle. "'Sides, Ah could use someone ta talk ta if yah're up ta it."

"Of...of course!" Joseph gushed. "I'd be honored to be your traveling companion, Rogue." He said once he collected himself. Rogue smiled.

"Are yah sure it won't be any trouble? Ah didn't mean ta put yah on the spot or anything," Rogue added. "If yah ever get tired of mah company, just say the word."

Joseph shook his head. "No, no, no," he assured her. "It would be my pleasure to travel with you."

Rogue beamed. "Great, so we'll work our way down ta Rome!" she said happily. She let out a hopeful sigh. "There's something there Ah wanna see..."

* * *

"Who are we seeing off?" Kitty asked as they stood by the security check point to get into the international terminals of San Francisco airport.

"Is your mother really going?" Betsy asked Kurt with a frown. "Logan said that Rogue specifically told us not to come after her."

Before Kurt could answer, another woman's voice caught their attention. "None of us are going after her." The group turned and saw Raven walking towards them.

"Then what are we doing here, mother?" Kurt demanded. "You told me to come to the airport."

"I told YOU to come to the airport, Kurt, not the entire world," Raven frowned as she looked at the group that had gathered. Logan was standing there with his arms crossed and glaring at Raven. Jean, Betsy, Kitty and Piotr were also there, along with Jean Paul and a tall African woman with white hair. "Did you bring what I asked you to bring?"

"Yes," Kurt sighed. He reached into his pocket and took out a sleek black and silver phone. "The phone you use when you travel."

"Excellent," Raven said as she took the phone. "He'll need it to be contacted."

"He?" Logan asked with a tight lipped frown. "He who?"

"Okay! De bag is all checked in and Remy's right on time for his flight!" a voice boomed.

"Remy?" Jean gasped. She turned her head to Raven as the woman walked over to the casually dressed Cajun and handed him the phone.

"You can use that phone anywhere in the world," Raven told him. "If you need anything - money, a place to stay, contacts - call me and I will arrange it."

"Sure thing, momma."

Raven scowled. "Do not call me that, you impudent man! Do not make me regret this!"

Remy grinned and looked at the shocked group. "Well, mon amis, dis is good-bye for now, don't look so sad, eh?" Remy smiled. "Dis artist is going t' find his muse."

* * *

**A.N. - **And the hunt begins...:P Thank you all for reading! Feeling much better, by the way! I'm off to work on Monday! 


	24. Chapter 24

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Twenty-Four: Play Catch Up_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

Remy took a deep breath and leaned back against the soft cushions of his plane seat. He got a window seat in 1st class and grinned. Raven Darkholme spared no expense.

In front of him, the safety video was playing, but he wasn't paying attention. He'd flown back and forth so many times, the safety video was ingrained in his memory. He double checked to make sure he was buckled in securely. He had bought a magazine to read on the way there. He didn't feel like watching the movies they were going to show.

Beside him, a business man was already sleeping, probably knocked out by some pills to avoid being awake during the flight. Remy lifted up his magazine as he made a mental check list.

His bag was checked in, the only thing he carried on him was his passport, boarding pass, money, and a mobile phone, and the clothes on his back. From what he was told, Rogue was landing in London and would probably work her way down to Rome. Remy frowned. Tracking down one woman across the continent was an admirable feat, if not down right crazy. But Rogue was one in 6 billion...there was no way he was going down without a fight.

Before he left, he received several wishes of luck from assorted people, as well as a few words of warnings. Kurt and Logan weren't exactly thrilled at the idea, but Betsy, Jean, and Kitty were absolutely sold. He could almost see the little hearts in Kitty's eyes as she cooed out how romantic it was. He made a note to bring them back something nice.

"Attention passengers," the captain's voice sounded from the speakers and Remy looked up from his _Modern Bride_ magazine. "This is your captain. Welcome aboard to flight #312 for London Heathrow..."

* * *

"So where are yah staying?" Rogue asked as she stood over the luggage carousel, waiting for her bag to emerge from the conveyor belt.

Beside her, Joseph stood, waiting patiently for Rogue. His bag had been one of the first to come out. "Professor X made reservations at the Sanctuary House in Westminster," Joseph told her. "I call ahead when we're on the Tube and ask if they have another room."

"Thanks, sugah, Ah appreciate it," Rogue said with a warm smile. "Ah'm kind of surprised mahself. Ah've never just picked up and decided ta go ta Europe before. And without a plan! Am Ah crazy, Joe?"

Joseph chuckled and shook his head. "No, you just wanted to get away for a little while."

Rogue nodded with agreement as her eyes lit up. "Oh! There's mah bag!" A hunter green rolling case tumbled out and Rogue waited for it to come past them.

"I'll get it for you, Rogue," Joseph assured her. He leaned forward and easily plucked the case from the carousel. "Is that all?"

"That's about it, thanks," Rogue said. She adjusted the handle and looked around the airport. "Well, let's get to the Tube."

Joseph nodded and the two began to head towards the train stop. "So you just left without telling anyone?"

"Well, Ah called them when Ah was about ta board," Rogue offered. "That's something right?"

"Your family must be worried. And so must Remy," Rogue stopped in her tracks and Joseph turned around when he noticed she was gone. He frowned worriedly. "I'm sorry, Rogue, did I say something wrong?"

Rogue's mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out. She merely squinted her eyes and bit her lower lip. She shook her head. "No...no, yah didn't say anything wrong, sugh..." Rogue told him. "It's just...Remy..."

"What about him?" Joseph asked. "Did you two get into a fight?"

Rogue closed her eyes and shook her head once more. "Remy and Ah...we're not together any more," Joseph's eyes went wide with surprised. Rogue was alone in Europe...and willing to be the traveling companion of another man. That certainly explained it. "Listen, Ah don't want to talk about Remy right now."

Joseph nodded slowly. "Of course..." he murmured. Before he could get his hopes up, Rogue walked past him to the Tube ticket dispenser.

"Ah came here to figure things out and get away from everything," Rogue said. "That includes relationships."

* * *

"Professor, when Logan finds out that you've sent Joseph away when he's supposed to be your body guard, he will not be happy." Ororo frowned as she walked down the hall, along side the older man in the wheel chair.

"None sense, Ororo," Professor Xavier said contently. "Joseph was doing a fine job being my body guard. I just felt that he needed some vacation time."

"Then why have you not yet called for a temporary replacement?" Ororo asked with a raised eyebrow. Xavier stuttered for a bit.

"I don't feel I need one...especially right now," Xavier told her as confidently as he could. "Besides, by the time all the paper work is done, Joseph will have already returned and ready to resume his duties."

The African woman smirked slyly. "Oh, I'm sure I can push it through fast enough. I could get you one by tomorrow-"

"No!" Professor Xavier gasped, horrified at the thought. He took a deep breath. "I mean...that is not necessary, Ororo. Thank you for your concern, however I will function well without a body guard breathing down my neck for the next few weeks."

"If you say so, professor," Ororo told him. "But just in case, I have told Joseph to be on call just in case we may need him."

"Which we will not," Professor Xavier stressed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a budget meeting..." Ororo smiled and nodded as she held the door open for the older man. She closed the door after him and continued down the hall to her office.

As she slipped through the door and put her papers down, the phone rang. She reached over and picked it up. "Ororo Munroe, Xavier's School For the Gifted. How many I help you?"

"Ororo, it's Joseph!" a male voice replied on the other line.

"Hello, Joseph," Ororo smiled as she reclined back in her seat. "Have you just arrived? How is London so far?" _If he's in London, perhaps I can ask him to keep an eye out..._

"It's great! We just arrived at the Sanctuary House. I just wanted to give you the contact number here just in case Professor Xavier needs me back." he said.

Ororo chuckled and took a pen from her pencil holder. "What is the number?" Ororo diligently wrote it down. "Thank you, Joseph. I do appreciate it. However, you probably will not be called any time soon."

"Just in case," Joseph said. "Okay, we're headed for that bus tour. You have my cell number."

Ororo's eyebrows furrowed. "We?"

"Yes! You'll never guess who I met on the flight over," Joseph chuckled. "Rogue Darkholme. The architect. We're going to travel together for a bit."

Ororo's eyes widened. "I see..." she said was calmly as she could. "Well, enjoy your time, Joseph. Thank you for your call. You have no idea how much it's helped..."

"No problem! Bye!" The man hung up and Ororo put the phone down. She rummaged through the papers on her desk. She had planned Joseph's vacation, including the hotels where he would be staying, in accordance to Professor X's instructions. She had a list of all the places he would be going, all the tours he would be taking and when he would be there.

If Joseph was traveling with Rogue, he'd just made Remy's job a thousand times easier. All the Cajun man had to do was play catch up.

"First thing is first..." she said as she lifted her purse and took searched for a small card. She pulled out the card and dialed the number.

"Lensherr Architectural Firm, Raven Darkholme speaking." a woman answered.

"Mrs. Darkholme, this is Ororo Munroe, we met the other day at the airport." Ororo said coolly.

"Oh yes, Miss Munroe, to what do I owe this phone call to?" Raven replied. She was sitting at her desk, looking over some blue prints.

"I just received a call from an associate of mine who is in Europe. He also knows Rogue. Apparently, he took the same flight as her and they met up on the way there." Ororo answered.

From her office with a view, Raven nearly shot up in her seat. "Where are they?" she asked immediately.

"In London, about to go on a bus tour of the city. Do you have a phone number in which I may contact Remy?"

* * *

Remy stretched as he emerged from the train station. He took a deep breath and rubbed his shoulders as he looked around the city. He'd been in London several times before. As soon as he got off the plane, he contacted Rogue's mother to report.

But before he did, he saw that he had a voice message from Ororo of all people. He looked down at the phone. "Wonder what Stormy's calling for..."

He dialed the number. _"Remy, it's Ororo. Joseph, Professor X's body guard, is on vacation in Europe for two weeks and it turns out he was on the same plane as Rogue. He said that they're going to travel together for a while. They will be staying at the Sanctuary House..."_

She proceeded to tell him the address and the phone number that Joseph had given her. However, Remy didn't pay attention to the address or the number. His mind focused on what was most relevant to him.

Rogue was traveling with Joseph. ALONE.

"Non...don't think like dat," he snapped at himself. "Dere just friends..." he murmured, even as jealousy rose inside of him. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he started his little mission.

Now that he knew were she was, he could quickly dump his bags at his hotel and take the Tube to their hotel. As he emerged from the lobby of his hotel, he did a double take. He could've sworn he saw a streak of white hair on the passing double decker bus. "Rogue...?"

_Remy...?_ The brunette looked over her shoulder as she passed by a large hotel on her tour bus.

"Rogue?" a deep voice said beside her. Rogue snapped up from where she was sitting on the top of a double decker tour bus. They'd been on the thing the entire day, getting off at certain spots and looking around before catching the next tour bus to continue on.

They had just gotten back from the Tower of London. "Did yah say, something, sugh?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Joseph tilted his head to the side. "I wanted to know if you wanted to get off and ride that boat down the Thames."

Rogue forced herself to recognize what he was talking about and nodded. "Yeah...sure..." She looked over her shoulder once more and Joseph frowned.

"Are you okay? You keep looking back there." he said.

"Oh nothing...Ah just thought Ah saw someone Ah knew..."

* * *

"Den will y' please give her a message for me?" Remy asked the woman at the counter.

"Of course, I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more help," she said as she handed in a piece of paper. Remy took a pen and scribbled down a note. He folded the paper over. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Non, dats it," Remy replied as he handed it over. "Just PLEASE make sure she gets it. I really need t' talk t' her."

The woman nodded and took the paper. Remy sighed as he walked down the stairs and down to the ground level. He had gotten to the quaint little inn in Westminster, but Rogue wasn't in. The woman wouldn't give Remy her room number, probably for security reasons, but at least he got to leave the message.

He emerged from the building and ran his hand through his hair. They were still probably out on some tour. He got back on the Tube and headed for the river. "Come on, Roguey...call me..."

He put his hand in his pocket and fumbled with the phone there, desperately willing for it to ring. His train ride to the river was faster than expected. He got out and was just emerging from the station when he reached ground level and saw the familiar streak once more.

Rogue was walking on a boat, chatting amiably with Joseph. She was using large hand motions to explain something and Joseph was smiling like an idiot beside her. Remy gritted his teeth as he ran forward. "ROGUE!" he shouted.

Over the sound of the river, the motor, and the crowds of people also on the boat with them, Rogue didn't hear the familiar voice crying out her name.

"No, the bell is called Big Ben, the tower has a completely different name, sugah," Rogue was telling Joseph. "A lot of people get that confused."

Joseph nodded and was about to say something when he happened to look up. Rogue was facing him and couldn't see the man who was running towards the boat. Joseph's eyes went wide. "Uh...Rogue, let's go by the side of the boat," he said nervously as he reached out. Rogue casually took his hand and allowed him to lead her towards the front of the boat. "I want to get some good shots of the Eye that I missed.."

"Sure." Rogue smiled.

Further back behind them, the attendants closed the gate to the boat as Remy rushed forward. "Wait! Wait! I need t' get on dat thing!"

"Do you have a ticket, sir?" a large attendant asked as he blocked off the way. Remy tried to cut around him, but the man held him back. "Sir, no ticket, no enter, got it?"

"I need t' get on dat boat!" Remy insisted.

"You need a ticket!"

"Ugh!" Remy growled and dashed to the ticket counter, cutting off an old woman. "Desole, madam," he said curtly. "Two tickets, one for de lady behind me." he told the young woman at the counter.

"Young man!" the old woman glowered. Remy handed the girl some pounds and then turned around.

"Merci for your help, madam," Remy handed her a ticket and gave a small bow as he rounded the corner and headed back towards the front of the boat. "Here's y'r stupid ticket, homme!" Remy barked as he nearly slapped the ticket against the attendant.

"I'm sorry, sir, you're going to have to wait for the next one." the attendant told him, a smug smile on his face.

"WHAT?" Remy gasped. He looked over the man's shoulder. The boat where Rogue and Joseph were standing was still docked, but preparing to move out. "What's wrong wid that one? I can still get on!" He practically screamed.

"The next one will be here in ten minutes, sir-"

"I can still make it!" Remy jumped over the railing

"Hey! Hey!" the attendant shouted as he whirled around. Remy was making a mad dash to the boat. "Stop him!"

Another attendant tried to stop him, but Remy easily slipped out of his grasp. The boat began moving and was pulling away from the dock. Remy frowned. "Oh, no, y' don't..." Remy gritted his teeth and jumped.

To one side of the boat, someone let out a scream as Remy flew out and grabbed the railing to the edge of the boat. "Oh my God!" someone shouted. "Are you crazy?

With straining arms, Remy pulled himself over the railing of the boat and rolled out on to the deck. He was panting as he laid there. "Sir, are you okay?" someone asked over him. Remy nodded and paused for a moment to take another breath.

"Fine..." he breathed. As the boat moved away from the dock, Remy stood up and stumbled to the railing. He smirked as he waved back at the two attendants. "Thanks for y'r help, mon amis!" He shouted sarcastically as he laughed. As he turned around to look for Rogue, his eyes happened to move back to the dock. His mouth dropped. "Non...NON!" he screamed as his hand grasped his head in frustration. "ROGUE!"

Rogue and Joseph weren't going ON the boat. They were DISEMBARKING. The two were now walking the side walk along the river bank, still talking. Rogue looked around, confused. "Do yah hear someone calling mah name?" she asked Joseph as she glanced around. "Ah could've sworn Ah heard someone screaming out 'Rogue'."

Joseph looked back over hiss shoulder at the man who was now stuck on a boat, being carried back up the river. Remy looked like he was going to pull all of his thick, luxurious hair out at any moment. Joseph chuckled and shook his head. "No, I don't hear anything."

"It's probably just me..." Rogue shrugged. "Oh well, let's get back and hit some clubs! What do yah say?"

"So long as we don't stay out too late," Joseph told her. "I'm going to see Stonehenge tomorrow."

"Sounds fun! Is it a whole day thing?" Rogue asked. Joseph nodded. "Then Ah'm there."

* * *

They arrived at Victoria Station to get on their tour bus to Stonehenge. Rogue beamed happily as she climbed aboard the Mercedes Benz tour bus and took the window seat next to Joseph. "So have you ever been to Stonehenge?" Joseph asked. Rogue nodded.

"One time with mah momma and Kurt and another with Jean and the girls," Rogue told him. "Yah're not allowed ta actually touch the stones. Yah are far away from them, but it makes for a nice picture."

"I'm glad I bought this new camera then." Joseph stated as the bus started to move.

"Don't forget to email meh some of them when yah get back home," Rogue reminded him. "We got some good shots in yesterday."

Joseph nodded and then turned his attention to the kindly woman who was going to be their tour guide for the day. Rogue looked out the window as they were passing through urban London. Just as she did, her eyes locked with a pair of glowing red ones that stared at up at her parting bus with surprise.

"Remy...?" she whispered. She felt her heart skip a breath.

"Rogue, are you okay?" Joseph asked beside her. "You look flushed."

Rogue's face carried the look of sheer confusion as she turned her head and looked up at Joseph. "Ah'm fine... For a second, Ah though..." Rogue looked back out her window. There was no one there now. She shook her head "Never mind..."

_Stonehenge!_ Remy's mind screamed as he ran towards the bus stop. There had to be another tour leaving for Stonehenge that day. He was sure he saw Rogue now. They had locked eyes as her bus stopped at the cross walk he was at. He was on his way to their hotel, too. Luckily, he saw her else he'd be waiting the whole day. _Chere, why didn't y' call me?_ his mind asked, hurt.

From the look of utter shock on Rogue's face, she didn't know he was in London, meaning she probably never got the message. Remy tried to quell his excitement. While Rogue looked shocked to see him, Rogue didn't exactly look happy to see him either. He rushed to the counter and bought a seat to the next bus to Stonehenge. He had seen the destination on the bus Rogue was in.

It was leaving in thirty minutes and he took his seat near the front of the bus for an easy exit. He sat in silence and kept his eyes out the window the entire time. Remy's heart raced with anticipation. Rogue now knew he was in Europe. Perhaps she didn't know he was there to see her, but she knew...and if he knew Rogue, she would expect to meet him soon.

* * *

"Rogue?"

"AH!" The brown haired woman nearly threw her audio guide stick into the air as she whirled around. She was half way around the circular path that went around Stonehenge. Joseph gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry to scare you...but you look...jumpy."

"So yah snuck up on meh?" Rogue asked with a frown. Joseph looked hurt and she sighed tiredly. "Ah'm sorry...Ah am a bit jumpy right now..."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Rogue took a deep breath. "Remy is here."

"You saw him?" Joseph asked, sounding defeated. "Where? At the boat?"

"No, at this cross walk by the..." she trailed off and narrowed her eyes. "Did yah see him before?" she demanded. Joseph took a cautious step back.

"Well...I saw him yesterday when we were on the Thames-"

"And yah didn't tell meh?" Rogue roared, earning her some strange looks from the people around her. Joseph cowered down.

"I thought you didn't want to see him, so I didn't want to tell you." he told her. Rogue took a deep breath and ran a hand down her face.

"It's not yer fault..." she answered tiredly. "Ah'm sorry, sugah...Ah've just been...it's been...tiring." Joseph nodded as Rogue put her audio stick down and headed back to towards the entrance.

"Rogue, where are you going?"

"Ah'll meet yah on the bus, sugah," Rogue told him tiredly. "Ah don't feel like sight seeing..." She walked down the path and returned her audio guide stick. She was about to walk through the gates when she saw another tour group walking towards her. Among them, a tall, red eyed Cajun. She sucked in a sharp breath as her eyes darted around.

They landed on to the already crowded gift shop. _Good enough!_ Rogue dove inside and cowered in the furthest corner until she was sure they had passed. As soon as she believed they were gone, she slipped out and made a bee line for her bus.

The driver let her and she went to the very back and hide. Cautiously, she peeked out the window, just in case Remy appeared and came looking for her. Five minutes later, Joseph arrived, looking for her and with a cup of soup from the kitchen on site.

"He's looking for you," he said as he sat down next to her and handed her the soup. "I had to hide out before he could find me and question me about you."

"Thanks, Joe..." she said as she carefully brought the soup up to her lips. She looked out the window nervously. "Ah don't know what ta say ta him..."

"Well...what happened?" Joe asked cautiously. "Maybe I can help?"

Rogue gave him a thankful smile, but shook her head. "It's a long story..."

"We have time," Joe said as he checked his watch. "The bus doesn't move for another fifteen minutes...Then we're off to Bath."

Rogue sighed and looked down at her drink. "It's like this..."

* * *

The rest of the day went without a hitch. They went to Bath and then Salisbury on their tour bus. Apparently, Remy's bus tour only went to Stonehenge and Bath. And after she spent two hours dodging him through the Roman Baths, she was home free.

When they were dropped off close to their hotel, Rogue looked at her watch. "Ah have ta get out of here..." she told Joseph nervously as her eyes darted around, half expecting Remy to jump out at any second.

"I have one more day here. I was going to go to Windsor Castle tomorrow," Joseph said. "Can you hang around for one more day?"

"Where are yah gonna head to after London?" Rogue asked.

"Paris. I was going to take-"

"The Eurostar..." Rogue trailed off with a nod. "Do meh a favor, sugah. Can yah call your hotel in Paris and see if yah can get another room for meh?"

"Sure, for how many nights?" Joseph asked.

"Tomorrow and as long as yah are gonna be there," Rogue said calmly. "I'm leaving London tomorrow morning." Joseph's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he asked, worriedly. "Alone?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Rogue said. "Ah'm going ta head over to the station and by a ticket ta Eurostar for tomorrow morning. Ah'll meet yah at the hotel, okay?"

"Sure," Joseph said. "What about dinner?"

"Ah'll find something ta eat," Rogue assured him as she headed towards the nearest Underground station. "Thanks, Joe!"

The woman disappeared and Joseph sighed. He turned around and headed to his hotel. From the coffee shop window next to the station where they had been dropped off, Remy placed some money on the table and went after Rogue.

He didn't want to alarm her or make her think that he was following her. He carefully trailed her and made sure to stay out of her sight. He caught her looking at the train directory and realized she was going to a particular station. Once the train arrived, he got on and took a seat in the corner. Rogue was in the next car over.

After half a dozen stops, they got out and sure enough, there was Rogue, amongst the crowd heading towards the surface. Remy followed after her to the Waterloo station. He hid around the corner as Rogue went to ask about a Eurostar ticket.

"Ah need the first train out tomorrow morning ta Paris," Rogue said calmly. "Ah'll be paying in cash."

_She's trying to run away...well, chere...Remy has a surprise for y'._ Remy narrowed his eyes and slipped into a seat. He ordered some coffee as he watched Rogue through the glass. She bought a ticket and then headed out. As soon as she was gone, Remy paid for his drink and headed for the counter.

"Bon jour, chere," he said coolly as he shot the woman a winning smile. "My wife just came here and bought a ticket for Eurostar. I need t' get de seat right next t' her...perhaps y' can help me, oui?"

_Dats right, Roguey...y' can run, but Remy's gonna catch up ta y' when y' least expect it._

* * *

"Hi, Ah'm Anna Marie Darkholme, room 401," Rogue said with a warm smile as she stood at the front desk of her hotel lobby. "Ah needed ta pay for mah stay. Ah'm checking out tomorrow morning."

"Let me pull up your account, Miss Darkholme." the woman at the front counter said. As she began to type at her key board, she froze. "Oh yes, that reminds me! I completely forgot!" Rogue tilted her head to the side in question as the woman pulled out a sip of paper and put it on the counter. "A handsome young gentleman came by yesterday and dropped this off for you. I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

"Oh...thank you..." Rogue trailed off. She stared at the slip of paper as her heart began to race. She knew it exactly who it was from. What other handsome young gentlemen would leave her a note? A trembling hand reached out and she picked up the paper. Rogue swallowed nervously.

_Chere, a wise man once said dat a man in love is a fool. Well, this fool will follow you to the ends of the earth. Here is my number... I love you, Rogue. Please, give me a chance to. With Love, Always, Remy._

"Miss? Miss?" Rogue's eyes darted up as the woman at the counter stood up and handed her a box of tissues, worriedly. "Are you all right? You just started crying!" Rogue's eyes widened as she raised her hand and gingerly touched her cheeks. Sure enough, there were tears streaming down.

"Ah'm...Ah'm fine..." Rogue wheezed as she plucked out some tissue and wiped her eyes. _Oh, Gawd, Remy...what are yah doing ta meh...?_

"Was it bad news?" the woman asked as Rogue crunched the paper in her hand. She shook her head.

"At this point, sugah..." Rogue said as she closed her eyes. "Ah don't know..."

* * *

She clutched the Eurostar ticket against her chest like a safety blanket as she walked through security. She took a deep breath as she looked down at her train car number and then back up at the train before her. In three hours, she would be in Paris.

In three hours, she would be away from Remy.

Rogue choked back a cry. No! She couldn't think of him now...not after she flew over an ocean to try to clear her mind. And when Remy was around, her mind was anything but clear. She had left early that morning, determined to get to the train station and on that train before anyone was the wiser.

However, Joseph had showed up at her door that morning, offering to at least accompany her there. The man was so sweet, if not over-baringly so. When he had surprised her with a cup of coffee while she was waiting in line at the station, she suddenly felt a wave of disappointment.

Not because she was leaving behind Joseph, but because Remy wasn't the one giving her coffee. Now the young woman trudged up the steps into her train car. She picked up her bag and shoved into an open space on the luggage rack before heading towards her seat. The seat next to her was empty, as were the two seats in front of her.

Rogue found it easily and sat down. There was a small table in front of her and she found some little menu on what could be bought to eat while on the three hour trip. As she flipped through it, she felt her heart slowly calm down. The soon she was out of England, the sooner she would be away from Remy. Yet part of her heart hurt. It felt disappointed.

_Maybe Ah want Remy ta find meh..._ Instantly, Rogue shook her head and turned away. "No...Ah'm being foolish..."

_...this fool will follow you to the ends of the earth..._ Rogue closed her eyes tightly as she looked out the window. The early morning sun was shining in her face. Slowly, the train began to move. Rogue's hand traveled down to her jacket pocket where a crinkled and tear stained piece of paper was folded lovingly.

"Yah're a fool, Remy LeBeau..." she whispered as she stared out her window.

"But I'm a fool in love." a deep voice said beside her. Rogue stiffened in her seat as her heart began to race in her chest. She recognized that voice like she recognized her own. She could tell the second he spoke from his tone and his smooth accent. She could FEEL him beside her...the heat from his body, the scent of his after shave...

"Oh, Gawd..." Rogue's slender hands gripped the table in front of her as her flushed face slowly turned and looked up.

"Dat's got t' count for something, oui?"

Rogue felt like running away. Like melting into the seat and disappearing. She felt like crying, like hitting him, like screaming... Her eyes rimmed with tears as she realized with bitter disappointment and equal revelry that what she wanted to do the most was run into his arms.

* * *

**A.N.** - Sanctuary House is a great little inn with close access to the Tube, in the heart of Westminster. If you ever go to London, stay there! My friends and I enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was rather fast paced and all over the place. Joseph is gone... for now. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Twenty-Five: A City of Love_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

There he was, in the flesh. Tall and handsome, with wind blown brown hair and dark eyes looking down at her with a mixture of joy and fear. His frame was draped in dark colored slacks and dark red sweater beneath a black jacket. She could smell the scent of his after shave wafting around her. It smelled familiar.

Her heart lurched forward as Remy stood over her. She wanted to jump up and wrap her arms around him, allowing his arms to hold her in a protective embrace. She wanted to feel his heart next to hers and hear his sweet, melodious accented voice lull her into a delicious daze.

Instead, fear and nervousness took over her and her defenses rose ten fold. Her eyes narrowed and Rogue's lips formed a tight line. "What are yah doing here?"

"What do y' think?" Remy said. He held up the Eurostar ticket. "Taking my seat, chere."

Rogue's eyes widened as she saw that the number of his seat was right in front of her. Her mouth dropped. "But... how did yah...?"

"Y' avoided me all through London, Rogue," Remy told her seriously as he slipped into the seat in front of her. "I've let it gone far enough. Dis ends now."

"What ends now, swamp rat?" Rogue demanded angrily. "Yah stalking meh?" _Deja vu..._

She watched as his eyes dilated and a flicker of surprise crossed his face. A slight smile curled on his lips as he leaned forward. Rogue was never more glad in her life that there was a table between then. "Mon coeur, we need t' work dis out before it's too late."

"Before what's too late?" Rogue snorted. "And Ah thought Ah ended this back home? Didn't Ah say Ah never wanted ta see yah again?"

"Oui, dat y' did." Remy said. Rogue's eyes were darting around the train car. He could see her mind working, trying to find a way out. His eyes fell to her hands. They were folded on the table in front of them, twisting nervously. His hands reached across the table and wrapped hers in his.

Almost immediately, Rogue jumped. Her eyes looked up and locked on to his intense ones. "Don't...don't touch meh..." she breathed out sharply, trying to ignore the jolt that ran through her at his mere touch.

"What are y' afraid of, chere?" Remy asked in a soft voice. "Y' know I didn't hurt y'."

Rogue turned her head away as she tried to pull her hands away. Remy wouldn't let her go. "Why are yah here?" she asked in a low voice was tears rimmed in her eyes. "Ah didn't want ta see yah!"

"I'm sorry," Remy said seriously. He squeezed her hand gently and released her. Rogue looked up and gasped as he leaned forward and placed a hand beneath her chin. "I can't stop loving y', Rogue. Even if y' don't remember me, I won't stop trying to get y' t' remember. Or trying t' win y' back. Do y' understand, chere?"

"But WHY?" Rogue choked out. Her skin tingled where his hand touched. "Ah'm not the same person..."

Remy's eyes searched hers and he smiled slightly. "Non, chere...dats where y're wrong," he whispered. "Y're de same woman, I fell in love with." Rogue's heart skipped a beat as silent tears escaped her eyes.

"Ah don't want ta hurt yah, sugah..." Rogue whispered back. "Ah can't...Ah can't return yer love..."

"Y' haven't even tried, chere," he replied gently. "How do y' know dat's even true?"

"Ah've tried ta remember yah, Ah have!" Rogue whimpered. Soft hands gently stroked her cheeks. His thumbs wiped away her tears in slow, comforting movements. "But nothing is coming ta meh! Ah can't remember anything about yah! How can yah live with that?"

Remy smiled and slid his hand down her face, imprinting the softness of her skin against his hands. "It's easier t' live like dat den t' live without y'."

Rogue's eyes watered and she let out a sob as she pulled her face away and dropped them in her hands. She shook her head as long brown hair and white bangs fell around her shoulders, hiding her face from view. "Ah don't want ta hurt yah...if Ah don't remember, then Ah'll hurt yah more..."

Rogue rocked in her seat by the window, her shoulders heaving. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her and she stiffened. Her head shot up, revealing puffy eyes and a flushed face to the man who sat beside her. "Don't cry, chere," Remy told her softly as he drew her into his embrace. Rogue resisted and pulled away. Remy gave her a pleading look. "I'm sorry for making y' cry. Forgive me, for dragging y' through dis."

"Why are yah doing this?" Rogue choked out as she leaned back against the window. "Yah're just wasting yer time with meh."

Remy reached out and firmly grasped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "I don't ever want t' hear y' say dat again," he told her seriously. "I love y'...and y' are not, never had been, never will be, a waste of my time, Rogue."

"But I don't remember you..." she choked out again, pained by the mere thought of it.

"Den we'll make new memories for y' to remember," Remy asserted. "Give me a chance, chere..."

"No..."

"Y' said y' don't want to hurt me," Remy frowned, still capturing Rogue's face in his. "If y' send me away now... y've hurt me more then y' ever could by forgetting. Because y're not trying...don't throw dis away, chere...All I'm asking for is a chance."

Rogue stared up into his eyes and lost herself in the genuine emotions she saw going through his eyes. _Ah don't know if Ah'm starting ta remember or if Ah'm falling in love with yah all over again..._ Rogue thought to herself. _But..._ "What if...what if we lost it for good? What if Ah don't love yah any more?"

She saw the pained look flash through his face and felt her heart twist with contempt for her harsh words. Remy swallowed and took a deep breath. "Den...den, I'll let y' be. I want y' t' be happy, chere. And I think y' could be happy with me...again."

Rogue's fingers unconsciously wove through his. "Ah can see," she began softly. "Why Ah fell in love with yah in the first place."

The corners of his lips lifted into an intent smile. Rogue smiled back and leaned forward, resting her head against his shoulders. His arm went around her, cradling her head against his shoulder. "Y' have t' be careful now, Rogue."

"Hmm?" Rogue asked as she closed her eyes, relishing the warmth and comfort he provided her. "Why's that?"

"De first time y' fell in love with me, we both fell hard and fast," Remy whispered as his hand stroked her upper arm lovingly. "Dis time..."

"This time, sugah," Rogue said as she began to doze off. "Yah'll be there ta catch me."

* * *

They arrived in Paris' Gard de Nor station around ten that morning. Rogue had fallen completely asleep against Remy and while she slept, he remembered what Kurt and Raven had told him. Rogue cried out for him in her sleep. While she was silent this time, except for the deep breathing that slipped from her lips, her arms did tighten around him.

She nuzzled against him in her sleep, a smile on her face as she relished the warm man beside her. Remy sat in his seat the entire time, gently stroking her hair as she slept. God, how he missed her against him. Her body melted against his, fitting against toned muscle perfectly. It felt so good that Remy found himself annoyed when the train reached the station.

Disappointedly, he nudged Rogue awake. "Chere...chere, wake up..." he cooed softly in her ear. "We're here... we're in Paris."

She moved in his arms and slowly opened her eyes. She kept her head rested against his as she rubbed her eyes. "What? What's going on?" she mused. As consciousness flooded her mind, she sat up stiff and straight. A heated blush ran up her face as she realized she had fallen asleep next to Remy and that the said man, was enjoying watching her wake up.

"Bon jour, Rogue," he said with a slight smug smile. "Welcome to Paris."

"Did Ah sleep the entire way?" Rogue asked nervously. _Of course yah did, stupid! AND yah slept ON REMY... And it was the best sleep Ah've had in ages..._ she added, almost as an after thought.

"We better get going," Remy said as he stood up and stretched. Rogue watched his body stretch out in awe. "We have a long few days ahead of us."

"What? Why?" Rogue asked as she stood up. She stretched her arms and legs as well before following Remy towards where she had shoved her luggage away.

"Dis is the city of love, chere," Remy said as he looked over his shoulder and winked. "What better place t' get y' t' fall in love with me all over again den Paris?"

Instantly, Rogue's face turned red at his words, but before she could answer, he swept in and grazed her lips with a kiss. Green eyes blinked, unsure of what to say as he pulled her bag out and carried it out of the train. Rogue followed after him and hopped off the train car.

Everyone was getting off and Remy waited for her with their bags. She realized he had a simple duffle bag with him and was holding her rolling case. "Ah...Ah can take that..." she stammered.

Remy grinned, noticing she was still shook up from what she realized was about to happen, or was happening, to her. "I got it, chere...now, where to?"

"Ah'm staying at the Bleu Marine..." she trailed off. "Where are yah staying?"

"What a coincidence," Remy said with a wide grin. "I'm staying dere, too."

* * *

Jean heard the phone ringing and ran forward, still clad in a towel. "Hello?" she gasped as she snatched the phone.

"Bon jour, Jean!" Remy's voice was loud and happy.

"Remy! Did you find her?" Jean asked excitedly.

"Did I find her?" Remy laughed. "Mon ami, does dis answer y'r question?" He handed the phone to Rogue, who looked up at him questioningly.

"Who is that?" she asked with a frown. Remy just smiled and waved the phone at her. Sighing, Rogue took it. "Hello?"

"Rogue! We were so worried!" Jean gushed.

"JEAN?" Rogue gasped. She looked over at Remy, who was now looking over some prints that were being sold along the river walk.

"I was afraid Remy wouldn't find you, but I should've known better than to doubt him!" Jean beamed. "So...are you two back together?"

"Yah got right down ta the point, didn't yah?" Rogue sighed. She looked up at Remy, who had just been approached by two blonde girls asking for 'directions'. "No...no we're not."

"Oh..." Jean's voice was extremely disappointed. "So...?"

Rogue sighed. "Remy is hell bent on getting meh ta fall in love with him again and-"

"Is it working?" Jean asked. Rogue looked back at Remy. The two tourist girls were laughing and he laughed with them. They asked him something and Remy shook his head. He turned his head and looked over at her lovingly.

_Yes._ "No," Rogue said stubbornly. She winced. "Ah mean...Ah don't know...he caught me on the train. Ah guess Ah should give him a chance."

"Yes, you should," Jean said, using her 'teacher' voice again. "You were miserable without him."

"How could Ah be miserable without him when Ah didn't even remember him?" Rogue fumed.

"Trust me, honey, everyone could tell," Jean stated. "But hey, you're in Europe with a man who loves you. Don't throw this chance away! We're all rooting for you!"

"What do yah mean 'all'?" Rogue asked.

"Everyone knows that Remy went after you," Jean giggled. "Kitty had little hearts in her eyes when he showed up at the airport, ready to go."

"Wait, WHO told him-"

"Opps, I've said too much," Jean said, probably still smiling from their San Francisco apartment. "Have a great time! Bring me back something nice! Bye!" She hung up and Rogue looked at the phone.

"Have a nice chat, chere?" Remy asked as he walked over to her. Rogue shoved the phone in his hands and frowned.

"Who told yah Ah was in Europe?" Rogue demanded.

"Everyone," Remy said with a wide grin. "But I would've found out..."

"What do yah mean?" Rogue frowned. "Ah don't recall ever calling ta tell yah..." her voice trailed off as the realization hit her. Her face turned red as she looked up at him. "The phone call at the airport..."

"Y' left t' think about everything, but it wasn't fair, Rogue," Remy said as he stood in front of her with his hands held out. "Y' can't decide on what t' do about us without me. It ain't fair t' y' or me, chere..."

Rogue took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "Ah'm giving it a chance now, Cajun..." Rogue sighed, as if giving up. She looked up at him. "If it doesn't work-"

Remy's hand flew out and he pressed his index finger against soft, full lips. Rogue's eyes widened as he leaned forward and smiled. "No need to talk about things that won't happen, mon coeur," he said in a low voice. "Now...we're in de City of Lights...let's make some memories."

* * *

Rogue sighed contentedly as she feel back on her bed, tired and yet extremely elated. They had been in Paris for less then 12 hours and already she was falling fast in love with Remy. She turned her head towards the clock. She had less than an hour to get ready because he was taking her out to dinner.

He swept her up into yet another, double decker tour bus that went through the city. He even bought a disposable camera so that they could get proof of their 'memories'. They got off on one particular street and walked down, towards the Arc du Triumph before taking the Metro to the Louvre.

_"Tomorrow,"_ Remy had said as he wrapped his arms around her and lead her out towards the park in front of the former palace. He seated her in his lap as they watched the sun set. _"Tomorrow, we'll spend de entire day at the museum."_

As boring as that would've sounded to most people, art buffs like her and Remy got excited. As the sun sank beneath the horizon and Paris began to light up all around them, Rogue, for the first time since she woke up, felt happy. Everything made sense.

"Ah'm happy, Remy..." she whispered as he sat across his lap, his arms around her as she nestled her head under the crook of his neck. "Thank yah..."

She felt a warm kiss atop her head and then his voice smoothed over her like chocolate. "Non, chere...thank y' for giving me dis chance..."

Then she felt it again. A small tug in her heart telling her that now would be the time. That she should say it now. _Ah love yah, Remy..._

She knew she didn't say those words to him. She was too afraid to. Even if they had been in a serious relationship for two months, she was getting to know Remy LeBeau all over again. And it had just been a few hours. It was too soon for her to say those words. Yet, he still answered.

"I love y', too, Rogue..."

And then she cried. Remy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and asked what was wrong. She said she didn't now, but she was very happy. "Don't cry yet, chere...we still have dinner..." he whispered in her ear. Rogue sniffled and choked back her tears as he laid kiss after kiss on her face.

"It's a miracle ah didn't drag him back ta mah room right there..." Rogue mumbled to herself. Her face flushed. _Now, where did THAT come from?_

She flipped on the radio and stumbled to the bathroom. She could hear the music in the bathroom as she took a quick shower and dried herself off. She walked over to the shopping bag. They had been window shopping and Rogue snuck off to buy a dress after he told her he was taking her out to dinner.

Rogue giggled to herself as she put lotion on her skin. "Ah'm not the only one whose going to fall in love all over again..." she blushed at the merely thought.

Just as she had finished putting on the last of her subtle make up, there was a knock on the door. Rogue felt her heart racing as she slipped on a pair of all purpose black sandals and opened the door. Rogue couldn't breath.

Remy leaned against the door frame, his tall, muscular body clad in an all black suit. Red eyes were glowing mischievously, brought out by a blood red silk tie around his neck. His hair was pulled back coolly. A sly smirk reached his lips as he brought his head down and inhaled the fragrance of the dozen roses he had in his hands.

"Bon nuit, mon chere," he purred. Rogue's hand tightened around the door knob to keep her standing. "Ready?"

His eyes traveled down her body, a look of appreciation on his face at the thigh high black dress. Long, pale legs peeked out and ended in black sandals. Dark green painted toe nails were curling in them. The dress clung to her perfect form, high in the front, dipping low in the back. Smooth, creamy flesh taunted him to be touched.

"H...hey, Remy..." _Oh mah Gawd, Ah sound like a blundering idiot..._ Rogue stammered as she blushed.

He didn't say a word as his appraising eyes looked up her bare, exposed arms. Her hair was pulled back, sort of twisted into a half up half down bun. Her white bangs framed her heart shaped face and just the right amount of make up brought out the colors of her eyes.

_Stop staring at her!_ his mind screamed. Remy shook his head out of his trance and smiled as he handed her the bouquet. Rogue blushed as she took it and thanked him before putting it aside. "Y' look good tonight, chere."

"So do yah, swamp rat," Rogue said as she closed her door behind her. Remy offered his arm and Rogue felt her cheeks growing warm as she took it. "So, where are we off ta?"

"Just a little dinner before de finale." Remy grinned. They went downstairs where a cab was waiting for them. In fluent French, Remy told the man where to go. He then leaned back and put one arm around Rogue's shoulders. The woman smiled brightly as she leaned against him.

They were driven to a fancy restaurant, where Remy and Rogue were given a nice corner table where they could be alone. Through the meal, he regaled her stories of his time in France. Rogue smiled and nodded, the entire time feeling as if she'd heard them all before. There was one thing about his time in Paris that she KNEW he was leaving out, but couldn't pin point it.

For dessert, Rogue ordered a creme brulee and Remy had a chocolate cake. Rogue quickly finished her meal. "How's your..." Rogue trailed off as a fork was held in front of her. On it's edge was a small, bite size piece of cake. "Cake?"

"Try it," Remy assured her. "It's de best y've ever had, chere. Trust me." His eyes were twinkling and Rogue narrowed her eyes suspiciously. He moved the fork closer.

"Okay..." Rogue opened her mouth and brought the piece of chocolate cake into her mouth. The soft, chocolate lined cake melted in her mouth. Chemicals were released by the tasty treat, making the woman's eyes roll back with pleasure. "Oh mah Gawd..."

Remy looked absolutely delighted as he leaned forward and smirked. "Y' like, chere?" Rogue's tongue darted out and licked her lips as she opened her eyes and looked down at his plate. "Y' can have de rest of it."

Giddily, Rogue savored every bite. Each time, her taste buds danced as she let out a pleased moan. Remy couldn't help but smile as Rogue ate his cake. "It's like a drug, Remy..."

"It's good, see? I told y'." he grinned. Rogue licked her fork clean and put it down on the now spotless white dish. She felt disappointed that it was all gone.

"Maybe we should order one ta go...?" she suggested. Remy chuckled and waved his hand for the bill. He paid discreetly before taking one last drink from his wine glass.

"Ready t' go, chere?" he asked. Rogue nodded and took his arm. Once outside, he hailed another cab. As they waited, he lifted up a white handkerchief.

"What's this for?"

"A surprise." he told her. He walked behind her and put the piece of cloth over her eyes.

"Remy..." she said in a slightly shaky voice. Part of her was excited, part of her was nervous, but an even larger part screamed out to trust the man. He tied the white strip securely.

"Can y' see?"

"No." she pouted. She heard him chuckle behind her and then his arms went around her comfortingly.

"I won't let anything happen t' y'. Just relax," he whispered in her ear. Rogue shivered as his hot breath caressed her bare skin. The cab arrived and Remy gingerly seated her inside. "Nervous?"

"Where are we going?" she demanded as the cab started to move.

Remy chuckled next to her. "Y'll see," Rogue played with her fingers on her lap, her heart racing with excitement. The ride seemed to take forever as she sat there. Next to her, Remy hummed along with the radio music that was playing in the cab. "Looks like it's going t' rain, chere...let's hope it stays off for a while."

He was probably looking out the window. The cab slowed down to a stop and Remy paid the driver. He opened the door and took Rogue's hand, carefully leading her out of the cab. He made sure she didn't hit her head before closing the door behind her.

"Can Ah take this stupid thing off NOW?" Rogue asked, a frown on her face. She heard faint music being played in the background, probably an accordion. She also heard people's voices.

"Almost..." Remy said, as if buying time. He held her hand and lead her down a path way.

"Remy, where are yah taking meh?" Rogue demanded.

"Just a minute..." Remy said. He stopped them and put his hands on her slim shoulders. "Okay..." He reached up and untied the handkerchief. "One...two..."

Rogue felt the pressure release from her eye lids and she blinked her eyes open. As soon as her light filled, blurry vision cleared, she let out a heavy gasp. "Remy..."

"Y' can't go t' Paris widout seeing de Eiffel Tower, chere." he said beside her, a smile on his voice.

Rogue stared up at the massive iron structure as it flickered with twinkling lights. Her heart raced as she stood amongst throngs of couples staring up at the monument. Next to her, Remy held her hand firmly in his and he looked up at the tower. Somewhere in the patches of people, a free lance band was playing old waltz music.

"Oh, Remy..." Rogue said breathlessly. "It's beautiful..." Her lower lip began to tremble. "Ah think...Ah think Ah'll always remember this moment..."

He smiled and looked over at her, still holding her hand. "I told y' we'd make new memories, Rogue," he said. He squeezed her hands and pulled her closer to him. Rogue wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face in his chest. "De band is playing...y' want t' dance?"

Rogue nodded, her face still buried. Chuckling quietly, he lead her over to a large open space where a few couples were already dancing. She pulled her head away and wiped her tears as she looked up at him. "Ah'm falling hard for yah, Cajun."

Remy grinned as his hands slid down to her waist. Rogue snaked her arms around his neck and hung them there loosely as they began to sway to the melody. "I know," Remy said as they made a little circle. "I'm falling hard for y', too, chere...all over again."

Rogue closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder. She let herself get lost in the moment, the music swaying her body as Remy's presence engulfed her senses. She didn't even realize how long they were dancing there, in the dark, illuminated only by the lights from the tower.

The music faded away and Rogue slowly opened her eyes. She felt cold droplets fall on her skin and she looked up at the sky. "It's raining!" she gasped with horror. Her perfect night...drenched in rain...

She was about to run off for the nearest shelter when Remy's strong arms pulled her back. She looked up at him, confused. Remy smiled as large drops of water matted his hair down and fell on his face. He gave her a water logged smile. "It's just rain, chere."

"Remy! We should get back to the hotel!" Rogue gushed. "Before we get completely soaked! Don't just stand there, smiling!"

He threw his head back and laughed as Rogue flushed. As he regained his composure, he reached out and cupped her face in his hands. "As long as I'm wid y', Rogue, de rain be damned."

In the cold rain, hot lips pressed against hers as wet hands cupped her even wetter face gently.

_Remy was right,_ Rogue thought to herself as her eyes fluttered closed. Her arms rose and once again wrapped themselves around Remy's strong neck. She pasted her soaking wet figure against his as his hands lowered and fell to her waist. She was wet. She was cold. But she was with Remy. _The rain be damned._

* * *

"Mmm..." Rogue let out a little moan as Remy pulled away from her. She opened her eyes, giving him a questioningly look as the door closed and locked behind him.

He gave her a hot look, but held her out at arms length. "I need t' shower."

"No," Rogue frowned as she pulled him against her once again. Remy momentarily gave into the pleasure as he allowed his hands to run down the sides of her body. Her black dress clung to her sinfully, leaving practically nothing to the imagination as she pasted herself against him. "Yah're already wet...the rain cleaned yah."

A groan escaped his lips as he forced himself to pull back. "No...we're going too fast..." He really couldn't believe he was saying that.

"Just stay with meh, then." Rogue whispered roughly as her lips trailed down his neck. She loved the taste of Remy. He let out a low groan and she felt it against his throat.

"I'll stay de night wid y', chere, but dat's as far as we go," Remy told her, pushing her back gently and holding her away from him. "I don't want any regrets."

Rogue's eyes narrowed. "But Ah thought this is what yah wanted..." she trailed off, her eyes searching his desperately.

"I do, mon Dieu, I want y', Rogue," Remy assured her as he gathered her in his soaking arms and held her. He buried his face in her wet hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. "Y' have no idea how much I want y', chere..." he admitted gruffly. He instantly pulled away from her and held her at arms length. "But, I want t' take dis slow... special, do understand, Rogue?" His hands cupped her face once more and he stroked her hair back as he looked down at her beseechingly. "No rushing. I want dis t' be special."

Rogue bit her lip and nodded her head. "Okay..." she agreed. Her heart was still racing.

"Good," he smiled. He lowered his head and gave her a quick kiss. He disappeared into her bathroom and pulled out some towels. "Let me take a shower, den y' can get ready for bed while I get my things, oui?"

Rogue nodded as he wrapped the big white terry cloth towel around her body. She held it against her as Remy gave her one last kiss. He walked to the desk and emptied his pockets before heading towards the bathroom. Rogue tilted her head to the side as she sat on the edge of her bed. _May be if Ah ask nice, he'll met meh join him..._ Rogue blushed furiously. _Good Lawrd, girl! Where did THAT come from?_

She heard the shower go on and sighed. She rubbed the towel against her, half trying to dry her hair, half just trying to keep herself warm. She went to adjust the thermostat when she passed Remy's things. She looked down and narrowed her eyes at the cell phone.

Where had she seen it before?

Suddenly, it rang and Rogue jumped back as if caught. Her heart leapt to her throat as she dropped her towel. Cautiously, she looked around, as if assuring herself that Remy was still in the bathroom. The shower was still on and she realized he probably didn't hear the phone. Rogue picked it up and looked at the number.

"Momma?" Rogue frowned and flipped open the phone without hesitation. "Hello?"

"Rogue?" Raven gasped, worriedly. "Oh, thank God! He found you! How are you doing? Jean told me that-"

"Momma...how did yah know Remy was after meh...?" Rogue asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"After you? My dear, I sent him to Europe!" Raven told her. Rogue's eyes widened as her heart shattered. Through the phone, she could still hear her mother talking. Rogue stumbled back and dropped the phone. "Rogue? Rogue?"

Rogue stared aimlessly out the window in front of her for a brief moment before she remembered her mother on the phone. She lowered her hand and picked it up. "Momma?"

"Rogue, what is the matter with you-" Raven was still talking. Rogue closed her eyes tightly.

"Ah...Ah have ta go, momma...bye."

"Rogue, wait-" Rogue snapped the phone closed and dropped it on to the hard wood table.

_He didn't come for meh..._ Rogue held her hand over her heart before wrapping her arms around her body. _Momma sent him to bring meh back..._

"Rogue. Rogue, did my phone ring?" The door to the bathroom opened and steam tumbled out as Remy walked out, a towel tightly around his waist. He gave her a lopsided smirk. "I thought I heard it ring," He walked over to her and realized that she wasn't looking at him. Rogue's shoulders were rising and falling with each breath and her jaw was clenched angrily. Remy frowned. "Rogue?"

"Yah lied ta meh," Rogue spat out. Her eyes opened and she threw him a hateful glare. "Yah lied ta meh, yah no good swamp rat!" Rogue shrieked.

Remy jumped back, confused. "Rogue, what are y' talking about? I didn't lie t' y'-"

"And yah still keep lying ta meh!" Rogue cried as another wave of tears threatened to fall. "Yah JERK! How could yah? After today-"

"Rogue, what are y' talking about?" Remy said as loudly as he could as he clamped his hands down on her shoulders and tired to steady her.

"Yah told meh that yah came after meh because yah love meh!" Rogue sobbed as she shoved him away from her. Hurt eyes ground into Remy's body. "But yah didn't come because yah love meh! Yah came because MAH MOMMA sent yah ta come get meh!"

* * *

**A.N.** - Well, it was good and romantic while it lasted... Thanks for reading! 


	26. Chapter 26

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Twenty-Six: Rogue Over Reacts_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

Remy stared at Rogue with his mouth open. The woman ran her hand through her thick multicolored hair as she reached for a tissue. Her towel was on the floor, forgotten, and as she walked across the room, her black dress clung to her and moved like a second skin.

"Mon Dieu..." Remy gasped out, his hand tightening around the towel around his waist. "Rogue...are y' serious?"

Wrong thing to say. Rogue's eyes widened before they narrowed. "Of course Ah'm Serious!" she exploded. "Ah picked up yer phone and it was momma! Ah asked her how she knew that YAH found meh and-"

"Hold on one second, chere," Remy said with a frown as he held his free hand up to silence her. He looked at her with glowing red eyes and took a step forward. Unconsciously, Rogue took a step back. She let out a sharp gasp as she realized she was corned by the wardrobe. "Do y' seriously think dat after all of dis...dat I would only come here because y'r mere sent me?"

Rogue lifted her chin up proudly. "She was the one, wasn't she? Who told yah that Ah was here."

"Yes-"

"And she paid for yer ticket, didn't she?" Rogue accused. "Didn't she?"

"Yes!" Remy shouted. Rogue sucked in a sharp breath of air as her eyes watered. Remy's hand flew out and placed themselves firmly on her shoulders. "Yes, Rogue, y'r mere found me. Yes, she was de one who paid for my ticket. But I came here because I love y'! Not because y'r mother forced me to come. Rogue, if I didn't love y', I wouldn't be here right now. Dat's a fact."

Rogue turned her head away. "Would yah have come...even if momma didn't pay for yer flight?"

"I would've come the second Jean told me where y' where, chere," Remy assured her. "And I know dat Jean would've told me, too."

His hand slowly slid off her shoulders and Rogue took a deep breath. She lifted up her hand and wiped the corners of her eyes. She over reacted..."Ah feel stupid," she stated blandly. "Gawd, Remy...Ah'm sorry..."

"Y'r just scared, chere," he told her softly. "Y're falling hard and y' don't think it was meant t' be..." One warm hand caressed the side of her face and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. A small smile was on his face as his eyes looked into hers. "But it is, Rogue...it's hard t' believe, but it's meant t' be."

She felt his breath against her skin as his head lowered. Rogue's eyes slowly fluttered closed. "Ah don't believe in fairy tales..." she whispered as his lips came down upon hers. "Happily ever after doesn't happen in real life..."

His lips brushed hers softly. "Dis isn't a fairy tale, mon coeur," he whispered, listening to her whimper as his breath touched her. "Dis is real life."

Rogue let out a moan as his lips sealed over hers. Her hands rose and placed themselves on his bare chest. She smiled slightly as she remembered he was fresh from the shower. "Remy..." she sighed as she pushed him away slightly. "Yah're right...this is going too fast."

Remy pulled away and looked down at her angelic face. "It's a lot to take in, no?" he said softly before kissing the sides of her face gently.

Rogue felt her head nodding, but she was lost in his kisses. She finally felt him stop and pull away. Rogue opened her eyes. "We should slow down..." she said.

Remy nodded half heartedly. Rogue still kissed like the old Rogue and if he didn't know any better, he could've swore she remembered him. But as he looked down at the woman in front of him, who was blushing and shyly looking away, he realized she still didn't remember. Remy forced himself to distance himself from her before it grew too heated. "What do y' have in mind, chere?"

Rogue looked down reluctantly. She took a deep breath and lifted her head. "Today...and tonight...has been...well... magical."

He grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Magical, Rogue?"

"Don't laugh," Rogue pouted. "Ah'm serious."

"Oui, being magical always means being serious," Remy grinned. Rogue slapped his bare upper arm half heartedly. However, her slap ended up feeling up his toned bicep. Remy looked from her hand, which was slowly stroking his arm up and down, to her face, which bore a concentrated look as she stared at his body. "Y' like? Y' can touch any time y' want." He winked.

Rogue immediately snatched back her arm and blushed furiously. "Sorry..." she trailed off. She shook her head and took a few steps away from him. "Anyway...maybe we should take this slower?"

"How so?"

"Ah don't know..." Rogue trailed off as she sat down on the edge of the bed and played with her hands on her lap. "Maybe...spend a day or so away from each other?" She could sense his tension rise and kept her eyes downcast.

"A day?" Remy piped, his voice seemingly rose an octave. "Away from y' chere?"

"Yeah...it doesn't have to be the whole day," Rogue said quickly as she lifted her head to bravely meet his shocked face. "But Ah was thinking Ah could hang out with Joe at the Louvre tomorrow and then have dinner with yah?"

"With Joseph?" Remy asked, jealousy rising with every second. He frowned at the name. When was he so jealous of the males in Rogue's life? When they were together, he never cared. But then again, they weren't officially together yet...

"Nothing's going to happen," Rogue assured him. "Just thought we'd hang out...he's been a good friend to talk to while we've been here. And he's helped meh get places to stay..."

She trailed off, not sure what else to say. Remy stood in front of her and took a deep breath. "Okay," he said calmly. "Meet me here tomorrow night for dinner?"

Rogue's face lit up. "Yes! Of course!"

Remy smiled. "Den y' have fun wid Joe at de museum tomorrow. Dere are a few places I've been meaning to visit while I'm here. I guess I can swing by while I'm here..." Rogue stood up and nodded. She put her arms around Remy as he held his open wide for her to step into. "Den it's settled," he said as he kissed the top of her head lovingly. "But just in case y'r eyes start t' wander..."

Rogue raised an eyebrow as Remy stepped back and turned around. His towel fell to the ground and Rogue's entire body heated up with a blush. Her mouth dropped as nude flesh danced around in front of her as he grinned to himself. He knew she was watching him as he walked, slowly and purposefully, back to the bathroom.

"Oh, sugah..." Rogue said as her eyes ran up and down his fleeting body. "Ah don't think mah eyes will wander for a good long while..."

* * *

Joseph couldn't help but look somewhat disappointed as Rogue broke the news to him. "And...well...Ah'm giving him a chance," Rogue asserted as they stood in the queue for the famous museum. "Last night, he worked his magic."

"So...are you back together then?" Joseph asked, trying not to sound sad. Rogue didn't seem to notice as she shrugged.

"No...yes...maybe...Ah don't know," Rogue frowned and rubbed her chin with her hand thoughtfully. "We haven't talked about it, but we're definitely headed in that direction."

Joseph let out a heavy sigh and gave her as big a smile as he could manage. "Well...congratulations, Rogue," Joseph said. "I'm glad you've worked things out."

Rogue beamed a him a smile and Joseph's smile nearly faltered. "It's not completely figured out yet, but we're getting there, sugah," she told him. "Anyway...after last night, we decided we were moving too fast...it's funny, Joe. It's like Ah'm falling in love with him all over again."

"Love is a very strange thing..." Joseph heard himself saying. _Strange and painful..._

"The weirdest part is, Ah never thought that Ah'd fall this fast," Rogue continued on, completely oblivious to Joseph's feelings about her. "But Ah am...Maybe Ah'm starting to remember mah feelings for him?"

"It's quite possible." Joseph nodded.

The line began to move and they held out there day passes for the museum out as they went through the gate. The majority of the day was spent at the museum. Joseph had gotten himself lost in the lower levels and had circled the Egyptian wing twice before Rogue found him.

They then headed towards a restaurant down the street for lunch before returning to finish the other half of the museum.

"Ah got it, Joe," Rogue assured him as she put her card with the bill and signaled for the waiter to come and get it. "Anyway, I'm going to go straight to look for 'The Kiss' when we get back. What about you?"

"I wanted to go back to that Napoleon exhibit," Joseph replied. "I didn't get a good look at some of the displays the first time around."

"Where should we meet up then?" Rogue asked.

"At Winged Victory," Joseph said as he looked down at the map of the museum he held in front of him. "That's probably the easiest place to meet up."

"Sounds good," Rogue said. She looked out the window of the restaurant casually. "Don't forget to send me some pictures of the Mona Lisa."

Joseph was nodding as he mentally planned out his route through the museum, hoping to see as much before they had to leave. Rogue kept her eyes outside as she waited for the waiter to return with her credit card. As she looked down into the alley behind the restaurant, she saw a tall man walk out from the back of a building. "So what you and Remy are going to get something to eat for dinner?" Joseph was mumbling, his eyes still on the map. "Can you recommend anywhere here that might be good for dinner?"

Rogue narrowed her eyes. _Remy...?_ She sat up straight as she watched Remy emerge. He turned around, as if someone called him. A teenage girl followed him, her hair bright pink against tanned skin. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rogue's mouth dropped as Remy smiled back and hugged the girl tightly. He said something, an intent smile on his face as he swept some of the girl's pink hair back and kissed her cheeks. Rogue's hands gripped the table. "Rogue?" Joseph's voice cut through her thoughts. "Rogue?"

"What?" Rogue whirled around and Joseph jerked his head back. He looked somewhat uncomfortable with her sudden hostility.

"Um...you and Remy are going out to dinner right?" Rogue's hands were turning white as she gripped the edge of the table. Joseph frowned. "Are you alright, Rogue?"

"On second thought," Rogue said as she gritted her teeth. "Ah just remembered something..."

"What?" Joseph asked.

"There's this week long carnival in Venice," Rogue said as calmly as she could. "And every time Ah'm here, Ah miss it...it starts tomorrow. Ah think Ah'm going to head down and check it out."

Joseph's eyes widened. "That sounds fun...can I meet you there? I wanted to spend a few more days here."

"Sure thing, sugah," Rogue said as the waiter came back with her credit card. She signed her name on the line and tipped him before she stood up. "Ah'm afraid Ah have to leave yah to the museum alone now. Ah have a train to catch."

* * *

Remy put the bouquet of white lilies on the base of the newly built apartment building. He stood in the alley behind it, where the back door once stood. He took a step back and closed his eyes.

_Desole..._ he whispered into the air.

So many lives were taken that night. And even though Rogue had once tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, even if the entire world didn't believe it was his fault, he still felt an insurmountable amount of guilt. He opened his eyes and looked at the stone facing of the new building.

It didn't have a back door any more. It was now just wall and windows. Unconsciously, Remy studied it's new facade, wondering what it would have been like if he never took the job. If he never came that night and fell into a trap.

His hand rose and he placed it on the building. He hadn't been able to save anyone...except for her. The girl was probably a teenager now. Remy had found her stumbling down the stair way, coughing at the smoke. She fell and would've passed out and perished in the fire if Remy hadn't gathered her beneath his coat and brought them outside.

He took a deep breath and stepped back. It was too late for everyone else now. They were all gone That child's family was all gone. Remy turned and began to head towards the main street, his heart heavy. "At least one..." he whispered to himself. "At least she survived..." He stepped out into the street.

"Monsieur LeBeau?" a voice cut through his thoughts and Remy whirled around. A girl was walking down the streets in an olive green pea coat. Her eyes went wide as bright pink hair stood out in all directions. As she recognized the man, she dropped the bag she was carrying. "Monsieur LeBeau!" she gasped as she began to run forward.

Remy's mouth dropped. "Sarah?"

* * *

Rogue shoved the still damp dress into her luggage as she stormed through her room. She walked over to the bed where she had tossed her night shirt in her haste to change and get to breakfast that morning. Tears in her eyes, Rogue snatched up the over sized shirt and threw it into her bag.

She zipped up the luggage that laid on the edge of her bed and looked around to survey her room once more. Her eyes landed on the discarded white towel that was hanging on the back of the chair.

"Damn it, Remy..." Rogue murmured as she turned her head sharply away.

She asked for one day, one single day, to be apart from him, just to slow down their 'falling in love'. And what did she find? She found him in some dark alley way with some pink haired harlot. Rogue grabbed her bag and left her room.

She checked out and called for a cab to take her to the train station. She'd just stepped out to the front of the building, when she ran into Joseph.

"Rogue?" Joseph gasped as he stumbled back. He frowned as he looked down at her puffy, cried out face. "Rogue, what happened?"

"Nothing happened," Rogue told him. She gripped her luggage tighter and stepped around the tall, white haired man. Joseph's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Let meh go, Joe."

"Rogue," he said sternly. "What's wrong? You look like you've been crying."

"Ah have been crying!" Rogue shouted. Joseph's eyes widened with surprise as Rogue pulled her arm away from him. She turned her head away shamefully.

Joseph's eyes narrowed as his hands turned into fists at his sides. "It was Remy, wasn't it?" Joseph asked. "That's why you're running away."

"Ah'm not running away!" Rogue insisted as she shoved her luggage aside and swallowed. "Ah just wanted to get to Venice by tomorrow morning-"

"You're running away, Rogue," Joseph said with a frown. "What did he do?" Rogue looked away and took a deep breath, refusing to answer. "Rogue..." Joseph told her in a gentler voice. "Rogue, talk to me...I don't like the idea of you just heading off to Italy like this."

"Ah've gone to Italy before by mahself," Rogue said behind gritted teeth. "Ah'll be fine. Ah've already called mah favorite B&B in Venice and booked a room. Everything is FINE."

"What did he do to you, Rogue?" Joseph said.

Rogue closed her eyes tightly. "Ah saw him...kissing another woman," Joseph's temper flared as he cursed the Cajun a thousand times in his mind. Rogue's hand was gripping her bag so tight, they were white. "Ah don't think Ah can face him...not after what Ah saw..."

Joseph took a deep breath and nodded understandingly. "Then...at least allow me to escort you to the train station..."

Rogue nodded as her cab pulled up. Joseph loaded her bag into the trunk and then told the man to take them to the Bercy station. As they drove down the street, Rogue looked down at her hands beside Joseph. The man sighed tiredly and put a comforting arm around her.

Remy was walking up from the Metro station just as a yellow taxi drove past. He did a double take at the fleeting vehicle and frowned. "Dat's strange..." he mumbled as he shook his head and continued to head to the hotel. "I thought I saw Rogue wid Joseph..."

* * *

Joseph walked into the lobby of the hotel. He'd just seen Rogue off on an overnight train to Venice. She would arrive there in the mid morning. Outside, it was dark already. He had taken the Metro back to the hotel. He hadn't even stopped to get something to eat.

Rogue had bought him a sandwich when they got to the train station, to thank him for helping her. Joseph shook his head as he walked through he glass doors of the hotel. He barely took five steps towards the elevators when another man's voice cut through his thoughts.

Joseph looked up just as a hand reached out and grabbed the collar of his sweater. "What the-?" He was slammed against the wall of hotel, earning a yelp from the two women at the front desk.

"Where is she?" Remy demanded.

"Where is who?" Joseph asked, trying to play stupid. Remy frowned.

"Don't lie t' me, homme," Remy said with blared teeth. "Rogue! She hasn't been answering my calls t' her room! We were supposed to go get dinner, but she never showed!"

Joseph realized that Remy was still dressed in a finely pressed suit. A forgotten bouquet of red flowers was laying on the table in the waiting room of the lobby. The white haired man clenched his jaw as he remembered why exactly his friend had left.

Remy was shoved backwards as Joseph straightened up and rubbed his neck. "You have some nerve," Joseph frowned. "You still expect Rogue to go to dinner with you? Even after you've been with another woman!"

"Another women?" Remy gasped. His eyes widened with surprise. "What de hell are y' talking about!"

"Rogue, told me all about it when we were at the train station!" Joseph spat out.

"Train station?" Remy stuttered. The other man ignored him.

Joseph shoved Remy back while the man was still in shock. "She said she saw you kissing some pink haired girl in an alley-"

Remy's eyes widened as he let out a surprised gasp. "Sarah?"

Joseph glowered. "So she has a name-"

Remy shook his head and let out a groan. "Mon Dieu..." he grumbled. He ran his hand down his face before he turned to look at Joseph. "Sarah is a girl I saved several years ago from a fire, Joseph!" Remy exclaimed. "I went t' where de fire took place and ran into de fille dere! I kissed her on de head!"

"Well, it's too late to tell her that," Joseph snorted. "Rogue's already on her way to Venice."

"Venice?" Remy stressed, at a loss for words. His eyes darted around, unsure of what to think. "What de hell is in Venice? Dieu..." He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

"A carnival," Joseph frowned. Remy whirled around and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Where do y' think?" Remy said as he pulled out a phone and began to dial a number. "Venice."

* * *

It was past midnight and Rogue laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her lone cabin. The train was rocking as they passed a village called Dijon.

_Ah should've asked him..._ Rogue thought to herself as the train clinkered along. _Ah should've asked him... Ah shouldn't have just picked up and left...Gawd, Rogue! What the hell were yah thinking?_

Rogue ran a hand down her face, disgusted with herself. She'd done it again. Just picked up and left without a word. A word to Remy anyway. She gave Joseph her full reason. _Yah're so stupid, girl..._ For all she knew, that girl that Remy kissed was a friend, maybe even a relative. No...instead, she over reacted, her jealousy getting the better of her.

_She COULD'VE been an old lover...he does have a history with women..._ Rogue narrowed her eyes. "How did Ah know that...?" She sat up in the bunk and looked around her dark cabin. Her friends, her brother, and her mother never told her about Remy's reputation with women.

But she _knew_ about it. Rogue's hands clenched the blankets around her as her heart began to race in her chest. She _remembered_ something about Remy. Rogue groaned. Of all the things to remember about him...

"Ah should go back..." she murmured with a slamming realization. She looked around her cabin once more. She couldn't get out until they ended in Venice...and then from there, it would still take another day until a train left for Paris. "Ah'll call Remy when Ah get to Venice," she asserted as she gripped her blanket and laid back down. "No more running away, Anna Marie Darkholme..."

She would straighten everything out in the morning. Yes, once she got to Venice, she'd call Remy. With a sense of purpose, she drifted off to sleep, only to be awakened by the sun shining her eyes as the train pulled into the Italian country side.

Rogue got up and washed her face in the sink. As the train moved, she ran a comb through her hair and tried to fix it as best as possible. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Rogue looked out the window again and moved to sit closer as the train moved over the elevated embankment. She could see the water all around them as the train headed into Venice.

Excitedly, she waited for the train to come to a stop before gathering her things and heading out of the train station. As soon as she did, she made a beeline to the nearest phone. She stuck her calling card in and dialed her mother's international cell phone number with anticipation.

"'Ello?" a drowsy voice asked on the third ring.

Rogue felt her heart leap up to her throat as his voice reached her. She swallowed nervously. "Remy?"

"Rogue?"

"Remy..." Rogue closed her eyes as she leaned back against the phone booth. She took a deep breath. "Remy, Ah'm sorry Ah took off-"

"De girl, Rogue...de fille was an old friend," Remy instantly launched into his explanation before Rogue had a chance to stop him. "She's just a fille, Rogue. Dat's all!"

The green eyed woman smiled to herself as she opened her eyes. "Remy...don't explain," she said softly. "Ah should've asked yah about it before Ah left..."

"I should've told y'..." Remy said.

"Ah never gave yah the chance to..." she mused. She could almost sense his fear that she would hang up on him through the phone. "Ah should've asked yah first, sugah...Ah shouldn't have left..." She trailed off.

Remy was silent for a few moments. "Rogue..." he said finally. "I was worried about y'."

_Ah'm so sorry, Remy..._ "Remy, Ah'm in Venice." she said suddenly.

There was a brief pause. "I know," Remy answered. "I cornered Joseph at de hotel...he told me where y' were going."

_Ah bet that wasn't pretty..._ Rogue thought to herself. She ran a hand down her face. "Remy, Ah'm sorry about running out on yah-"

"Y' were scared again, chere..." Remy said seriously. "Scared of being hurt..." He slumped down in the seat where he was sitting. "When can I see y' again?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Yah'll are going to forgive me? Just like that?" Rogue asked, almost in disbelief. "After Ah got up and left without a word?"

"Who said I was forgiving y'?" Remy's voice had a slight smile to it. Rogue lifted her hand over her chest. "I just asked when can I see y' again."

"Remy..." she began.

"Wait for me," Remy said softly. "Stay dere...and wait for me."

"How are yah going to find meh?" Rogue asked. "Yah don't even know where Ah'm staying..."

"Y' won't be dat hard t' find, chere..." Remy chuckled. "Y're one in a million. I'll find y'. And I'll show y' we were meant t' be."

Rogue lifted her head and looked out the doors of the train station. Her eyes narrowed. There were already dozens of people walking around in masks for the start of the carnival. "Ah'll be in St. Mark's Square, sugah. Don't keep meh waiting."

"I'll find y'," Rogue heard him promise. "And den y' can make up running away." The line went dead and Rogue realized he hung up. She smiled as she placed the phone back on the hook.

"Ah look forward to it, swamp rat."

* * *

Rogue purchased a white mask with green accents from a shop near the square. All around her, music was playing as people in masks and costumes paraded around, mingling with tourist who came for the yearly event. It was like Mardi Gras in Venice.

The woman at the shop helped Rogue put her mask on and fixed her hair so it was hidden behind a series of veils and cloth that wound around Rogue's head. She was careful to make sure she could see well enough through the mask. Dark green and black plumes framed the front of the mask. It only framed from her nose up, so she could move her mouth freely.

Rogue stepped out of the shop and struggled to contain her smile as she wandered through the alleys towards the church. She was wearing a billowy series of green and black veils over her usual clothes as she looked around. Tourist were taking pictures of the more intricately dressed costumed people as vendors on the sides sold smaller display masks.

As she neared the shore line, gondolas were lining the edge, some with costumed gondoliers awaiting patrons. Rogue walked along the ocean's edge before heading in towards the square. It was still early and the sinking St. Mark's Square was still dry. But by evening, it would probably be flooded.

There were a few small stages set up on either side of the square where costumed actors acted out daily life of old Venice. Rogue had stopped and stood behind the crowd to watch. Unfortunately, she didn't know any Italian. None-the-less, that didn't stop her from laughing when the crowds laughed or when she thought they did something funny.

As she tossed her head back and laughed, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She nearly jumped as she whirled around, her green eyes opened wide from behind the mask.

Someone was standing behind her. A tall, built figure, hiding behind a gold mask in similar style to hers. Theirs was lined with red and black feathers and a black scarf went around his face, hiding his hair from her view. A pointed hat rested on his head. He was clothed in dark velvet, but an all too familiar smile gave him away immediately.

Rogue grinned. "Ah'm sorry," she said as she looked up into glowing red eyes. "But Ah'm waiting for someone."

The masked man pulled back and swept down into a low bow. He lifted his hand and gathered hers in his before placing a lingering kiss on the back of her hand. Without a word, he pulled her forward and lead her across the square. They cut through swaying crowds, dancing to the music of an instrumental band. He paused for a moment and gathered her in his arms, swaying her amongst them.

Rogue laughed as she pressed her body against the man's familiar one. "Yah dance real nice, sugah." she said as he lead her, still dancing, towards the edge of the square.

He merely bowed his head in gratitude. She caught a flicker of amusement in his red eyes. As soon as they reached the shore line, he lifted his hand and Rogue gasped as a gondolier took her free hand and helped her into his gondola. Rogue's eyes were wide as she was seated on the comfortable plush chair of the heavily decorated boat.

Beside her, the masked man took a seat and stretched out his long legs that ended in familiar black shoes. Within moments, they were pushed out towards the canal and Rogue felt an arm go around her shoulders. She rested her head against his shoulder, the scent of familiar after shave once again reaffirming who he was.

She closed her eyes as they drifted along. The gondolier was quiet, probably under instructions by her 'date' to give him some quiet time. She fell a warm hand gently caress the side of her face as they floated by old buildings in narrow water ways.

Rogue looked up at him, drawn into the twinkling red eyes. "Remy..." she whispered. He lifted his finger and pressed it gently against her lips. Rogue closed her eyes as the soft finger tip traced the curves of her mouth. She felt a warm breath against her skin just before a set of lips lowered and closed over hers.

"Y' see, chere? I told y' I'd find y'." his voice was deep and hot, making Rogue's face instantly flush. His hands gently pushed aside the cloth that circled her head as his mouth trailed down the newly exposed flesh.

Rogue smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Remind meh never to doubt yah again, Cajun..." She slipped her tongue between his lips for a moment before pulling back. "Ah do know one thing, only one man kisses like yah do, Remy..."

He smiled smugly. Remy's lips gently tugged on hers before he reluctantly pulled away. He pressed his head against hers and kissed her softly once more. "Chere, I think it's time I forgave y'."

* * *

**A.N. - **Every year, there is a carnival in Venice with the masks and stuff. It's pretty cool. I wanted to buy a mask...but I couldn't afford one. T.T Next time... Anyway, I got that thing cleared up pretty fast, didn't I? Hope you're enjoying so far. This will end soon...Not the next chapter, but soon. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Unlikely Reminder_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

Those weren't something you saw every day. Even as he dropped his pants and stepped out of them, she couldn't help but stare. Remy turned around, the Cheshire grin on his face disappearing the instant he saw the look of concentrated shock on her face. Immediately, he assumed something was wrong. Again.

Her eyes were wide and locked on the pattern. Her mouth was parted slightly. Was something wrong with him? Was it the mask? Should he have taken off the mask? _Non, she distinctly said 'Keep it on, Remy'._ God, maybe something WAS wrong with him! He'd never had complaints before...

He swallowed and stood up straight in front of her. He began nervously. "Rogue-"

"Are those...?" Rogue swallowed as her eyes narrowed. "Are those red devil rubber duckies on yer boxers?" She asked with a slight gasp.

His face flamed up and he resisted the urge to drop his hands over them in a futile attempt to hide them. "Yes..." he trailed off carefully.

Suddenly her eyes crinkled up as globs of clear tears rimmed at her lashes before tumbling down. "Oh mah God..."

"Rogue?" Remy asked nervously. "Rogue, what's wrong?" She didn't answer. With each passing second of silence, his fear rose and before he knew it, he was gripping the iron seat by the table with white knuckled hands.

He had followed her, half kissing half walking, all the way back to her bed and breakfast, which was at the top of a building. It was about five flights of stairs up, but worth the climb. It was spacious enough with a television and a queen sized bed. It had a small glass table with a chair, where Rogue had dumped her mask and scarf.

The building itself was probably renovated several times in it's long history, but it had the modern conveniences... except for an elevator. Rogue was telling him that it's small window over looked the court yard where the infamous Casanova once frequented. He had just grinned.

But now, the grin was gone. His heart was racing as Rogue's hands gripped the comforter she sat on. Remy stood there, unsure of what to do as Rogue's eyes shut closed. Her hands rose and covered her face as she rubbed her head. "Ah...Ah've seen them before."

Remy tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Before? Where?"

"Ah'm not sure," Rogue said as she shook her head. Her eye brows were furrowed in concentration as she gritted her teeth. "But Ah've seen them before...on YAH."

His eyes widened. "Chere, maybe y're remembering," he said. In a split second he was by her side, one arm around her shoulder and squeezing them gently as the other held her hand reassuringly. "C'mon, Rogue. Y' can do it."

She looked up at his reassuring eyes behind the mask. Even in the dim light, she could see the hope that flared there. Desperate hope that was unwilling to be given up. Rogue turned her head away. "No, nothing's coming."

"Don't give up, Rogue!" Remy said desperately as he pulled her closer. "Just try to remember."

"Try to remember WHAT?" Rogue choked out as she looked at him disbelievingly. "That Ah remembered how yah paraded around in mah apartment with those things on? Or how cute yer buns looked in them? Or how cute Jean and Betsy told meh yer buns looked in them a few days later?"

A sly grinned spread across his face. His hand left hers and rose to caress her face, gently wiping her tears away with his thumb. "So Jeannie and Betsy thought I looked cute in dem?"

Rogue shook her head. "Yeah," she sniffled out as she turned her head away. "They said Ah was very lucky..." She trailed off and snapped her head back up. "Oh mah God, Remy..."

Instinctively, her hand rose, trembling, as she reached up over her chest and felt around for something. Something that she had grasped the last few days before her accident, as if it had been a talisman to protect her. He watched her eyes. She was looking for something and suddenly she realized it was missing. She was panicked, but from the way her eyes were squinting, she couldn't remember what was missing.

Then he realized what she was looking for. She had held it in her hand when he found her in Julien's studio. Remy pulled off his mask and tugged the shirt over his head. He threw them behind him on the bed and reached around his neck. The chain hung there, it's ring dangling from it. He held his breath as he held it up in front of her. "Y' looking for dis?"

Rogue's face started to get red and warm. Her breath became shallow as she reached out and stroked the ring with her slender fingers. Her heart was racing.

_Seen it plenty of times, chere, but it pales in comparison to y'._ Rogue's eyes closed tightly as a familiar voice echoed in her head.

_Just a name, chere? _

_It's Rogue. _

_Wait a second, dat don't be y'r real name, is it? _

_What makes yah think that? _

_De badge dere says y'r name is Anna Marie. _

_Mah legal name's Anna Marie. But Ah like ta go by Rogue. Got a problem with that, swamp rat? _

_Non, chere, Rogue fits y' better any how. _

Her chest was rising and falling and her body was shaking. Remy's grin was gone as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. "Rogue? Rogue, what's wrong?" Images were flashing through her head. Slowly setting them into her concious mind with astonishing clarity and order.

_Why'd yah paint meh? _

_Eh? Why'd I paint y'? _

_Yah heard me. Why? Quoi? _

_Y' don't always see something dat takes y'r breath away like y' do, chere, Didn't want to distrub y'. Just think y're amazing and worth de swipes of mon brush. Didn't do y' no justice, though... _

She could hear him inside her head and outside. She could feel his arms around her tightly, trying to sooth her as she shook violently in his arms. Her heart was threatening to explode of her chest as her hands gripped her lap.

_And just how many balconies have yah climbed up, Romeo? _

_Does it matter? I'll climb a thousand t' get t' y', mon coeur. _

_Thought yah left, swamp rat. _

_And leave y' widout a proper good-bye? _

"Rogue? Rogue, say something! Y'r scaring me, chere! What's wrong?" Remy was pleading beside her as Rogue reached out and grabbed his arm. Her grip was tightly.

"Fire...Paris..." Rogue stuttered between labored breaths. Remy's face paled. Her other hand blindly searched for his. "Momma..." She found his hand and squeezed it.

"Do y' want me to call y'r momma, Rogue?" Remy asked.

Rogue shook her head violently. "No!" She gasped out. "New Years...New Years..." She looked like she was wracking her head for memories, forcing something important and forgotten to resurface. "It was something important..."

Remy stared at her as she struggled to remember. _C'mon, Rogue...remember...God, please let her remember..._

_Oh, yeah, I have one mo' thing to ask, chere! _

_What is it, sugah? _

_Rogue, I love y'! _

_Ah love yah, too, sugah! _

_Good! Anna Marie Darkholme - Will y' marry me? _

Rogue's eyes flew open as she stiffened in his arms. Her heart was still beating a mile a minute, but her mind was clear. The heavy fog that had been in her head the entire time was lifted. "Rogue?"

"Yes..." she whispered softly. She slowly became aware of the strong arms wrapped around her body and the heated breath brushing against her cheeks. She felt a familiar heart against her back as hers slowly began to match it's pace.

"Rogue? Rogue, are y' okay?" She closed her eyes and choked back another cry.

"Yes...Remy, Ah'm fine..." she trailed off. She felt the bed shift beneath her as Remy moved over the bed. He sat down in front of her. Rogue's face was tilted down and he gently cupped her chin and lifted her to look up at him.

"Chere?"

Vivid green eyes opened and reflected his face within their depths. She carried a familiar look, one he hadn't seen in a month too long. It reflected his constant look and hesitantly, a hopeful smile reached his face. Silent tears gathered at her eyes once more and Rogue's hands reached up and stroked his face. His familiar face.

Remy closed his eyes as a long lost warmth found it's way back to him. Each gentle caress knew him. Her hand stopped over his cheek and held his face lovingly. Through his daze, he heard her voice and his heart leapt up to his throat.

"Remy..." she whispered intently. "Ah missed yah."

* * *

Jean stepped out of Remy's apartment with Betsy behind her. They locked the door and headed for Jean's car. She was once again apartment sitting for her friend. She and Betsy carried arm loads of DVDs in their arms, taken from Remy's massive, alphabetized collection. As they walked down the hall, Betsy looked at the stack of box sets she was holding and frowned.

"Won't he be angry when he finds out we stole these?" Betsy asked.

"We did not 'steal' them," Jean assured her. "We're borrowing them. And if he says anything, I'll claim them as a payment for watering his plants."

Betsy scoffed. "His plants? Jean, luv, he has one mini cactus."

Jean shrugged. "It's still a plant," she asserted. "Anyway, with him off in his adventures in Europe - Rogue Hunting, he won't need them."

"I don't see why you needed these," Betsy grumbled as she looked down at the DVDs Jean was carrying. They all had one theme: wedding. "Are you planning to get married or something?"

Jean nearly stumbled. "Married? Why would I be planning a wedding?"

Her voice had risen and she was now looking away. Betsy frowned. Jean could be such a horrible liar. "Jean...whose wedding are you planning?"

"Betsy, weren't you listening? I just told you that I'm not planning a wedding. Why would I be planning a wedding? I mean, really, I'm single. You're single. Kitty and Pete aren't even engaged."

Betsy quickly zoned in on Jean's choice of words. Whether the red head was trying to be sneaky or trying to bait Betsy into asking her, the British born woman could no longer be sure. "What about Rogue?"

Jean's face turned red. "What about her?"

Betsy's jaw dropped as she stopped just outside the door of Jean's car. "Oh bloody hell, Jean! Are you mad?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jean insisted.

"Oh no," Betsy frowned. "You gave yourself away already! Admit it! You're planning Rogue's wedding!"

"I am not!" Jean scoffed. She was fumbling with her car alarm.

"You are so!" Betsy accused. "You LOVE planning things! It's in your nature, Jean. You're a one woman power house when it comes to things like this."

"Okay, fine!" Jean grumbled. She pulled open her door and sat down. Betsy sat down in the passenger's seat next to her. "So what if I'm looking for ideas to help Rogue with her wedding?"

"Oh, yes, right 'help Rogue'," Betsy rolled her eyes. "It'll be a clash of the Titans: You versus Raven - the battle for Rogue's wedding. God, what don't you two just take down Tokyo."

"Funny," Jean said. She backed out of her parking space and headed for the street. "Besides, Raven doesn't even know yet so I have the advantage."

Immediately, Jean mentally swore. She slipped again. Betsy stared at her. "Know WHAT?"

"Nothing."

"WHAT?"

"NOTHING!"

"WHAT?"

"New Years Eve, Remy really did ask Rogue to marry him and she said yes!" Jean cracked and cringed at her own weakness. Next to her, Betsy let out a gasp.

"She got engaged and she didn't TELL ME?" Betsy shrieked out, betrayed. "How could she-Wait...SHE TOLD YOU! And you didn't TELL ME?"

"She didn't tell me!" Jean assured the other woman. "I found out from Remy!"

"REMY?"

"When he was hiding out at my place." Betsy's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"I don't even know you any more, Jean."

The red head rolled her eyes. "He had no where else to go, being wanted an all. And I knew he didn't do it, Betsy. He'd never do that to Rogue. At least not willingly. Anyway, he was wearing an engagement ring on a chain around his neck and when I asked him about it, he told me."

"That's all well and good, but what about NOW?" Betsy stressed. "Rogue has no memory of him, remember?"

Jean waved her had to dismiss the obstacle. "That's only temporary."

"How do you know?"

"Rogue will definitely remember Remy," Jean said, completely assured of her decision. "I mean, how could she not? She spent so much time with him and he's just completely melded himself into her life. Sooner or later, she's bound to remember. And with Remy with her in Europe, I'm going to bet it's sooner."

Betsy sighed and shook her head. "Ever the hopeless romantic."

"Just because MY romance didn't work out, doesn't mean I believe that Rogue's won't," Jean added. "And besides...you saw him in his boxers..."

Betsy smirked. "I do admit, it is quite difficult to forget a man like that."

* * *

Remy rolled over on the bed and stretched out in his sleep. He was completely worn out. Rogue was sitting on the ledge by the window, dressed in an over sized T-shirt. She leaned back against the wooden buttress that jutted out from the ceiling and brought her knees up to her chest. She stole one last long look at him before turning her head and looking out the window.

Everything was so clear. She could see across the rooftops and court yards of the buildings outside the window. The moon was hanging over head. Rogue exhaled deeply. She should've been in bed with him, sleeping just as soundly as he was. From the bed, Remy gave a little snort and flipped over on his stomach.

Rogue smiled slightly as she glanced over. _Ah'm so sorry, Remy..._ Guilt was gnawing at her once more. This time because she had forgotten him. He kept saying that it wasn't her fault. It was Julien's. Still, Rogue hadn't told him she went. If she had, it could've all been prevented. And her mother never said he couldn't go.

She mentally groaned. Just one bad decision after another and look where it got her. In Venice with a hot naked man in her bed, yet too drenched in guilt to care. She closed her eyes and buried her head in her lap. She still couldn't believe that of all the things that had set off her memories, it had been a pair of red devil rubber ducky boxers. She snorted to herself. _That shows where yer mind is, girl..._

"Rogue?" a sleep dulled voice called from the bed. "Rogue, chere, what are y' doing up dere?"

"Just...admiring the view," she said, offering him a weak smile. He grinned, obviously thinking that the view was him. Her smile left her face and she looked down. "Remy, Ah'm sorry-"

"Dats enough," Remy said sternly. He sat up in bed and slid off, not caring that he was nude. He'd lived with his body for several years and Rogue's already seen it, so there wasn't anything for him to hide. He walked over to the ledge and wrapped his arms around his waste, pressing his head against her chest gently. "No more apologizing, chere. No more. I don't blame y'. Y' shouldn't blame y'rself."

"But-"

"Y' may have forgotten me, but y' also remembered," Remy told her. He looked up at her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "And even if y' never remembered, y'r still de same woman I love..."

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pulled him closer and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Remy..."

"Take as long as y' need...I'll wait for y' forever." He assured her. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. A question had been in the back of her mind as soon as her guilt reached her.

"Yah still want to marry meh, sugah?"

He gave a little laugh. "Are my eyes red?" he chuckled. He kissed the side of her head. "Of course I still want to marry y', chere. Never questioned it for a second. De question is, do y' still want to marry ME?"

Rogue let out a little gasp and tensed up. She could feel his own tense reaction against her arms and she bit her lip. She nuzzled his neck gently . "Yes, Ah do. If yah want meh, Ah want to marry yah."

"Do y' want me?" Remy asked uncertainly. He steeled himself for the answer.

Rogue gently pulled away and looked down at him from where she was perched. "Sugah, even when Ah didn't remember yah, Ah wanted yah."

The flame in his eyes lit up and he leaned up to kiss her. "Thank y'..."

Rogue pulled away and looked at him seriously. "Ah want to tell everyone, Remy."

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Everyone?"

"Yeah," Rogue nodded. She looked away from him momentarily. "Ah was afraid at first. Afraid that it wouldn't work out... that everything would come between us."

"Y'r mere?" Remy guessed.

"Amongst others," Rogue said. "Mah insecurity...yer guilt...maybe we'd just fall out of love, yah know?"

"What changed y'r mind?"

The corners of Rogue's mouth lifted slightly and she let out a small, bitter laugh. She shook her head. "Mah mind hasn't changed. Ah'm still scared," Rogue admitted. "Ah'm terrified, actually."

"Chere, y' know I wouldn't hurt y'-"

Rogue lifted up her hand and silenced Remy. "Remy, y' took a chance to come here and find meh...yah got meh to remember; yah brought me back. Ah want to take a chance, too. There ain't anything that will assure we'll be forever, but if Ah don't try, Ah'll never find out. And if Ah'm going to try, Ah want to with yah."

"Sweeter words were never spoken, Rogue," Remy let out a relieved sigh and rested his head against her shoulder. "When we get home, we'll tell everyone, oui?"

Rogue nodded her head. "Let meh deal with momma."

Remy grinned. "If y' think I'll leave y' to deal wid y'r momma alone..."

"Momma let yah come after meh; momma will accept yah marrying meh," Rogue asserted. "Yah just have to deal with the fact that Raven Darkholme is going to be yer mother-in-law."

He cringed slightly, but over all retained his smirk. "I'm more concerned about y'r brother."

"Kurt is harmless," Rogue smiled back. She tilted her head to the side. "Oh mah God...Ah've never met yer family!"

And then the reality slammed into Remy like a brick wall. Family had always been important to him. He supposed that being adopted lead him to value them so much. He looked up at Rogue and gave her a curious look. "Y' ever been to N'awlins, Roguey?"

* * *

"This is the craziest thing you've EVER come up with!" Betsy exclaimed.

"Shh!" Kitty said as she held her finger to her mouth. Jean was hovering over Remy's speaker phone. "It's ringing!"

On the soft leather couch, Betsy rubbed her temples. She couldn't believe that they were doing what they were doing. She felt a nudge on her arm and turned. Kurt handed her a bottle of Tylenol. He was also rubbing his head. Bobby handed her a cup of ice water before taking a seat and gulping down his own drink. After popping two caplets, much to Piotr's amusement on the couch across from them.

"Wanda, you should do all the talking," Jean whispered. Wanda was sitting on a stool next to them. "They know who you are, right?"

"Let's just hope they remember." Wanda nodded.

"Hello?" An out of breath female voice was gasping for air, as if they had run to catch the phone. "Dis is de LeBeau Residence."

"Hello, this is Wanda Maximoff, I'm an old friend of Remy-"

"Oh, cher, Remy doesn't live here any more-" the woman began, as if it were a usual sales pitch.

"I know that, I'm calling with co-conspirators from San Francisco regarding marrying Remy with one Anna Marie Darkholme." Wanda began. From the couch, Kurt groaned and fell over, as if he had been stabbed. Kitty threw a pillow at him and gave him a silencing glare.

"Marriage? Hold on, I know who y' want," the woman said. There was a pause and then, in the back ground, they heard a powerful set of lungs belt out "TANTE MATTIE!"

The women in Remy's apartment looked at each other with shock. Wanda shrugged. "I think we were talking to Remy's sister-in-law, Mercy." she explained. The others nodded.

"What is it, chille?" another voice asked.

"Some lady from San Francisco. Says she wants to marry Remy off to some Anna Marie-"

"Move out de way, Mercy!" the woman, who was presumed to be Tante Mattie, ordered. There was a lighter yelp and the phone was passed. "'Ello? Dis is Tante Mattie. Who is dis?"

"Wanda Maxi-"

"WANDA! Hello dere! Long time no talk," Tante immediately greet. "So what's dis I hear about Remy getting married?" she asked gleefully.

Kitty looked at Jean. "Wow, she's more into it than we are."

Wanda chuckled. "Tante, do I have a story for you!"

* * *

"Momma, Ah'm at da Vinci airport," Rogue said. It was quite early in the morning and she and Remy were two out of the five people who were already waiting by their gate for their flight. Remy was sitting on the plastic chairs with their carry on luggage. He was playing with some hand held electronic device, looking concentrated. "Ah'm about to catch a flight back to London. Then Remy and Ah are flying back to the States."

"What time do you land in SFO, my dear? I'll come pick you up." Raven said coolly.

Rogue looked at her watch, which she'd adjusted back to Pacific Standard Time just a few minutes ago. "Um...actually, momma, we aren't going back to San Francisco. Not just yet."

There was a pause. "Explain, dear, before I scream." Raven stated simply. Rogue shivered and took a deep breath.

"Momma...remember how we called yah when we were in Florence and Ah said that Ah remembered Remy?"

"Don't beat around the bush. Tell me." Rogue sighed.

"Momma, Remy asked meh to marry him and Ah said yes!" Rogue spilled, rather loudly. Remy looked up at her. She had stopped pacing. Before her mother could comment, Rogue continued on. "And we're flying to Louisiana to visit his family," she asserted proudly. She braced herself for her mother's onslaught, but it never came. Seconds passed and Rogue glanced nervous at Remy who gave her a questioning look. "Momma?"

"You're getting married?"

"Yes..."

"To HIM?"

"Yes."

Rogue heard Raven take a deep breath to calm herself. "Let me speak to him."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? Let me speak to him!" Raven demanded.

"No, momma, yah're just going to chew him out-"

"I'm your mother, I can chew out whomever I want out!" Raven declared. "Now let me talk to LeBeau!" Before Rogue could tell her no, Remy's hand swept in and plucked the phone from Rogue's hands.

"Hey!" she gasped and reached for it. Remy held it out of her reach before putting it against his ear. He gave Rogue a confident look.

"'Ello, momma-"

"I told you not to call me that!" Raven growled viciously. Remy grinned and Rogue groaned. He just HAD to go and bait her mother like that. "When are you coming back?"

"Don't know..." Remy shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me you asked her to marry you, you buffoon!" Raven demanded. "Haven't you the decency to at least ask permission to see my daughter, let alone marry her?"

"You're right, momma," Remy asserted, earning him another groan from Rogue. "May I have y'r blessing?" There was a pause.

"Well, I can't do anything about it NOW can I?" Raven shrieked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that a yes?"

"Take it as you will."

"A yes it is then," Remy said. He gave Rogue a thumbs up and Rogue's mouth dropped. "Well, momma, Rogue and I will get to y' on de details of de wedding when we get back. Sounds good, oui? Bye-bye, momma," He snapped the phone closed and held his arms open to Rogue. "See, chere? I'm winning y'r mere over."

Rogue ran a hand down her face and shook her head before stepping into his welcoming embrace. "Let's just hope that she doesn't turn Mother of the Bride-zilla on meh," Rogue mumbled as she buried her face in Remy's shoulders. "Ah'm starting to regret telling her...AND Jean and the others."

Remy chuckled. They had been sitting on a vista over looking Florence when Rogue finally worked up the nerve to call her mother about remembering. Raven was happy, although hid it well. She said she would take care of Rogue's work until she came home. Rogue, elated that her mother wasn't regretting her decision to tell Remy where Rogue was, decided it was time to call her best friends.

Remy then admitted Jean knew, but assured her that she was the only one. To which Rogue laughed and said "Sugah, Jean couldn't keep a secret that big if her life depended on it." When Rogue had called, everyone, save her mother, already knew.

Remy chuckled and kissed the top of her head reassuringly. "I'm sure it isn't dat bad."

* * *

"Hi, Tante, did you get the cloth samples I FedExed over?" Jean asked. She was sitting on the balcony of her and Rogue's apartment, a wedding planning book in her lap. "Great! I was partial to the hunter green...Rogue loves green. What do you think?"

"Don't you think this is a bit extreme, Katya?" Piotr asked as he sat on a stool at the breakfast bar with Kitty. She was flipping over her issue of _Modern Bride_. "Remy and Rogue haven't even set a date yet.

"Yes, but when they do, well have everything ready!" Kitty gushed. "Besides, she'll thank us for helping relieve the stress."

"Yah, she'll thank you, all right," Kurt said as he hung upside on the couch, lazily. "With lots of screaming, yelling, and words that would make Logan roll in his grave."

"Logan's not dead." Kitty piped.

"You get what I was saying." Kurt dismissed the little fact as he munched on cheese puffs. He glanced out the balcony where Jean was nodding and taking notes.

"Oh yeah, hunter green would bring out red well." Jean was explaining. Kurt groaned. Bobby sorted from where he was spread out across the arm chair.

"She's going to kill you guys..." Bobby added. Kurt nodded and Kitty rolled her eyes.

There was a knock at the door and Kitty pointed to it. "Can you get it?" Piotr nodded and easily slid off his stool. "It's probably Betsy. She's bringing some samples from the stationary store."

The tall Russian walked across the apartment and went to the door. He opened it and his eyes nearly fell out. Betsy was there, standing demurely, which was very unlike Betsy, behind a foreboding looking woman. "Mrs...Mrs. DARKHOLME!"

From his seat in the couch, Kurt fell off. "Mother?" he gasped. On instinct, his eyes darted around the apartment for a place to hide. Bobby had all but frozen in his seat.

"Good afternoon, Piotr," Raven said in her low, cultured voice. "Are Jean and my son here?"

Kurt let out a yelp and debated whether or not to run and hide in Rogue's room. However, it was too late, Raven walked casually into the apartment and locked eyes with him. He swallowed nervously.

"Er...hello, mother."

"Kurt." Raven said calmly.

Outside, Raven saw Jean on the phone. "Great...great! Sure, I'll wait...Hello, Mr. LeBeau? Oh, okay, Jean-Luc, then. Jean is fine. A site? I'll start looking through here though...a church? Oh, I'm not sure...Rogue's family is Catholic, but she was adopted...I'll ask what she wants. I will call you as soon as I compile a list of suitable places here. And how many were going to fly over? Uh-huh...okay...great! Thank you, sir! Bye." Jean hung up the phone and turned around. In an instant, her self satisfied smile vanished as she laid eyes on Rogue's mother.

"Hello, Jean."

Jean slowly walked into the room, noticing the tension in the air as everyone looked to see why Raven Darkholme had come. "Mrs. Darkholme...to what do I owe this pleasure?"

The woman's lips curled up. "Rogue's engagement to Remy LeBeau."

The tension just tripled. Kurt daringly stepped forward. "Engagement?" he asked. Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"She just called me and said that she's going to marry him." Raven told them.

"And...you're not mad?" Kurt said slowly. Raven narrowed her eyes at him and Kurt took a step back, cautiously, in preparation for his mother's outburst.

"I prefer to say 'accepting'," Raven said as she lifted her chin proudly "I came here to see what you have come up with for her wedding."

"Come up with?" Jean stammered. "What makes you think we've come up with something for her wedding?"

Raven just looked at Jean. "Jean, my dear, you were always a terrible liar." Raven said. Jean looked defeated and Betsy crossed her arms.

"Mrs. Darkholme, what exactly have you come here for?"

"Wedding planning, Betsy," Raven told her coolly. "I AM the mother of the bride."

Betsy sighed and ran her hand down her face. "And so the battle begins..."

* * *

**A.N. - **I know everyone thought that the thing that would set off Rogue's memories would be the painting. :) But you just can't forget a man with amusing boxers. :P Almost done! Almost done! 


	28. Chapter 28

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Operation Secret Wedding Start_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Ah haven't been here in a while..." Rogue said as she stood on the side walk. They had arrived rather early and Remy suggested they sight see a little before being picked up by his cousin. After grabbing a quick breakfast, they were now waiting for Emil to pick them up. 

"When was de last time y' were here?" Remy asked. "Lemme guess? Mardi Gras?"

"Nope," Rogue said as she shook her head. "Ah went to my friend's graduation at Tulane. So how does yer cousin look like? Does he know where to find us?"

Remy nodded and looked down the street. "Any minute now...I told him we were here. I don't know if he's still driving that broken down car of his. Says he doesn't want to give it up, de stubborn fool. But he has red hair dats all over de place."

Rogue chuckled. "Ah'll keep an eye out, sugah." she assured him. No sooner had she said that, a car honked. The two of them turned around and Remy waved his arm in the air.

"Emil!" he shouted. In the driver's seat of an sedan was a red headed man.

"That's yer cousin?"

"Dat's Emil." Remy nodded. The car pulled along side of them and the red headed man laughed as he came got out.

"Remy LeBeau! It's been too long!" his cousin laughed as he and Remy gave each other a tight, brotherly embrace. They slapped each other a few times on the back and Remy stepped aside.

"Emil, dis is my tres belle future mother of my children," Remy said with a grin, earning him a roll of Rogue's eyes. "Anna Marie Darkholme. But everyone calls her Rogue. Roguey, dis guy is a no good, lazy-"

"Cousin of HIS," Emil said. "Emil Lapin. Pleasure to meet y'."

"Nice to meet yah, sugah." Rogue said as she extended her hand and shook Emil's. His hand wrapped around hers and pulled her into a warm bear hug.

"Y're family, now, Rogue!" Emil said as he gave her a tight hug. "We don't greet each other with a handshake here." Rogue blushed and hugged him back happily. Emil looked over her shoulder at Remy and smirked as he hugged Rogue a little longer than he was supposed to. Remy shot him a frown.

He finally let her go and then helped Remy load their luggage into the car. Rogue took up all of the back seat and Remy sat in the front of his cousin. "Remy told meh all about yah all."

"And y' still came?" Emil asked as he pulled out into the street. "Y're a brave girl. Tante Mattie has been making us help her clean every nook and cranny of de house. She's cooked practically all de food we had AND sent us out to buy more. I hope y' like to eat, Rogue. Else Tante will be heart broken."

"After that long flight, Ah can eat yah out of house and home, sugh. Don't worry about meh." she assured him with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to Tante Mattie's gumbo..." Remy gushed. "Haven't had a decent bowl since I left."

"Mercy cooked some, too," Emil said. "Just be warned...don't eat it or y'll die."

"When she hears what y' said..." Remy trailed off.

Emil merely shrugged. He looked up at his rear view mirror at Rogue's reflection. "Y' like crawfish, cher?" Rogue nodded. "Good, because Henri just bought a bunch-"

"How come everyone makes a feast and everything when Rogue comes, but whenever I came home, all I got was a bowl of last night's gumbo?" Remy frowned.

Emil smirked. "Tante's treating it like practice for y'r wedding reception."

Remy's head flew up and Rogue's smile left her face. "Wedding?" they chorused.

"Yeah, y' know...walking down de aisle...'til death do y' part. Dat sort of thing," Emil blabbered on. "Everyone knows y'r getting married."

"Dat's not possible," Remy frowned. "I haven't told anyone we were going to get married."

"Rogue's de first girl y've brought home with y'," Emil explained their reasoning. "So Tante Mattie said dat she must be de one. Mercy has already started looking for household linens to give y' on y'r wedding day."

Rogue's mouth dropped. Remy's hand rose and rubbed his head. "How do y' all even know we're actually going to get married!"

"Because Tante Mattie said so," Emil said, completely convinced. He glanced over at Remy who was glaring at him. "Don't look at me dat way! I'm just de messenger! Y' take it up with Tante Mattie and 'de little birdie dat told her'."

Rogue narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _She wouldn't...would she? No...that's too much, even for Jean..._

* * *

"I have to go, chille! Remy and Rogue are going to arrive any minute!" The woman glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned. "I'll get back to y' on those favors. Bye!" 

She hung up the phone and flew down the hall. She rushed out into the back yard, where Mercy was standing, looking around the place settings she'd put down on the long table. Further down, Henri was already snacking on craw fish. Theo was trying to keep the dozens of guests entertained while they waited for the guests of honor.

"How does it look?" Mercy asked the woman as she turned around. "Think she'll like it?"

"I don't know...I hope so," Tante Mattie replied. She wanted to impress Rogue. "Remy was saying that she's used to de finer things in life."

"Is it true her maman is a German noble?" Mercy asked curiously. Tante Mattie shrugged.

"I don't know if that's true, but he did say dat her brother went to a boarding school in Germany," the older woman replied. "And not only dat, but her mother has a CASTLE in Germany. A CASTLE, Mercy! Can y' believe dat?"

"Don't worry so much about impressing her," a deep voice said behind them. The two turned around and saw Jean-Luc walking out confidently. "From what Jean told us, Rogue is also a very down to earth girl. AND she's a good ol' Southern belle, being adopted and all."

A voice shouted from the front of the house. "They're here! They're here!" Etienne was screaming excitedly.

Tante Mattie practically plowed past them as she rushed back into the house. Etienne was holding the door open to the front as the black woman ran out. She was followed closely behind by Mercy and Jean-Luc. Henri trailed behind, still wiping his face to get rid any crawfish leftovers.

Emil pulled up to the front of the large house and waved. Everyone waved back, but not directly towards him. The red head got out and immediately went to start bringing their things out. "Etienne! Help me with dese things!"

Remy emerged from the passenger's seat and Tante Mattie swept down and gave him a giant hug. "My boy! My boy came home, finally!" She gushed as she squeezed him tightly. Remy hugged her back, by tried to pry off her as gathered his face in her hands and studied his face.

"Tante Mattie, it's good to see y', too." Remy laughed.

"Welcome back, Remy!" Mercy said as she reached out to hug her younger brother-in-law. "Look at y'! All grown up and settling down!"

"Never thought MY petite frere would ever settle down!" Henri laughed as he caught Remy in a big bear hug as soon as Mercy stepped back.

"Who said I was settling down?" Remy grumbled as he gasped for breath. Henri stepped back and Remy rubbed his sides. He looked up and saw his adoptive father looking down at him with a sly smile on his aging face. "Pere..."

"Welcome home, mon fils," Jean-Luc embraced his youngest proudly, but paused as he looked over his son's shoulder at the young woman who had emerged from the back seat of the car, a tentative smile on her face. "Y've lost y'r manners since y' left," Jean-Luc said in a mock disapproving tone as he gently pushed his son away. Remy gave him a questioning look, but found that Jean-Luc, as well as the rest of his family was looking past him at Rogue. "Y' forgot all about y'r guest."

"Hello." Rogue gave a brave, but nervous smile at the family as she took a step forward.

"Don't just stand there, boy!" Henri said as he slapped Remy upside the head. "Aren't y' going to introduce us to de femme of y'r dreams?"

Remy felt his ears getting red as he shot his brother a scowl for embarrassing him. He straightened up and reached for Rogue's hand. She latched on to him quickly. "Don't be nervous..." he whispered as he lead her forward. "Everyone," he said, looking at his eager family. "Dis is Anna Marie Darkholme. But we call her Rogue-"

Before he could finish, the clan descended upon Rogue, practically shoving the man away. Jean-Luc got to Rogue first and swept down in an over the top bow, earning him a lop sided grin from Rogue. _So that's where the swamp rat learned it..._

"Bon jour, Mademoiselle Rogue. Welcome to our humble home and our family," he said as he reached for her hand and kissed the back of it gentlemanly. "It's a pleasure to finally met de woman Remy's spoken so fondly of."

Behind him, Remy was letting off a low growl as his face heated up. Jean-Luc gave Rogue a quick wink. "Ah'm flattered, sir-"

"Did y' hear dat?" Mercy said as she beamed a smile. "That's a Mississippi accent, all right!"

"Oh...Remy did a good job!" Tante Mattie gushed.

Rogue blushed as Jean-Luc let out a laugh. His youngest son looked like he was pouting. "Sir? Y' can call me pere or papa, just like de rest of dem."

"I'm Henri," the next man said. He reached for her hand and repeated his father's gentlemanly motions before he pulled back and gave Rogue a warm hug. "Remy's older brother. Thank y' for taking care of de spoiled brat."

"I'm not spoiled!" Remy shouted. Everyone ignored him.

"I'm Mercy LeBeau," the pretty blonde woman introduced herself as she hugged Rogue. "Henri's wife. And don't y' mind de LeBeau men. Flirts! All of them! Even in dere old age!" She said, motioning her head to her husband. Instead of being insulted, all of the men grinned.

As son as Mercy stepped back, Rogue was faced with a big black woman with a warm smile. The woman seemed to be appraising her. Finally, she gave a big, toothy smile and spread her arms wide. "Welcome to de family, chille!"

"Oh!" Rogue gave a small gasp as she was engulfed in a big hug and squeezed tightly.

"What are y' all waiting for?" a voice said at the door way. "Everyone's waiting to see Remy's bride!" Theo shouted.

"Bride?" Rogue piped as her face burned red.

"Y're de one, ain'tcha?" Mercy said. "First girl who Remy ever brought home - he must be settling down, right?"

"Well..." Rogue trailed off as her large green eyes darted to Remy. He was already being dragged away by his brother and cousins.

"Don't y' worry none," Tante Mattie assured her as was dragged off into the house. "We already like y'!"

_Ah'm starting to wonder if that's a good thing!_ Rogue gave a weak smile as she lead into the house and brought outside. Remy was on the porch, rubbing his head, frustrated. Rogue gave him a curious look. "Remy?"

"Sorry, chere, I didn't know-" The rest of his words died off as a loud blast of music came from the band. Rogue's head shot up and she suddenly realized that they weren't the only ones in the back yard. There were dozens of people there, crowding around in large bunches. There was a band to one side and people were already dancing. The heavy smell of hot, fresh food was in the air.

Rogue paled. "Oh mah Gawd...tell meh this wasn't all for meh..." she stammered as her hand shot out and grabbed on to Remy's arm to steady herself.

"Everyone! Everyone! Let me have y'r attention for a second!" Jean-Luc shouted. He stood in front of Remy and Rogue and waved his arms in the air. The music died down in an instant and everyone's eyes turned to the group by the house.

Rogue felt her face burning up and she took a step closer to Remy. "WHY are they looking at us? And what's with the bride stuff, swamp rat! Yah told meh yah didn't tell them!"

Remy leaned towards her. "I didn't!" he whispered back.

"Thank y' everyone for coming to de party! We're here today to greet and welcome my son, Remy's, new bride - Anna Marie Darkholme. Rogue," the man said as turned to the shocked looking brunette. "Welcome to de family!" He lifted up his drink in a toast, and everyone followed in suite. Everyone gave a shout and Remy groaned.

"I thought all y' did was plan a welcome party for Rogue!" Remy said as Rogue was swept up by a dozen women in congratulations. He shot an annoyed glare at his guilty looking family.

"Don't get mad a us!" Mercy said. "Tante Mattie was de one who said it might as well be an engagement party, too."

Remy nearly choked. "An...an engagement party?"

"Y' two are getting married, aren't y'?" Jean-Luc asked. "Dat Jean friend of Rogue's..." His voice faded out as Remy and Rogue, who was half heartedly receiving hugs, heard the name.

_Jean..._ Rogue seethed. _Now it all makes sense._

"Oh, mon Dieu! I wanted to make de announcement myself!" Remy growled. He turned to Rogue, about to tell her she was right about Jean's secret-keeping abilities. Instead, his mouth dropped.

"Remy!" Panic was written all over her face as she was being lead away by the women. They sat her down on the table and began to pile her plates with all kinds of food, with Tante Mattie leading the way.

"Tante Mattie-"

"She hasn't tried my cooking yet!" the woman bellowed at Remy. She turned and piled some more food on to Rogue's plate. "Here, chille...try my gumbo." she cooed. Before Remy could rush over and try to lift some of the attention off of her, he was pulled back by a large hand.

"So have y' decided where y'r going to get married?" Jean-Luc continued on, as if nothing happened. "Here or in California?"

"We haven't even set a date yet!" Remy sighed.

"Good, then have y' considered a wedding here?" Jean-Luc asked. He snorted. "Why am I asking y'? It's de femme who'll decide in de end." With that, Remy watched as his father walked over to the table where Rogue was eating gumbo and bombarded with questions.

Remy groaned. "Mebbe we should get married in San Francisco...it'll be more calm."

* * *

"NO!" Raven shouted. 

"Why not?" Jean demanded. "Kurt loves those little weenies on a stick! Rogue loves snacking on them!"

"We will stick with smoked salmon on a baguette with a spicy cream spread!" Raven insisted. "Rogue loves those!"

They stood in the of dining room Raven's house, samples of food from five different caterers they had miraculously agreed on just the day before surrounding them. Sitting in the living room were Kurt, Betsy, and Kitty, all looking bored. This argument over the hor devours had been going on for twenty minutes. It had taken them thee hours to decide on the wine list alone.

"You're both wrong," Jean Paul said as he sat on a stool on at the breakfast bar. He was licking the buffalo wings sauce from his fingers. "Have you two ever considered hummus dip?"

The two women stopped and stared at him. They turned back to each other. "Little weenies!"

"Salmon!"

"Okay! Okay! Enough...why don't we just try the soup and salads?" Betsy asked. "What kind of soups and salads should the reception offer?"

"Hmm..." Raven stood up straight and crossed her arms. "I think we can agree on something here."

"Right," Jean said. "Boston clam chowder."

"Lobster bisque." Raven said at the same time. They froze and looked at each other.

Betsy ran her hand down her face and Kurt smothered his face into a pillow. Kitty sighed and leaned back against couch, allowing her head to fall over the back. "I wish Rogue was here..."

* * *

The door to his bedroom slammed and Rogue gasped as Remy locked the door. He leaned against it heavy and let out a tired sigh. He looked up apologetically at Rogue, who he had dragged up there with him. "Are y' okay, chere?" 

"That's quite a family yah've got," Rogue sighed as she fell on to his bed. She fell back and spread her arms behind her head. "Ah can't keep track of everyone!" She put her hand over her stomach. "And Ah think Ah ate too much..."

Remy laughed and fell on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry, Rogue. I didn't know that they knew..."

"It's not yer fault," Rogue said. She frowned. "It's Jean's. She's going to get it when Ah get home!"

"I cornered Mercy and she said dat Wanda called first about planning a wedding." Remy said. In an instant, Rogue sat up and stared at him disbelievingly.

"Are yah serious? A wedding? MAH wedding?" Rogue asked. Remy nodded. "Let meh get this straight. Jean AND Wanda-"

"Probably de others, too."

"Fine," Rogue growled. "Jean, Wanda, and everyone back in San Francisco CALLED yer family and have been conspiring to plan MAH wedding without consulting meh?"

"Sounds about right." He watched as Rogue's face turned from shock, to annoyance, to frustration, and finally to anger.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

Kurt was hanging upside on the couch once more as behind him, Raven and Jean debated on what cheesecake to have. "Strawberry!" Jean insisted. 

"RASPBERRY!" Raven countered.

"Shoot me," Kurt mumbled. Kitty was asleep on the couch and Betsy and Jean Paul had moved on to 'taste testing' the wine once more. He rolled over. "I bet Rogue is screaming right now..."

Suddenly, a phone rang and everyone in the room, except the napping Kitty, turned to Jean's bag. The red head walked over and pulled out her phone. Her eyes widened. "It's Rogue!"

"Uh-oh..." Betsy said, slightly buzzed. "You're dead now, luvs..."

Jean rolled her eyes. She daringly flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"JEAN GREY! Yah are so dead when Ah get home! Deader than dead! Ah mean DEAD! Do yah hear meh? DEAD! Ah can't believe yah'd go and tell the entire world - not just everyone back home, BUT THE ENTIRE WORLD, that Remy and Ah are getting married! We tell them ourselves-" At this point, Jean snapped her phone closed.

"Looks like she knows." Kurt said, grinning with an 'I told you so' look on his face.

"I told you calling his family was a bad idea," Betsy said with a smirk. "I told you she wouldn't be happy when she found out."

"She'll thank us in the long run," Raven asserted. Jean's phone rang again. "Don't answer it. We still have plenty of work to do."

Jean nodded and put her phone on silent before turning back to the task at hand. "Okay, why don't we just order all three cheese cakes, including the chocolate one, since everyone else voted for that."

"I didn't vote for that." Kurt told them.

"Kurt, dear, there is no room for pumpkin cheese cake unless it's a fall wedding and I hardly think that Rogue is going to wait that long." Raven said.

"This is her WEDDING," Jean stressed as she looked at her friends who were either half drunk, asleep, or bored on the couch. "She'll want everything to be perfect in some picture perfect wedding! That means planning, planning, and more planning."

"Trust me," Raven agreed. "A big, fairy tale wedding is exactly what Rogue wants."

* * *

"Let's elope!" Remy nearly fell off the bed as Rogue snapped her phone closed. She had been screaming into it and pacing in front of his bed. She paused and opened the phone again, dialing another number. 

"I'm sorry, chere," Remy said as he gave her a confused look. "For a second there, I thought y' said that we should elope." he said with a small laugh.

Rogue just stared at him. "Ah did."

His eyes widened and he sat up on the bed. "Rogue, are y' serious? Elope? I thought y' wanted a big wedding."

"Not when Ah have no say in it," Rogue fumed. She held the phone up to her ear and was only answered by rings. "Ugh! They're not answering!"

"Mebbe dey're busy?"

"No, they're avoiding meh!" Rogue grumbled. "Ah can't believe this! They've already started planning mah wedding and we haven't even been back in the states for a whole day!" Frustrated, she fell on the bed next to him and Remy reached up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Y' really want to elope?"

"Ah don't know! Maybe we should just get married HERE!" Rogue shouted, frustrated. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against Remy's chest. "Ah could plan it without momma or Jean."

Remy cringed. "About dat-"

The door flew open. "Did I hear right? HERE?" Mercy shouted. She stuck her head out the door. "TANTE MATTIE! Rogue wants to get married HERE!"

"Wait a second!" Remy shouted as he sat up straight on the bed. Rogue was nestled against him and she tilted her head up.

"Ah thought yah locked the door!"

"I thought I did a lot of things, chere, but apparently we can't keep dem away," Remy replied. He gently moved Rogue aside and stood up just as Tante Mattie reached his door way. "Tante-"

"I am SO glad dat y' decided to get married HERE," she gushed. "Now how soon do y' want to get married?"

Rogue stared at them. "Wait a second-"

"I know the PERFECT person to make y'r dress!" Mercy added. "She made mine when I married Henri."

"Dress?"

"We have so much planning to do! I almost don't know where to begin!" Tante Mattie gushed. "We better tell Jean-Luc to call his lawyer so y' can get dose legal papers done."

"Papers?"

"I'll bring de color samples Jean sent over. I think y'll like the hunter green." Mercy beamed as she rushed out the door. Rogue sat on the bed, dumbfounded.

"Color samples...?" she whimpered. Oh, it was all out of her control now and she began to think getting married in New Orleans was a bad idea. Her head turned and looked over at Remy who was frowning.

"Tante Mattie, dat's enough!" Remy was attempting to chastise the woman for barging in and taking over. Rogue stood up, practically unnoticed as the two argued.

"No, it's not!" Tante Mattie insisted. "We still have to call a priest or judge-Rogue!"

She looked over Remy's shoulder and the man whirled around. His eyes went wide as Rogue sat on the edge of an open window. They were on the second floor. "Rogue!"

"Ah...Ah need a moment alone!" Rogue gasped. She gave Remy an apologetic look. "Ah'll be back, sugah." she promised quietly before jumping. Remy rushed across his room and looked out the window. Rogue was already running down the drive way.

Remy ran a hand down his face and whirled around. "Tante Mattie, no one is planning a wedding! Do y' hear me? No wedding!" He stormed past her and left his room, leaving the concerned woman alone. A second after he left, Mercy ran into the room excitedly, holding a book of color samples.

"Here's the samples..." her voice trailed off as she realized no one was in the room but Tante Mattie. "Hey...where'd everyone go?"

* * *

Remy disappeared from the so called 'engagement party' silently. He figured that his father and brother and cousins would find out thanks to Tante Mattie and Mercy anyway. He took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pocket. He snuck out of the house and headed away from it. He didn't stop until he couldn't hear the sound of music from the band any longer. 

He walked along the muddy banks of unnamed waterways he and his cousins had tumbled in when they were children. He smiled slightly as he looked around. There was tree somewhere with an old swing Henri had built for them. It was slightly over the water. If they swung far enough, they could launch themselves out into the water.

He turned a corner and saw the wooden swing. And the white and brown haired woman sitting on it, swinging slowly. Her feet was touching the water. Her shoes were on the dry ground. Remy stood there for a moment, watching Rogue swing back and forth, her pale toes topped with green nail polish making ripples in the water that seemed to mesmerize her. Her body was illuminated by the sun setting in the far horizon.

"Ah had a tire swing back in Caldecott," Rogue said, just loud enough for him to hear. "We used to jump from it... Ah'd come home scraped up when Ah'd fight the boys for a chance. When momma adopted meh, Ah used to jump into the pool...but Ah missed the ratty old tire swing. So momma..." Rogue smiled sadly. "Momma had a deck built over her pool from the second floor and put a tire swing there for me. Kurt used to push from the edge so Ah could jump into the pool. She'd do practically anything to make meh happy...even plan mah wedding."

"Y' talked to her?" Remy asked. He took a step forward and stood at the edge of the water. Rogue nodded. "What'd she say?"

Rogue had a bitter smile on her face. "She said 'Which do you like better? Little weenies or smoked salmon?'"

Remy was taking off his shoes and socks. "What did y' say?"

"Nothing. Ah hung up." Rogue grinned. Remy chuckled and waded out into the water. He had pulled his pants up to his knees. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and his head rest against hers.

"What do y' want?" Remy asked.

Rogue sighed. "Ah want mah family and friends there. Ah wanted a huge table to hold a big cake and tons of smaller cakes and pies. Ah wanted to wear a white dress with lace and have flowers in mah hair. Ah wanted food from Germany and Mississippi and some Cajun food..."

"Thanks for remembering." he grinned as he planted a soft kiss on her neck.

"Ah always imagined mah wedding to be this big out door affair," Rogue said with a dreamy sigh in her voice. "A ceremony under an arch way with rows of white chairs accented by white and silver and dark green. And of course, Jean, Betsy, and Kitty would be there as bride's maids...although now..." Rogue trailed off. Remy chuckled as she giggled.

"What else?" Remy encouraged.

"They'd be wearing dark green dresses and holding white flowers. And all the ushers, groomsmen, and best man would wear green bow ties and stuff to match...momma would get off mah case about anything that went wrong that day and just relax," Rogue added with a grin. "That would be a miracle in itself. Ah'd walk down the aisle to a string quartet. No 'Here Comes the Bride' stuff... Then afterwards, we'd have this big party with lots of music and food and dancing."

"Dat's what y' want?"

Rogue shook her head. "All of that is well and good, sugah...but all Ah really need there is yah," Rogue said as her hands slide from the swing handles and placed themselves over his hands. "If yah're there...Ah don't think Ah don't care about much else."

Remy nodded and closed his eyes and he buried his face in her shoulder. "Y' want to get married tomorrow?"

Rogue stiffened on the old wooden swing. "Yah mean it?" she asked in a breathy whisper. "No hassling? No momma or Jean or Tante Mattie planning everything and taking over?"

"Just y' and me, a judge and a witness or two," Remy assured her as he moved and stood in front of her. "Simple and no hassles."

Rogue looked up at him, her eyes bright and energetic. "We can elope?" Remy nodded and Rogue let out a joyful little squeal as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But, chere," Remy said as he put his hands firmly on her waist and looked down at her sternly. "Are y' sure dis is what y' want? To elope?" He searched her eyes and found a faint flicker of regret.

"If there was a wedding fairy, Ah'd ask her to just poof up mah dream wedding tomorrow so Ah can marry yah," Rogue said. A small, sad smile graced her face. "But Ah don't want to have to go through hours of planning with everyone, where Ah might not even get mah way, to put on a wedding when all Ah really want to do is marry yah, Remy. Once we're married, Ah can secretly plan a reception and then we'll tell everyone."

"But don't y' want y'r family dere? And de girls? Everyone back in California?" Remy asked quietly was he mused about what Rogue really wanted. Rogue took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah...but we can at least get married legally, right?" Rogue asked. "Maybe later...when everyone's guard is down... but for now, all that matters to meh is yah." She smiled and pulled his head down for a soft kiss.

Remy wrapped his arms around her and moved closer as he deepened it. The two quietly made out as the sun set behind him. They were so engrossed in their little moment, that they didn't hear the sound of the bushes moving or footsteps running away or see the red headed shadow that dashed out behind a tree.

Emil ran home and was out of breath as he burst into Jean-Luc's office, where the family had congregated. He lifted up a recorder. "I got it! They really are eloping tomorrow!"

"Eloping?" Raven Darkholme's voice shrieked from the speaker phone. "My daughter is NOT eloping!"

"Remy got her to talk all about what she wanted, just like y' said, Oncle," Emil reported. "I have it all right here!" He placed the recorder on the table and Jean-Luc nodded.

"Mrs. Darkholme," the old man said as Theo plugged in the recorder into a laptop and began to upload the sound file. "How soon can y' fly down?"

* * *

**A.N. - **Almost done! Maybe two more chapters...just to make this an even 30. And then we'll have closure Promise:) 


	29. Chapter 29

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Wedding Fairies Work_  
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

The sun was filtering into the guest room where Rogue laid sprawled out beneath a thin blanket, her arm over her head and the other flat at her side. She groaned and rolled over and froze. "Rem..." One tired green eye opened. Her hazy vision cleared and she sighed.

Remy had apparently left at that night, after muttering something about Tante Mattie and a long winded lecture. At any rate, her husband to be had vanished, leaving nothing but wrinkled sheets in his wake. Rogue sighed and reached for her watch she had left on the night stand. It was eight fifteen in the morning. Sighing, she fell back in bed.

There was a small knock at her door. "Rogue?" It was Remy. She could recognize his voice anywhere, including through a wooden door. "Can I come in?"

She stretched as she laid in bed and reached for her discarded shirt. As soon as it was on, she answered. "Sure, sugh...c'mon in."

Remy paused for a few seconds before actually opening the door. He peeked inside and smiled as Rogue pulled herself into a sitting position and offered him a tired smile. "Bon jour."

"Bon jour," Rogue replied with a grin. She extended her arms and Remy walked in, closing the door behind him. He sat down at the edge of her bed and gave her a slow, sweet good morning kiss. As he pulled away, Rogue's eyes fluttered open. "So...are we going to do it?"

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Y're very forward today, aren't y', chere?"

Rogue frowned. "Not THAT, swamp rat!" she snorted. "Is that all yah can think of this early in the morning?"

"Dats all I can think about when I'm with y'. Period."

Rogue let out a laugh and shook her head. She looked up at him, large green eyes glittering in the morning sun. "Elope, sugah...are we going to elope today?"

She watched as Remy let out a deep, heavy sigh and pulled back slightly. She immediately frowned as a concerned look graced his usually amused face. "Roguey..."

"Yah don't want to elope, do yah?" Rogue frowned, obviously disappointed. Although she wasn't sure if she was disappointed that he didn't want to elope or disappointed that he didn't want to marry her right away. She looked down at her lap, where she began twisting the fabric of the sheets in her hands. "Ah kind of figured yah didn't want to...Ah mean...what was Ah thinking? It's too sudden! And Ah know how important yer family is to yah...Ah'm sorry, Remy-"

"Now wait a second," Remy said. He lifted his hand and placed a silencing finger on her lips. "I never said no." Rogue's eyebrows shot up and she gave him a questioning look.

"But yah don't seem too thrilled about the idea." Remy let out another breath before he gathered her hand in his.

"I just want to make sure it's what y' really want," Remy told her truthfully. "I know y' don't want to hassle with everyone about a wedding or spend hours putting it together...but do y' really want to do dis without y'r family? Y'r friends?"

"Ah meant what Ah said last night," Rogue told him. "All Ah need is yah, Remy."

He nodded understandingly. "I just want to give y' de wedding of y'r dreams, chere," he said, giving her a weak smile. "With everyone dere and music and food. A big, fluffy white dress dat won't do y' justice..." Rogue smiled back brightly as she blushed. "If I could, I'd snap my fingers and y'd walk downstairs and...everything y' wanted would be dere, y' know?"

Rogue nodded. "Remy, that's sweet of yah. If that happened it would be a miracle...MAH dream wedding... But we both know it ain't gonna happen...No one's going to listen to meh and do what Ah want...momma would just take over and Jean would, too...and now there's Tante Mattie and maybe Mercy to deal withl" She searched his eyes and found the slight disappointment there. She squeezed his hands. "If it'll make yah feel better, I'll model on some wedding dresses." She offered.

Remy let out a slight chuckle and gave her a leery look. "And what y'll be wearing underneath, too, oui?" Rogue tossed her head back and laughed.

"Sure, sugah, anything for yah." she nodded. Remy smiled and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"C'mon den. We got a big day ahead of us..." Remy said. "Emil lending us his car. I told him if it breaks down on us, he's paying for a limo," Rogue chuckled and nodded once more as Remy stood up and headed for the door. He glanced and shot her a devastating smile as Rogue just lounged on her bed. She felt her entire body heat up with one look from Remy. "Well, c'mon, Rogue. De wedding fairies aren't gonna work by themselves."

* * *

Remy opened the door to Emil's car for Rogue and she slipped in. They were going to get their marriage license that day and hadn't told anyone. It wasn't as glamourous as she pictured, but at least they'd be married. She wondered if they could go off to Vegas and pull off a shot gun wedding, if only to silence everyone's attempt at 'helping her plan' her wedding.

She sighed as she buckled in her seat belt. Part of her had hoped that when she did go downstairs that morning for breakfast, there would be a wedding set up for her. No hassles, it would just be there and ready to use. All she had to do was put on a white dress and walk down the aisle. She would've been annoyed, but at least it would be done and she wouldn't have to face Raven-zilla and Jean Kong over all the small,detailed aspects of a wedding.

As she had changed that morning, she wondered if perhaps Remy would give her the 'dream wedding' she had talked about the night before. Rogue could see in his eyes that he wanted to give it her. To make their once in a lifetime moment special. And in truth, she did want her family and friends there. She'd always been close to her brother and the girls. And she would've loved for her Aunt to be there. Perhaps Remy knew that and that was why he was so hesitant about eloping.

Rogue sighed. _Ah could use those wedding fairies right about now..._ She rubbed her forehead.

"Don't forget to be home by six tonight! We're having guests and dey want to meet Rogue!" Tante Mattie shouted as she waved from the front porch.

"Don't worry, I'll have her back in one piece," Remy winked as he hopped into Emil's car and closed the door. Rogue waved from the passenger's seat. "Emil if y'r car dies, y're paying for a limo!"

"It'll be FINE, Remy! And fill up my car on de way back!" Emil shouted from behind Tante Mattie. Mercy slapped him upside the head. "Ow! I'm just saying...if he uses it, he could at least fill it up..."

The car drove away and Tante Mattie waited until it was out of sight. She walked back into the house. "They're GONE!"

The door to Jean-Luc's office burst open and Raven walked out. "Jean, Betsy, Kitty, go with Mercy now! Get those dresses!" she ordered.

"C'mon ladies! Remy's going to take her to the wedding boutique to pick out dresses first. We'll find out what she wants y' all to wear there!" Mercy said as she stood by the door waving a set of keys in the air.

"Pere," Henri said as he walked in front the kitchen. "Pierre's arrived with a folding white chairs and Theo's going to get here any minute with de archway."

"What about the decorations?" Raven asked.

"Mercy's going to the florist with de girls afterwards to pick up deir flowers," Tante Mattie assured her. "Wanda is already outside waiting for the florist to arrive with de floral decorations and center pieces. Etienne went to pick up de tuxedos."

"Excellent! Kurt! Let's head into the kitchen and start cooking for Rogue's wedding!" Raven said.

"What about us?" Piotr asked. He stood by the door way of Jean-Luc's office with Bobby and Wanda's Husband.

"Can I help decorate?" Bobby asked. Is was either that or cooking and he didn't want to spend hours cutting vegetables. Especially since they'd just get mad at him for his un-uniformed sized veggies. Jean and Betsy always did when he was contracted to help cook.

"You can help out in the kitchen!" Tante Mattie said. "We need an extra set of hands to help with the cutting. You CAN cut and peel, can't y', boy?"

Bobby groaned. "If I say no, can I go outside?" he asked.

"We ain't got time for y'r foolishness! Now get in the kitchen and cut up the vegetables on the counter!" Tante Mattie ordered. Sulking, the brunette walked into the kitchen and looked up. He groaned as if he had been stabbed. There were vegetables EVERYWHERE.

"I knew I should've taken a later flight..."

Piotr and Wanda's husband were standing in front of Raven getting instructions. "Go outside and start setting up the chairs and the settings for the food!" Raven instructed. She looked at her watch. "What time is Ororo flying in? Who's picking her up?"

"I'll send someone," Jean-Luc said. "Let's just hope she brings dat cake. Remy really wanted dat chocolate cake from Paris."

Raven sighed. "Great..." she sighed as she swept past him, still in her business clothes from the night before. She had paid for everyone to come with her for Rogue's _Dream Wedding_ on one of the last flights from the night before. They had come and arrived very early that morning. Jean-Luc and Tante Mattie had been present to pick them up before dropping them off at a hotel for some rest.

There were a few more people arriving from San Francisco, including one of Remy's friends and Rogue's old martial arts instructor. Raven had waited at the airport to pick up another guest; Rogue's aunt.

The older man looked over at the blind woman sitting in the parlor curiously. Irene hadn't said much in the last few hours that she had been there. Instead, she just sat there silently. As if she knew that he were watching her, Irene addressed the patriarch of the LeBeau family.

"Don't worry so much," she said calmly. "Rogue will be pleased."

"Are y' sure?" Jean-Luc asked nervously. "She didn't seem too happy when she heard about everyone planning her wedding for her."

"That's because they planned it for her. Now, they're executing what she wants. If she says anything, send her to me." the woman said calmly.

Jean-Luc nodded. Henri's voice shouted from the outside. "Pere! Where do y' want de arch?"

The older man let out a heavy, tired sigh as he reached back and rubbed his own shoulder. "De things I do for family..."

* * *

Remy had parked in front of a small wedding boutique. "It's de only one I know," he admitted. "Mercy used it and I had to pick up a bunch of things here just before de wedding."

Rogue nodded, a vibrant flush on her face as he got out of the car and quickly rounded it to open the door for her. They walked into the store and Rogue's eyes lit up. She floated in and immediately began scouring the racks for potential dresses while Remy informed the sales woman who he was.

Rogue was too immersed in finding a dress that she didn't hear him telling the sales woman to prepare all the dark green bride's maids dresses. She also didn't hear the sales woman reply that there was a back room prepared with all the dresses, as instructed from Mercy's phone call the night before.

"Remy! Ah'm going to try them on!" Rogue gushed. She had an armload of white clothes and Remy's mouth dropped slightly. She was practically buried in white.

"Knock y'r self out, chere. I'll wait here." He was given a comfortable chair next to the fitting rooms and sat down reading random sports magazines. He assumed that they were there for the sake of grooms who weren't as enthusiastic as the brides about dress shopping.

Rogue's door opened and he looked up. They were the only customers in the store and Rogue apparently hadn't noticed the 'closed' sign when she came in. Remy looked up and his eyes glazed over as Rogue walked out in a strapless white dress. "What do yah think?"

Remy assessed the dress, but in the end just smiled and shook his head. "Chere, I think dat I won't be of any help in picking out de dress. Helping y' take it off, yes...picking it out, no." Rogue rolled her eyes and did a little spin for him to check out the back of the dress. It was slow cut and revealed her pale untouched skin. He bit his lower lip.

"Okay...well, there are tons more to try on! Be right back!" Rogue rushed back into the room and closed the door.

"Do y' need help in dere?"

"No!" He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was about eleven when Rogue finally picked out her dress. The sales woman told Remy that for a bride to find a dress in that short time was pretty impressive. After Remy's inability to verbally comment, she began to judge the dress on his reaction to her in it. Depending on how his face lit up and how he squirmed in his chair, she rated the dress. Of course, all the ones she'd tried on, she accessed whether she liked it or not.

In the end, she choose a strapless white gown with long sleeves that ended with a ring around each middle finger. It hugged her upper body and flared out at the waist in a sea of white cloth. She liked the way it flowed around her. Rogue had been insistent on no gloves, as well, so any dress that would look better with gloves were disqualified.

The sales woman helped her pick out the veil and even pinned Rogue's hair up, revealing her long, smooth neck. Remy gazed at her wondrously as she paraded around in front of a series of mirrors. The dress had a detachable train.

"Ah feel like a princess..." she trailed off.

Remy grinned. "Den I'm de luckiest prince in de world."

Rogue turned around in front of the mirror once more and sighed regretfully. "Too bad Ah can't wear this..."

"Why not?" Remy asked, straightening up in his seat. He had already started imagining how he was going to get her out of the dress. "Y' don't like it?"

Rogue whirled around and shook her head. "No! Ah love it!" she exclaimed. She glanced back at her reflection. "It's just...Ah don't know...isn't it a bit much to wear to the court house just to sign the license?" Before Remy could answer, she shook her head. "Forget it...Ah saw a simple white dress in the corner. Ah like that one plus it'll be more fitting. Hmm...Ah'm going to need white sandals..." She walked off to the side and Remy waved the sales woman over.

"Lily, wrap dat dress up and send it to my father's. Veil, train, and even de shoes she's trying on with dem, got it?" Remy whispered. The blonde woman nodded.

Rogue went and changed back into her crisp, dark colored jeans and her orange sweater. As she walked out, the simple, white strapless sun dress styled dress in her arms. She was looking over some sandals when Remy stood up. "Hey, Remy...do they accept American Express here?" Rogue asked as she lifted up a sandal to inspect it.

"Don't worry about de dress," Remy assured her. "De family dat owns de boutique is a friend of my family's."

"Oh, no, Ah couldn't-" Rogue began, but was silenced with a kiss. Rogue momentarily forgot what she was talking about and as Remy pulled away, she stared up at him, dazed.

"What about bride's maids dresses?" Remy asked casually.

"But we won't have any-"

"Y' already tried on de wedding dresses, chere...might as well see what Jean and de others WOULD have worn, non?" Remy gave her a sweet, coaxing smile and Rogue caved. She sighed and allowed herself to be lead into the back room.

Upon seeing all the dark green dresses in numerous shades hanging there, her mouth dropped. "We have a customer that's coming in today to pick brides maids dresses," Lily the sales woman explained. "I'm sorry about the clutter..." She looked at her watch. "She's actually a bit late..." she giggled good naturedly. "Let me bring up some other colors for you-"

"No!" Rogue said quickly. She gave a weak smile as Lily looked surprised. "Ah mean...Ah'll start out with green... thanks!"

Remy grinned as he leaned against the door way and watched as Rogue went through the racks. He could see her struggling to decide, but kept returning to one particular dress. Years of studying people as a thief had taught him to know what people valued and wanted. Rogue wanted the sleek hunter green, strapless satin dresses. The gowns ran to the floor he could just see Rogue imagining each of her friends in one.

Finally she sighed. "Well..." she said as she ran her hand down the length of one of the bride's maids dresses she liked. "This would've been pretty..." Remy glanced over at Lily and gave her a curt nod.

"De girls would've looked great in dem," he assured her as she reached him. "Now...let's go get some lunch. I'm hungry from all dis waiting." Rogue laughed and punched him gently on the shoulder.

* * *

Bobby grinned and lifted up a carrot man. It was a bunch of cut up carrot pieces stuck together with toothpicks to create a human shape. "Check it out, Kurt..." Bobby said as he lifted his creation and made it dance around the table. "Carrotman...Carrotman...Does whatever a carrot can. Made of carrots, the same size. About the size of French fries. Look out! Here comes Carrotman!" He grinned maniacally as he sang.

A wooden spoon flew through the air and hit his shoulder, making him drop Carrotman into the pile on a tray and breaking away half of his body. "Bobby, we have work to do!"

"Ow! What was that for?" Bobby shrieked as Kurt hit his shoulder. He stuck out his tongue in retribution as he reached out to take apart Carrotman.

"Stop fooling around!" Kurt shouted over the sounds of the kitchen fan, Cajun music, and steam from pots on the stove. Bobby grumbled and went back to peeling vegetables after removing the toothpicks from his creature. Kurt turned around and felt something hit him in the back of the head. He looked down and saw half an un-peeled carrot on the ground. "Bobby!"

"Hey, it flew out of my hands, I swear!" The brunette grinned as he gave Kurt a shrug. He continued peeling carrots and then felt something hit his shoulder. "Oooohhh..." He looked at his foot to where a piece of a potato had landed. "So you want to play like THAT, do you, buddy?"

"Bring it on!" Kurt snorted as he lifted up a wooden spoon. Bobby grabbed a hand full of diced carrots and lifted it up.

"Boy, don't y' DARE waste food like dat!" The voice of Tante Mattie boomed behind him and Bobby stiffened in his seat. "Put it down..." Without looking back, Bobby's hand slowly lowered and put the carrots back into the tray they were on.

From the counter where he was preparing the contents for his stew, Kurt snickered. "Kurt!" Raven snapped from across the kitchen. "Stop fooling around! Both of you! Get back to work!" she barked. The two shot each other looks that said that they would continue it another time. Glancing outside the window, Raven assessed how far they had come.

The chairs were set up in neat rows outside with long white carpet lined walk way cutting down the center. In front of them was an archway that Piotr had tastefully woven flowers of white and green into. He had also over saw the tables with Wanda and put the decorations on the aisle.

He was now in the process of helping some of the LeBeau men put together a dance area by the band and DJ that Emil hired. Everyone was skeptical at first, but they played and were 'acceptable', according to Raven. The mother was the bride was still wearing high heels as she whirled around the kitchen cooking up German food and some of Rogue's other favorites.

Instead of serving everyone different dishes, it was easier to do it buffet style. And so a massive row of tables was set aside. Tante Mattie had called in a favor from their church and now fifteen circular tables were settled by the buffet table, all with floral center pieces and eight chairs each.

There was one longer table in the center where the bride and groom would sit. So far, it was undecorated, but everyone was running around doing something else. Back at in the kitchen, half a dozen people were preparing numerous meals and a little more than half the food had been prepared. Bobby finished peeling the carrots and was about to move on to making Carrotman number two, when he was scolded for the billionth time that day.

"Boy, stop messing around and get cutting!" Dan, an old friend of Remy's, said as he stirred a big pot of steaming food. A big bowl of okra was dropped in front of him. Bobby grumbled as he moved on to cutting the okra.

"It's three o'clock!" Jean-Luc bellowed like a warning bell. "Three hours to go!"

"We know, Oncle! We know!" Etienne said as he helped Wanda and her husband wrap large sheets of cloth and ribbons around surrounding trees.

"We're back!" Mercy shouted as she walked into the house. "Is de hair dresser here yet?"

"She'll be here in an hour!" Tante Mattie shouted. "Y' girls better go get ready!"

"Emil! Go get de bouquets and stuff from my car!" Mercy yelled as she ushered the three other women up the stairs. Each of them held a shoe box and a box from the wedding boutique under each arm.

"Have Jean Paul and Logan arrived yet?" Jean yelled down the stairs.

"No!" Kurt and Bobby both chorused from the kitchen. "They're arriving in thirty minutes!"

"Who is picking them up?" Jean shouted.

"Was Emil picking them up?"

"No! Remy took my car!"

"Mercy?"

"I have to help de girls ready!"

"Den who is picking dem up?" Tante Mattie shouted, frustrated.

"I'll pick dem up," Theo sighed as he walked down the hall and headed towards the door. "How do dey look like?"

"Just look for a short, black haired, scowling Canadian and a white haired man with him!" Wanda shouted. "Should I go with?"

"No, Wanda, we need you to finish those decorations!" Raven told her.

"How far are we along? Come on, people, we have three hours!" Betsy yelled from upstairs.

"I'm cutting as fast as I can here!" Bobby yelled back. He already had three bandages on his fingers from 'cutting vegetables'.

"We're cutting it too close!" Raven growled. "Is the bride's table set up yet?" She looked out the window and saw that it wasn't. "PIOTR!" she screamed like a banshee. "THE BRIDE'S TABLE!"

Tante Mattie winced. "Is she always like dis?" she said as she passed Kurt.

"Only when Rogue's involved."

* * *

"Yah know what Ah could really go for?" Rogue sighed as they walked out of the court house, wedding license in hand. Remy held her free one.

The tall man next to her grinned. "Remy?" She shook her head and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No, but that, too," Rogue giggled. Remy chuckled as he opened the door for her. "That chocolate cake from Paris... mmm...just thinking about it makes mah mouth water."

"Stop it, Rogue, y're making me jealous," Remy laughed. He closed the door and walked around the car. He slipped in and gave her another kiss. "So...now we're officially husband and wife, Mrs. LeBeau."

Rogue smiled and kissed him back. "That's Mrs. Darkholme-LeBeau to yah, mister," she grinned. Yep, she was still her mother's daughter. "So...how should we celebrate?"

A lopsided grin appeared on Remy's face and Rogue laughed. "By getting y' out of dat dress..." Rogue blushed and looked down at the knee high white dress. It was simple, but very pretty. She was glad she choose it for the occasion. She suddenly remembered Tante Mattie's words from that morning regarding a different occasion that evening.

"What time is it?" Rogue asked.

Remy shrugged and lifted his shirt sleeve to look at his watch. "Around five thirty."

"We better get back," Rogue sighed. "Tante Mattie's going to be mighty angry if we're late." Remy smiled and nodded. He put the key into the ignition and turned it.

Nothing happened. "What de...?" He turned it and the car sputtered to life...and then quickly died. "Oh no..."

"What?" Rogue frowned. "What's wrong?"

Remy narrowed his eyes and tried to start the car once more. It died. "De car's dead..." He tried it once more. "Ugh! Damn it, Emil! I keep telling y' to get a new car!" Remy let out a low growl. "It'll be fine, my ass...!"

"No way," Rogue frowned. "We only have thirty minutes to get there! That'll take forever for the tow truck to come!" She groaned and ran a hand down her face. "This is some ending to mah wedding day."

Remy shook his head. "De day ain't over yet, chere," he dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Rogue tried to start the engine herself, but nothing happened. "Emil! Y'r stupid car died on us!" Remy growled into the phone. "I don't care what y' send! Get a tow truck or something! What do y' mean 'Y're paying for it, Remy'! It's Y'R car dat died!"

"Tell him to tell Tante Mattie we'll be late!" Rogue said.

"How long will it take?" Remy grumbled. "Okay, fine...Tell Tante Mattie we'll be late den." Remy told Emil the address and then turned to his new wife.

"Well? Is a tow truck coming?" she asked.

Remy shook his head. He laughed slightly as he looked at her with amused eyes. "Remember how I said dat if it died on us, I'd make him send a limo?"

* * *

Emil was looking out the window, tugging nervously at the black tuxedo's dark green bow tie. Half of him was excited to see if this little half assed, crazy plan of Remy's would work or if Rogue would go ballistic and kill them all in a fit of homicidal rage. Everyone was in the back yard, the majority of guests seated on the lawn out back, on rows of folding white chairs.

The brides maids and grooms men were wandering around, making sure everything was set up the way Rogue had wanted, or at least as close as they could get it. He was sent to act as the look out. That was the reason he was perched by the window, looking out at the drive way. The cars of the guests were parked on the street, not on the drive way itself, to make room for the limo.

In truth, Emil hadn't planned on his car dying on the newly weds and then bringing them back with a limo. Fate just happened to work that way. Thank God that his friend owned a limo service and was doing this as a favor. He heard the sound if an engine and his eyes widened as a long, white stretch limousine pulled up. He shot up from his seat and ran to the back of the house.

"They're here! They're here!" he shouted. Everyone began to mutter amongst themselves as they got into position. The bride's maids stood to one side of the path way, the groom's men to the other, so that when Rogue and Remy appeared at the door way to the back yard, they'd see the aisle heading straight for the archway where Remy's family's priest was waiting.

In the front yard, Remy thanked the driver as Rogue rushed up the steps. "Maybe Ah should change first?" she said as she opened the door. It was unlocked and she assumed it was because they had guests inside. However, she couldn't hear anything - not the sound of guests, music, or yelling from Tante Mattie. Strange considering how it was the day before.

"Let's go greet dem first," Remy said, red on black eyes twinkling as he followed her up the steps. As they passed the dining room, Rogue peeked in. "I think dey might be in de back yard again."

"Oh okay..." Rogue nodded. She walked down the hall and passed the kitchen. She paused.

Remy tilted his head to the side. "Something wrong, chere?" Rogue sniffed the air and seemed to stare at the kitchen for a moment. She shook her head slowly.

"No...no, Ah just thought Ah smelled hasenpfeffer..." Rogue mumbled. "Ah mean...mah momma's hasenpfeffer," she said as she looked over her shoulder at Remy. "It's a rabbit dish that she makes."

"Mebbe Tante Mattie just cooked something dat smells de same?" Remy offered.

Rogue shrugged. "Maybe..." She sighed and headed out to the back door. Remy stood behind her as she opened the door and stepped out.

The first thing Rogue saw was the white rows of chairs, the aisle, and the archway framed with vivid green ivy. The second thing she saw were deep green colored dresses on four women to her left. The first having a larger bouquet then the rest, a sign that she was obviously the maid of honor. And she had long red hair held up in a fashionable, sleek twist. Betsy didn't look like she approved of the idea, but was still there. Kitty was blushing and smiling widely. Mercy had rounded off her last bride's maid...or matron.

Familiar faces dotted the area as wide green eyes swept over the grounds. The band, the DJ, the tables of food, the tables of cake, the decorated trees, the smell of beckoning food wafting through the air. She saw her aunt sitting at the front of the bride's side of the rows of chairs. She saw Kurt, with his nervous smile, standing in the row across from the bride's maids. They were all wearing sharp black suits with dark green bow ties that matched their female counter parts.

Henri got to be the best man, being Remy's brother and all. Kurt, Emil, and then Bobby, who was grinning and in his breast pocket, just peeking slightly from the white flower placed here, was a...carrot? Logan was sitting on her side, with Wanda and Wanda's husband. Piotr gave her a wave. Remy's family was seated on the groom's side, along with Jean Paul and Ororo.

It was almost exactly what she had dreamed about. The colors, the setting...even the dresses where what she picked out that morning! Her friends were there. Her family...She turned her head and saw Raving standing at the side, her dark hair held up in a neat bun and he was dressed in a tasteful green and white suit. She gave Rogue a small smile.

Rogue's heart was racing as the fragile silence went through the yard. She was almost afraid to ask, knowing what the answer already was. She lifted her hand to her throat, as if to rub it and encourage her to speak. "What..." she began in a breathless voice. "What is this?"

"Dis," a voice behind her said slowly. Rogue whirled around to see Remy standing there. "Dis is y'r dream wedding."

Rogue stared at him. "How...?" her eyes narrowed. "WHY?"

Remy shrugged. "Why not?" He lifted his eyes and locked on to hers as he stepped forward and reached out. His hands took hers slowly. She stared at him, thousand emotions dancing through her eyes. Anger, frustration, but at the same time something else. He took a deep breath and squeezed her hands gently in his. "Anna Marie Darkholme...Rogue... will y' marry me?" he asked. Rogue was about to tell him he already asked her that, but he continued on. "Here? Right now?"

* * *

**A.N. - **One more chapter! And then it's FINALLY over! 


	30. Chapter 30

**Work of Art  
**_Chapter Thirty: The End_   
By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Can...can Ah speak to yah for a second?" Rogue choked out. Remy kept his eyes on her and without question, nodded and followed her back into the house. Rogue lead him to his father's study, away from listening ears.

Remy could feel his heart racing in his chest as he closed the door behind him. Rogue stood stiffly with her back turned towards him, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. He swallowed nervously. "Rogue-"

"What the hell is that?" she asked, her Southern tinged voice lace with fury. She whirled around, large emerald eyes rimmed with tears.

"Y'r...y'r wedding..." Remy stammered. "Just like y' told me."

"Yah actually went and put together MAH dream wedding?" Rogue gasped. Remy nodded. Her eyes narrowed. "WHY? Yah know that Ah was already angry at everyone for planning mah wedding and so yah went ahead and did it FOR meh? What kind of stupid male logic is that?"

"I didn't plan dis, chere, y' did," Remy told her sternly. "All I did was ask some questions and execute y'r wishes."

"But..." Rogue stammered. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to contain the raising flush. "Ah'm angry at yah!"

"I know." he offered her a small grin and Rogue took a deep breath.

"Ah wanted to plan mah own wedding."

"And y' did," Remy told her. "I promised y' no hassles. No stress. No arguing with other people about de wedding and I came through. I just had to hire some wedding fairies."

Rogue growled at him. "Just how much did that all cost? Yah know, I wanted to pay for mah own wedding! Ah didn't expect momma to pay for it or yer Papa to!"

"Dey didn't pay for it," Remy told her. "Everything y' see out dere...borrowed from family friends. All de food...cooked by Tante Mattie, y'r mere, and a few others. De decorations, from Pere's late wife's family. De flowers - Ororo knows some people. De limo - Emil's friend. De only thing dat y' have to pay for, chere, is dat chocolate cake from Paris. And it's 35 Euro."

Rogue stared at him. "Yah lie."

"Okay, it's 40 Euro, but I should pay part of it, too, oui?" He winked and Rogue grew more infuriated. Not because he winked, but because he was right...Perhaps a little bit because his wink did things to her body that she didn't want to think about right then and there.

"Ah'm serious, Remy!"

"So am I, Rogue," Remy told her. He walked forward and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Y' said if de wedding fairies poofed up y'r dream wedding, y'd be happy. Well, wedding fairies poofed it up. Are y' going to let all deir hard work making dis come true go to waste?"

He looked down at her eyes as Rogue looked around quietly. "What about momma?" Rogue said softly. "Wasn't she mad?"

"She's always mad," Remy grinned. "Rogue...chere..." She was looked down at the ground. "Rogue, look at me," A warm hand gently cupped her chin and brought her gaze up to look at her. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Rogue bit her lower lip. "Will y' marry me?"

Her eyes closed and she let out a whimper. "Of course, swamp rat," she said as she choked back her tears. Remy instantly smiled, the worry draining out of him quickly. "Ah didn't come this far not to!"

He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. Rogue closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. A hot mouth trailed down her chin and slender neck before resting at it's base. "Dere waiting for us, y' know..." he murmured against her.

Rogue felt her body heat up as she fingered his hair. "Ah know..." She felt her legs brush against the side of Remy's father's desk.

Then she felt a warm hand riding up her thigh. "But dey can wait?"

"We're the guests of honor, sugh..." Rogue said as she pulled his face up to eye level. "They can wait."

"No, we can't!" a voice shouted from behind the thick doors. Rogue practically fell back against the table she was leaning heavily on as Bobby's impatient voice cut through her thoughts. "There is a table of food out there CALLING to me! GET MARRIED already!"

"Bobby! What the hell are you doing?" Betsy's voice echoed from outside. "Get away from the door, you blasted fool!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Then eat that carrot you're carrying around in your pocket," Kitty told him. "Eww...why DO you even have a carrot there?"

"Hey, don't knock Carrotman!" Bobby retorted defensively.

Rogue sighed and buried her head against Remy's shoulder. "Guess they can't wait..."

"Maybe we should've eloped..." Remy chuckled. He kissed the top of her head and gently pulled her up against him as he lead them to the door. Tiredly he opened it to find Betsy holding Carrotman over a waste basket and Bobby screaming about murder.

"Will yah guys stop it?" Rogue sighed. "It's mah wedding day!"

"So you're going to do it?" Jean gushed from where she was leaning on by the stairs. A wide, bright smile spread across the red head's face. "You're going to get married?"

"Ah'm still not talking to yah," Rogue pointed out proudly. Jean rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's go."

"Luv, you can't go out dressed like that." Betsy said as Rogue was about to pass her. Rogue stopped and looked at her with a frown.

"Why not? It's a nice dress! What's wrong with it?"

"What she means is that you can't go out looking like THAT when there is something better UPSTAIRS," Kitty stressed. To add to her point, she threw in a wink. "So let's get you changed!"

"Upstairs?" Rogue looked over at Remy, who gave her a sly smile and shrugged. Two arms grabbed Rogue and dragged her upstairs, with Jean leading the way. "Remy!"

"I'll be waiting at de altar, chere!" He winked. Rogue disappeared upstairs and Emil rounded the corner.

"Dere y' are," he sighed. He tossed Remy a black dress bag. "Y' better go get changed." Remy grinned and headed into the study to change into his suit.

Upstairs, Rogue was pushed into her room. "What's the hurry..." her voice trailed off as she saw the dress laying neatly on the bed. "Oh mah Gawd..."

"Special delivery courtesy of Monsieur LeBeau," Betsy said. "Now get changing, we don't have all day."

* * *

Her hair was put up, thanks to the hair dresser that was friend of Mercy's and on stand-by waiting for her. Her veil was placed on by Raven's hands and her gown straightened by her friends.

"Okay..." Jean said as they stepped back to survey their work. "You're ready to go."

Rogue stepped forward and looked at the full length mirror. "Holy cow, Remy's going to die." she mumbled.

Betsy smirked. "Not if you stay here all day, luv. Come on...let's get going." Raven headed downstairs ahead of the group to tell everyone to get read. Slowly, Rogue walked down the stairs, a photographer friend of Etienne's was taking pictures of her as she did.

The bride's maids made sure her train didn't drag as they approached the back of the house. The doors were open wide and the ushers were standing by. "Cue the music." Raven's stern voice could be heard from outside.

Soft string music flowed out and Remy, who was standing outside and hadn't seen Rogue yet, began to walk down the aisle. The groomsmen and the bride's maids got into their designated pairs and stepped out, just a few paces ahead of each other.

Then, Rogue's favorite classic piece sounded and her eyes widened. "Are you ready, dear?" a voice said beside her.

She turned and saw her mother standing there. "Momma?" she gasped in surprise. She thought she would be walking alone.

"Who did you think was going to walk you down the aisle and give you away? Kurt?" Raven smirked. Rogue grinned and looped her arm around her mother's. As soon as the last attendant reached the altar, the mother and daughter stepped out of the house.

Everyone stood up as Rogue appeared. In small, measured steps, she headed towards the altar, where Remy stood, mouth slightly agape, but red on black eyes twinkling with excitement. At what, she could only guess.

They reached the altar and Remy stepped forward. Raven gave him Rogue's hand, but not without a final warning glare. He responded by leaning forward and giving Raven a quick kiss on the cheek, to which she bristled, but held her temper.

Rogue squeezed his hand and tried to give him a disapproving look, but failed miserably. She couldn't stop smiling. Raven went to take her seat next to Irene as the couple faced the priest.

_This is it..._ Rogue thought to herself. She felt a hand squeeze her's reassuringly and stole a glance from Remy. He was looking straight ahead, trying to look serious.

She hardly heard the priest's words as her mind zoned off. Only when they spoke their vows did she zone back in. She smiled and repeated them, adding that she loved him no matter what. He slipped a ring on her finger and she on his. And then came the part she had been day dreaming out when she zoned off.

"You may now kiss the bride."

_Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!_ Rogue couldn't stop grinning as she turned to face Remy. He had a familiar mischievous look in his eyes, but loving adoration almost out shone it. Almost. He lifted her veil. Her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest.

"Mon Dieu..." he whispered in awe. Rogue blushed. He leaned down Rogue closed her eyes. She leaned up to meet his kiss. She knew that people were cheering. She knew that there was clapping and music has started.

But it didn't seem to register as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Remy lost himself in her once more, arms riding up and down the sides of her wedding dress clad body, ignoring the whistles that came from his side. Their bodies were pasted against each other, completely oblivious to the wedding guests.

"Guys..." Jeans voice cut through their haze. "Guys!" Rogue reluctantly pulled away and looked at Jean with a frown.

"WHAT?"

The red head's face was just about as red as her hair. She kept her eyes down as she motioned to the crowd. "Umm...you've been making out for five minutes." she whispered sheepishly.

Rogue and Remy looked around and found everyone snickering or pretending not to pay attention to the couple. Remy had lip stick smeared over his mouth in odd angles and Rogue discovered that two buttons had already been undone on the back of her dress. Blushing furiously, Rogue pulled away.

"Heh...sorry..."

* * *

"Throw it to me!" Kitty screamed. Rogue rolled her eyes as she stood on the porch, her back to the group of shouting women behind her.

"Yeah, I'm sure Petey would love that, Kitty!" Betsy laughed.

"No way he's dancing with another girl!" Kitty shouted. Piotr had caught the garter from Remy, despite fierce competition. Actually, he hadn't even wanted to join in on the action. But Kitty ran out of her drink and he was passing by to get her another cup when the garter flew out and landed in his hand.

The shy Russian turned bright red as everyone laughed and congratulated him. Now Kitty had her eyes on the bouquet. Rogue sighed and kissed the flowers good-bye, for they would surely be torn apart.

"Mercy! What are y' doing in dat crowd?" Henri's voice shouted.

"Er...um..."

Remy's blonde sister-in-law walked away empty handed. "Throw it already!" Jean screamed from the sidelines. She was sitting at a table with Logan, Wanda, and her husband to watch the event.

"Yah sure yah don't want in, sugah?" Rogue asked.

"Positive!"

"Rogue! Hurry up!" Kitty yelled.

"Fine!" Rogue took a deep breath and threw the bouquet over her shoulder. She immediately whirled around to watch the action. Women were diving for it and she grinned. The bouquet was suddenly kicked out of the circle and landed at someone's feet.

"Hmm...what's this?" Jean Paul knelt down and picked up the bouquet. He grinned from ear to ear as he waved the flowers in front of the women, half of whom were still on the ground. Everyone groaned as he laughed.

Betsy burst out into barrels of laughter as she pointed at Piotr. "Looks like you got your wish, luv! Piotr won't be dancing with another girl!"

"You know the rules!" Rogue said as she walked down the steps and into Remy's arms.

"What?" Piotr's face turned bright red again as Jean Paul waltzed up proudly to the table and offered his hand.

"Do it!" Kitty cheered with a laugh.

Still bright red, Piotr sighed and gave in. Everyone cheered as Jean Paul lead the artist around the dance floor. Half way through the song, Jean Paul dumped him on Kitty and handed her the bouquet.

"Until you learn how to dance, we can never be!" he exclaimed with a laugh before falling into his seat next to Jean.

The main table where Remy and Rogue were sitting, Jean-Luc stepped forward. "Isn't it customary for de bride to dance with her new father-in-law?"

"Ah do believe it is." Rogue said. She took Jean-Luc's extended hand and kissed his cheek before turned to Remy and sticking out her tongue out at him playfully.

Remy chuckled and took a drink of his wine. He turned and saw Raven sitting with Irene and talking. "She'll probably say no...oh, well," Shrugging, he got up and headed for his mother-in-law. He bowed before her, as if she were a queen. And she just glared at him. "Momma, may I have dis dance?"

Raven studied him for a few minutes. She looked past him where Rogue was dancing with Jean-Luc. "All right."

"Dats too bad, mebbe next ti...what?" Remy's head shot up, disbelief in his face as Raven stood up.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. "Let's go, boy. Don't step on my feet."

"Is your mother dancing with Remy?" Jean asked with wide eyes as Kurt nearly choked on his drink. He nodded.

"Yah...I never thought I'd see the day, either." Kurt nodded.

"The world is truly coming to an end." Betsy grinned.

Hours later, after the last guest had left and all the left over food - a slice of chocolate cake - was put away, Rogue, barefooted, was carried into the house by Remy. They were about to go upstairs, when Tante Mattie stopped them.

"Where are y' two going?" she asked incredulously.

"Upstairs..." Rogue murmured. "Ah'm tried..."

"Not here, y're not," Tante Mattie snorted. "Y'll never get any privacy HERE."

"Den where are was supposed to go? Emil's car?" Remy asked.

"De limo's waiting, boy," Tante Mattie said, directing them to the front door. "It'll take y' to a hotel in de city."

"Y' sure?" Remy asked.

Tante Mattie nodded as he carried Rogue out of the house. "Just get out dere and make some bebes!"

Remy nearly fell over as Rogue stiffened in his arms. "Is she serious?"

"Lots of 'em!" Mercy added as she waved.

"Oh! I call Godmother!" Jean shouted as well.

"No, fair! She's mad at you! I get first dibs!" Bobby declared.

"Bobby, luv, if you WANT to be a GodMOTHER, be our guest." Betsy's amused voice smirked.

"Wait...no, that's not what I meant!"

The door closed and Remy leaned back against the soft leather interior. "Is it over?" Rogue asked at his side. Remy sighed and shook his head.

"Chere...I think it's just begun."

* * *

_15 Years Later_

"And this piece," Jean said as she stood in front of the large, life size model of Michelangelo's David, "Is a replica of David, which is in Florence, Italy."

"Miss Grey," a little girl asked as she raised her hand. "Are there any works here from Raphael?"

Jean couldn't help but smile. Of course Remy and Rogue's daughter would ask about Raphael. "Most of the ones on display here by Raphael are recreations," she told her Goddaughter. "Except for _A Pious Man's Daughter_."

The child wrinkled her nose. "I've already seen that one..."

Jean chuckled and looked at the rest of her students. She had gotten a job as a principal at an elementary school and was now with the group of students at a San Francisco art museum. Among the students was the LeBeau daughter. Her younger brother was a few grades below her.

"All right. Everyone has their assignments for Miss Lee's class," Jean said. "Take out your sketch books and try to copy your favorite piece. Don't worry if it doesn't look exactly like it, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you find something about it you think is work working on."

"How much time do we have?" another student asked.

"The rest of the day. Remember, we meet in the front of the museum at 2:30." Jean said. She let the students wander off to look around the museum and began to look around herself. She found Remy, who had volunteered to help that day, standing in front of the glass encased Raphael.

Rogue was sitting on the bench next to him, sketching it out herself. "How's it going, sugh?"

"I thought you two were supposed to be helping watch the children." Jean said as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Remy's supposed to be watching them. Ah'm just along for the ride." Rogue grinned. Just over the hill and Rogue still looked good.

"Then let's get something to drink at the cafe while the children are drawing," Jean said. "I can go for a cup of coffee right about now."

"I'll keep an eye on de kids," Remy assured them. "If dey get out of hand, y're on y'r own, Jeannie."

"Nice to know you're on my side." Jean rolled her eyes as Rogue laughed and stood up. The two women walked out of the wing an Remy wandered into another room.

"You have until we leave to complete the questions," another woman's voice said. Remy looked up and saw a blonde woman giving instructions so a handful of prep school children. "Are there any questions?"

"No, Mrs. Frost-Summers." the uniformed children chorused.

_Deja vu..._ He thought to himself. He shrugged and walked past them.

"Hi, Papa." He saw his daughter and smiled.

"Hello, petite," he walked over. "Find what you want to paint, yet?" he asked in French. The girl shook her head.

"Non..." She sighed. "Papa, I think I'll just sketch the sketch from home." she told him in English.

"I thought it had to mean something to y', petite."

"It does. It's home." She walked past her father, clutching her sketch book, and heading towards the room he had come from.

She found the sketch and sat on the bench in front of it. She curled her legs up beneath her and sat cross legged on the bench, her book in front of her as she began to draw the outline for the sketch.

"Excuse me, hi, can I ask you some questions?" She looked up and saw a boy about her age standing there looking intensely at his paper and then at her. He had a blush on his youthful face as brown hair topped his head. He looked kind of nervous.

"What kind of questions?" she asked suspiciously. She heard giggling in the corner and glanced over to see a few girls looking their way and giggling.

"About the paintings here and stuff," he explained. "I'm from Xavier's School and I have a project to do." he stammered.

"So do I. I'm doing it right now." she stated as she lifted up her sketch book to show him. Those giggling girls were annoying her.

"Good luck, Summers!" another boy's voice jeered in the distance. The girl raised an eyebrow in question, just as she'd seen her mother and grandmother do. The boy in front of her turned red.

"It'll only take a minute, please? It's for school," he added, hoping to get her to sympathize with him. She shrugged and finally nodded. "Great! First question is what is your favorite piece?"

"That one," She pointed to the sketch as if he were stupid and couldn't realize it. "Because without it, I wouldn't be here."

He looked up at her with questioning brown eyes. "What?" he asked.

"My mom owns that sketch. My Papa gave it to her a long time ago and they lend it to the museum sometimes," she told him. "I don't know the details, but Papa says that without it, he would've never met my mom."

"Oh...okay..." the boy wrote it down. "What's your name?" he asked as he dotted a period at the end of his sentence.

She looked at him hesitantly. "I don't know you." she stated simply. For all she knew he was a 10 year old serial killer. Okay, probably not, but still...

"Oh," he extended his hand. "I'm Alex Summers. I'm here with my mom's class on a field trip. Nice to meet you."

She stared at his hand and then at him. Slowly, she extended her hand and shook his. "Bekka LeBeau."

"Bekka...that's a nice name..." he trialed off.

"It's okay." she shrugged.

She turned back to her sketch and the boy looked at her. He nervously tugged down his collared shirt and tie. "Um...nice sketch."

"Thanks."

Remy choose that moment to walk past his daughter, deciding to join his wife and Jean for coffee. Just as he opened his mouth to ask if Bekka wanted something from the cafe, the little boy who was loitering around her spoke up.

"You're a lot prettier than the sketch, though."

Remy's jaw nearly hit the floor. Bekka froze in mid sketch and looked up at him as if he were crazy. "What?"

Remy groaned and ran his hand down his face. "Mon Dieu...here we go again."

* * *

**A.N. - **Hello! It's finally over. OVER! You will never have to deal with me again:) Thank you all for reading and keeping up with me this long. I really appreciate it! To all the reviewers THANK YOU! I really enjoyed reading what everyone thought would happen and to see if they were right or not. THANK YOU FOR READING! Much love! 


End file.
